Dark and Dangerous
by AchernarEve
Summary: Saat sebuah tindakan membawa Hermione Granger jatuh ke dalam sebuah dunia yang tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas dalam pikirnya. THAT'S A WRAP! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Yes, I'm back with some random ideas that just popped up into my mind after bathing my boys. So please enjoy or try to enjoy or just try read it first (haha insecure issue)

 **DARK AND DANGEROUS**

 **by**

 **AchernarEve**

 **Summary : Saat sebuah tindakan membawa Hermione Granger jatuh ke dalam sebuah dunia yang tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas dalam pikirnya**

 **Rate : M (for language and some adult content)**

 **Chapter One**

London masih ditutupi salju sedari malam tadi hingga sekarang. Namun, hal itu tak merubah apapun. Orang-orang masih berlalu lalang dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Dari sudut satu ke lainnya untuk mengerjakan apa yang harus mereka kerjakan.

Siang ini Kementerian juga tampak ramai seperti biasanyanya, walaupun cuaca tengah menggigit sampai ke lapisan tulang paling dalam. Dari pegawai, kolega Kementerian, sampai masayarakat sihir yang memiliki kepentingan tumpah ruah disini, terutama di _lobby_ utama bangunan ini. Sekelompok orang tengah berbincang di sudut _lobb_ _y_ dengan gelas-gelas berisi teh hangat yang mengepul di tangannya sambil bersenda gurau. Di sudut lain lagi, ada dua orang yang tengah sibuk membicarakan pekerjaannya. Ada juga yang tengah berlari dan terlihat tergesa-gesa. Entah untuk mengejar lift atau menuju ruangan yang mereka tuju. Begitupula dengan aku yang sesekali tersenyum kepada beberapa kolega yang kukenal sambil terus menerobos orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Hari ini Harry, Ron, dan aku membuat janji untuk makan siang bersama setelah berjuta-juta abad rasanya kami tak bertemu. Kesibukan Harry dan Ron sebagai Auror yang membuat mereka bak _superhero_ yang selalu siap membela kebenaraan kapanpun dan dimanapun itu menjadi salah satu dari banyak alasan mengapa kami jarang bertemu. Walaupun tak jarang juga mereka menyalahkanku karena juga terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatanku di kampus sebagai pengajar dan pendiri yayasan untuk para korban anak-anak yatim dan janda di masa kekuasaan Voldemort. Kulirik kembali tampilanku di salah satu cermin di koridor ini sebelum memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu kantor Harry.

"Mione," sapa Harry saat melihat keberadaanku di ambang pintu kantornya.

Ron ikut bangkit dan meletakkan perkamen yang tengah dipegang lalu memelukku. "Aku merindukanmu," ucap Ron setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku terkekeh lalu melemparkan padangan secara bergantian kepada kedua sahabatku ini. "Kalian siap untuk makan siang?" tanyaku yang berjalan ke arah Harry sebelum ikut memeluknya seperti Ron tadi.

"Lima menit," balasnya cepat.

"Aku harus memberikan beberapa bukti ini ke bagian penyidik lalu kita akan menghabiskan siang ini bersama," tambahnya lagi.

Aku mendengus lalu menghempaskan diri di salah satu sofa di ruangan ini. "Aku lupa tengah berurusan dengan siapa."

Ron terkekeh lalu sibuk dengan beberapa perkamen di hadapannya. "Lima menit, Mione. Kami berjanji."

Dan setelah limat menit yang ditambah dengan lima belas menit perpanjangan waktu yang diberikan oleh wasit yang bahkan gaib keberadaannya itu, kami berhasil keluar dari ruangan itu. Hogsmeade menjadi tempat pilihan kami. Ron mengatakan bahwa ia rindu dengan kedai minum Madam Rosmerta dan aku juga tengah menginginkan _lamb chop_ di salah restaurant di ujung jalan desa itu. Setelah makan siang super mengenyangkan tadi, kami berjalan-jalan di desa itu. Sekali lagi aku mengatakan bahwa salju yang tebal dan udara yang menggigit tak menjadi alasan orang-orang untuk tidak beraktifitas disini. Beberapa murid Hogwarts tengah berlalu-lalang dengan suara cekikikan dari mulut mereka khas para remaja. Ada juga para pekerja seperti kami yang menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya disini. Dan jangan lupa dengan musisi jalanan yang tengah memainkan simfoninya di salah satu sisi jalan desa ini. Aku rindu dengan suasana ini. Rasanya baru kemarin aku mengenakan _Shorting Hat_ , lalu menjalani hari-hari ternormalku di Hogwarts, lalu perang terjadi, dan semuanya berakhir dengan terlalu tragis. Lima belas telah berlalu dan aku masih merasa hal itu baru kemarin. Aku tertawa kecut sendiri yang menyadari betapa bodoh diriku yang tetiba melankolis karena faktor hormone kewanitaanku.

"Aku rindu tempat ini," ucap Harry.

Alisku mengerut. "Aku rindu semua tempat di desa ini dan aku juga merindukan Hogwarts," tambah Ron yang menunjuk salah satu menara kastil itu yang terlihat sedikit tertutup awan dari desa ini.

Aku tersenyum. Baiklah aku tak akan mengutuk hormone kewanitaanku karena kedua pria ini juga merasakan hal yang sama. Suara denting dari lonceng kedai minum ini berbunyi saat kami membuka pintunya. Seorang pelayan melihat kami dan senyum lebar terpancar dari wajahnya. _"What a surprise,"_ ucapnya penuh kegembiraan di wajahnya.

"Dorian," sapa Harry pada pelayan yang telah bekerja di kedai minum ini hampir di seluruh hiudpnya.

Pria berkulit gelap itu menghampiri kami dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. "The Golden Trio. Sudah lama sekali kalian tak mengunjungi tempat ini."

"Mereka sangat sibuk," kekehku pada pria separuh baya ini dengan berpura-pura berbisik padanya.

Kami semua tertawa saat Dorian berpura-pura memahami betul apa yang terjadi. "Kalian mau pesan apa?" tanyanya setelah kami duduk di salah satu meja tepat berhadapan dengan jendela.

"Buttebear saja," balas Harry.

"Ron?" tanyanya

Ron mengangguk. "Kami harus kembali bekerja," kekeh Ron.

"Mione?"

Aku mengedik. "Firewhiskey," balasku yang mendapat tatapan langsung oleh kedua priaku ini.

Kembali aku mengedik. "Kenapa?" tanyaku yang tak dijawab oleh mereka.

"Pertama, aku tak harus kembali bekerja seperti kalian karena jadwal mengajarku hari ini baru saja berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu dan kedua, di luar sana sangat dingin serta aku juga sudah jauh dari kata cukup umur untuk menenggak ratusan gelas minuman ini."

Ron mendengus. "Baiklah-baiklah."

Siang ini berjalan dengan sangat menyenangkan. Harry dan Ron sibuk dengan cerita-cerita kriminal penangkapan para penjahat sementara aku hanya menjadi pendengar yang setia. Tak ada hal baru dan menarik serta menyenangkan dari kehidupanku.

Aku hanya seoarang dosen di _London Institute of Magical_. Tak banyak cerita menarik dari pekerjaan itu, tapi aku sangat menyukainya. Aku suka berinteraksi dengan mahasiswaku, aku suka berbagi apapun ilmu yang aku miliki. Mungkin bagiku hal itu menyenangkan, tapi aku tak tahu bagi mereka. Jadi, aku tak akan berbagi kisah ini pada mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana kabar James Junior?" tanyaku setelah menyesap minuman keduaku.

Harry membenarkan posisi kacamatanya lalu tersenyum. Ia selalu tersenyum bila topik James naik ke permukaan. Seperti orang suci dengan pengalaman religinya. "Dia sudah berjalan, walaupun hanya satu dan dua langkah," kekehnya.

Dan kami terlena dengan topik ini, sambil sesekali menanyakan kabar dari rumah tangga Ron, dan menyerempet tentang hubungan percintaanku yang tak pernah lama dari umur jagung. "Berhentilah mencari yang dapat menandingimu. Kau sempurna, Mione," ujar Harry yang langsung diberi seribu anggukan oleh Ron.

Sementara aku hanya tersenyum. "Aku tak pernah mencari kesempuranaan, tapi mereka selalu lari dariku begitu saja."

"Aku akan meminta Ginny untuk mengenalkan beberapa pemain di liganya kepadamu," balasnya.

Aku menggeleng. "Ayolah Harry, aku baru 32 tahun."

"Itu bukan baru. Kau sudah 32 tahun," tandas Ron.

"Kalian mulai terdengar seperti ibu-ibu yang memelihara perawan tua di rumahnya."

Tatapan Harry melembut padaku. "Kami hanya menyayangimu."

"Terima kasih, tapi hal itu tak perlu. Sungguh."

Dan disela percakapan kami, sosok yang juga sudah berjuta-juta tahun tak kutemui melenggang nyaman masuk ke kedai minum ini. Tatapannya jatuh pada meja kami dan ia mengangguk pada Harry. Aku terkejut dibuatnya. Pandanganku langsung beralih pada Harry sebelum kembali pada sosok itu lagi.

"Mister Malfoy," sapa Dorian.

"Tempat biasamu sudah siap," tambahnya lagi.

Lalu aku melihat pria itu masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang terlihat sangat tertutup. "Dia mengangguk padamu?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Hanya sopan santun. Kita tak lagi hidup di zaman dia memanggilku Pothead dan mudblood untukmu, MIone."

Aku tersenyum. "Tapi dia masih dan akan selalu jijik pada muggleborn sepertiku."

"Setidaknya ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat," balas Ron.

Aku tahu siapa pria itu. Draco Malfoy pengusaha sihir kaya raya yang sangat misterius akan segalanya. Ada desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak hanya seorang pengusaha, tapi juga seorang mafia besar. Tampilannya yang sangat aristokrat membuatnya sangat disegani semua orang. Tak seperti Lucius Malfoy, ayahnya yang berambut pirang platina yang terurai panjang, Draco memangkas pendek rambutnya dan seingatku kini rambutnya sedikit menggelap dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya di Hogwarts dulu. Seketika aku sadar bahwa aku sedang menghabiskan waktu tak berguna untuk membahas keberadaan pria itu.

Menjelang sore hari, kami berpisah di Hogsmeade untuk ber-Apparate ke masing-masing tujuan dan tujuanku adalah rumah. Kepalaku sedikit pening dan aku ingin sekali berendam di air hangat. Harry dan Ron berjanji untuk meluangkan lebih banyak waktu seperti hari ini. Bukannya aku berubah menjadi sahabat yang sangat penuntut, tapi mereka membutuhkan jeda dalam hidupnya.

000

Badai salju masih terus menerpa London hari ini. Kugunakan mantel tebalku untuk setelahnya merapalkan mantra penghangat tubuh. Para mahasiswa dan pengajar di kampus ini berjalan dengan kecepatan penuh agar terhindar dari dinginnya hawa hari ini. Badai terlihat lebih mengamuk dari semalam.

Dengan terburu-buru pula aku masuk ke sebuah auditorium di kampus ini. Hari ini aku memberikan kuliah umum untuk dua kelas di tingkat akhir kampus ini. Sejak dahulu aku selalu bercita-cita menjadi seorang pengajar, alih-alih menjadi bagian dari Hogwarts aku memilih menjadi professor di kampus ini. Dunia perkuliahan memiliki ilmu yang lebih dinamis dan hal inilah yang secara tidak sengaja memaksaku untuk terus belajar mengikuti perkembangan yang ada.

"Selamat pagi," sapaku pada para mahasiswa di hadapanku ini.

"Silahkan buka buku kalian halaman 376," tambahku.

Kuambil sebuah kapur dan mulai menulis judul perkuliahan pagi ini. "Kita akan membahas Sejarah Perang Hogwarts di rezim Voldemort," ujarku lalu secara sihir menyalakan proyektor dan memulai perkuliahan pagi ini.

Metode yang kugunakan dalam mengajar adalah memberikan pancingan dan menunggu mereka untuk bereaksi. Aku tak akan rela menghabiskan waktuku untuk menjelaskan sesuatu yang telah tertulis jelas di dalam buku mereka. Aku selalu menunggu mereka untuk secara aktif bertanya apa yang janggal dan berakhir mengganjal di pikiran mereka.

"Professor," ucap seorang pria yang mengangkat tangannya yang pastinya untuk bertanya padaku.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala padanya. "Aku sudah membaca beberapa literatur mengenai sejarah ini dan semua sumber sejarah baik narasumber atau benda sejarah seluruhnya hampir sesuai dengan apa yang telah kau sampaikan tadi, tapi apakah menurutmu hal ini menjadi terlalu narsistik?"

Keningku mengerut mendengar kalimat terakhir dirinya. "Kau adalah tokoh sekaligus narasumber dari sejarah ini, apakah menurutmu hal ini tak akan membuatnya sangat subyektif? Kau dapat dengan mudah memutarbalikan fakta yang ada."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Maksudmu, seperti aku akan membuat diriku dan kedua teman baikku terdengar sangat hebat dan penuh jiwa heroik?"

Pria muda yang bahkan belum sempat kutanya namanya itu mengangguk mantap. Senyum tipisku masih menghias di wajah lalu aku menggeleng. "Percayalah padaku, Sir, kau tak akan mau berada di posisiku pada masa itu," jawabanku membuat hampir satu ruangan itu tertawa.

"Pertama, aku dapat saja terbunuh kapanpun saat itu. Dan kedua, aku tak mandi untuk waktu yang lama."

Dan sekali lagi para mahasiswa ini tertawa. "Maaf, siapa namamu sebelumnya?"

"Simon Lancelot," jawabnya cepat.

"Baiklah, Mister Lancelot. Sebelum kau mengikuti kuliah ini aku yakin kau sudah diberikan materi Pengantar Sejarah pada tahun pertamamu bukan?"

Ia mengangguk. "Dan aku yakin sekali kau tahu bahwa sejarah memang bersifat subyektif."

Kelas masih tampak senyap menunggu untuk diriku melanjutkan hal ini. "Baiklah, aku ingin empat mahasiswa maju untuk membantuku memberi contoh pada kalian semua bagaimana sejarah dapat dikatakan sebuah masalah yang subyektif."

Tanpa menunggu kupanggil lagi, empat orang mahasiswaku maju dan aku meminta mereka mengelilingi mejaku. "Ada sebuah kotak tissue di hadapan kalian. Ceritakan apa yang kalian lihat sekarang," ucapku pada mereka.

"Aku melihat tissue yang menyembul dari dalamnya," ujar mahasiswa pertama.

Kualihkan pandangan pada yang lain. "Aku melihat gerakan bumi yang berputar perlahan di porosnya."

"Aku melihat hanya melihat kotak tissue kayu itu," jawab mahasiswa ketiga.

"Dan apa yang kau lihat?" tanyaku pada mahasiwa terakhir.

"Tissue."

Kembali aku mengangguk. "Kalian boleh duduk."

Kuangkat kotak tissue kayu dengan ornamen sihir rotasi bumi itu. "Satu benda yang sama di saat yang sama, tapi memiliki arti yang berbeda pada tiap individu yang melihatnya."

"Sama dengan sejarah," tambahku.

Kuletakkan benda itu dan sedikit bersandar pada ujung meja. "Sebuah sejarah sangat identik dengan subyektifitas seseorang, tapi kami para pengajar berusaha memilah dan memilih untuk memberikan informasi dengan tingkat akurasi tertinggi kepada kalian para mahasiswa. Mencari dengan perlahan mana yang menjadi sumber valid sebuah sejarah. Dan percayalah _, young man_. Kampus ini tak akan membayarku mahal hanya untuk menyombong di hadapan kalian atau para penerbit buku tak akan bersusah payah untuk mengumpulkan bukti sejarah termasuk wawancaraku di dalamnya hanya untuk membuatku terlihat menakjubkan."

"Bagaimana Mister Lancelot, kau mash takut bila subjek mata kuliah ini hanya berisi tentang kenarsistikan diriku saja?"

Pria muda itu tampak ragu sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf, Professor."

"Tidak perlu," jawabku serius

"Jadi, siapa yang bersemangat untuk mendengar tugas essay subjek kuliah ini?"

Suara riuh rendah langsung terdengar dari ruangan ini. "Ayolah, Professor Granger," ujar salah satu mahasiswa yang tampak lelah dengan tugas-tugas.

"Aku ingin kalian membuat essay pendapat kalian mengenai Perang Hogwarts dengan beberapa narasumber sebagai tolak ukurnya lengkap dengan analisis teori perang dari abad ke abad. Tiga lembar perkamen penuh minggu depan di hari yang sama tepat pukul 10 pagi."

Suara protes itu terdengar sampai aku kembali membuka suara. "Dan satu orang dengan tugas yang dapat memukauku akan mendapat _free acces_ untuk ke _carrel_ pribadiku di perpustakaan selama satu minggu."

 _"Damn it,"_ aku mendengar seseorang mengumpat dan aku hanya tersenyum.

 _"Yes, damn it,"_ balasku yang disambut dengan tawa oleh mereka.

"Aku yakin sekali hal ini sangat berguna terutama bagi mahasiswa tingkat akhir seperti kalian."

Seorang mahasiswa mengangkat tangannya. "Kau serius, Professor?"

"Sangat serius, jadi kerjakan tugas ini sebaik mungkin dan sampai jumpa minggu depan."

Mahasiswa-mahasiswa ini mulai menghambur bak anak ayam yang di serang oleh elang saat induknya menghilang. Aku tertawa sendiri saat menyadari bagaimana ekspresi mereka saat mendengar apa keuntungan dari tugas ini. _Carrel_ pribadiku berisi literatur sejarah dari berbagai era yang kukumpulkan dari banyak negara maupun yang kutulis sendiri dan para mahasiswa tingkat akhir tahu betul bagaimana berharganya _carrel_ pribadi yang hanya aku dan Tuhan yang tahu isinya.

Baru saja kurapatkan mantelku saat ujung mataku menangkap sosok yang kemarin aku temui di kedai minum Madam Rosmerta. Draco Malfoy. Apa yang ia lakukan di kampus ini? Ia tampak berjalan keluar dari sebuah ruang kelas. Terlihat bahwa ia tengah membetulkan sarung tangan yang ia gunakan. Dia tampak berbicara dengan seseorang di luar ruangan itu yang berpenampil serupa dengannya. Jubah hitam dari atas sampai bawah. Lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan ke arahku. Kami berpapasan dan ia tampak sangat tak memedulikan keberadaanku. Aku masih memperhatikannya yang seketika ber-Apparate di zona aman Apparation kampus ini.

Aku mengedik. "Aneh."

Dan aku melenggang untuk menuju kelas selanjutnya.

000

Pulang adalah pilihanku setelah mengajar hari ini. Biasanya aku akan mengunjungi yayasan untuk sekadar melihat keadaan atau memeriksa operasional yang berjalan disana. Tetapi, tidak dengan hari ini. Badai salju yang masih belum tampak ujungnya ini membuatku memutuskan untuk berendam di _bathtub_ sejak sore tadi dengan segelas wine di tangan. Kebiasaan muggle yang tak akan pernah hilang di kehidupanku adalah menikmati wine hingga mati.

Kediamanku sangat damai cenderung senyap dan aku menyukainya. Hal ini membuatku semakin menikmati kegiatan berendam seperti ini. Berlokasi di Godric's Hollow membuat kediamanku jauh dari hingar bingar kota. Permukiman yang terletak di kawasan barat kota London ini terhitung menjadi permukiman penyihir yang kecil namun tetap berlokasi strategis bagiku karena bertetanggaan langsung dengan kawasan muggle. Di saat para penyihir seumurku memilih kediaman berbentuk apartemen atau rumah-rumah mewah di tengah kota aku justru memilih kawasan ini. Berbeda adalah kata yang selalu cocok dengan diriku sejak dahulu, bukan?

Waktu sudah hampir mencapai pukul 10 malam saat aku merasa perutku hanya terisi wine sejak tadi sore. Kupanaskan makan malamku secara sihir dan mulai memakannya saat aku mendengar suara benturan kencang dari luar rumahku. Badai sudah mereda beberapa saat yang lalu, setidaknya untuk beberapa saat ini. Mungkin saja itu hanya sebuah pohon dari hutan samping rumahku yang tumbang akibat angin tadi. Aku mengedik lalu menyuap kembali pasta ke dalam mulutku. Tetapi, bila benar hal itu adalah pohon yang tumbang, bagaimana bila salah satu sisinya mengenai atapku dan malam nanti saat hujan turun rumahku akan bocor? Bloody hell. Kadang aku sendiri suka merutuki sifat _overthingking_ ini. Aku berusaha untuk tak memikirkannya, namun gagal.

Kuputuskan untuk menyudahi makan malamku dan mengambil mantel serta tongkat sihirku. Kurapatkan mantelku dengan erat agar tak ada sedikitpun udara dingin yang berhasil menelusup di tubuhku. Perlahan aku keluar dari rumah hangatku menuju samping rumah dengan langkah yang sangat berat. Berat secara harfiah bukan konotasi belaka, karena sepatu bootku benar-benar tertanam dalam tumpukan salju. Baru beberapa langkah, aku terdiam di tempat saat melihat sesuatu di salju ini. Bercak yang terlihat seperti tetesan-tetesan darah itu mengarah ke arah hutan.

"Lumos," bisikku.

Cahaya seketika keluar dari tongkatku dan aku berjongkok untuk memastikan bercak itu. Kusentuh cairan dan aku dapat memastikan bahwa ini adalah darah. Darah manusia.

 _"Holy shit,"_ umpatku pelan.

Darah siapa ini? Dari jejak yang mengarah ke hutan ini, pastilah si empunya tengah berada di dalamnya sekarang. Tetapi, pertanyaannya adalah siapa yang menjadi pemilik darah ini? Satu sisi aku memilih untuk tak peduli dan kembali masuk ke rumahku yang hangat, tapi sisi lain mendorongku untuk masuk atau setidaknya memeriksa pinggir hutan ini. Mungkin saja ia membutuhkan bantuan. Sesaat aku tertegun dan sesaat kemudian aku sudah berjalan menuju hutan itu. _Blame my curiosity._

Langkahku kembli terhenti saat mendengar erangan kecil yang tak jauh dari pinggir hutan ini. Mataku membelalak saat melihat aliran darah segar yang mengalir turun tepat ke dekat kakiku. Kuhampiri langsung sumber suara itu tanpa berpikir panjang. Tanpa berpikir mungkin saja hal ini jebakan dan dia berpura-pura lalu menyekap dan merampok rumahku atau ia adalah buronan Kementerian dan aku dianggap bersekongkol untuk membantunya.

"Lumos Maxima."

Dan untuk kesekian kali pula langkahku terhenti karena masalah darah ini. Mataku membelalak lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. _Holy shit._ Darah mengalir terlalu lancar dari bagian perut tubuhnya. Tubuhku itu hanya berusaha menahan sakit di atas dinginnya salju. Mata itu akhirnya menatapku namun aku masih belum dapat mengenali wajahnya karena tertutup sebagian jubahnya.

Aku melihat kesekeliling dan sebuah tongkat sihir tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuhnya. Aku berlutut di sisinya untuk melihat wajahnya. Tubuhnya sangat dingin saat kupegang. Kusingkap jubah itu dan jantungku mencelos

"Bloody hell, Draco Malfoy," ujarku.

000

should I continue this or not? Let me hear your thought

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Whoa thank you for the support guys, I'm happy to know that. So enjoy! :)

 **I own nothing, you must know that**

 **Chapter Two**

Aku masih terpaku di tempat. Bagaikan terpasung keterkejutan, aku sama sekali tak bergerak. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul di kepalaku. Apa yang dilakukan Malfoy disini? Kenapa dia sampai terluka dan terkapar seperti ini? Merlin! Tadi siang aku baru saja melihatnya berkeliaran di area kampus dan malam ini aku melihat ia bersimbah darah di samping rumahku _. Bloody fucking hell._

Kuberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pergelangannya untuk merasakan nadi yang aku ragu apakah masih berdetak atau tidak. Tubuh pria ini terasa sangat dingin. Kulit putihnya semakin terlihat pucat pasi di bawah penerangan seadanya tongkat sihirku. Detak nadi itu masih terasa walaupun sangat lemah. Draco Malfoy masih hidup.

Kuhela napas panjang. _"You're alive,"_ ujarku penuh kelegaan.

Bukan berarti aku peduli akan hidupnya, aku hanya peduli apa yang harus aku katakan pada pihak berwajib jika ia mati di samping kediamanku dan aku adalah satu-satunya saksi mata.

 _"Of course I'm alive, Granger."_

Terlonjak aku dibuatnya. Suaranya terdengar berat dan bergetar entah karena kesakitan atau kedinginan atau mungkin kombinasi dari keduanya. "Bertahanlah," ujarku.

"Aku akan memanggil bantuan untuk membawamu ke rumah sakit," tambahku.

Baru saja aku akan bangkit tangannya yang dingin itu menahanku. Aku berhenti dan melihat ia menggeleng. "Jangan. Tak ada yang boleh tahu keadaanku," ucapnya.

 _"Holy hell, Malfoy!_ Kau sekarat. Apakah kau tahu berapa banyak darah yang mengalir deras dari tubuhmu."

Dia berusaha menggangguk. "Dan aku baik-baik saja," balasnya.

Saat ini juga aku merasa frustrasi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa salahnya untuk membawa pria ini ke rumah sakit? Apakah ia memang berniat untuk mati.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya padamu, Malfoy?"

Ia sedikit meringis saat tubuhnya perlahan terperosok masuk ke dalam tumpukan salju. "Panjang ceritanya dan kau tak perlu tahu."

"Baiklah, semoga kau menikmati sekaratmu," balasku.

Aku bangkit dan ia sama sekali tak memintaku untuk menolongnya. Orang gila ini benar-benar angkuh. Dia tampak memejamkan mata dengan satu tangan berada di perut bawahnya yang terlihat masih bersimbah darah. "Kau ragu ingin menolongku atau tidak?" tanyanya yang tak merasa perlu untuk membuka matanya.

"Siapa yang perlu kuhubungi?" tanyaku kesal.

Bagaimana mungkin di keadaan antara hidup dan mati ia masih dapat menggoda dengan cara membac a pikiranku? _Holy hell!_ Kami tak lagi berada di Hogwarts sekarang. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menggeleng. "Tak ada yang boleh kau hubungi."

 _"Fuck off, Malfoy!_ Lalu bagaimana aku menolongmu?" tanyaku kesal.

Bukannya langsung menjawab, pria sekarat di hadapanku ini justru tertawa. Dia sakit jiwa. _"For a woman like you, you're swearing a lot, Granger."_

"Bukan saatnya kau menceramahiku, Malfoy."

"Kau punya ramuan dittany dan whisky?"

Keningku mengerut. "Ada."

"Itu sudah cukup membantu, kau bisa bawa kemari barang-barang itu."

Aku langsung menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Kau gila, huh? Kau bisa mati beku disini. Aku akan membawamu ke dalam rumahku."

Kuarahkan tongkat sihirku kepadanya dan sekali lagi kukatakan ia menggeleng untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kau tak dapat melevitasiku."

Aku menghela napas. Apakah ia benar-benar sehebat ini dalam membaca pikiran? "Percayalah, aku mahir dalam mantra ini."

"Aku percaya padamu, tapi kau hanya akan memperparah lukaku. Saat badanku terangkat untuk kemudian melayang, darah akan semakin banyak keluar dan mungkin saja isi perutku akan ikut keluar bersamanya," ujarnya tenang yang membuatku menatap horor kepadnya.

Bagaimana mungkin ada orang setenang ini saat membicarakan kemungkinan isi perutnya akan keluar saat aku melevitasinya.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya aku membawamu ke dalam? Aku tak mungkin mengangkatmu, kau terlalu besar," ujarku benar-benar putus asa.

"Kau bisa menyeretku."

"Kau gila."

"Kau menolongku saja sudah tindakan gila, Granger. Hal ini tak ada apa-apanya."

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi kukaitkan kedua tanganku di ketiaknya dan menariknya perlahan _. Hell yeah!_ Pria ini berat sekali. Saat aku sudah berada di ruang tengah rumah ini, barulah aku sadar bahwa jejak darah telah kami timbulkan dari hutan tadi sampai ke depan rumah. Aku akan benar-benar bekerja keras untuk membersihkan segalanya. Dosa apa aku sampai harus menderita seperti ini.

Draco Malfoy sudah berada di lantai berbahan kayu rumahku. Kurapalkan mantra penghangat agar ia merasa nyaman karena aku tak dapat mengangkatnya ke ranjang kamar tamuku. Terburu-buru aku mengambil whisky dan gelas serta ramuan dittany dan kembali ke ruang tengah itu. Bahkan di bawah penerangan yang sempurna sekalipun, pria ini tampak sangat puca. Bibirnya membiru dan tak ada rambut tertata rapih seperti tadi siang kulihat. Aku berlutut di sampingnya.

"Kau punya waslap?" tanyanya dan tanpa mengiyakannnya aku langsung berlari dan kembali dengan waslap di tangan.

Ia mengambil whisky itu dan menenggaknya langsung dari botolnya. Ia terlihat menahan sakit. "Kau bisa membantuku sekarang," ujarnya sambil membuka jubah yang menutupi lukanya sedari tadi.

Jantungku mencelos dan rasanya makan malamku akan keluar dari perutku seketika. Luka sayatan dan sangat dalam terpampang jelas di hadapanku. Luka itu melintang dari tengah sampai ke sisi kanan perutnya. Darah sudah tak mengalir terlalu banyak tapi aku tahu luka itu sangat dalam. "Kau harus ke rumah sakit, Malfoy," ujarku histeris.

"Aku tak sanggup membantumu dengan luka seperti ini. Kau membutuhkan transfusi darah, kau tahu itu."

Ia menggeleng. "Aku tak perlu transfusi darah atau ke rumah sakit. Aku hanya membutuhkan whisky dan ramuan dittany-mu dan sedikit bantuanmu untuk menjahit luka ini."

 _"Bloody hell!"_

 _"Stop swearing, Granger."_

 _"Don't order me,"_ balasku.

Ia hanya mengangguk. Dia kembali menenggak whisky di tangannya. "Kau tak perlu membantuku, bila kau tak sanggup. Tetapi, aku meminta bantuanmu untuk tak melaporkan ini pada siapapun dan jangan bertanya mengapa atau alasan aku terluka serta membiarkan aku berada di ruangan ini paling tidak sampai aku mampu ber-Apparate kembali."

"Jangan bodoh, aku akan membantumu. Dan kau dapat memegang kata-kataku untuk tak bertanya dan tak mengatakan hal ini pada siapa-siapa."

Draco Malfoy diam dan mengganguk lemah. "Jadi apa yang perlu aku lakukan dengan waslap ini."

"Bersihakan darah di sekitar sayatan itu dengan waslap dan whiskey ini lalu kau dapat menetesi dittany ke dalamnya"

Dengan ragu aku membuka semua pakaian Malfoy. Alih-alih melucuti pakaiannya, aku yakin ia akan langsung memandang jijik kepadaku dan menyumpah serapahiku saat aku tak sengaja menyentuhnya bila ia sehat bugar. Tetiba saja ia menyeringai. "Apa yang kau rasakan sekarag? Membantu musuh bebuyutanmu selama di Hogwarts dulu yang terlihat menyedihkan ini."

"Tutup mulutmu, Malfoy," jawabku sambil terus membersihkan lukanya yang sesekali membuatnya meringis karena whiskey itu mengenai lukanya.

Saat aku merasa cukup yakin sudah membersihkan luka itu dengan sempurna kuambil dittany yang sudah siap sedia di samping tubuhnya. "Lakukan berulang kali secara berkala sampai luka ini perlahan mengering," ucapnya yang kujawab dengan anggukan.

Tubuh Malfoy yang menegang dan keringat seketika mengucur dari keningnya saat aku meneteskan dittany ke lukanya. Ia menyumpal mulutnya dengan atasannya yang telah kubuka tadi. Secara perlahan luka itu sedikit membaik dan aku kembali menetesinya dan kembali pula Malfoy menahan sakitnya. Sampai aku merasa bahwa luka itu sudah lumayan membaik namun permukaan perut Draco Malfoy masih terlihat menganga akibat luka sayatan tadi. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku padanya yang terlihat super kelelahan yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Sekarang bantu aku menjahitnya," pinta Malfoy

"Aku tak punya alat jahit di rumah ini, Malfoy. _For Merlin's sake_ , aku bukan healer."

Ia mencoba menyeringai di sela keadaan lelah dah sekaratnya. "Aku selalu membawanya di saku jubah ini. Bantu aku mencarinya."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyaku putus asa.

 _"I'm no one."_

Malfoy kembali menenggak whiskey itu saat aku memulai untuk menjahit lukanya. Aku tak pernah mahir dalam bidang seperti ini dan anehya Malfoy sangat percaya dengan apa yang akan aku perbuat terhadap tubuhnya. Ia menahan sakit kembali untuk tindakan jahit menjahit seperti ini. Dan setelah berjam-jam kegiatan ini berakhir. Tubuhku sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan kantuk. Aku melihat Malfoy masih berusaha untuk terjaga namun aku memaksanya istirahat. Kucampurkan ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi di tehnya. Ia sempat meracau untuk merutuki karena mencampur ramuan itu ke dalam minumannya sebelum jatuh terlelap. Setelah membersihkan darah yang tercecer dari setiap tempat yang disinggahi Malfoy tadi aku terlelap tepat di sampingnya.

000

Gemericik hujan yang membangunkan aku di pagi ini. Tersentak. Aku langsung bangkit dan duduk tepat di samping tubuh Malfoy yang masih tergeletak di lantai dengan selimut dan bantal sebagai usahaku membuatnya merasa nyaman. Tubuhku terasa pegal dimana-mana karena ikut tidur di lantai kayu dengan pria yang tak pernah terlintas di pikiranku akan tertidur dengan sebuah luka pada tubuhnya di rumahku. Kuperiksa lukanya yang sudah kututup perban dan kuolesi antiseptik. Tak ada perubahan warna yang menunjukan infeksi, namum tubuhnya masih demam sisa yang kuyakini sebagai efek dari luka sayatan itu. Merasa kondisinya sudah membaik, kuputuskan untuk melevitasinya ke kamar tamu. Ia masih tertidur saat sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintuku.

 _Shit!_ Siapa yang datang ke rumahku pagu-pagi seperti ini? Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi dan tak pernah dalam sejarah hidupku seseorang bertamu pada waktu seperti ini. Apakah mungkin para Auror yang mencari Malfoy? _Another shit in the morning._

Terburu-buru aku menghampiri pintu dan mengintip siapa sosok itu dan perasaan lega menghampiri. Ron tengah berdiri di balik pintu itu dengan jubal mantel super tebal miliknya.

"Mione," panggilnya setelah sekali lagi mengetuk.

"Tunggu sebentar, Ron."

Baru saja aku akan membukakan pintu, mataku tertuju pada sisa darah di lantai dimana Malfoy terbaring semalaman. Dan Malfoy. Malfoy masih berada di rumahku sekarang. _Damn it._ Tetapi, aku tak mungkin menyuruh Ron pulang begitu saja setelah menunjukkan suara seperti tadi. Selain tak sopan _, for Merlin's sake_ ia sahabatku. Keresahan melandaku saat melihat darah yang tak mudah dibersihkan meski dengan mantra tercanggih sekalipun.

Akhirnya kubuka sedikit pintu itu dan berusaha sekuat apapun untuk mengusir Ron. "Hai," sapaku.

"Kau tak menyilahkanku masuk?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku menyengir kuda dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk kemudian menggeleng. " _Sorry_ , tapi ini benar-benar bukan waktu yang tepat, Ron."

"Aku hanya mampir untuk memberikanmu ini," ia mengangkat sebuah botol hijau yang pastinya berisi wine kepadaku.

Kuambil langsung botol itu dengan cepat. "Kau dari Evora?" tanyaku dan ia mengangguk.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Mione?" tanya Ron yang terdengar curiga sekaligus khawatir.

Kupalingkan pandanganku pada darah kering itu dan pikiranku melayang pada Malfoy yang masih tertidur di kamar tamu di ujung ruangan ini. Sekali lagi aku menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa mengatakan padamu sekarang, tapi waktumu benar-benar tak tepat."

Ron menjulurkan kepalanya dan dengan cekatan aku semakin mempersempit celah di pintuku. "Apakah kau sedang bersama dengan laki-laki?"

Aku tertegun sesaat kemudian mengangguk penuh semangat. "Siapa?" tanya Ron.

"Oh ayolah, Ron."

Dia tertawa. "Baiklah-baiklah, tapi kau harus memperkenalkan dia pada kami secepatnya."

"Ronald!"

Dia kembali tertawa. "Baiklah, jaga dirimu Mione. Aku pergi. Bye."

Kututup kembali pintu itu dan kakiku terasa seperti jelly saking lemasnya. Setidaknya aku tak berbohong pada Ron. Malfoy seorang laki-laki, bukan?

Aku kembali ke kamar tamu dan Malfoy masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Kuletakkan tanganku di keningnya saat tetiba saja dia memegang tanganku. "Berapa banyak ramuan tidur yang kau berikan padaku, Granger?" tayannya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Terkejut namun aku dapat mengendalikan diri secepat mungkin. "Cukup untuk membuatmu tertidur pulas dan lukamu mengering."

"Dan sejak kapan aku berada di ranjang ini?"

"Sejak aku memutuskan bahwa lukamu sudah cukup stabil untuk melevitasi dirimu."

Dia terdiam lalu mencoba bangkit yang secara refleks kutahan. "Lukamu memang sudah mengering tapi kau masih harus beristirahat."

"Aku harus pergi," bantahnya.

Aku menggeleng. "Beristirahatlah."

Dia menampik tanganku dan bangkit dari ranjang itu dengan meringis dan langsung memegang perutnya. Dasar keras kepala.

"Kau bisa pendarahan. Berbaring dan istirahatlah," ujarku kesal.

Ia menatapku sesaat dengan dingin sambil terus diam. Ia mencari pakaiannya yang kuletakkan di kaki ranjang ini dan mulai mengenakanya satu per satu, selain kemeja putihnya yang sudah penuh dengan bercak darah. "Aku tak pernah diperintah, Granger. Dan tak akan pernah. Dan aku ingatkan padamu, bahwa kau tak punya hak untuk melarangku pergi dari rumah ini."

Seperti tertampar aku sadar bahwa aku memang tak punya hak untuk memintanya lebih lama beristirahat di rumah ini. Aku bukan siapa-siapa di hidupnya.

Dia sudah berpakaian dengan sesekali ringisan tampak di wajahnya. "Tak ada yang bisa ber-Apparate dari rumahku selain diriku sendiri," ujarku pelan padanya.

Ia mengangguk. "Melihat begitu tebal mantra proteksi yang kau pasang di sekeliling rumahmu, aku tak terkejut akan hal itu. Aku akan ber-Apparate dari luar saja."

"Malfoy."

Langkahya terhenti di ambang pintuku lalu berbalik menatapku. "Periksakan luka itu pada ahlinya dan jangan pernah sekarat di hadapanku lagi."

Dia menyeringai. _"Thank you for your hospitality, Granger. I'll remember this for the rest of my life."_

Perlahan ia keluar dari rumahku dengan sedikit membungkuk untuk menahan sakitnya. Dari jauh aku menyilangkan jari dan berharap agar jahitan asal-asalanku tadi malam tak terlepas pada proses apparation-nya nanti.

000

Beberapa hari ke belakang sejak insiden Malfoy yang terluka di hutan dan berakhir di rumahku semalaman ini sampai sekarang membuatku menjadi resah tak menentu. Aku tak tahu apa yang menjadi penyebabnya. Mungkin saja hanya karena rasa penasaranku yang terlalu hebat. Penasaran akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pria itu dan siapa sebenarnya dirinya hingga dapat terluka hebat seperti itu?

Selama beberapa hari ini pulalah aku memantau perkembangan berita dan siaran radio dan televisi sihir, tapi tak ada satupun dari media itu yang memberitakan tentang Malfoy. Dia benar-benar menutupi hal ini dengan sangat rapat. Semakin aku memikirkannya semakin aku penasaran akan hal yang terjadi padanya. Bahkan akhirnya aku mempelajari pola luka dan ciri-cirinya demi mencari tahu penyebab lukaku tersebut. Semua sumber mengatakan bahwa itu adalah luka combat duel yang dihasilkan oleh beberapa mantra. Beruntung Malfoy, mantra itu hanya menyerempet bagian perutnya. Bila sampai terkena semua organ dalamnya, ia dipastikan akan mati di tempat. _Holy shit!_

Tepat satu minggu sudah aku menemukan Malfoy bersimbah darah di hutan samping rumahku dan satu minggu pulalah aku tak melihat dan mendengar berita mengenai dirinya. Hal ini menyebalkan. Bagaimana mungkin sosok seperti dia dapat menyita waktu dan menguras pikiranku seperti ini. Hari sudah larut saat aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Kampus sudah tampak sepi senyap dan tak berpenghuni, terutama lantai ini karena jarang digunakan untuk kegiatan perkulian. Baru saja aku ingin memakai jaringan Floo sesuatu berhasil mencuri perhatianku. Sebuah pintu dari salah satu kelas tampak sedikit terbuka dan suara hentakan terdengar dari sana. Rasa penasaran yang sedari dulu selalu merasuki diriku membuatku berhenti di depan ruangan itu. Terkejut. Hal itulah yang pertama kali aku rasakan. Mister Langham tengah di kelilingi tiga orag dengan jubah serba hitam bak para Pelahap Maut di masanya. Kufokuskan kembali penglihatanku dan yang membuatku semakin terkejut adalah mereka mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki salah satu Dekan di kampus ini secara sihir. Aku tak mendengar apapun yang mereka, tapi aku melihat salah satu dari orang itu menjulurkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah pria itu. Terlihat jelas bahwa Mister Langham ketakutan dari rambutnya yang basah kuyup dan begitupula dengan diriku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Memanggil bantuan untuk menolong Mister Langham? Atau mengambil langkah seribu dan berpura-pura tak melihat dan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mungkin aku harus melapor pada Harry mengenai hal ini.

"Aaaaaakh," teriakan Mister Langham mengejutkan diriku kembali.

Aku tersentak saat melihat apa yang membuat ia berteriak begitu hebatnya. Sebuah belati udah menancap di pahanya. Keterkejutanku itulah yang tak sengaja menggeser pintu di hadapanku. Otomatis ketiga pria berjubah hitam itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadaku. Antara bingung dan juga takut, kuputuskan untuk pergi begitu saja.

Sepanjang malam ini, aku terus merutuki kejadian itu. Bagaimana bila ia tak selamat? Bagaimana jika mereka menyiksa Mister Langham semalaman? Tetapi, apa yang dibuat pria paruh baya itu kepada ketiga orang tadi? Aku tak pernah berekspektasi, pria tua seperti Langham memiliki masalah dengan orang-orang seperti mereka. Kuusahakan untuk setenang mungkin dan tak ikut campur pada masalah pria itu, tapi aku tak bisa. Kuputuskan untuk berlutut di tepi perapian dan berharap Harry dapat melihat panggilanku, namun tak ada jawaban. Tak habis asa, kugunakan telepon sihir dan segera menghubunginya.

"Hallo," ujarnya dari seberang sana.

"Harry," ujarku lega.

"Ada apa, Mione?"

"Ada sesuatu yang tak beres tadi di kampus tempatku mengajar," ujarku lalu dengan lancar dan mencoba memutar kembali apa yang tadi kulihat di sana sambil menceritakannya pada Harry.

Jeda sesaat sebelum Harry membuka suaranya. "Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?"

Kuhela panjang napasku. "Aku tak tahu, apakah kita harus ikut campur pada masalah Langham atau tidak," kilahku yang mencoba menutupi rasa bersalah karena menunda berita.

"Kau ingat wajah ketiga orang itu?"

"Tentu," jawabku cepat.

"Tenanglah, aku akan mencari Langham malam ini juga dan melacak ketiga orang itu."

Aku mengangguk, walau sadar betul bahwa Harry tak dapat melihat gestur yang kulakukan. "Tidurlah, aku akan mengurusnya."

"Baiklah," jawabku.

Sebelum ia menutup panggilanku, Harry kembali membuka suara. _"Hermione, stay safe. Okay?"_

Kembali aku mengangguk. "Okay."

Saat ia sudah benar-benar memutuskan panggilan ini, aku lemas. Apakah hidupku dalam bahaya sekarang?

000

Kabar yang paling takut kudengar saat ini benar-benar menjadi nyata. William Langham ditemukan tewas di rumahnya tadi malam. Berita yang membuatku memuntahkan separuh sarapan yang sudah sampai di perutku. Aku lemas tak menentu. Semua ini kesalahanku. Bila aku mengatakan apa yang kulihat pada Harry lebih awal, mungkin saja tim Auror bisa menyelamatkannya. Atau bila saja aku mengenyampingkan rasa penasaranku dan memilih untuk pulang tanpa harus melihat apa yang terjadi di ruangan itu, mungkin saja ia hanya terluka dan tak sampai kehilangan nyawa. Untuk kedua kalinya aku berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutku ke closet. Napasku tersengal _. Shit._

Ingin sekali aku mengubur diriku seharian di rumah, tapi nyatanya tak bisa. Jadwal mengajarku padat sekali hari ini. Bahkan aku harus menemui beberapa mahasiswa yang berkonsultasi untuk final project sebelum kelulusannya. Walaupun kabar duka tengah menyelimuti kampus ini, tapi hal ini tak menjadi satu pembeda. Kehidupan kampus berjalan dengan sangat normal. Bukan karena mereka tak bersimpati atas kematian tragis Langham, tapi orang-orang hanya tahu bahwa Langham meninggal karena usia tuanya. Hal ini pulalah yang ratusan kali membuatku terkejut. Menurut berita yang dilansir, tim Auror menemukan Langham tewas dalam tidurnya. Tak ada luka benda tajam atau tumpul. Ini tak masuk akal, bukan? Jelas betul aku melihatnya sore kemarin. Belati itu. Teriakannya. Semuanya masih tergambar jelas di otakku. Jadi, hal ini sangat tak masuk akal. Siapa sebenarnya ketiga orang itu? Mereka begitu profesional dalam menghilangkan barang bukti.

Kulirik jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Kurenggangkan tubuhku untuk relaksasi lalu membuang sisa kopi ke tempat sampah dan berjalan keluar dari _carrel_ pribadiku di perpustakaan ini. Tak ada satupun manusia yang berlalu lalang di lantai ini. Hanya aku. Dan langkahku terhenti saat menyadari bahwa bukan hanya aku di lantai ini. Tiga orang pria dengan jubah hitam yang kulihat semalam bersama dengan Langham sudah berada di hadapanku. Mereka tesenyum sinis menatapku. Jantung berdetak tak karuan. Habislah aku malam ini. Dapat kupastikan bahwa mereka ingin menutup mulutku dengan apa yang aku lihat semalam. Damn it! Aku tak mau mati dengan cara seperti ini. Aku mundur satu langkah namun salah satu dari mereka sudah berada di belakangku. Aku tak tahu bahwa mereka dapat meretas sistem aparasi di kampus ini sehingga ia dapat ber-Apparate dalam jarak dekat seperti sekarang. _Holy hell!_

Menyadari hal ini, langsung saja kukeluarkan tongkatku dan menodongkan pada pria berambut hitam legam dengan hidung bengkok yang sudah menghadang di belakangku. Kami saling menodongkan tongkat dengan dua orang lainnya menodongkan tongkatnya padaku juga.

"Whoa whoa, Professor Granger. Aku tak tahu kalau kemampuanmu masih sehebat dulu," ujar salah satu mereka yang tak terlalu kuperhatikan cirinya.

Saat mereka semakin mendekat, tongatku juga semakin erat dengan nadi di leher pria ini. "Apa mau kalian?" tanyaku.

"Aku rasa kau tahu apa mau kami, Granger," balas salah satu dari mereka.

"Atau kau lebih suka saat kupanggil, mudblood," tambahnya lagi dan hal ini membuatku geram.

Bertahun-tahun aku tak lagi mendengar panggilan itu dan kini pria-pria berengsek ini memanggilku seperti itu. Aku tak tahu lebih besar mana rasa takutku atau amarahku pada mereka. Kakiku mengambil manuver dengan cepat dan kini aku sudah benar-benar mengunci pria berhidung bengkok di tanganku. "Sekali lagi kalian mendekat dan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu, pria ini akan mati," ujarku dengan jantung yang sedang menggelepar.

Sudah lama sekali aku tak berada di situasi hidup dan mati seperti ini dan ini menyiksa. Setelah perang usai, aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa hidupku akan berakhir seperti ini. "Kau tak akan berani, mudblood."

Dan tepat disaat kata-kata itu kembali keluar dari mulutnya, kusurukkan tongkatku ke leher pria hidung bengkok ini. _"Oh try me, gentlemen,"_ ujarku dan aku dapat merapalkan mantra untuk membuat kejut sakit yang menstimulasi sarafnya agar terasa seperti di sayat meski aku tak menyayatnya.

"Aaargh," teriak pria hidung bengkok ini yang membuat kedua temannya bergidik dan tahu bahwa aku tak bercanda.

Tongkat mereka masih terjulur kepadaku dengan was-was. "Kalian salah bila mengira aku akan mati dengan mudah seperti yang kalian lakukan pada Langham kemarin."

 _"Shut up, whore!_ Kau sudah terlalu banyak tahu."

Dan aku tahu bahwa mereka kini benar-benar akan membunuhku.

"Mundur."

Suara berat itu kembali muncul. Aku ingin mencari sumbernya, tapi aku tak mau kehilangan fokus dan tewas di tempat kerjaku sendiri. "Sir."

Pria yang tadi memanggilku dengan sebutan itu menatap sosok yang sedang berjalan di belakangku. "Lepaskan dia, Hermione Granger."

Draco Malfoy sudah berdiri tepat di sampingku dan pria berengsek ini memanggilnya 'Sir'. _Damn it!_ Dia bagian dari pria-pria hina ini ternyata. "Hermione Granger, lepaskan dia," ujarnya lagi.

"Dan kau," tambahnya pada kedua pria yang masih menodongkan togkatnya padaku "turunkan tongkatmu dan mundur."

Mereka menaati Malfoy perlahan. Tongkat-tongkat itu sudah turun dari posisi semulanya, tapi mereka masih siaga di tempatnya. Kali ini, Malfoy menatapku dan dengan sedikit gerakan dia menggeser tongkatku dari leher pria berhidung bengkok ini. "Pergi sekarang juga," ucapnya dingin dan berat kepada ketiga pria ini.

"Tapi, Sir. Wanita ini sudah tahu terlalu banyak. Dan aku juga yakin para Auror sialan itu datang ke kediaman Langham karena ulah mulut besarnya."

Draco Malfoy menatapku sesaat. "Dan dari apa yang aku dengar dari kabar yang beredar bahwa kau terluka di dekat kediamannya membuatku semakin ingin menghabisinya. Aku ingin sekali membunuhya."

Aku tersentak mendengar perkataannya. Kali ini Draco Malfoy tak menatapku sesaat, tapi ia menarikku untuk berdiri di belakangnya. Dengan sangat bingung aku menurutinya. Aku hanya dapat mengintip dari balik bahu pria ini saat salah satu anak buahnya menatapku penuh amarah _. "She's with me,"_ ujar Malfoy

"Apa maksudmu, Sir?"

 _"She's with me. So, step back,"_ ujar Malfoy.

"Sir," ujar pria itu dengan tak percaya.

 _"Step back or I'll kill you."_

000

 **to be continued**

 **How's this chap? Eager to know what's on your mind. So don't forget to hit the review button and leave your thoughts. Thank you:))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything belong JK Rowling, I just having some fun**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Draco Malfoy**

 _"She's with me, huh? Step back or I'll kill you?"_ ungkapnya yang menirukanku setelah mendengar apa yang diceritkan Carrow malam itu.

"Apa kau sudah tak waras, Malfoy?"

Blaise mengatakannya dengan kesal kepadaku. Sementara aku hanya kembali menenggak whisky di hadapanku ini. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Membiarkan mereka membunuh Granger begitu saja?"

Blaise yang terlihat putus asa kini ikut duduk bersamaku di sofa tepat di seberang diriku. "Apa masalahnya bagimu bila mereka membunuhnya? Ini bukan pertama kalinya."

Aku tahu itu. Menghilangkan nyawa seseorang bukan hal baru bagiku. Aku dapat melakukannya setiap hari tanpa merasakan apapun, tapi dengan Granger semuanya menjadi terasa salah. "Kau melemah, Malfoy," ujar Blaise yang memandangku dengan tatapan menghakimi.

"Dia menyelamatkanku. Kau tahu aku tak pernah suka berhutang apapun."

"Dan kau merasa berhutang nyawa pada Granger, huh?" tandas Blaise yang aku jawab dengan anggukan.

Aku selalu memegang prinsip bahwa hutang harus selalu dibayar dan seorang Malfoy tak pernah melanggar prinsipnya. Tanpa Granger malam itu, aku pasti sudah mati. Dengan luka sedalam itu serta suhu udara yang terus menurun di tambah tongkatku yang terlempar jauh dari tempatku terluka membuatku akan mati dalam waktu singkat. Granger datang tepat pada waktunya. Dia menyelamatkanku dan sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk menyelamatkannya sekarang meski dari orang-orangku sendiri.

"Tapi dia sudah melihat terlalu banyak, Malfoy. The Sociaty tak akan melepaskan hal ini begitu saja."

Aku menghela napas dan kembali menuangkan whisky itu ke dalam gelas lalu menenggaknya. "Dia tak akan membocorkan apapun yang ia lihat malam itu, Blaise."

Blaise menggeleng seketika dan menatapku tak percaya. "Kau tak dapat mempercayainya. Dia orang asing, _for fuck's sake_ , Malfoy."

Aku tahu betul hal ini. The Sociaty tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Granger sudah tahu terlalu banyak. Dia tahu aku terluka dengan tidak wajar. Dia juga menjadi saksi mata di malam tewasnya Langham. Dapat kupastikan, The Sociaty akan memburu dan membunuhnya.

"Aku akan menurukan perintah langsung untuk berhenti membesar-besarkan masalah ini."

Kali ini Blaise yang menghela napasnya. "Aku tahu kau pemimpin kami. Kau dapat memberikan perintah sesuka hatimu, bahkan kau dapat memerintahkan mereka membunuhku dan tak ada yang akan mempertanyakan hal itu. Tetapi, kita memiliki peraturan sejak beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, Malfoy. Tak ada yang dapat mengetahui siapa dan apa yang dilakukan oleh kita."

"Tak hanya Granger melihat apa yang dilakukan Carrow dan kawan-kawannya malam itu, tapi dia melihatmu saat terluka. Apa yang akan dipikirkan anggota kita saat mengetahui The King tak sengaja ditemukan oleh mudblood lalu kini kau berhutang budi padanya. Kau anggota terkuat dan tak pernah terkalahkan, Malfoy. Mereka akan berpikir kini kau mulai lemah dan posisimu tak lagi dapat kau pertahankan."

Blaise menghela napas panjangnya lalu memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Lalu apa yang kau harap kulakukan sekarang? Membunuhnya?"

"Kau dapat membiarkan aku atau salah satu dari kami membunuhnya."

"Pertama, kau tahu aku tak dapat membiarkannya dan kedua, kau tahu Potter dan Weasley, bukan? Bila ia tahu kita dalang dibalik kematian ini, perang tak akan dihindarkan," ujarku.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, aku menenggak isi gelasku hingga kandas. "Keberadaan The Bratva yang tengah mencoba mengambil alih daerah kekuasaan kita sudah membuatku hampir mati muak, kematian Granger akan menambah panjang masalah kita."

Kini Blaise yang terdiam. "Nikahi dia."

Dua kata dari Blaise membuatku tertawa. Aku mengenal pria ini lebih dari separuh perjalanan hidupku. Aku tahu ia suka bercanda dan mengeluarkan lelucon bahkan disaat kami tengah bekerja, tapi aku tak mengharapkan dia bercanda untuk saat ini.

"Berhenti bercanda, Zabini."

Blaise menegakkan duduknya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sangat fokus dan aku tahu ia tengah serius saat ini. "Kau yang mengatakan bahwa hubungan kita tak pernah baik dengan para Auror, bukan? Dengan kau menikahi Granger, kecurigaan mereka pada kita akan luntur. Dan bayangkan saat masyarakat sihir Inggris tahu akan hal ini, mereka akan memujamu. Bisnis kita akan tertutup rapat dengan sempurna."

Aku menatapnya pongo. Menikah bukanlah semudah menggorok leher seseorang. Aku akan lebih melakukan hal itu, dibanding terikat dengan seseorang untuk selama-lamanya.

"Kau tahu kita tak mengenal perceraian, bukan? Ini tak semudah menagih uang para penghutang itu," balasku.

"Nikahi dia secara nyata. Tak ada kontrak atau perjanjian atau apapun yang membuat kalian akan bercerai pada akhirnya. Nikahi Granger dan hasilkan keturunan, Malfoy. Kau membutuhkan keturunan untuk mewarisi segala yang kau miliki."

Blaise memulai ceramah layaknya ibu yang resah melihat puteranya masih belum menikah saat usianya sudah terlalu mapan. "Kau tahu aku tak dapat melakukan hal itu. Dia Granger. Dia mudblood. Aku tak akan tahan hidup selamanya bersama wanita itu."

"Aku tak memintamu untuk setia padanya. Menikah hanya sebuah status, kau tetap dapat menemui wanita-wanita di luar sana. Kau hanya butuh menidurinya sesekali sampai ia menghasilkan keturunan yang sah bagimu. Satu aksi dapat memecahkan banyak masalah, mate."

Aku tahu kebiasaan para anggota yang tak pernah dapat setia pada satu wanita. Meskipun aku tak dapat memukulnya rata, tapi hampir semua anggota The Sociaty suka mendatangi rumah bordil hanya untuk menyalurkan hasrat birahinya.

"Dia pasti tak akan mau menikahiku begitu saja," jawabku.

Blaise terkekeh. "Kau menawan, mate. Dan kau belum mencobanya. Aku tahu kau dapat sangat persuasive dalam banyak hal."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tetap tak dapat menikahinya."

Wajah Blaise berubah menjadi serius kembali. Kekehan itu menghela. "Maka kau harus membunuhnya."

 _Bloody hell._

000

Semalaman aku memikirkan apa yan di katakan oleh Blaise tadi. Aku memang tak dapat membiarkan mereka menghabisi nyawa Granger begitu saja, tapi aku juga tak dapat melanggar peraturang The Sociaty dengan mengatasnamakan jabatanku sekarang. Aku tahu tanpa harus menunggu perintah dariku mereka akan langsung membunuhnya di berbagai kesempatan dan aku belum tentu datang di saat tepat seperti kemarin aku menyelamatkannya dari Carrow.

Aku ingat bagaiamana bingungnya dia dan kawanan Carrow dengan kehadiranku. Setelah Carrow dan kawan-kawannya hengkang dari gedung itu aku hanya menatapnya sesaat dan mengatakannya untuk lebih berhati-hati sekarang. Lalu ber-Apparate begitu saja. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia pikirakan tentangku. Tetapi, aku yakin dia tak akan mengatakan apapun tentang hal itu pada siapapun.

Tetiba saja, ide menikahinya menjadi masuk akal saat ini.

Lucius Malfoy pasti akan bangkit dari kuburnya saat ini jika tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan. Aku mengambil telepon sihirku dan tak memedulikan bahwa sekarang masih pukul 4 pagi. "Blaise," ujarku saat telepon ini tersambungkan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Malfoy. The Bratva menyerang kita?" tanyanya dengan panik.

"Tidak," jawabku

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau menyelidiki kehidupan Granger dan besok sebelum makan siang aku ingin semua datanya sudah kau antarkan ke Manor," balasku.

Aku dapat mendengar ia menghela napas sebelum memakiku. " _What the fuck, Malfoy_! Ini pukul 4 pagi. Kau dapat menghubungiku saat matahari sudah terbit.

"Tapi ini idemu."

"Dan aku menyesal memberikanmu ide ini," balasnya.

 _"See you before lunch, Zabini_ ," ucapku.

 _"Go to hell, Malfoy."_

Aku tersenyum dan mencoba untuk terlelap.

000

 **Hermione Granger**

Akhir pekanku terasa sangat tak menyenangkan. Bukan karena aku tak bersyukur dengan waktu libur yang aku miliki, tapi karena segala hal yang berhasil menyita pikiranku. Bayang-bayang dari Draco Malfoy yang pada malam itu tetiba saja datang untuk menyelamatkanku atau entah apalah yang menjadi motifnya adalah penyebabnya. Penasaran. Aku dibuatnya mati penasaran akan hal itu.

Setelah ia memberikan tatapan dingin kepada ketiga pria yang berhasil membuat mereka pergi begitu saja tanpa ada satupun pertanyaan lagi, Malfoy berbalik menatapku. Ia hanya diam sebelum akhirnya membuka suara dan berkata "Pulanglah, Granger. Kau aman untuk saat ini."

Lalu ia berpaling dan ber-Apparate begitu saja. Aku masih tak paham dengan apa yang ia maksud malam itu. 'Kau aman untuk saat ini' Apa yang membuat situasiku menjadi tak aman? Apa karena aku menjadi saksi hidup untuk apa yang dilakukan ketiga orang itu pada malam kematian Langham? Dan apa hubungan Draco Malfoy dengan ketiga orang itu? Mengapa mereka seakan sangat tunduk padanya? Semua pertanyaan itu muncul seperti uban yang tak dapat dihindari oleh kaum tua. Aku mencari cara untuk melupakan hal itu, namun gagal. Jadilah, aku memilih untuk menyelidiki siapa dan apa yang diperbuatnya. Namun, hasilnya adalah nihil. Semuanya berujung pada kebuntuan. Tak ada satupun petunjuk yang membawa titik terang siapa Draco Malfoy sebenarnya. Semua orang dan semua artikel hanya tahu bahwa ia seoarang pengusaha kaya raya yang bergerak di bidang properti. Hanya itu. Tetapi, semuanya terasa menjadi tak masuk akal dengan apa yang aku lihat malam itu.

' _Sir'_

Dia tampak bak raja yang ditakuti oleh rakyatnya. Atau Voldemort yang disegani oleh para Pelahap Maut. Dengan perasaan penasaran dan berakhir dengan sangat kesal, kuputuskan untuk mandi dan bersiap untuk makan siang bersama kedua sahabatku. Namun aku selalu mencurigai sesuatu dari dirinya.

000

Definisi dari makan siang bersama kedua sahabatku adalah makan bersama dengan kedua sahabatku beserta keluarganya. Harry, Ginny, dan Little James serta Ron dan Luna yang tengah mengandung anak pertamanya. Sementara aku? _Flying solo is always my_ _choice._ Sejujurnya hal ini tak pernah menggangguku sama sekali, tapi keadaanku yang mengganggu mereka. Harry dan Ron selalu mencemaskan statusku. Mencemaskan mengapa aku belum juga _settle down_ dan mengapa aku menjadi terlalu pemilih. Dan mereka akan melakukan segala cara agar aku dapat segera menyusul. Seperti sekarang, saat Ginny tetiba saja menyodorkan foto seseorang dari klub Quidditch-nya atau saat Luna yang tetiba saja menjadi sangat antusias menceritakan professor pria baru di Hogwarts tempat ia mengajar. Pertanyaan seperti apalagi yang harus kucari? Pria seperti apa yang menjadi impianku? Adalah dua pertanyaan yang selalu mereka lontarkan kepadaku. Dan hal yang pasti menjadi reaksiku adalah tersenyum dan melengos begitu saja sambil berharap bahwa pada akhirnya mereka akan jengah dengan sendirinya. Tetapi, kenyataannya mereka tak akan pernah menyerah dengan kehidupan pribadiku. Terkadang aku berharap mereka kembali menjadi terlalu sibuk sampai tak memiliki waktu untuk hal remeh seperti ini.

Namun, satu hal yang selalu kusyukuri dari makan siang bersama di rumah Harry adalah kelezatan masakan Ginny. Jangan tanyakan mengapa aku mensyukurinya karena jawaban pastinya adalah karena aku tak pandai memasak.

Seekor burung hantu yang tak kami kenal mendarat tepat di pinggir jendela kediaman Harry. Sontak saja Harry menghampiri dan mengambil surat yang terikat di kakinya. Keningnya sedikit berkerut lalu beralih menatapku.

Kuletakkan gelas wine yang sedari tadi kusesap saat ia memberikan gulungan perkamen itu kepadaku. "Untukmu," ujarnya.

Kali ini keningku yang mengerut. Tak ada yang pernah mengirimiku surat melalui kediaman Harry dan tak ada yang tahu bahwa aku tengah berada disini, kecuali pria itu. Tak ada emblem atau apapun yang menandakan siapa pengirimnya. Aku hanya tahu begitu saja.

 ** _Dear Miss Granger_**

 ** _Temui aku di Plaza le Grande malam ini_**

 ** _Sebut Malfoy saat kau bertemu dengan maitre d_**

 ** _Malfoy_**

Untuk kesekian kalinya keningku mengerut. Apa maunya pria ini lagi? Memperingatkan bahwa hidupku masih dalam bahaya karena memergoki ketiga anak buahnya tengah bekerja. Kuhela napasku lalu kembali menggulung perkamen itu dan memasukkan ke _clutch_ yang kubawa lalu menyesap kembali wine yang tadi kuletakkan. Keempat pasang mata di ruangan ini menungguku untuk memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan tersirat mereka. "Kenapa?" tanyaku gugup namun berusaha setengah mati menutupinya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Ginny dengan pandangan curiga yang tak dapat kusalahkan karena keanehan suasana ini.

Aku mengedik sesaat sebelum kembali menyesap wine di tanganku. Aku ingin merutuki diri sendiri karena berjanji pada Malfoy untuk tak menceritakan apapun pada siapapun. Namun tetiba saja Ron duduk di lengan sofaku sambil menepuk lembut bahuku. "Dari pria yang bermalam di rumah itu?"

Semua tatapan langsung tertuju padaku, bahkan Luna tampak antusias mendengarkan dengan apa yang diutarakan suaminya itu. "Apa?" tanyaku kembali

"Kau berkencan?" tanya Harry yang ikut bersemangat dengan hal ini.

"Dan dia sudah bermalam di rumahmu, tapi kau tak menceritakannya pada kami?" tambah Ginny lagi namun nada terlalu gembira.

Merlin! Apa yang harus aku katakan pada mereka sekarang? Bahwa aku sebenarnya tak berkencan dengan pria yang bermalam di rumahku itu, tapi aku menolongnya dari maut? Atau aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku tak berkencan saat ini, tapi aku sedang diperingatkan bahwa hidupku tengah dalam bahaya sekarang. Alih-alih mengeluarkan apa yang aku pikirkan aku justru berbohong kepada mereka. "Anggap saja begitu," ujarku tersenyum.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Harry.

"Belum saatnya," balasku cepat.

Kegugupan masih menyelimuti diriku. Aku tak pernah berbohong terutama pada mereka. Dan hal ini menyiksa. "Dan itu surat dari dirinya?" tanya Ron kembali dengan nada menggoda.

Kembali aku tersenyum. Sangat palsu. "Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

Tak mau terlalu lama berbohong dan terjebak dalam situasi canggung dan menyebalkan seperti ini, aku bangkit dan mengambil mantelku. "Kau mau pergi sekarang?" tanya Ginny yang ikut bangkit dari sofanya dan ikut berjalan bersamaku.

"Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

Harry tersenyum. "Kau ada kencan malam ini?"

Aku meatap mereka horror. "Aku pergi dulu," setelah memakai mantel dan berpamitan aku langsung ber-Apparate ke kediamanku.

Kuhela napasku dan terduduk bodoh di pinggir ranjang.

000

Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tak tahu dimana letak dari Plaza le Grande yang dimaksud oleh Malfoy dalam suratnya, tapi yang tak masuk akal adalah tempat mewah itu selalu _full booked_ dan kita harus memesannya jauh-jauh hari. Sementara yang dilakukan Malfoy adalah secara mendadak mengundangku kesana.

Seperti seterika, aku mondar-mandir di depan perapian kamarku. Resah untuk memustuskan untuk datang atau tidak ke tempat itu. Aku tak tahu apa keuntunganku bila datang menemuinya dan aku juga tak melihat kerugiannya. Tetiba saja kau sudah berdiri di depan _closet_ -ku dan memandangi semua _dress_ -ku yang berjejer. _Shit!_ Mengapa aku harus memikirkan tampilanku hanya untuk bertemu dengan pria itu? Berusaha untuk terlihat normal, kuambil _cocktail dress_ hitam berbahan lace selutut dan memulas sedikit riasan di wajahku serta mengikat _ponytail_ rambut coklatku. Bukan untuk Malfoy, tapi untuk diriku sendiri yang tak mau terlihat lusuh di tempat semewah Plaza le Grande.

Plaza le Grande pada malam di akhir pekan akan menjadi tempat berkumpul para penyihir kelas atas yang terletak di kawasan Kensingston Alley. Gang itu dipenuhi oleh muda-mudi dan kaum jetzet lainnya dengan dandanan serta baju terbaiknya. Aku berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk dari restaurant merangkap lounge dan bar ini. Benar saja, seorang maître d sudah bersiap untuk membukakan pintu dengan senyuman ramah khas para pekerja di bidang hospitality seperti ini. " _Bonjour, Madam_! Kau sudah memiliki reservasi?"

Shit! Apakah aku sudah memiliki reservasi? Apakah Malfoy sudah datang? Apakah benar bila aku menyebutkan namanya, maka pria ini akan mengijinkanku untuk masuk?

"Malfoy."

Kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Wajah maître d itu langsung berubah dan ia mengangguk seketika. " _I'm with Malfoy_ ," ujarku sekali lagi.

Setelah terkejutan yang memancar di wajahnya, sebuah senyuman langsung merangsek untuk menggantikannya. "Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya sejak awal, Madam. Mosieur Malfoy sudah menunggumu. Mari kuantar."

Apa tempat ini juga menjadi salah satu ladang bisnisnya. Ada apa dengan nama itu? Malfoy terdengar begitu keramat bagi pelayan itu. Setelah membantuku untuk melepaskan mantelku dan menggatungnya pria ini mengantar ke tengah ruangan ini tempat dimana Draco Malfoy sudah menungguku dengan setelan lengkapnya. Jubah hitam sutra dengan kemeja putih dan dasi abu-abu metalik serta rompi yang senada membuat dia terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Aku menelan ludah sesaat sebelum duduk di hadapannya. Matanya terus mengikuti pergerakan tubuhku sampai akhirmya ia membuka suara. "Kau datang," ujarnya

"Tak ada alasan untuk tak datang," balasku.

Ia menyandarkan dirinya kemudian menyeringai padaku. Kilat sesaat terlihat di mata kelabunya. "Berikan aku list wine kalian," ujar Malfoy pada pelayan yang sedari tadi menunggu Malfoy membuka mulutnya.

"Miss Granger sangat menyukai wine, semakin tua umurnya semakin ia menggilainya," tambah Malfoy yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari pelayan itu dan keterkejutan dariku.

Sebenarnya ini bukanlah kabar baru bila Malfoy sudah menyelidiki kehidupanku. Ia tahu dimana keberadaanku dan kini dia tahu apa yang menjadi kebiasaan dan kesukaanku. Pelayan tadi kembali denga list wine yang ada di tempat ini, tapi sebelum ia berhasil membuka mulut Malfoy sudah mengangkat tangannya. "Bagaimana bila kau bawakan kami sebotol wine merah terbaik yang kau miliki dan dua steak medium dengan saus yang direkomendasikan chef kalian hari ini."

" _Aye, Sir."_

Dan dengan dua kata itu pelayan tadi meninggalkan kami. "Sejak kapan kau mulai memata-matai kehidupanku?"

Bukan senyuman, tapi sebuah seringaian yang terpulas di wajahnya. Dengan gumaman, mantra pengedap suara terapalkan di sekitar kami. Aku memerhatikan sekitar dan beberapa pasang mata tengah memandang kami dengan penuh tanya dan mulut-mulut yang mulai berspekulasi tentang apa yang aku lakukan dengan pria di hadapanku ini. "Mari membahas ini setelah perutmu terisi."

Setelah aku dan Malfoy menghabiskan menu yang dipesankannya, ia mulai menyesap wine dengan mata yang sesekali menatapku.

"Katakan apa yang menjadi niatmu, Malfoy?"

Dia meletakkan gelas yang dipegangnya lalu menatapku serius. "Menikahlah denganku."

Alih-alih terkejut dan mengatakan dia gila, kuambil gelasku dan ikut menyesap isinya. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Jelas ini bukan karena cinta, lalu apa motifnya?

"Apa yang membuatku harus menikahimu?" tanyaku berusaha tenang, namun pada nyatanya jantungku berdegup dengan sangat kencang.

Aku bukanlah seperti wanita kebanyakan yang selalu membayangkan betapa romantisnya saat kekasihnya melamar karena sudah bertahun-tahun bersama serta tak sanggup bila harus berpisah. Aku bahkan belum memikirkan seseorang akan melamarku. Tetapi, aku juga tak pernah berekspektasi bahwa Malfoy melamarku dengan cara seperti ini dan tentunya bukan karena ia mencintaiku.

"Kau mengetahui dan melihat terlalu banyak kehidupanku, Granger."

Alisku mengerut dengan perkataannya. "Kau melihatku bahkan menolongku saat aku terluka. Dapat kupastikan kau sudah memastikan apa yang sebenarnya menimpaku, bukan? Dan kau melihat anak buahku sedang bekerja pada malam kematian Langham."

Kuhela napasku saat melihat Malfoy sangat serius dalam mengatakannya. "Jadi karena hal ini aku harus menikah denganmu? Apa semua wanita yang menolong dan melihat apa yang kau kerjakan langsung kau ajak menikah?"

Draco Malfoy menggeleng. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Aku membunuhnya."

Terdiam. Aku tak mampu berkata-kata. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa ia membunuh seseorang dengan wajah dan tatapan sedatar itu. Kakiku lemas dan aku yakin ia tahu bahwa kini tubuhku gemetar mendengar apa yang diucapkanya. Berusaha untuk menutupinya, kutegakkan posisiku dan membalas untuk menatapnya. "Jadi, kau seorang pembunuh?"

Ia menggeleng. "Hal itu bagian dari perkejaanku."

Wajahku memanas dan semua steak yang tadi kusantap seakan ingin memaksa diriku untuk memuntahkannya. Gila. Bagaimana mungkin aku terjebak dengan masalah sebesar dan serumit ini. Aku sudah mencari tahu semua hal mengenai pria ini. Tak ada fakta yang secara gamblang mengatakannya, tapi aku sudah dapat menduganya.

 _"Who're you, Malfoy?"_ tanyaku

" _You must already know, Granger."_

Kuhela napas dan berharap bahwa tebakanku salah. " _You're a mob."_

 _"As smart as always,_ _Granger."_

Aku menggigit bibirku dan langsung menenggak wine-ku sampai habis. Ini gila. Aku tak percaya hal ini. Apa salahku sampai bisa terikut campur pada orang-orang seperti Malfoy. Aku bukan wanita naive yang tak tahu akan dunia yang seperti Malfoy jalani, tapi aku tak pernah berekspektasi bahwa Malfoy adalah salah satu bagiannya dan kini aku terikut hanya karena membantunya untuk bertahan hidup.

"Untuk siapa kau bekerja?" tanyaku.

Dia menggeleng. "Mereka yang bekerja padaku. Aku pemimpin mereka."

 _"Holy shit."_

Kembali aku menyesap wine tadi. Hanya minuman ini yang dapat membantuku tetap waras saat mendengar semua hal ini. Kualihkan perhatianku dari dirinya ke sekelilingku dan mereka masih sangat antusias mencuri-curi pandang ke meja ini. _Shit._ Malfoy pasti sudah merencanakan hal ini. Dia pasti memesan meja di tengah ruangan ini agar kami menjadi sorotan, sebagai salah satu rencananya untuk mengenalkanku di hadapan publik sebelum menikahiku.

"Kau merencanakan semua ini? Merencanakan agar semua orang menatap meja ini."

"Aku selalu terkesima dengan kepintaranmu. Jadi, jika kau benar-benar pintar, menikah denganku adalah hal yang tepat, Granger."

Aku lemas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Apa yang terjadi jika aku tak menikah denganmu?"

"Kau akan mati. Entah diriku atau salah satu anak buahku dipastikan akan membunuhmu. Organisasi kami memiliki peraturan yang sangat ketat dan kuno. Satu-satunya cara menutup mulutmu agar kerahasiaan kami tetap terjamin adalah menjadikanmu bagian dari kami atau menutup mulutmu selamanya."

Aku terdiam sesaat lalu membuka suaraku. "Lalu kenapa kau tak membunuhku atau membiarkan mereka membunuhku."

Dia mengedik. "Kau menyelamatkanku malam itu. Aku berhutang padamu. Dan aku selalu membayar hutangku meski itu mempertaruhkan nyawaku."

"Menikahimu adalah caraku untuk membalas hutang ini."

"Bunuh saja aku. Kalian belum mencobanya, mungkin saja aku akan selamat," balasku angkuh padanya.

Malfoy kembali menyeringai. "Aku tahu kau selamat dari perang. Aku tahu kau salah satu pahlawan untuk menjatuhkan Voldemort, tapi kau tak akan menang melawan beberapa anak buahku apalagi diriku."

Aku menelan ludah saat mendengarnya. "Dan bayangkan apa yang menjadi reaksi dari Potter dan Weasley saat menemukan jasadmu. Mereka tak akan pernah dapat melacakku sama seperti mereka yang merasa tak berdaya tentang apa yang menjadi penyebab kematian Langham."

"Jadi, kau mengakui bahwa kau yang membunuhnya."

Dia mengedik lalu menggeleng. "Secara teknis bukan aku yang membunuhnya, tapi aku yang memerintahkannya."

Jantungku mencelos. Apa yang aku lakukan sekarang? Berbicara santai selepas makan malam dengan seorang pembunuh yang memilki anak buah yang juga pembunuh. _Holy bloody hell._ "Pikirkan hal ini baik-baik, Granger. Aku tahu kedua temanmu mencemaskan kehidupan asmaramu dan menikah denganku dapat menjadi jalan keluarnya."

Untuk sesaat aku tergiur dengan tawaran ini. Mungkin aku dapat mempertimbangkan untuk menikahinya sampai kurun waktu tertentu, paling tidak sampai anak buahnya lupa untuk membunuhku. Mataku menangkap saat Malfoy menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan , Granger. Tak ada perceraian dalam organisasi kami. Hanya maut yang dapat membubarkan sebuah pernikahan. Kita akan menikah selamanya, sampai kau atau aku yang mati terlebih dahulu."

Aku geram melihat betapa lihainya dia membaca pikiranku. "Keluar dari pikiranku, Malfoy."

 _"You're the open book, Granger_. _Everyone can read your_ _mind."_

"Pikirkan semuanya baik-baik. Kau akan selamat, teman-temanmu tak akan lagi mencampuri masalah pribadimu. Solusi sempurna, bukan?"

Ia kembali menyandar dan menunggu aku bereaksi setelah ia selesai menyesap wine-nya. "Dan apa keuntungannya bagimu? Karena aku tak yakin bahwa pernikahan ini hanya berguna bagi diriku."

Ia terlihat tersenyum. Sangat tipis. "Aku akan membayar hutangku padamu, aku mendapatkan citra bagus di masyarakat," dia berhenti sejenak saat mengatakan hal itu dan menungguku untuk bereaksi namun aku hanya menunggunya melanjutkannya.

"Dan keturunan. _Every king needs_ _a heir."_

Kali ini mataku membelalak. Aku mash tak percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan. _"I beg your pardon?"_

"Kau menginkan keturunan bersamaku?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Itu salah satu tujuanku menikah. Memiliki keturunan yang sah. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu tadi, pernikahan ini akan nyata. Tak ada kontrak, tak ada kurun waktu, dan kau akan tidur di kamar dan ranjang yang sama denganku dan kau tahu apa artinya itu."

Aku menelan ludah untuk berjuta kalinya. Tak ada yang dapat kulontarkan. Aku masih mencoba mencernanya, tapi sepertinya aku gagal dalam mencernanya saat aku mengatakan hal berikutnya dari mulutku. "Baiklah."

Draco Malfoy tampak terkejut mendengar ucapanku. "Baiklah? Baiklah kau akan menerima lamaranku? Baiklah kau menolakku? Atau baiklah aku akan berpikir dalam beberapa hari ke depan?"

Aku memaksakan senyumku. "Baiklah, aku akan berpikir dalam beberapa hari ke depan."

Kali ini Malfoy benar-benar tersenyum menatapku. "Apa?" tanyaku defensive.

"Aku hanya tak menyangka," balasnya.

Terlepas dari semua berita dan apa yang ia katakan padaku, tubuhku mulai rileks begitu saja saat berbicara dengannya. Mungkin faktor alkohol atau mungkin karena sesuatu memang tak normal bersemayam di DNA-ku. Aku seharusnya lari. Aku seharusnya ketakutan. Alih-alih memanggil kedua sahabatku yang notabene adalah Auror, aku justru menanggapi tawaran Malfoy seperti sebuah _job opportunity._

"Kau tak menyangka bahwa aku akan setenang ini?" tanyaku

Dia mengangguk. Tatapannya beralih pada jam tangannya dan ia perlahan bangkit, sontak aku ikut bangkit. "Ada hal yang harus kukerjakan."

"Apa yang perlu kau kerjakan di akhir pekan? Siapa yang harus kau kejar dan kau bunuh?"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Granger. Aku mungkin baru saja menawarkan sebuah pernikahan kepadamu tapi aku juga dapat mengubah pikiranku dengan cepat."

Aku terdiam saat mendengarnya. Aku tak dapat mengalkulasikannya 100 pesen, tapi aku tahu bahwa ada sebagian dalam diri Malfoy yang ingin berusaha keras melidungiku dan sisanya dia tetaplah seorang pembunuh.

Setelah mengenakan mantel kami berjalan keluar dan langkah kami terhenti tepat di depan tempat ini yang semakin malam semakin ramai. Dia sedikit menunduk untuk berbisik padaku dan jantungku seketika seperti terhenti. "Aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk berpikir. Tetapi, tak akan lama karena terkadang aku tak dapat memantau anak buahku 7 kali 24 jam, Hermione."

Wajahku memerah. Aku yakin wajahku memerah saat ini. Dia masih menunduk untuk berbisik padaku. "Apakah orang-orang memperhatikan kita?"

Sontak aku tersadar bahwa kami berada di ruang publik saat ini. Lantas aku langsung mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Dan hampir semua pasang mata mencuri-curi padang ke arah kami. "Mereka melihat kita?" tanya Malfoy lagi yang kujawab dengan anggukan.

 _"Great,"_ jawabnya lalu mendaratkan kecupan di pipiku dengan cepat namun percayalah aku dapat merasakan helaan napasnya di kulitku dan hal itu seperti membakarnya perlahan.

" _See you soon and stay_ _safe, Granger."_

Dia berjalan meninggalkanku dan aku masih tak percaya dengan semua yang akan terjadi nanti.

000

 **to be continued**

 **A/N** : How's this chap? A little bit weird? Totally weird? or so so? Let me know what you think and don't forget to hit the reply button. So I know what's on your mind. Thank You


	4. Chapter 4

**JK Rowling has! I'm just a little bit messing up her characters**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Draco Malfoy**

Cara Granger bereaksi masih membuaku penasaran dan bertanya-tanya. Dia begitu tenang. Wanita itu seperti berubah, sama sekali berbeda dengan gadis berambut semak dengan gigi kelincinya yanga aku tahu. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri bila tetiba saja ia membentakku dan membanting meja di tempat kami makan malam kemarin, tapi tidak. Ia tidak melakukan hal itu. Setelah ia menebak apa yang menjadi pekerjaanku dan apa yang aku lakukan untuk memenuhinya serta permintaanku untuk menikahinya, aku berekspektasi bahwa ia akan meneriakiku dan kabur ketakutan. Sekali lagi kukatakan bahwa ia tak melakukan itu. Dia sangat tenang, walau raut-raut terkejut masih menghiasi wajahnya. Wajahnya yang cantik. Mungkin aku memang tak menyukai dirinya, asal keturunan, dan siapa yang menjadi temannya, tapi tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa Granger sangat cantik. Tak hanya secara emosional, tapi ia juga berubah secara fisikal. Rambut cokelatnya menjadi lurus sebahu, wajahnya tampak bercahaya, dan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Mungkin menikahi dirinya benar-benar bukan hal yang buruk.

Namun, hal yang baru saja kusadari adalah Granger belum menyetujuinya. Ia hanya berkata 'baiklah'. Saat kutanyakan makna di balik kata itu ia hanya menjawab 'baiklah, dia akan berpikir beberapa hari ke depan'. Sekarang yang menjadi permasalahan adalah bagaimana meredam anak-anak buahku untuk tak membunuhnya dan bagaimana caranya agar kabar ini tak sampai ke para Captain. Bila kabar bahwa Granger menjadi saksi mata dan tetap hidup kemungkinan besar para Captain akan turun tangan sendiri untuk membunuhnya. Aku dulu sangat menyukai peraturan kuno The Sociaty, namun sekarang rasanya aku ingin menulisnya ulang.

Tok..tok..

"Masuklah," ujarku dari balik meja ruanganku.

Ballard menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu lalu berjalan ke arahku."Sir," ujarnya lalu aku mengangguk untuk mempersilahkannya berbicara.

"Ryan ditemukan tewas di perbatasan London Selatan pagi ini."

"Tha Bratva?" tanyaku.

Ballard mengangguk. Ini sudah kali ketiga mereka berhasil mengacaukan daerah kekuasaanku dan aku tak dapat tinggal diam lagi. Terlalu banyak prajurit yang tewas menandakan bahwa The Sociaty melemah dan aku tak menyukainya. "Hubungi Zabini dan kumpulkan para Captain di Manor sekarang," ujarku lalu bangkit dan langsung ber-Apparate kembali ke Manor.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, meja panjang tempat biasanya kami mengadakan pertemuan di Manor sudah terisi. Blaise sebagai wakilku atau mereka menyebutnya King's Hand sudah duduk di sisi tempat dudukku dan para Captain sudah menduduki kursinya masing-masing. "Aku tak perlu panjang lebar lagi, cari informasi mengenai lokasi The Bratva. Aku ingin melakukan penyerangan malam ini."

Blaise tampak menyetujui keputusanku dan begitupula dengan para Captain. "Untuk para Captain, bila sudah terkumpul informasi mengenai jumlah prajurit mereka, aku mau kalian menyiapkan prajurit kalian dan kita serang markas mereka di London malam ini."

"Yes, Sir," jawab mereka hampir serentak.

"Dan satu lagi, sisakan Zaslavsky untuk diriku. Aku sendiri yang akan menghabisinya."

Mereka mengangguk dan membubarkan diri. The Bratva adalah organisasi rahasia yang sama tuanya dengan The Sociaty. Berasal dari Rusia, tapi mereka berhasil menguasai beberapa daerah di Inggris. Sekarang mereka secara perlahan ingin menguasai daerah yang sudah menjadi daerah kekuasaaku. Namun hal itu tak akan kubiarkan. Aku sudah berlaku terlalu tenang menghadapi serangan-serangan kecil dari mereka, tapi kesabaran ku sudah habis. Dan sekarang aku tak sabar ingin mencabik Zaslavsky dan mengirim tubuhnya ke Rusia. Walau aku tahu ini adalah awal dari peperangan.

"Padahal aku yang sebenarnya akan mengajukan diri untuk menghabisi Zaslavsky," ujar Blaise.

Aku tertawa renyah mendengarnya. "Habisi yang lain, sisakan dia untukku . Aku ingin melihat sendiri bagaimana ia meregang nyawa di hadapanku karena telah berani melewati batas kesabaranku."

Kali ini Blaise yang tertawa. "Siapkan dirimu, mate. Kita akan berpesta malam ini."

000

Tepat tengah malam, beberapa prajurit terbaik kami sudah berada di Manor dan sisanya sudah berada di lokasi markas The Bratva. Blaise sudah bersama mereka sejak tadi dan kini giliraku ber-Apparate kesana.

Kilatan saling menyambar saat aku datang. Tubuh sudah mulai berjatuhan. Aku tak dapat membedakan mana orang-orangku dan mana para The Bratva. Aku hanya terus berjalan menuju sebuah ruanga tempat Zaslavsky berada. Si pengecut itu lebih memilih bersembunyi di bunker-nya ketimbang bergabung dengan kawanannya. Kujentikan tongkatku saat sudah sampai di ruangannya dan pintu tak dapat terbuka. Aku sedikit mundur dan kembali mengayunkan tongkatku ke pintu itu.

Boom

Pintu itu sudah terbuka dengan Zaslavsky yang berdiri di beranda ruangan ini. Ia tampak mematau satu per satu kematian prajuritnya dari atas. "Well, apa kabarmu Zaslavsky?" tanyaku yang mulai berjalan ke arahnya.

Dia tak tampak terkejut, namun dengan sigap ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan menunjukkan kepadaku. "Hengkang dari rumahku sebelum aku membunuhmu, Malfoy."

Aku menggeleng. "Kau salah. Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan hal itu."

"Kau sudah kelewat batas. Kau hanya tamu, Zaslavsky. Tak seharusnya kau menyerangku seperti itu."

Dan saat ia lengah ketika mendengarku, kuayunkan tongkatku untuk menyerangnya. Kami saling menyerang. Satu per satu barang mulai berjatuhan. Sambaran kilat dan cahaya dari tongkat kami terlihat menari di udara. Aku tahu kelemahan pria ini dan aku meluncurkan serangan ke kakinya yang pernah terluka. Sontak ia menjatuhkan tongkatnya. Kulevitasi tubuhnya dan menjatuhkannya di hadapanku. Darah sudah tampak mengalir dari kaki dan pelipisnya. Kutarik kerah bajunya memaksanya untuk bangkit. Matanya tampak menunjukan kesakitan yang luar biasa dan aku tak peduli akan hal ini. "Kau mau menyerah?" tanyaku memberi penawaran.

Ia tertawa di balik kesakitanya untuk kemudian menggeleng. "Jangan berharap, Malfoy!"

"Bagus. Karena aku juga tak berharap kau meminta belas kasihanku. Karena bukan itu tujuanku datang."

Kuambil belati di balik jubahku dan menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Aku menatap lekat matanya. "Jangan pernah bermain denganku."

Ia tersedak dengan darah yang menyembur dari mulutnya. Kucabut belati itu dan mendorong tubuhnya. Kubersihkan darahnya dengan sapu tanganku tepat ketika Blaise datang. "Sudah selesai."

Aku mengangguk. "Katakan para mereka untuk membersihkan tempat ini dan pergi sebelum pagi. Aku tak mau mengundang banyak tanya dari para Auror."

"Yes, Sir," ucap Blaise dan aku meninggalkan tempat ini.

000

Pertemuan kembali dilakukan sehari setelah penyerangan. Biasanya untuk membahas berapa banyak prajurit kami dan pihak lawan yang tewas. Tak hanya itu, pertemuan juga dilakukan untuk memutuskan langkah selanjutnya yang diambil, karena penyerangan ke salah satu markas The Bratva bukanlah hal yang pertama kali kami lakukan. Dan kami tahu cepat atau lambat mereka akan mengirimkan serangan balasan.

Setelah pertemuan itu dilakukan kami melanjutkannya dengan makan malam dan sekadar menyicipi minuman bersama. Aku baru saja menyesap white wine-ku saat Gilderoy Parkinson membuka suaranya. "Aku mendengar bahwa kau menghalangi Carrow untuk membunuh mudblood busuk itu, Sir," ujarnya.

Kuletakan gelasku dan menatapnya. Berani sekali kecoa ini mengangkat masalah ini di depan para Captain lainnya. Aku tahu ia mencoba membuat citraku buruk di hadapan para captain, karena sebenarnya ia mengincar posisiku. Dia merasa bukan hanya aku saja, pureblood yang berhak menjadi King mereka.

"Berita cepat menyebar, huh?" tanyaku seakan menganggap hal ini bukan masalah yang besar.

Parkinson tersenyum. "Ada begitu banyak telinga dan mulut yang tersebar, Sir. Dan aku juga mendengar bahwa ada yang melihatmu keluar dari kediaman mudblood itu di pagi hari setelah insiden di Golds."

Aku menyeringai dan semua mata tahu ketegangan yang terjadi antara aku dan Parkinson ini. "Apakah ada yang salah jika aku melindunginya?"

"Dia saksi mata untuk apa yang dilakukan Carrow pada Langham dan dia mudblood."

Blaise berdeham. "Jaga ucapanmu, Parkinson. Kau tak berhak mempertanyakan apa yang menjadi keputusan King."

"Santai, Zabini," ujarku lalu mengambil gelas wine-ku dan kembali menyesapnya.

Saat kuletakkan gelas itu, mataku menatap lurus ke arah Parkinson. "Lalu apakah aku salah?"

Kening Parkinson mengerut bingung dengan pertanyaanku. "Maaf, Sir, tapi kau tahu apa yang menjadi peraturan kita. Dia sudah tahu terlalu banyak."

"Dia memang berhak untuk tahu banyak. Dan masalah mengapa aku keluar dari kediamannya di pagi hari setelah insiden di Golds, karena aku memang memilihnya. Aku memang memilih untuk pulang ke rumahnya."

Semua mata langsung menatapku dengan tanda tanya besar. "Aku sedikit terluka malam itu dan aku memilih pulang ke rumah tunanganku, apakah itu salah?"

Dapat kupastikan semua orang membelalak dengan apa yang kukatakan. Aku juga tak tahu darimana ide itu berasal. Bahkan Granger belum mengiyakan permintaanku. "Sir, aku kira kau masih mau merahasiakannya," ujar Blaise dengan senyum penuh godanya.

Aku tahu ia tengah menahan tawanya. Berengsek satu ini.

"Jadi, jika aku melihat kalian masih ingin mengejar dan membunuhnya kalian akan langsung berhadapan denganku," tambahku lagi.

Tatapan terkejut dan tak percaya bertebaran di ruangan ini dan bisik memanggil Granger dengan mudblood terdengar jelas di telingaku. "Dan aku sangat tidak mentolerir siapapun memanggilnya mudblood. Aku yang secara lagsung akan mematahkan leher kalian. Katakan hal ini pada prajurit dan anak buah kalian."

Aku bangkit dari kursiku karena merasa terlalu muak dengan tatapan dari Parkinson itu. "Kalian bisa bubar sekarang."

Blaise ikut bangkit dan berjalan bersamaku. "Rumah tunanganmu?" kekeh Blaise yang benar-benar tertahan karena masih banyak orang di sekitar kami.

" _Shut up, Zabini_."

"Jadi dia sudah setuju menikah denganmu?" tanya Blaise lagi.

Aku mengedik. "Aku akan membicarakannya lagi besok dengannya dengan sedikit ultimatum dan pemaksaan."

"Dan jika ia masih menolakmu?"

"Kau dapat membunuhnya."

Blaise tertawa sementara aku hanya menatapnya dan tak tahu apakah aku sanggup mendengar bahwa Granger akan benar-benar tewas di tangan Blaise nanti.

000

 **Hermione Granger**

Jadwal mengajarku tepat berakhir sebelum makan siang dan aku memutuskan untuk menyambangi yayasanku hanya sekadar untuk menyapa mereka. Yayasan yang kudirikan dengan hasil hadiah yang diberikan kepadaku sebagai salah satu penghargaan terhadap dedikasiku kepada masyarakat sihir Inggris ini tak lagi hanya berisi para anak-anak korban kekejaman Voldemort saja, tapi juga untuk para yatim piatu yang terlantar sekarang. Semua pendanaan berasal dari kantung pribadiku dan para donatur. Dan sampai sekarang aku sangat bahagia bila harus menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka.

Terkadang aku berpikir betapa bahagianya aku melihat mereka tumbuh dan berkembang, lalu bagaimana rasanya memiliki anak kandung sendiri? Mengandungnya selama sembilan bulan sepuluh hari. Melahirkan serta melihat ia tumbuh. Mengantarnya ke sekolah untuk pertama kalinya. Aku tersenyum sendiri saat membayangkannya. Dan berbicara mengenai anak, berarti hal itu juga menyangkut dengan pernikahan. Dan berbicara tentang pernikahan berarti berbicara mengenai apa yang ditawarkan Malfoy padaku, akhir pekan lalu.

Aku masih belum mengatakan aku menerima atau menolaknya. Semuanya terkesan tak waras. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada sahabat-sahabatku tentang pernikahan ini? Tetapi, aku juga tak membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka jika kelak mereka akan menemukan tubuhku yang tak lagi bernyawa dengan tak wajar namun mereka tak dapat menemukan pelakunya. Kuhela napasku setiap memikirkan hal ini. Semua pikiran dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan bercampur aduk di kepalaku. Apakah aku sanggup menikah dan tidur dengan pria yang tak kucintai? Apakah aku sanggup hidup dengan seorang pembunuh macam Malfoy?

Pikiran-pikiran itu semakin diperparah dengan desakan dari Ginny yang ingin bertemu dengan kekasihku, yang sebenarnya tak ada. Harry dan Ron juga semakin cemas dengan diriku yang sampai saat ini masih melajang. Mereka selalu berpikir bahwa aku masih trauma dengan Krum yang berselingkuh dariku, meski pada nyatanya aku bahkan sudah melupakan hal itu. Mereka juga takut bila aku tak akan menemukan jodoh karena standarisasiku yang terlalu tinggi. Menikahi Malfoy menjadi satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Aku tak akan mati sia-sia di tangan para anggota organisasi gilanya itu dan sahabat-sahabatku dapat tenang dan tak memikirkan setiap hari tentang kemungkinan ada kesalahan pada diriku.

"Miss Granger," sapa seorang perawat di panti asuhan itu padaku.

"Hello," sapaku padanya.

Kami berjalan menuju ruangan para bayi. Ada seorang bayi yang satu bulan lalu diletakkan di gerbang panti asuhan ini dan akhirnya kami merawatnya. "Apa kabar Katherine?" tanyaku.

"Katy semakin sehat. Kau mau melihatnya?"

Aku mengangguk. Katy terlihat rewel di gendongan salah satu perawat. " _Hello, munchkin_ ," ujarku pada bayi perempuan yang baru berumur 4 bulan itu.

Katy menatapku kemudian tersenyum. _"Thank God,"_ ujarnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku yang mengambil Katy dan menggendongnya.

Perawat itu terlihat menghela napas dan tesenyum padaku. "Katy seharian rewel dan hanya melihat kedatanganmu dia langsung senang."

"Kau senang, Katy?" tanyaku pada bayi di tanganku ini.

Dia tersenyum dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundakku lalu mengemut ibu jarinya. "Kau mengantuk?"

"Sebentar aku akan ambilkan susunya."

Mereka meninggalkan diriku dengan Katy yang mulai mengantuk di pangkuanku setelah menyusu dari botolnya. Aku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sambil terus mengayun di kursi goyang ini ruangan ini. Mataku terasa berat dan aku ikut tertidur.

Sesaat kemudian aku terbangun dengan seseorang tengah memperhatikan kami. Mataku membelalak saat mendapati Draco Malfoy sudah berdiri di hadapanku. _"Holly shit."_

 _"Language, Granger. You're with_ _a baby,"_ ujar Draco tanpa berekspresi.

Aku memandangnya kesal dan meletakan Katherine di tempat tidurnya. "Bagaimana cara kau masuk dan apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku tak perlu lagi menjelaskan bagaimana cara aku masuk dan aku ingin berbicara denganmu," jawabnya cepat.

Mataku mengerling. Harus kuakui bahwa keahliannya dalam melacak seseorang berada di atas rata-rata. Pertama, saat aku di kediaman Harry dan sekarang saat kau di panti asuhan. Sakit jiwa. "Ikuti aku," ujarku yang langsung keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan ke ruanganku di panti asuhan ini.

Beberapa perawat dan staff memperhatikanku dan aku tak suka akan hal ini. Kami tampak seperti pertunjukan yang sedang berkarnaval. Aku menutup pintu dan berdiri menghadapnya. "Aku tak suka kau datang kesini seperti ini," ujarku kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu. Dan mereka harus membiasakan keberadaanku, kau akan menikah denganku dalam waktu dekat."

Kuambil tongkatku dan merapalkan mantra pengedap suara. "Kita bisa membicarakan hal ini di rumahku atau tempat lain. Aku tak suka kau masuk dalam kehidupanku."

"Kau harus membiasakannya," ujar Malfoy tenang.

Terlalu tenang. Dan aku tak suka.

Kuhela napas sesaat kemudian bersedekap. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke titik lain agar kami tak saling beradu tatap. Ada hal yang salah pada diriku setiap kali aku menatapnya. Bibirnya. Matanya. Aku tak dapat menghindari untuk tak menatapnya.

"Aku belum mengatakan bahwa aku akan setuju untuk menikah denganmu, Malfoy," ujarku.

Malfoy menggeleng. "Kau tak punya pilihan. Dan aku juga tak memiliki pilihan selain membiarkan mereka membunuhmu."

Membunuhku. Kematianku. Tak ada satupun hal baik yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Bunuh saja aku," ujarku putus asa.

Draco Malfoy menyeringai lalu menggeleng. "Lalu apa kau tak berpikir bahwa teman-temanmu tak akan menyadarinya?"

Aku hanya diam. Aku tak tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut. Apa yang akan ia lakukan terhadap teman-temanku? "Mereka tak bodoh namun tak cukup kuat untuk melawanku, Granger. Mereka akan sadar bahwa kau mati dan akan mencari tahu siapa pembunuhnya. Saat mereka sadar bahwa organisasiku berada di balik semua ini, ia akan mencariku dan perang tak terhindarkan."

Kuhela napas mendengar penjelasanya. "Percayalah, Granger, ini tak sama dengan saat kau melawan Voldemort dulu. Mungkin kau dulu mendapat banyak bantuan, tapi tidak kali ini. Alih-alih membalas dendam untukmu, Potter dan Weasley akan ikut mati bersamamu."

Seperti tersiram jutaan ton es, aku tak dapat bernapas. Aku bangkit dan menuju meja kecil di sudut ruangan ini. Kutuangkan whisky ke dalam gelas dan terburu-buru menenggaknya. Ini gila. Aku tak dapat membiarkan Harry dan Ron mati bersamaku.

Aku kembali menatap Draco Malfoy yang hanya duduk memerhatikanku. Kembali kuhela napas dan berpikir jernih walau hal itu sangat sulit kulakukan. Keberadaannya dan whisky ini membuatnya menjadi lebih buram.

"Bila aku bersedia menjadi pengantinmu, apa yang aku dapatkan?"

"Apapun yang kau inginkan," ujarnya enteng.

Aku ingin kau menceraikanku setelah organisasimu lupa akan hal ini. "Kecuali bercerai denganmu."

 _"Get the hell of from my mind, Malfoy."_

 _"I told you, you're the open book, Granger."_

Aku berjalan ke arah jendela di ruangan ini dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Salju tak lagi turun, tapi hawa dingin masih menggigit siapapun di luar sana. Menikah. Hidup bersama. Aku rasa tak akan terlalu buruk meski tanpa cinta di dalamnya. Lagipula apa yang aku tahu tentang cinta. Aku tak pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang pria. Bahkan pada Ron dan Viktor sekalipun _. It was just relationship with sex included_. Dan hal yang paling utama adalah aku tak mau kedua sahabatku mati di tangan pria ini.

 _"Lets get married."_

 _"Great choice, Granger."_

Aku masih berdiri dan menjaga jaga jarak darinya. "Kau tak boleh menyentuh sedikitpun teman-temanku – Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna – kau tak dapat menyakitinya."

Ia mengangguk. "Dan satu lagi," ujarku.

 _"Explain everything about your secret organization before we tied the knot."_

Malfoy mengangguk. " _You'll be the part of that, you'll know everything as soon as we married."_

 _"I want to know, now. Or no wedding and you have a permission to kill me and creating the war."_

Malfoy menatapku putus asa. _"Fine."_

000

Aku pulang setelah Malfoy mengatakan hal yang dipikirnya dapat dikatakan padaku. Dan kami juga membicarakan untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada sahabat-sahabatku terlebih dahulu. Hal yang membuatku muak adalah aku tak dapat mengundang mereka ke pemberkatan pernikahanku. Dan semua ini karena aku harus merahasiakan organisasi keparat ini dari mereka _. Damn it!_

Berbicara mengenai organisasi, Malfoy mengatakan bahwa mereka menyebutnya The Sociaty. Sebuah organisasi rahasia yang telah ada bahkan saat Dumbledore masih muda dulu. Saat memasuki era Voldemort, banyak dari mereka yang menjadi Pelahap Maut dan saat Voldemort telah tiada mereka kembali ke asal yang menjadi seorang gangster. Dan faktanya adalah Draco Malfoy, calon suamiku adalah pemimpin mereka. The Sociaty menguasai hampir seluruh wilayah di London dan beberapa wilayah di Inggris. Mereka memiliki banyak bar, tempat hiburan malam, serta restaurant. Mereka ditakuti oleh semua pengusaha yang bergerak di bidang yang sama. Para pengusaha itu harus membayar sejumlah galleon untuk memastikan bahwa tempat mereka tak diganggu oleh gangster lainnya. The Sociaty juga memiliki hubungan dengan para politisi. Jika mereka melawan atau tak membayar atau melakukan hal yang bertentangan dengan peraturan The Sociaty, kematian akan menjadi ganjarannnya.

Malfoy hanya menceitakan inti dari pekerjaannya dan aku sudah bergedik ratusan kali. Akan berapa banyak darah yang kulihat kelak setelah aku menikahinya?

Belum lagi masalah ini berhasil kutangani, Malfoy mengatakan bahwa pernikahan kami akan dilakukan secepatnya. Hal yang dimaksud dengan secepatnya adalah dua minggu dari sekarang. Dua minggu lagi aku akan resmi menjadi bagian dari mereka. Dua minggu lagi aku akan resmi menjadi istri sah Draco Malfoy. Dan aku semakin frustrasi dibuatnya.

Berbicara tentang pernikahan dan bagaimana aku akan memberitahukan teman-temanku, aku telah memutuskan untuk mengatakannya sendiri tanpa kehadiran Malfoy. Aku butuh meyakinkan mereka sendiri. Meyakinkan mereka bahwa tak ada yang perlu mereka khawatirkan lagi terhadap diriku. Bahwa aku sudah benar-benar dewasa dan dapat mencari pendamping hidup sendiri. Kehadiran Malfoy justru kupikir akan memperkeruh suasana. Harry dan Ron pasti akan berpikir macam-macam, walaupun mereka sebenarnya sangat benar untuk berpikir macam-macam tentang pernikahanku dengan Malfoy.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Berdiri penuh kegugupan di depan pintu kediaman Harry setelah mengetuknya sesaat. "Hey, Mione," sapa Harry yang langsung memboyongku masuk.

Ron dan Luna sudah tampak asik berada di dekat perapian bermain bersama little James. Aku tak tahu harus mulai darimana untuk melemparkan bom ini pada mereka. Ginny datang tepat di sampingku sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi minuman kepadaku. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat tegang," ujar Ginny.

Aku harus mengatakan pada mereka sekarang sebelum aku kehilangan semua keberanianku lalu pulang begitu saja tanpa hasil apapun. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian semua," ujarku terburu-buru yang langsung mengundang perhatian semua sahabatku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Mione?" tanya Ron yang bangkit dengan James di pangkuannya yang kemudian diserahkannya pada Ginny.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja, tapi ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan," jawabku.

Begitu Harry memasuki ruangan aku mulai membuka mulut dengan jantung yang hampir lepas saking tegangnya. "Aku akan menikah."

Mereka terdiam sesaat lalu senyum bahagia itu menghiasi wajah Luna dan Ginny. "Selamat, Mione," ujar mereka yang tetiba secara bergantian memelukku.

Tetapi, hal itu tak berlaku pada Harry dan Ron yang tampak terpaku di tempatnya. "Kalian tidak senang?" tanyaku pada kedua sahabatku itu.

Harry menggeleng. "Tentu aku senang mendengar hal ini, tapi dengan siapa kau akan menikah? Bahkan kau tak pernah membawanya kepada kami."

"Apakah ini pria yang bermalam di rumahmu?"

Aku mengangguk menjawab Ron. "Aku hanya tak tahu bagaimana cara memperkenalkan dia pada kalian."

Harry dan Ron saling bertukar pandang. "Kenapa? Apa maksud dari ucapanmu, Mione?"

"Kalian sudah mengenalnya. Tetapi, hubungan kalian tak pernah baik dengannya."

Ron menghela napas. "Berhenti bermain teka-teki dengan kami, Mione .Katakan saja siapa sebenranya pria ini."

Kali ini aku yang menghela napas. Berharap agar sahabat-sahabatku tidak terkena serangan jantung begitu saja. "Aku akan menikah..."

"Aku akan menikah dengan Draco Malfoy."

 _"Bloody hell,"_ umpat Ron seketika.

Mereka diam. Harry memandangku tak percaya dan begitupula yang lainnya. Mereka pasti sedang menganggapku tak waras saat ini. Ginny dan Luna saling beradu pandang. "Aku harus membawa James ke kamar dulu," ucap Ginny

"Aku ikut denganmu, Gin," tambah Luna.

Aku tahu mereka memberikan waktu buat kami berbicara. Mencerna hal yang baru kulemparkan pada mereka. "Aku tak tahu kalian memiliki hubungan, Mione. Dan kita berbicara mengenai Malfoy. Aku tahu _trek record_ hidupnya," ujar Harry.

Ron hanya menatapku dan Harry bergantian. "Dan aku telah memilihnya. Kau pernah mengatakan apa yang aku cari dari seorang pria, bukan? Draco Malfoy adalah jawabannya."

Kami terbungkus dalam hening. Ron dan Harry tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran mereka. Dan sepertinya aku tak mau tahu akan hal itu. "Sejak kapan kau bersamanya?"

Sejak aku menemukannya terluka di samping rumahku, tapi aku tak mungkin mengatakan hal itu pada mereka. "Kami tak sengaja bertemu, semua berjalan begitu saja, dia melamarku di sebuah restaurant. Dan voila aku menerimanya."

"Lalu kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"Dua minggu ke depan," jawabku.

Ron melotot. "Secepat itu?"

"Draco Malfoy sangat overprotektif, hanya itu alasannya. Aku juga tak keberatan dengan hal ini."

Kuhela napasku lagi sebelum melanjutkan apa yang akan kukatakan. "Tapi pernikahanku sangat tertutup. Kami hanya akan menikah di sebuah gereja kecil dan mendaftarkannya di Kementerian."

Kening Harry mengernyit. "Tak ada tamu."

"Maksudmu kami tak diundang?" tanya Ron tak percaya.

Aku mengangguk. "Kami hanya ingin semuanya sakral."

 _"Bullshit,"_ jawab Harry.

"Kau tak tahu siapa Malfoy, Mione. Sudah sangat lama aku mencurigainya."

Aku tahu Harry mencurigai pergerakan bisnis yang dijalankan Malfoy. Dari cara Malfoy berbicara kemarin mengenai Harry, aku sudah dapat menebaknya. "Aku tahu siapa dia, Harry. Kau tak mungkin berpikir aku akan menikah dengan sembarang orang, bukan?"

Aku memegang tangannya lalu menatap Ron yang masih diam. _"Be happy for me, okay?"_ ujarku dengan menatap bergantian mereka berdua.

Harry dan Ron masih terdiam saat aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka pasti kecewa akan hal ini.

000

Tak ada acara pertunangan atau pengenalan diriku pada orang tuanya atau teman-teman dekatnya. Semua berjalan begitu cepat. Setelah makan siang merangkap pemberitahuan tentang pernikahanku kepada sahabat-sahabatku, Malfoy menyarankanku atau lebih tepatnya memerintahkanku untuk cuti dari pekerjaanku selama satu minggu untuk persiapan pernikahan kami. Secara khusus ia mengirim seorang perancang busana pengantin yang secara turun temurun merancang gaun pengantin para pemimpin The Sociaty. Tim itu datang ke kediamanku dan langsung memborbardirku dengan rentetan aktivitas dari pengukuran tubuh dan pemilihan bahan yang tepat untuk diriku dan jangan tanyakan dimana keberadaan Malfoy. Mungkin saja ia tengah membunuh seseorang saat ini.

Pernikahan akan diadakan di sebuah tempat yang mereka sebut The Hall atau seperti itulah saat Zabini menyebutnya ketika bertemu denganku beberapa hari yang lalu. Hal yang masih membuatku tak tahu apakah aku sanggup atau tidak menghadapi kehidupan pernikahanku nanti adalah fakta bahwa aku harus menghabiskan hidupku di Manor. Malfoy Manor. Tempat dimana Bellatrix Lestrange yang notabene adalah bibi dari calon suamiku menyiksaku karena status darah dan hubunganku degan Harry Potter. Sudah bertahun-tahun memang, tapi rasanya masih begitu segar diingatan saat ia menandai lenganku hingga meninggalkan bekas hingga sekarang. Bila oksigen di dunia ini tidak gratis maka aku harus membayar mahal karena terlalu sering menghela napas karena hal ini.

000

The Hall

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Hentakannya berada di atas normal saat mereka –tim perias dan perancang gaun pengantinku – mulai mendadaniku sepagian ini. Tak banyak bicara. Mereka bekerja dalam diam sambil sesekali menanyakan apakah aku butuh minum, makan atau mungkin aku kelelahan. Aku di kelilingi oleh orang asing. Tak ada satupun yang aku kenal berada di hari pentingku. Tak ada Harry dan Ron. Aku mulai menitikkan air mata saat mereka sudah meninggalkanku untuk menunggu upacara pemberkatan pernikahanku di mulai. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padaku? Apa yang aku lakukan sebenananya saat ini? Aku akan resmi menjasi istri dari Malfoy beberapa saat lagi. Aku seharusnya tak mendengarkan Malfoy begitu saja. Seharusnya aku menolaknya. Seharusnya aku memilih mati daripada harus terjebak dengan dunia yang tak akan pernah sejalan dengan hati nuraniku.

Tok..tok..

Baru saja aku hendak menyeka air mataku, Malfoy telah membuka ruangan ini dan aku membeku di tempat saat menatapnya. Dia dan Zabini berdiri di ambangnya sambil menatapku begitu saja. Seperti menyadari apa yang tengah kualami, Zabini menepuk Malfoy sesaat. "Masuklah duluan," ujarnya lalu meninggalkan aku dan Malfoy

Malfoy tak mengenakan jubah hitam yang selalu ia kenakan selama ini. Setelan tuxedo lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang bewarna _broken white_ senada dengan kemejanya membuatnya sangat berbeda. Ia tampan.

Ia juga terpaku sesaat di tempatnya sebelum berjalan ke arahku. Langsung saja kuseka air mata yang mengalir tadi dan berusaha menampilkan wajah senormal mungkin di hadapannya. Ia berdiri canggung sambil menatapku. Kualihkan tatapanku ke jendela di ruangan ini. "Kau menangis?" tanyanya yang tak kujawab.

Aku masih menatap halaman dari tempat ini yang terlihat begitu indah hari ini. "Hermione."

Panggilan yang sama sekali asing di telinganku. Ia mulai memanggil nama depanku sekarang. Pasti untuk menutupi borok dari pernikahan ini dari mata anggotanya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku menangis."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi apa yang menjadi alasanmu? Tak mungkin kau menangis bahagia seperti pengantin-pengantin lain di hari pernikahannya, bukan?"

Aku menatap marah padanya. Ketampanannya menghilang. Kembali aku menghela napas untuk tak mengamuk pada pria ini. "Kau takut?"

"Sudahlah, Malfoy," ujarku yang malas membahas hal ini.

Tak ada yang dapat diubah dari semua ini. "Katakan," balasnya.

"Aku takut atau tidak tak akan membuatmu membatalkan pernikahan ini, bukan? Tak akan membuatmu melepaskanku begitu saja atau tak akan membuatnmu tak membunuhku. Jadi, mari kita tak usah membahas masalah ini."

"Kau ingin aku melepaskanmu?" tanyanya dengan sangat datar dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Kubalas menatapnya dan berharap bahwa ia berubah pikiran dan membiarkanku lepas dari pernikahan ini. "Kau bersedia melepaskanku?"

Tak butuh waktu untuk berpikir baginya untuk segera menggelengkan kepala _. "See. This conversation is useless,"_ ucapku lalu berjalan menuju meja dan menyesap air mineral untuk menenangkan diri.

Dia masih berada di tempatnya dan kembali membuka suara. "Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Kau tak akan kubawa ke dalam duniaku terlalu dalam. Kau dapat tetap berkarir di dunia yang kau inginkan walau aku tetap akan membatasimu, dan kau dapat mendekor ulang Manor sesuai kemauanmu."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau dapat mengecat ulang atau apapun yang kau ingin lakukan dengan ruangan disana bila itu dapat membuatmu menghilangkan trauma masa lalu."

 _"Stop reading my mind."_

 _"I told you, you're the open book, Hermione."_

Aku hanya diam. Aku tak tahu harus senang atau sedih melihat perlakukannya padaku. "Aku akan menunggumu di altar, Blaise akan menjadi pendampingmu. Dan panggil aku Draco. Aku akan menjadi suamimu sah mu beberapa saat lagi."

Dan dia pergi meninggalkanku.

000

Semua mata tertuju padaku saat pintu gereja itu terbuka. Blaise Zabini menjadi pendampingku karena aku tak lagi memiliki orang tua dan tak mungkin meminta Ron atau Harry yang melakukannya. Dan sebagai wakil dari Draco, Blaise dianggap sebagai orang yang tepat. "Tarik napas yang dalam, Hermione. Kau akan menjadi istri orang paling berpengaruh sebentar lagi," godanya padaku yang kusambut dengan pelototan.

Dari keseluruhan pernikahan ini, hal yang paling kusukai adalah gaun yang kini melekat indah di tubuhku. Berwarna sama dengan kemeja yang di pakai Draco, gaun ini terbuat dari bahan satin dengan sutera yang mengekor panjang namun dibuat tak berat sama sekali. Gaun ini berlengan panjang yang terbuat dari lace dengan kerah V dan detail kristal di sekitar pinggangnya. Dan terlepas dari gaun ini, hal yang paling kurutuki adalah bagaimana orang-orang asing ini menatapku penuh ekspresi yang tak dapat kuterjemahkan. Ada yang menatapku dengan penuh kejutan. Ada yang terlihat jijik dan banyak juga yang tak peduli. Aku berjalan perlahan dengan Blaise menuju Draco Malfoy yang sudah berdiri gagah menungguku di altar sana. Dia tersenyum sesaat saat Blaise memberikan tanganku padanya. Jantungku berdetak jutaan kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya saat aku dan Draco menghadap pendeta dengan rosario yang sudah melingkari tangan kami berdua. Draco melirikku lalu mengangguk pada pendeta tersebut dan ia mulai mengangkat tangannya dengan sedikit khotbah pernikahan. Perutku mulas dan tanganku mulai berkeringat saat ia sudah memulai membacakan sumpah pernikahan.

"Silahkan ucapkan janji pernikahan kalian," ujar pendeta itu.

Tangan Draco terangkat dan matanya menatap lekat diriku. "Aku, Draco Malfoy, berjanji untuk menikahimu secara hukum dan di hadapan Tuhan, berjanji menjagamu dalam sehat ataupun sakit, suka ataupun duka, hingga maut memisahkan."

Pendeta itu kini menatapku. Kuangkat perlahan tanganku dan mulai berbicara. "Aku, Hermione Granger berjanji untuk menikahimu secara hukum dan di hadapan Tuhan, berjanji menjagamu dalam sehat ataupun sakit, suka ataupun duka, hingga maut memisahkan."

"Dengan ini kunyatakan kalian sah sebagai suami dan istri. Kau boleh mencium pengantinmu."

Draco mendekat kepadaku lalu memegang ujung daguku lalu merunduk. Bibirnya mendarat lembut di bibirku sesaat namun berhasil membuatku sedikit sempoyongan karena helaan napasnya. Dia berbisik padaku. "Tersenyumlah, Hermione."

Refleks aku tersenyum dan ia menggenggam tanganku saat kami menghadap hadirin yang datang sambil bertepuk tangan. _Hell yeah, I'm Mrs,Draco Malfoy now._

000

 **to be continued**

 **A/N: As usual, thank you for every feedback guys! Love you more and more. And please to keep leave your review. See you in the next chap! You guys rock!:)))**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** : I get bored in the middle of this so long meeting, so I update. Hell yeah! hehe. Please enjoy:)

 **I own nothing, JK Rowling has!**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Hermione Granger**

Kupandangi cincin yang kini melingkari jari manisku. Selera Draco begitu langka sehingga bukan cincin yang bertakhta berlian yang diberikannya padaku, melainkan sebuah cincin dengan hamparan saphire. Sangat cantik. Aku masih menatapnya sebelum Draco datang dan mengatakan bahwa sudah waktunya kami masuk ke ballroom tempat resepsi kami diselenggarakan. Dia menjulurkan tangan padaku sebelum aku bangkit. Tanganku bertaut di lengannya saat kami perlahan menuruni tangga. Puluhan pasang mata mengikuti gerak-gerik kami bak lampu sorot di acara-acara televisi. Aku menghela napas saat kami sudah mencapai anak tangga terakhir.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Mister and ,"_ ujar seorang pria yang sepertinya merupakan MC di acara pernikahanku ini.

Sesaat kemudian dua orang pelayan mendorong kereta dengan champagne lalu menyerahkan gelas kepadaku dan Draco. Dari sisi kami Blaise Zabini mengangkat gelasnya sambil melempar senyum ke arah Draco. _"Salute!"_

 _"Salute,"_ ujar semua orang di ruangan ini dengan gestur yang sama dengan Blaise.

Draco menatapku kemudian berbisik. "Santai dan tarik napasmu lalu angkat gelas itu," ucapnya.

 _"Salute,"_ ujar Draco yang ikut mengangkat gelasnya bersamaku lalu diikuti dengan tepuk tangan dari para anggota dan tamu undangannya.

Resepsi ini dimulai dengan alunan lembut musik klasik yang berada di sudut ruangan dengan aku dan Draco berkeliling untuk menyapa beberapa tamu, walau lebih banyak dari mereka yang langsung datang menghampiri. Tatapan tak percaya dan jijik tetap dikeluarkan oleh beberapa anggotanya terutama para istri atau pasangan The Sociaty ini. Mungkin mereka merasa Draco sudah benar-benar mengalami kerusakan saraf otak karena menikahi diriku. _The lucky mudblood_ , aku mendengar salah satu istri mereka memanggilku.

"Malfoy," sapa seorang wanita padanya lalu tanpa memedulikan diriku yang berada di sampingnya ia mencium pipi Draco dengan nyamannya.

Draco juga tampak terkejut namun tak melakukan hal apapun. "Miss Parkinson," ujarnya.

 _"Should I say congratulation?"_ tanyanya dengan nada menggoda pada Draco yang membuatku mengernyitkan dahi.

Draco mengangguk namun tak ada ekspresi berarti dari wajahnya. _"Yes, you should."_

"Selamat," balasnya lalu melirik ke arahku dengan wajahnya yang hendak muntah saat itu juga.

 _Damn it!_ Ingin sekali aku mengapus riasan tebalnya itu dan merapalkan mantra agar ia tak berlagak bagai ulat bulu _. "So sad that you actually off the market now."_

Aku menatap Draco dan ia hanya mengedik. _"Enjoy the party,"_ ujar Draco lalu Pansy Parkinson meninggalkan kami.

Kusesap champagne yang berada di tanganku, sementara tangan Draco masih nyaman melingkar di pinggangku sambil sesekali mengangguk pada orang-orang yang datang menyelamati kami. "Jadi, apa hubunganmu dengan Pansy Parkinson?" tanyaku saat tak ada lagi orang datang menghampiri.

"Dia kawan lama dan keluarganya bagian dari The Sociaty," jawabnya cepat.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau tidur dengannya?" tanyaku langsung padanya tanpa berbasa-basi.

Draco menatapku sesaat lalu tak menjawabnya. Bersyukur dengan sepatu yang kupakai saat ini karena aku dengan mudah dapat menatapnya tanpa berjinjit. _"You're my husband now. If you don't like sharing me with other people, so do I."_

Dia masih menatapku lalu menyeringai. _"Is it about sex?"_ tanyanya dan aku tak menjawabnya.

Draco merunduk untuk berbisik padaku _. "You're eager to have sex with me, aren't you?"_ tanyanya lagi yang membuat wajahku panas dan pastinya memerah.

Aku tak tahu darimana kata-kata itu tetiba muncul di kepalaku. Hal ini membuatku seakan-akan ingin sekali berhubungan sex dengannya. Seharusnya aku tak mengatakan hal tadi. Seharusnya aku tak memprovokasi pria macam ini. _Stupid Hermione!_

Seringaian itu masih berada di wajahnya saat ia kembai berdiri normal dan wajaku masih memerah akibat malu dan merasa salah tingkah. _"Well, well, congratulation to our King and his new Queen,"_ ujarnya pada kami yang langsung mengambil tangangku dan mengecupnya.

"Terima kasih, Parkinson," ujar Draco.

"Perkenalkan ini Gilderoy Parkinson, salah satu Captain-ku," tambahnya yang kubalasa dengan senyum dan anggukan.

Dahiku akhirnya mengernyit dengan nama yang familiar itu. "Parkinson?"

Dia tersenyum. Pria berwajah lumayan tampan dengan kulit cokelat yang terihat seperti sering terbakar matahari ini mengangguk dengan mata yang mengerling padaku. "Kau pasti tak asing dengan namaku, mungkin kau mengenal _my dearest little sister_ , Pansy Parkinson."

Kualihkan tatapanku pada Draco dan tetap menatapnya saat membuka suara. "Tentu aku mengenal adik kesayanganmu. Benar begitu, Draco?"

Lagi-lagi seperti biasanya, dia hanya diam.

Ting..ting..ting..

Suara ketukan sendok ke gelas champagne mengalihkan pandangan kami ke seberang ruangan dengan Blaise yang sudah terlihat sumeringah dengan cengiran kudanya. "Seperti tradisi kita, mari sambut Draco dan Hermione Malfoy untuk _first dancing_ mereka," lalu Blaise membungkuk hormat kepada aku dan Draco.

Draco menjulurkan tangannya dan menunggu untuk kusambut. Otomatis orang-orang langsung memberikan ruang untuk kami berdansa di tengah ruangan ini. Draco meletakkan tangannya di pinggangku lalu tetiba saja menarikku untuk menghabiskan jarak di antara kami. Aku menahan napas saking terkejutnya. Saat alunan musik mulai mengalun ia memimpinku bergerak mengikuti nadanya. Tatapannya tak lepas dari mataku dan aku merasa sangat tak nyaman. Aku memilih untuk menunduk dan membiarkan jantungku berdetak di atas batas normalnya. Harum tubuhnya membuatku tak dapat berpikir jernih. Aku lebih memilih untuk menenggak berpuluh-puluh gelas whisky daripada harus berada di situasi seperti ini lagi. Ia memutar tubuhku dan aku kembali ke pelukannya. _"Kiss your bride, Malfoy,"_ teriak Blaise yang dibalas dengan seringaian oleh Draco.

"Jangan, Draco," bisikku.

"Aku tak suka _public affection,"_ tambahku lagi

Ia menggeleng sangat pelan, hingga aku yakin hanya diriku yang dapat melihat gesturnya. "Kau istriku. Kau ingat hal itu?"

Dan sebelum aku mampu menjawabnya dia meletakkan bibirnya di bibirku. Aku menahan napas seketika, tapi aroma helaan demi helaan napasnya tetap merasuk. Berbeda dengan ciuman pertama kami di geraja tadi, kini Draco membuka mulutnya. Seakan memberi sinyal agar aku membalasnya. Tangannya yang masih melingkari pingggangku, kembali menarik untuk mendekatkan diri kami. Aku akan menyalahkan beberapa gelas champagne yang kuminum karena membuka mulutku untuknya. Ciuman kami menjadi lebih bergairah dengan tangannya di tubuhku dan tanganku yang melingkar nyaman di lehernya. Perlahan ia melepaskanku dan seringaian itu muncul kembali di wajahnya. "Kau bisa bernapas sekarang, Hermione."

Aku tak sanggup menjawabnya.

Apa itu tadi?

 _"It's time we go home,"_ ujar Draco yang membuatku semakin pusing mendengarnya.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku saat kami berada di Manor-nya nanti? Apa kami akan bercinta? Mengingat bagaimana ia menciumku, aku yakin dia pasti akan sangat hebat di ranjang. Tetapi, semua ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan batinku. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan dia menyentuhku begitu saja. Tetapi, ada sebagian dariku yang ingin sekali ia untuk menyentuhku. Aku tak akan munafik, sebagai wanita dewasa aku juga memiliki kebutuhan dan Draco adalah suamiku. Jadi, apa salahnya?

"Berhenti berpikir, kau akan mengalami insiden saat kita ber-Apparte bila kau tak fokus seperti ini," ujar Draco saat kami berjalan keluar ballroom ini.

"Draco," ujarku putus asa.

Ia mengernyit. "Kau mau memintaku untuk keluar dari kepalamu dan dan tak membaca pikiranmu? Percayalah dengan wajah serius dan keningmu yang tak henti mengerut itu semua orang akan tahu jika kau sedang berpikir."

Langkah Draco terhenti saat mendengar percakapan segelintir orang di balik pilar The Hall ini. Aku mendengar beberapa dari mereka tertawa dan kata lain yang terdengar dari mulutnya adalah mudblood. Kuhela napasku saat mendengar kata itu kembali tersebut. Mereka pasti tengah membicarakanku. Dan tanpa berbicara panjang lebar Draco berjalan menghampiri mereka. Gilderoy Parkinson dan beberapa pria lain tampak terkejut melihat kehadirannya. "Sir," ujar salah seorang dari mereka dengan wajah takut seperti di malam salah satu anggotanya ingin membunuhku.

"Apa pestaku terlalu membosakan hingga kalian berkumpul di luar sini seperti ibu-ibu yang tengah bergosip?" tanya Draco dengan datarnya.

Aku masih terdiam di tempatku dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukannya kali ini. "Kami hanya mencari udara, Sir. Dimana pengantinmu?" tanya Parkinson dengan nada yang sangat tak kusukai dan sepertinya Draco juga membencinya.

"Pengantinku terkejut karena kau menyebut kata yang sudah kukatakan tak lagi boleh kau ucapkan."

Dan ketika kukira dia hanya akan memperingatkan mereka, Draco mengeluarkan belati dari kantung jasnya dan mendorong Parkinson ke dinding. Mataku membelalak meliat hal ini, namun sama sekali tak mampu bereaksi untuk melarangnya. Belati itu berada tepat di bawah dagu Parkinson yang tampak tetiba saja ketakutan. "Sir," ujarnya.

"Maafkan aku," tambahnya lagi dengan nada bergetar.

Beberapa pria yang ikut bersamanya juga tak ada yang bergerak. Entah terpaku sama sepertiku atau takut dan tak mau mencampuri urusan ini. Blaise datang sedikit berlari ke arah mereka. "Malfoy," ujar Blaise.

"Aku hanya bermain-main dengan Parkinson. Tenanglah, Zabini."

Draco melepaskan Parkinson dan kembali memasukkan belatinya ke dalam saku jas yang ia kenakan. "Sekali lagi aku mendengar mulut busukmu itu, belati tadi akan dengan senang memotong setiap nadi yang ada di lehermu."

Parkinson tampak menunduk dan ketakutan bersama dengan yang lainnya. "Kalian pergilah," ujar Blaise.

"Tempermu buruk sekali, mate. Pulanglah," ujar Blaise setelah menepuk-nepuk pundak Draco.

Draco mentapa Blaise dengan alis yang bertaut. "Kenapa tetiba kau keluar berlari tergesa-gesa seperti tadi?"

Blaise menatap sahabatnya itu. "Sedikit masalah."

"The Bratva?" tembak Draco begitu saja meski aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya yang mereka bicarakan.

Blaise Zabini tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Draco kembali. "Tenanglah, mate. Aku dapat mengatasinya. Kau hanya perlu memikirkan istrimu dan bagaimana mengatasi dia malam ini."

Mereka bertukar tawa sejenak untuk sesaat kemudian Draco kembali menatap temannya itu serius. "Kabari aku apapun yang terjadi."

 _"Aye, Sir,"_ ujar Blaise dan beberapa anak buahnya keluar menghampirinya lalu mereka ber-Apparate secepatnya.

Ia berjalan ke arahku dan menarikku tanganku untuk mengambil ancang-ancang pergi dari tempat ini juga. "Apa yang terjadi pada Blaise?" tanyaku penasaran dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Draco.

000

Malfoy Manor tampak sangat senyap saat kami mendarat tepat di halamannya. Udara tampak semakin dingin dan langkahku terhenti begitu saja saat menyadari betapa besarnya gerbang yang akan menjebakku seumur hidup ini. Draco tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dan hanya menungguku untuk kembali berjalan bersamanya. Ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan datar khas dirinya. _The emotionless man_ , begitulah kira-kira aku menjulukinya. "Kau akan mati kedinginan bila terus diam disana," ujarnya yang kubalas dengan dengusan.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik bila aku langsung mati sekarang saja," balasku dan aku tahu ia kesal mendengarnya.

Dia menghela napas dan melengos malas meninggalkanku. Akhirnya aku mengekorinya sampai tepat di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia mengeluarkan tongkat dan mengetuk beberapa kotak dari pintu yang terlihat bak _pattern_ dari kunci rumah ini. "Aku akan meminta Magnus memberitahukan kode rahasia Manor ini padamu."

Siapa Magnus? Baru saja keningku mengerut karena sosok yang tetiba bangkit di permukaan ini, sosok itu sudah berada tepat di hadapan kami begitu pintu ganda Manor ini terbuka. "Master, Madam Malfoy."

"Magnus," ujar Draco sambil lalu berjalan melewatinya begitu saja.

Magnus adalah peri rumah dengan mata besar yang sangat mirip dengan Dobby. Ia menatap Draco bak seorang alim yang memuja Tuhannya, begitu takjub. Sementara Draco memandang makhluk kecil ini tanpa perasaan sedikitpun. _Holly hell, I hate this man._

"Kau mau melakukan tur di Manor sekarang?" tanyanya saat kami sudah berada di ruang tengah kediaman ini.

Aku hanya diam saat ia berhenti untuk menatapku. "Ah yaa, kau pasti lelah seharian ini. Tur bisa dilakukan esok hari, kita langsung ke kamar saja."

Langkahku kembali terhenti. Aku hanya menatap Draco pongo karena ucapannya. Langsung ke kamar saja? Lalu apa yang akan kami lakukan berganti baju dengan piyama lalu pergi tidur atau kami harus bermain poker atau monopoli semalam suntuk untuk menghabiskan malam pengantin ini. Atau kemungkinan lain adalah aku dan Draco akan melakukan apa yang dilakukan orang normal pada malam pernikahan mereka. Secepatnya aku menelan ludah karena pikiran terkahirku. Dia mengernyit sesaat dan aku sudah siap bila ia ingin mengomentari pikiranku saat ini juga, tapi tidak. Ia sama sekali tak berkomentar dengan apa yang aku pikirkan.

Mataku terbelalak dan aku benar-benar terpukau dengan master room di Manor ini yang kini menjadi kamarku dan Draco. Sangat besar dan luas untuk dapat di deskripsikan. Bernuansa biru tua dan abu-abus metalik serta dengan aksen hijau zamrud khas Slytherin, kamar ini tampak begitu elegan. Ranjang super besar dengan empat pancang tiang kelambu menjadi pusat utama dari kamar ini. Terdapat sofa panjang di kaki tempat tidur ini, _single sofa_ juga berada di sudut ruangan ini. Kamar ini dihiasi dengan jendela besar yang aku rasa akan menjadi jalur terbaik sinar matahari menerobos kesini. Di kanan ruangan ini juga terdapat sebuah pintu yang terlihat terhubung dengan ruangan lain. "Itu _walk-in closet_ -mu dan di sampingnya adalah kamar mandi. Kau dapat memakainya sekarang."

 _Walk in closet_ -ku. Beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan kami, anak buah Draco sudah datang untuk membawa barang-barangku kesini, bahkan sebelum aku melihat Manor ini dengan kepalaku sendiri.

Tanpa permisi padanya aku masuk ke kamar mandi itu. Kamar mandi yang tampak sama mewahnya degan _master bedroom_ tadi. Batu pualam dimana-mana dan sebuah cermin besar menjadi pusatnya. Aku melirik ke arah _bathtub_ dan mendapati gaun tidur telah terpajang disana. Aku menelan ludah seketika saat mendapati bentuk dari gaun tidur berbahan satin bewarna hitam itu. Bahannya sangat minim dan aku yakin bokongku akan langsung terlihat sesaat setelah aku mengenakannya. Aku hanya mentapanya. Apakah aku harus memakainya? Aku melihat kesekeliling dan tak ada pakaian lain yang dapat kukenakan selain gaun tidur ini dan gaun pengantin yang masih kukenakan ini. Kuhela napasku saat menatap gaun hitam penuh godaan itu. Apa yang akan aku lakukan saat keluar dan menemui Draco dengan pakaian seperti itu? Aku bukanlah wanita suci yang tak memiliki libido. Dan melihat bagaimana cara Draco menyentuh dan menatapku aku tahu apa yang ada di otaknya meski aku tak terampil membaca pikiran seseorang. Tetapi, kami sudah menikah dan tak ada alasan untuk tak berhubungan dengannya _. Shit!_ Pikiranku mesumku membuatku seperi wanita murahan. Mengapa aku tetiba saja menjadi terlihat sangat menikmati pernikahan ini? Mengapa tak ada pikiran untuk melarikan diri di malam pernikahanku dan justru berpikir untuk tidur bersama pria itu.

Kuhela napasku kembali dan mengambil gaun itu dari gantungannya. Kubuka perlahan pintu kamar mandi ini dan memeriksa tanda-tanda keberadaan Draco. Kamar ini tampak senyap. Draco Malfoy tak tampak batang hidungnya. Kueratkan jubah tidurku. Perasaan tak percaya diri menerpaku. Mataku tertuju pada secarik perkamen di nakas ranjang ini. Tulisan tangan Malfoy terlihat disana.

 _ **Ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan**_

 _ **Tidurlah terlebih dahulu**_

 _ **Draco**_

 _Holly shit!_ Dia meninggalkanku di malam pengantin kami. Kucari pakaianku di dalam walk in closet itu dan mengambil piyama serta kaus kebangganku untuk tidur. Kubuka gaun tidur itu dan kembali menggantungnya. Apakah dia menghindariku? Apakah ia alergi bila harus berada di dekatku? _For everything's sake_ dia yang memintaku menjadi istrinya dengan segala macam ancaman, bukan diriku. Kukumpulkan semua harga diriku yang tercecer akibat perlakuannya dan masuk ke dalam ranjang itu setelah menenggak ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi. _Damn you, Malfoy!_

000

Matahari belum menampakan sinarnya saat aku terbangun dan langsung saja aku tekejut mendapati bahwa aku tak lagi sendiri seperti saat aku tidur tadi malam. Tak ada dengkuran, tapi irama napas Draco yang teratur secara otomatis menarik perhatianku. Sudah berapa lama dia tidur di sampingku? Aku tak ingat bahwa ia bergabung denganku di ranjang ini tadi malam. Dan saat aku melihat ke nakas di sampingku, aku tersadar bahwa aku menenggak ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi itu. Perlahan aku keluar dari ranjang itu, bukan karena takut membangunkannya yang aku tak tahu kapan ia terlelap, melainkan caraku melarikan diri dari situasi canggung saat ia bangun nanti. Waktu sudah menunjukaan pukul enam pagi dan aku langsung saja mencari perlengkapan lariku dan melarikan diri sesaat darinya.

"Jesus," ujarku terkejut saat mendapati seorang pria sudah berdiri di ujung loromg kamar saat aku hendak saja kan keluar.

Dia menganggauk padaku. "Madam," sapanya.

Baju serba hitam kebanggaan The Sociaty melekat pada tubuhnya. "Menyingkir dari hadapanku," ujarku yang tak diindahkannya.

"Aku Ballard dan aku diperintahkan untuk menjagamu mulai sekarang," balasnya.

Aku menatapnya kesal dan tak percaya. Draco Malfoy sinting. Aku tak perlu _bodygurad_. Dia pikir aku siapa? Semacam anak dari pengusaha berlian? Atau istri mafia? Tepat sekali, Hermione. Kau istri mafia sekarang. Aku masih menatap pria bernama Ballard ini dengan malas. "Aku hanya akan jogging di area Manor."

"Aku akan berlari bersamamu," jawabnya cepat.

Kuhela napas. "Tak akan ada yang membunuhku. Aku istri dari _King of The fucking Sociaty_ , kau lupa?" ucapku mencemooh.

Ballard hampir sama tenangnya dengan Draco, kecuali penampilanna yang sangat berbeda dengan pria iTu. "Justru fakta itu yang membuatmu semakin riskan untuk keluar tanpa penjagaan, Madam."

Malas berdebat aku hanya melengos dan membiarkannya mengikutiku. "Terserah padamu, Ballard," ujaraku menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan ke arah pintu ganda Manor ini.

Langkahku terhenti untuk berbicara sesaat pada pria yang kuyakini jauh lebih muda dari aku dan Draco ini. Kutatap ia dari atas sampai bawah. Ini masih sekitar pukul enam pagi dan ia sudah lengkap dengan jas dan jubah hitam serta sepatu pantofelnya. "Sedikit saran, Ballard. Bila kau ingin berlari bersamaku. Ganti sepatumu dengan yang lebih nyaman sebelum kakimu lecet dan terluka sehingga kau tak mampu membantu suamiku untuk memubunuh orang hari ini."

Ia tercengang mendengar komentarku dan hanya diam tak berkomentar.

000

Draco Malfoy sudah berada di meja makan panjang di Manor ini saat aku kembali bersama Ballard setelah _jogging_ pagi di sekitar sini. Dia sudah terlihat rapih dengan setelannya dengan harum teh yang sudah terlihat mengepul di hadapannya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku sejak aku masuk ke ruangan itu. Matanya tak lepas menatapku sampai aku berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Sir," ujar Ballard di belakangku.

"Kau bisa meninggalkan kami," jawabnnya.

Draco melipat surat kabar yang tadi dipegangnya dan masih tetap menatapku seperti aku orang asing yang menerobos masuk ke kediamannya. "Kau mau berdiri di situ sampai kapan? Duduk dan sarapan bersamaku."

Aku tak tahu apakah sekarang ia tengah meminta atau memerintahku untuk sarapan bersamanya. Namun, demi menghindari pertengkaran di pagi hari ini, aku lebih memilih duduk dan ikut sarapan bersamanya. Magnus datang di sampingku dengan troli nampan berisi berbagai makanan. "Madam, apa yang kau inginkan untuk sarapanmu?"

Aku tersernyum pada makhluk kecil ini. Aku tak pernah setuju untuk menjadikan peri rumah sebagai pembantu rumah tangga, tapi bagi keluarga seperti Malfoy hal ini pastilah sangat lumrah. "Teh dan roti gandum sudah cukup."

"Baik, Madam."

"Kau punya sirup maple?" tanyaku lagi yang dijawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Tentu, Madam."

Setelah sarapanku sudah siap di atas meja, Magnus menghilang dari hadapan. Aku sarapan dalam diam. Begitu juga dengan Draco, ia sama sekali tak terganggu dengan keadaan senyap seperti ini. Tetapi, tidak denganku. Keadaan sepeti ini akan membunuhku secara perlahan.

"Jadi, kau akan kembali mengajar hari ini?" tanyanya tetiba saja.

Dahiku mengernyit. _"You speak, huh?"_

"Aku kira kau tak suka situasi senyap seperti ini."

Kuletakan garpu yang tadi kupegang dan menatap kesal pada pria yang kini kupanggil suami ini. "Keluar dari kepalaku."

Ia hanya mengedik. _Damn it._

Kami kembali hening. Jadi, seperti ini gambaran kehidupanku sampai akhir hayat kelak. Hidup dalam keheningan. Ada banyak sekali yang ingin aku katakan, tapi semunya nihil saat dihadapannya. Bukan karen akau takut untuk berbicara padanya, tapi aku takut akan penolakan dan sikap acuhnya. "Bicaralah, Hermione."

Kuhela napasku sekali lagi. Tak ada argumen untuk menyuruhnya agar tak membaca pikiranku. "Aku ingin mengadakan resepsi kecil untuk teman-temanku," ujarku cepat.

Draco mengangguk. _"Sure."_

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Aku sudah menyiapkan diri mendengar dia akan menolak permintaan ini dengan alasan kerahasiaan The Sociaty dan Manor sebagai tempat tinggalnya, tapi dengan satu anggukan ia akan mengabulkan permintaanku.

"Kau yakin?" tanyaku yang tak percaya.

Dia kembali mengangguk. "Mengapa tidak? Kau membutuhkan hal ini untuk meyakinkan teman-temanmu bahwa kau bahagia bersamaku, bukan?"

Aku tak menjawabnya. Miris sekali terdengarnya, bukan? Aku membuat resepsi pernikahan dengan tujuan meyakinkan teman-temanku bahwa aku bahagia, bukannya menunjukan dan berbagi kebahagiaan bersama mereka. "Pertengahan bulan depan kita dapat menyelenggarakannya," ujar Draco lagi.

"Aku tak akan mengundang banyak orang, hanya teman-teman dekatku saja. Tak perlu merencanakannya dengan matang, cukup makan siang atau makan malam bersama."

"Aku tahu, tapi rumah yang akan kita gunakan untuk jamuan itu belum rampung dikerjakan," balasnya yang membuat keningku mengerut.

Disesapnya teh yang perlahan kehilangan hangatnya itu. "Jangan bodoh, Hermione. Aku tak mungkin mengundang mereka ke Manor."

Aku menelan ludah dan tak menjawabnya. Aku rasa topik ini sudah cukup jelas dan aku akan mengatakan hal ini pada sahabat-sahabatku. Dan topik lain kembali muncul di kepalaku. "Draco."

Ia kembali menatapku. "Aku tak mau dan tak butuh Ballard."

"Tentu kau harus mau dan kau akan membutuhkannya."

"Hidupku baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang akan menyakitiku lagi, bukan? Aku tak punya masalah dengan mafia manapun dan aku tak lagi memiliki utang pada The Sociaty," balasku.

Ia menyeringai. "Hermione darling, itu kehidupanmu dulu. Kini kau Hermione Malfoy, memiliki orang seperti Ballard adalah hal paling wajar di kehidupanmu."

"Tapi..."

Aku tak jadi melanjutakannya dan lebih memilih untuk diam dan bangkit untuk menyudahi sarapan ini, lagipula aku sudah hampir terlambat untuk menghadiri kelasku. Tangan Draco dengan cepat menahan pergelangan tanganku. Dia berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Aku dapat merasakan helaan napasnya di keningku. Dia belum berbicara dan hanya sedikit menunduk untuk menatapku _. "You're with me now, Hermione. So, you'll always in danger."_

Aku hanya mematung di hadapannya. Helaan napas serta harum tubuh ditambah suara beratnya yang menggelitik pendengaranku membuatku mati beku seketika. Tetapi, aku dapat mencerna dengan baik apa yang diucapkannya. Dia masih memegang pergelangan tanganku saat Blaise keluar dari perapian Manor ini dan berdiri disana begitu saja tanpa bergerak dengan raut wajah penuh menggoda khas dirinya. _"Oops, is it a wrong time, mate? Are you two in foreplay now?"_ godanya.

"Zabini," geram Draco yang perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari pergelanganku.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi kita harus ke Essex sekarang Malfoy."

"Aku tahu," jawab Malfoy yang tak melepaskan tatapanya dari wajahku.

Blaise mengeluarkan suara tahan tawanya. _"Alright, I'll be waiting for you at your study room, Malfoy."_

Dan aku mendengar suara derap langkahnya menjauh dari posisi kami. "Dan Hermione, jangan gunakan pakaian ini lagi saat kau _jogging_ bersama Ballard atau dengan siapapun."

Dengan kata-kata dingin terakhir darinya, ia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

000

Dua minggu.

Kami sudah menikah selama dua minggu dan tak ada yang terjadi dan sepertinya benar-benar tak akan ada yang terjadi di antara kami. Pagi hari kami akan sarapan bersama dan hampir seluruhnya dalam diam, lalu dia pergi mengerjakan 'pekerjaannya' lalu aku akan ke kampus mengajar, setelahnya aku akan kembali ke Manor dan sesekali mengunjungi panti asuhanku, makan malam sendiri di meja makan super besar lalu pergi tidur karena Draco selalu kembali di tengah malam. Dua minggu dengan semua kemonotonan hidup serta keadaan yang sunyi senyap mungkin perlahan akan mengurangi kewarasanku. Bukannya aku berlebihan menghadapinya melihat bagaimana aku juga hidup sendiri selama bertahun-tahun, tapi hal ini berbeda. Aku kini tinggal di rumah yang lebih besar dan segalanya terasa asing. Hanya _jogging_ di pagi hari dan kegiatan mengajarku saja yang membuatku lebih hidup belakangan ini.

Berbicara mengenai kegiatan _jogging-_ ku, perkataan Draco kembali terngiang di pikiranku. 'Dan Hermione, jangan gunakan kostum ini lagi saat kau jogging bersama Ballard atau dengan siapapun.' Aku tak tahu apa maksud dan tujuannya. Aku menatap diriku di hadapan cermin dan berpikir apa yang salah dengan pakaianku. Pakaian ini sangat wajar digunakan untuk kegiatan _jogging_ , bukan? _Sweat pants_ selutut dengan _sport bra_ dan jaket. Semuanya normal, tapi tidak bagi pria itu. Aku mengedik dan membuka _rolling door_ yang terhubung dengan balkon ini untuk mengundang udara segar pagi masuk ke kamar ini. Draco sudah menghilang dari pandangan sejak aku kembali dari lari pagi tadi dan aku berusaha untuk tak peduli padanya. Aku berdiri di tepi balkon itu dan membiarkan udara yang bergerak ini menerpa wajahku. Suara gemericik air dari sungai yang tak jauh dari kediaman ini dan kicauan burung pagi seudah terdengar memasuki musim semi ini. Kulepaskan jaketku dan membiarkan keringatku menguap sebelum memutuskan untuk mandi dan menenggelamkan diri untuk riset terbaruku.

"Hermione," suara Draco mengambang begitu saja dan langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu kamar ini.

Tak ada yang aneh menurutku. Dia selalu menatapku lalu terdiam. "Aku kira kau sudah pergi," ucapku lalu kembali menatap beranda dan menenggak air mineral dari botol minumku.

Dia tak menjawabnya dan alih-alih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar ini, ia sudah berada tak jauh dari diriku. Satu tangannya terselip dalam kantung celananya. Ia berdiri tegak di dekat _rolling door_ beranda ini. Tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari bibirnya, namun perlahan ia berjalan ke arahku dan memegang pergelanganku untuk menatapnya. Helaan napas itu kembali terasa di permukaan wajahku. "Kau baru saja pulang _jogging_ bersama Ballard?" tanyanya yang kujawab dengan anggukan secara otomatis.

Dan saat harum tubuhnya menerpa penciumanku, aku hanya sanggup menelan ludah. Ia semakin mendekat dan semakin mempersempit jarak di antara kami. Matanya menatapku dari atas ke bawah lalu ia menggeleng perlahan. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tak lagi mengenakan pakaian ini saat bersama Ballard atau saat bersama siapapun, bukan?" tanyanya dengan terlalu datar dan terlalu dingin.

Aku mencoba mencari akal sehatku untuk berargumen dengannya. Harum tubuh dan helaan demi helaan napasnya tak seharusnya melemahkanku. "Ini pakaian normal untuk jogging, Draco," jawabku.

"Tidak, aku tak menganggap ini normal," jawabnya.

Keningku mengernyit dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Draco selalu mampu membatku terombang-ambing dalam kebingungan untuk memahami apa yang ia inginkan. Kulepaskan genggamannya dari pergelangan tanganku. "Berhenti membuatku bingung."

Dia tak membiarkanku pergi begitu saja, Draco kembali menarik tanganku. _"I wish that I could, Hermione. But you make everything seems so hard and difficult."_

Dan tanpa tanpa kata-kata lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya ia menciumku. Ganas dan tergesa-gesa. Ia bahkan tak meminta izinku untuk memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Tangannya sudah berada di pinggangku dan menarikku untuk menempel di tubuhnya. Helaan napas, harum tubuh, dan sentuhanya di seluruh kulitku membuatku hilang akal. Bukan karena kemonotonan hidup dan kesunyian saja yang dapat membuatku gila, tapi setiap sentuhan Draco juga berdampak yang sama. Kukalungkan tanganku di lehernya dan ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku sesaat lalu menyeringai dan kembali menciumku. Aku dapat merasakan bibirnya di wajah dan leherku dengan tangan yan sudah berada nyaman di dadaku. Ibu jarinya mengusap-usap ujung dadaku dari balik _sport bra_ -ku dan mencubitnya sesekali yang membuatku terkesiap. Semua yang ia lakukan padaku terasa sangat panas dan bergairah. Hal ini dapat membakarku sewaktu-waktu.

"Hermione," ucapnya saat bibirnya sudah berada di dadaku.

Kugenggam rambutnya saat ia menggigit kecil di daerah itu. "Ehm," hanya itu suara yang keluar dari mulutku.

Tangannya beralih ke _waitsband_ celanaku lalu meremas bokongku. Draco kembali menciumi bibirku dengan jubahnya yang sudah tergeletak di lantai beranda ini. Ia mendorongku ke dinding balkon ini dan membuatkut terjebak di antara dirinya dan dinding ini. Semakin lama ia menciumku, semakin jauh tangannya berada di bokongku sambil terus meremasnya dan menyerang leherku dengan ciumannya serta tangan lainya yang berada di dadaku ditambah fakta bahwa aku merasakan sesuatu sudah mengeras dari balik celananya semakin aku menginginkannya membawaku ke ranjang kami. Napasnya terengah-engah sesaat setelah ia menciumku dan meletakkan kepalanya di leherku. _"What did you do to me, Hermione?"_ tanyanya dengan suara berbisik yang kini terdengar begitu seksi di telingaku.

Aku mengusap rambutnya dan tersenyum. _"I'm marrying you, Draco."_

Aku tak tahu apakah aku salah bicara atau memang ada yang tak beres dengan dirinya karena tetiba saja dia membatu dan otot-ototnya menegang dengan arti yang tak bagus. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari leherku tanpa menatapku dia mengambil jubahnya yang tergeletak jatuh.

 _"I shouldn't do this. I'm sorry,"_ ujarnya lalu pergi begitu saja.

Draco Malfoy pergi begitu saja dengan wajah dan perasaan yang bersalah setelah mencumbuku habis-habisan. Kuhela napasku dan berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi barusan.

000

 **to be continued**

 **Thank you thank you... just leave your review, okay? thanks! See ya in the next chap!:)))**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** : Yes, as your request I update this before the fasting. But if you read this tomorrow, make sure you read this after break fasting. I don't wanna ruin you, okay? So enjoy

 **JK Rowling has!**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Hermione Granger**

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnyai dengan hubunganku dengan Draco setelah ia menciumku dengan sangat bergairah di balkon beberapa hari yang lalu? Bila mengikuti alur cerita di drama komedi pastilah aku dan dirinya sedang menikmati hubungan kami walaupun hanya sebatas kasual saja. Atau mungkin bila mengikuti alur-alur yang terjadi di novel-novel romantis, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Draco telah mendeklarasikan cintanya padaku dan kami akan hidup kekal bahagia selama-lamanya. Tetapi, amat disayangkan aku dan Draco tak hidup di salah satu alur yang tadi kusebutkan. Hal yang justru terjadi kepada kami setelah pagi bergairah itu adalah Draco menghindariku dalam berbagai cara. Tak ada lagi sarapan bersama. Tak ada lagi obrolan ringan saat ia pulang lebih awal. Semuanya berganti dengan saling acuh tak acuh. Merasa muak dengan sikap yang tak dapat kubaca apalagi dapat kumengerti ini, kuputuskan untuk mengikuti apa maunya pria itu. Bila ia ingin mendiamkanku seumur hidupnya akan aku kabulkan.

Tetapi, selalu ada hikmah di balik setiap kejadian. Dengan diamnya Draco membuatku lebih fokus dengan proyek risetku saat ini. Aku menghabiskan berjam-jam waktuku untuk hal ini. Pergi dari perpustakaan satu ke perpustakaan lainnya. Mencari literatur satu sampai literatur berikutnya. Semua kegiatan itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatianku dari drama rumah tangga menjijikan yang terjadi dalam hidupku. Bahkan sekarang aku baru saja meluruskan otot-otot kaku setelah seharian berada di _carel_ perpustakaan kampus ini meski tak ada jadwal mengajar untukku hari ini. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul satu siang dan aku sadar bahwa blum ada satupun makanan masuk ke dalam perutku sedari pagi tadi. Kuputuskan pergi ke cafetaria untuk melakukan kewajibanku kepada tubuh ini. Ujung mataku menangkap sosok Ballard yang tetiba saja sudah berada di belakangku begitu aku keluar dari perpustakaan itu. Aku curiga ia memasang alat pelacak di tubuhku sehingga ia dapat mengetahui pergerakan sekecil apapun yang dilakukan tubuhku. Aku tak lagi memedulikan keberadaannya dan berjalan santai menuju cafetaria.

Makan siangku jatuh pada roti lapis tuna dan air mineral serta salad. Kubawa nampan berisi makan siangku ke sudut ruangan ini yang langsung menghadap pemandangan rerumputan hijau khas musim semi yang menghampar cantik di luar sana. Aku mulai manyuapkan salad itu ke mulut sampai suara seseorang menginterupsinya. "Hermione," sapanya dan aku menengadah untuk melihat siapa sumber suara tersebut.

"Albert Lane," balasku terkejut.

Aku bangkit dan memeluknya sesaat. "Apa kabar?" tanyaku pada sosok pria yang sudah menjadi kawanku sejak kami berada di bangku kuliah dulu.

"Baik sekali. Boleh aku bergabung denganmu?" tanyanya dengan sebuah nampan di tangan.

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu. Silahkan duduk," ujarku.

"Kapan kau kembali dari Mesir?" tanyaku membuka suara saat ia mulai menikmati makan siangnya.

"Dua hari yang lalu dan aku sudah tak sabar kembali ke kampus ini untuk pengolahan data dan tentunya untuk kembali mengajar," balasnya.

Aku tertawa. "Kau begitu berdedikasi pada instansi pendidikan ini, Professor Lane."

"Hal ini sudah menjadi panggilan hidup, Professor Granger."

Dan kami tertawa dengan ucapannya. Percakapan mengalir begitu saja tentang risetnya dan apapun mengenai Mesir. Berbicara dengan Albert bak terapi tersendiri bagiku karena kini aku tak lagi dengan mudah menemui sahabat-sahabatku. Tak ada larangan dari Draco memang, tapi aku tak mau mereka berpikir macam-macam bila aku selalu menemui mereka dan bukannya mengahabiskan waktu dengan suamiku. Dan pada akhirnya mereka menyimpulkan ada keanehan dalam pernikahanku dan segala yang kulakukan akan menjadi sia-sia.

"Jadi, aku mendengar kau sudah menikah. Apakah hal itu benar?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Wow, aku hanya pergi untuk riset selama enam bulan dan kau sudah menikah bahkan aku tak mendapat undangan pernikahan darimu," ujar Albert.

Kutenggak air mineral dari botol di hadapanku ini dan menggeleng. "Bukan pernikahan yang besar, hanya pemberkatan dan makan bersama keluarga."

Bila The Sociaty sudah dianggap keluarga oleh Draco maka aku tak berbohong. Dan tatapan Albert beralih ke objek di belakangku, otomatis kualihkan pandangan kesana dan mendapati Draco Malfoy tengah berjalan ke arahku. _Holy hell_. Apa yang kini ia lakukan di kampusku? Apakah Langham tak cukup baginya? Apakah banyak sekali orang di kampus ini yang terlibat dengan kelompoknya? Ballard masih berdiri tak jauh dariku setelah mengangguk pada Draco. Pria itu tersenyum kepadaku saat ia tiba tepat di sampingku. _Bloody hell_. Mungkin Magnus memberi racun pada sarapannya sehingga ia mendadak ramah kepadaku. "Hermione darling," ujarnya yang masih berdiri di sampingku untuk menungguku bangkit bersamanya.

Albert menatap bingung kepada kami berdua. Kuhela napasku sesaat dan bangkit untuk memperkenalkan pria ini padanya. "Albert, perkenalkan ini Draco Malfoy, suamiku," ujarku padanya

Tak ada uluran tangan dari Draco ia hanya mengangguk pada Albert dan begitupula Albert kepadanya. Albert Lane adalah pria baik hati dan ramah, bila tetiba saja dia berubah menjadi canggung seperti ini dapat dipastikan bahwa ini adalah efek yang ditimbulkan oleh Draco. Aura gelap tak pernah lepas dari tubuhnya. "Kau kolega dari istriku?" tanyanya Draco tanpa basa-basi.

"Betul. Kami bertemu sejak di bangku kuliah dulu."

Dia mengangguk. "Hermione, kau siap untuk pulang?"

Pertanyaannya membuat keningku mengerut. Apa yang terjadi pada otaknya. Lebih dari dua bulan aku menikahinya, tak pernah sekalipun dia menanyakan kapan aku pulang atau kemana aku pergi dan sekarang tetiba saja ia muncul untuk menanyakan hal ini. "Bukankah kau tak ada jadwal mengajar hari ini, hanya mengerjakan risetmu seharian saja, bukan?"

Aku masih menatapnya pongo. "Ayo kita pulang. Magnus mengatakan padaku tadi bahwa kau bahkan tak sempat menyentuh makananmu."

Suara masih belum dapat keluar dari mulutku. Tatapan pongo ini masih tak dapat kuhindari saat melihatnya. Dia mau bersandiwara bahwa kami adalah pasangan bahagia dan saling peduli satu sama lain di hadapan Albert? Tetapi, apa tujuannya. Pria ini taklah penting untuk kami yakinkan tentang bagaimana pernikahan kami berjalan. Jadi, apa motif Draco Malfoy kali ini?

"Hermione," ujarnya lagi.

"Masih ada beberapa hal yang perlu kukerjakan," jawabku akhirnya.

Draco menggeleng perlahan dan aku tak suka akan hal itu. Gelengan kepala perlahannya itu ibarat sebuah perintah yang tak dapat kutolak. "Kau bisa mengerjakan hal itu besok atau kau bisa membawanya pulang."

Tak mau terlihat berargumentasi di depan khalayak ramai, aku mengangguk. "Aku akan mengambil beberapa barang dari _carel_ -ku terlebih dahulu."

"Ballard sudah merapihkannya," jawab Draco dan aku hanya diam.

 _Bastard._ Dia selalu dapat mencampuri semua kehidupanku. Dan aku tak akan membuang energi untuk bertanya darimana Ballard mengetahui kata sandi _carel_ milikku." _Great,_ " balasku.

"Albert, senang berbicara denganmu. Kau punya jadwal mengajar untuk besok?" tanyaku saat akan berpamitan padanya.

Albert mengangguk. "Setelah makan siang."

 _"Great. See you tomorrow then,"_ ujarku.

Dan Draco tetiba saja melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku sebelum ia mengangguk sopan pada Albert. Dia memimpinku untuk berjalan. Dan tepat di daerah bebas aparasi, kami ber-Apparate ke Manor. Kulepaskan tangannya dan berjalan masuk ke Manor. Dia berjalan di belakangku dan aku berhenti tepat di hadapan tangga sebelum aku naik ke kamar kami. "Berhenti mencampuri urusaku, Draco," ujarku kesal padanya.

Draco tak menjawab. Dimana hilangnya pria yang terlihat sangat bahagia saat melihat istirnya tadi?

"Aku tak suka kau tetiba saja datang ke kampus dimana aku mengajar dan memerintahku untuk pulang bersamamu saat itu juga. Aku tak suka kau berpura-pura bahagia di hadapan orang lain. Albert bukan bagian dari permainan ini, jadi kau atau aku tak perlu repot untuk bersandiwara."

Kuhela napasku sesaat. "Tapi dia menyukaimu," ujarnya datar.

Mataku membelalak saat mendengarnya. "Wow, jadi kau juga akan mengontrol orang-orang yang menyukaiku? Apakah kau gila?" tanyaku.

"Kau pernah tidur dengannya dan sekarang itu menjadi masalah bagiku," balasnya.

 _"Holy shit_ , itu sudah lama sekali," balasku.

Kami diam sesaat. "Walaupun sudah lama, aku tak menyukainya."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya? Membunuhnya?" tanyaku kesal.

Draco mengangguk. "Bila diperlukan, mengapa tidak?"

Rahangku seakan jatuh dari rongganya. _"Fuck off, Draco."_

"Jangan berlagak bak suami posesif dan pencemburu. Kau bahkan meninggalkanku saat kita bercumbu. Kau mendiamkanku bak aku pengganggu di rumahmu. Kau seakan membuat keputusan menikahiku adalah keputusan tersalah yang pernah kau buat."

Dia tak menjawab apalagi menyanggahnya. _Bloody bastard_.

 _"Bloody hell, this's so exhausted,"_ ujarku.

Dan saat aku baru saja ingin naik undakan itu untuk menuju kamar, Magnus datang ke hadapan kami. "Master dan Madam, Mister Nott baru saja sampai."

Derap langkah dari ruang depan perlahan terdengar semakin jelas dan pria yang dipanggil Mister Nott oleh Magnus menunjukan batang hidungnya. "Malfoy," ujarnya dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

Aku tahu pria ini. Salah satu geng anak-anak penyihir kaya di Slytherin. Bedarah murni layaknya Blaise Zabini dan dapat dipastikan bahwa ia salah satu anggota dari The Sociaty. Draco berjalan ke arahnya dan mereka berpelukan seperti yang ia lakukan dengan Blaise. Tatapan Nott beralih padaku lalu berganti pada Draco lalu padaku lagi. _"Bloody hell, I thought you were just a myth. But you're real Granger. You marry him,"_ kekeh Theodore Nott yang menepuk-nepuk lengan atas Draco.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Granger. Maafkan aku tak dapat hadir di hari besar kalian," ujar Nott yang tingkat keramahannya menyerupai Blaise

Draco kembali berdiri di sampingku. "Dia Malfoy sekarang," koreksinya pada Theodore Nott.

Hal itu dijawab dengan kekehan. "Baiklah Madam Malfoy."

"Hermione. Kau dapat memanggilku Hermione," balasku.

Aku masih terlalu kesal pada Draco dan memutuskan untuk hengkang ke kamar kami. "Aku pamit. Kalian dapat berbicara dengan leluasa sekarang."

Theodore Nott menatapku bingung sementara Draco hanya menggeleng. _"Trouble in paradise?"_ tanya Theodore yang masih sanggup ku dengar saat aku menaiki undakan.

Aku tahu Draco kembali menggeleng untuk tak lagi membahas hal ini. "Jadi, bagaimana Rusia?" suara pelan Draco masih terdengar di pendengaranku.

"Keputusanmu membunuh Zaslavky benar-benar membuat mereka berang..."

Dan aku tak lagi mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kutatap kamar ini dan memutuskan untuk berendam untuk meredam emosiku.

000

 _ **Aku tak pernah merasa menikahimu adalah sebuah kesalahan.**_

 _ **Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan. Sarapanlah.**_

 _ **Draco.**_

Aku membaca secarik perkamen dari Draco itu berulang kali dan tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Kuputuskan untuk tak memikirkannya dan turn untuk lari bersama Ballard. Seperti sudah menjadi rutinitas harian di pagi hari, Ballard sudah menungguku di bawah dengan _sweapants_ serta kaus hitamnya dan _running shoes_ yang sudah kusarankan padanya. Dia berlari di belakangku sementara aku berusaha untuk menstabilkan kecepatanku. Dengan lagu yang terputar secara acak di iPod-ku, aku berlari dengan diiringi cuaca cerah dan kicauan burung pagi yang terdengar bahagia.

Aku dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Theodore Nott yang juga tengah berlari dari sisi jalan yang berbeda. Dia berlari ke arahku lalu senyum ramahnya terpancar. "Pagi, Madam Malfoy."

"Hermione," koreksiku.

Ia mengangguk. "Keberatan bila aku ikut jogging bersamamu?" tanyanya yang kujawab dengan gelengan.

"Kau rutin jogging seperti ini?" tanyaku padanya.

Ia mengangguk. "Sebelum aku menetap di Rusia beberapa tahun belakangan ini, aku selalu lari pagi seperti ini."

Keningku mengerut. "Bukankah sedikit aneh, penyihir seperti kalian melakukan hal seperti ini?"

Dia menatapku dalam larinya lalu tertawa. "Hal ini dapat membantumu bugar."

Aku ikut tertawa. "Sehingga kalian memiliki stamina yang tinggi saat harus berlari dan mengejar mangsa kalian sebelum membunuhnya."

Dia tertawa _. "You're funny, Madam Malfoy."_

Kami kembali lari sebelum dia kembali membuka suara. "Jadi, Malfoy tak pernah menemani jogging?"

Aku menggelng. "Bahkan ia sudah menghilang pagi ini sebelum aku bangun."

"Dia masih melakukan rutinitasnya di The Park Hotel? _Crazy Thursday Morning with Pansy?_ Aku kira ia tak lagi bersama Pansy setelah menikah."

Kalimatnya membuatku terdiam. Aku tak mampu menggerakan langkahku. Jadi dia tengah bersama wanita itu. Theodore langsung berdiri dengan raut muka serius dan merasa bersalah. _"Bloody hell,_ Hermione. Aku tak tahu hubungan kalian eksklusif. Aku tak tahu bahwa Draco tak lagi menemui perempuan lain setelah menikahimu seperti para anggota lain."

Aku masih tak mampu menjawabnya. _Damn the bastard_. Baru pagi ini aku membaca perkamennya yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak menyesal menikahiku. Baru saja aku berpikir bahwa mumgkin ia hanya sedang menyesuaikan diri. Bahwa tingkahnya yang tetiba saja meninggalkanku setelah kami bercumbu hanya karena ia masih canggung. Tetapi, tidak. Dia masih berengsek. Dia menyakitiku dan membuatku malu. _Damn him!_

 _"Bloody hell, Hermione_. Malfoy akan membunuhku sekarang juga."

"Aku permisi."

Dan tanpa melihat ke arah Ballard, aku ber-Apparate ke The Park Hotel.

Angin bertiup saat aku berada di pelataran hotel itu. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan sebenaranya. Aku juga tak peduli bila tetiba Ballard datang dan menggeretku pulang atau ia ternyata sudah mengatakana pada tuannya bahwa istrinya menghilang dari pengawasannya. Aku masih berdiri dan masih tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Masuk ke hotel itu dan mengobrak-abrik kamarnya satu per satu sama sekali bukan pilihan tepat. Lagipula ini adalah salah satu hotel milik Draco pastilah privasi si berengsek itu sangat dijaga meski dari istrinya sendiri.

Dan tanpa perlu melakukan hal-hal yang ada dipikiranku, pria itu keluar dari dari hotelnya dan berdiri tepat di lobby. Perasaan lega tetiba menjalar di darahku saat melihat ia hanya sediri. Perlahan aku menyeberang untuk menemuinya namun langkahku terhenti tak jauh dari undakan lobby itu saat sosok Pansy Parkinson keluar dari hotel itu dan berdiri di sampingnya. Ia tampak membenarkan roknya lalu bergelayut manja pada Draco. Jantungku mencelos saat ia mencium pipi suamiku dengan begitu mesra.

"Madam," suara Ballard di belakangku membuat mereka sontak menatapku.

Draco memandangku horor sementara Pansy hanya mengedik dan aku sudah muak pada mereka.

"Hermione," ujar Draco yang langsung berjalan ke arahku dan aku tak memedulikannya.

Aku ambil langkah seribu lalu ber-Apparate sejauh mungkin.

000

 **Draco Malfoy**

Matahari bahkan belum menampakkan wujudnya saat aku meninggalkan Hermione tadi. Aku tahu ia pasti kesal dengan sikapku beberapa hari belakang, tapi aku juga tak dapat menjelaskan mengapa aku berlaku seperti itu. Karena sesungguhnya aku juga tak tahu mengapa. Bibirku terlalu kelu saat berhadapan dengannya dan hanya kata-kata yang mampu menyakitinya saja yang keluar darinya, jadi kuputuskan untuk menuliskannya secarik surat dan berharap agar ia membacanya.

Seperti pagi-pagi lain di hari Kamis saat aku belum menikah, aku selalu bertemu dengan Pansy di The Park. _We were just seeing each other and fuck_. Aku akan pergi bekerja setelahnya dan ia akan pergi entah kemana dan aku tak akan repot untuk memikirkan dan mengkhawatirkannya. Dan pagi ini kami kembali bertemu, namun bukan untuk tidur dengannya melainkan untuk mengatakan bahwa kegiatan seperti ini tak dapat lagi kulakukan bersamanya. Pansy sempat terkejut mendengar permintaanku karena ada begitu banyak pria di kelompokku yang tetap tidur dengan perempuan lain meski telah menikah, tapi aku tak sanggup melakukannya. Terutama pada wanita itu. Hermione.

Jadilah pagi ini aku berbicara pada Pansy sambil menyesap teh bersama. Mungkin malam ini aku akan mengajak Hermione untuk makan malam. Aku sudah terlalu lama mendiamkannya dan perkataanya semalam membuatku sadar bahwa aku salah. Tepat saat matahari sudah benar-benar menyinari kota,aku keluar dari hotel ini dan akan langsung ke kantor. Aku menunggu Blaise untuk datang ke hotel ini di lobby. "Kau benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanyanya yang bergelayut manja di lenganku.

Aku berusaha menghindarinya namum akan sangat menarik perhatian bila aku mendorongnya. "Aku tak keberatan melakukan apa yang biasa kita lakukan meski kau sudah beristri."

Aku menggeleng. "Baiklah," ujarnya lalu mencium pipiku yang membuatku terkejut.

"Sampai jumpa," tambahnya lagi yang tak kujawab.

Pop

Suara seseorang ber-Apparate terdengar dari tempatku. "Madam," ujar suara yang sangat kukenal.

Kualihkan pandangan pada suara itu dan mendapati Hermione mematung masih dengan pakaian _jogging_ dan rambut cokelat yang diikatnya. Masih tanpa emosi di wajahnya ia menatapaku. Kulepaskan tangan Pansy dan berjalan ke arahnya. "Hermione," ucapku.

Ia tak menjawabnya dan sebelum Ballard atau aku memegang tangannya ia ber-Apparate. Hermione menghilang dari hadapanku. Dia tak dapat ber-Apparate dalam keadaan emosional seperti tadi. _For fuck sake,_ aku akan merasa bersalah seumur hidup bila terjadi sesuatu padanya.

 _"I'm sorry, Sir,"_ ujar Ballard yang membuatku semakin ingin mencekiknya.

 _"Find her,"_ ujarku yang berusaha setenang mungkin.

Ballard mengangguk namun belum bergerak. _"Find her. Now!"_ ucapku yang hampir berteriak.

Ballard langsung mengambil langkah seribu dan aku sudah tak peduli apa yang mau dilakukan Pansy sekarang _. "Mate,"_ suara Blaise membuatku mengalihkan pandangan kepadanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya padaku.

"Hermione melihatku di lobby dengan Pansy. Dan aku tak tahu apakah ia sudah berdiri disana sejak Pansy mencium pipiku atau tidak. Hermione langsung ber-Apparate tanpa mau mendengar sepatah katapun dariku."

Blaise masih mendegarkanku sebelum akhirnya ia membuka suara _. "You're in trouble, Malfoy."_

Aku tak menjawabnya. "Dia tahu tentang rutinitasmu bersama Pansy?"

Aku menggeleng. "Lalu dia tahu darimana jika hari ini kau akan bertemu nenek sihir itu?"

Pertanyaan Blaise yang tak membantu masalahku itu justru membuatku semakin emosi dan hilang akal. _"I don't bloody know, Zabini."_

Aku melihat kesekeliling hanya untuk mengalihkan pikiranku. Mengapa harus hari ini di saat aku akan bertemu dengan bandar penting bersama Blaise. Aku tak mungkin dapat berkonsentrasi di dua masalah seperti ini. Aku tak mau kehilangan kesempatan kerjasama ini, tapi aku juga tak dapat membiarkan Hermione pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

"Temukan istrimu."

Alisku mengerut saat menatap Blaise. "Aku akan bertemu bandar narkoba Amerika itu dengan Theo dan beberapa orang kepercayaan kita."

"Tapi orang-orang Amerika ini penting untuk kita. Aku tak mungkin tak menemuinya," balasku.

Blaise menggeleng. _"No. No. You're a King and I'm your Hand."_

Aku masih menatapnya. "Serahkan padaku. Aku yakin mereka akan menerima tawaran kita dan kerjasama ini akan terjalin. Sementara kau harus menemukan Hermione. Karena aku menyukainya menjadi pendampingmu di banding di pelacur Pansy."

Aku tak menjawabnya. "Pergilah, Malfoy. Aku akan selalu mengabarimu. Dan saat pekerjaanku sudah selesai dan kau juga belum menemukan istrimu aku akan segera membantu."

 _"Good luck, Blaise,"_ ucapku.

Blaise mengaangguk. _"You too, mate. Good luck find your wife."_

000

Hari sudah menjelang malam dan aku belum menemukan jejak Hermione sedikitput. Aku pergi ke kampus tempat ia mengajar dan ia tak datang meski hari ini ia memiliki jadwal mengajar. Aku pergi ke _carel t_ empat ia biasa menghabiskan waktu untuk riset yang tengah ia lakukan, Hermione juga tak ada disana. Aku pergi lagi ke panti asuhannya, para perawat mengatakan bahwa ia juga tak ada disana. Aku mencoba mencarinya di setiap ruangannya dan keberadaanya nihil. Aku mulai putus asa dan kuputuskan untuk ke kediaman lamanya dan ia tetap tak ada. Ballard juga tak mendapatkan sedikitpun informasi mengenainya. Kemana perginya perempuan itu?

Terpikir olehku untuk bertanya pada sahabat-sahabatnya dan aku sadar bahwa hal ini bukanlah ide yang bagus. Kuputuskan untuk mengendarai mobil sihirku dan mencarinya di sepanjang jalan London. Dia menyukai es krim Muggle, aku mencarinya di hampir semua kedai es krim di London ini. Dia juga suka membeli minuman dari kedai kopi, aku juga menyisir kedai kopi itu. Namun, hasilnya tetap nihil. Magnus juga mengatakan bahwa ia belum juga memunculkan batang hidungnya di Manor.

Kuputuskan untuk kembali ke kampusnya. Berharap bahwa ia akan kembali ke _carel_ -nya. Karena aku tahu mengerjakan risetnya adalah salah satu caranya untuk menyalurkan penderitaannya selama menikah denganku. Dan ia berada disana. Napasku seakan lega seketika. Beban yang mengganjalku seharian ini seakan sirna. Aku melihat lampu dari _carel-_ nya menyala dan rambut cokelatnya menyembul dari sana. Aku tak mau mengganggunya dan hanya menunggu sampai ia keluar nantinya.

Hampir tepat tengah malam, lampu itu dimatikannya dan ia keluar dari perpustakaan ini. Tatapan terkejutnya terlihat saat mendapatiku tengah menunggunya. "Aku tak mau bertengkar denganmu, Draco."

Aku mengangguk. "Mari kita tak bertengkar," jawabku.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?"

Ia mengangguk dan aku memegang tangannya. Sontak ia melepaskan tanganku. "Jangan memegangku. Aku dapat ber-Appaarte sendiri."

Begitu kami sampai di Manor ia masih mendiamkanku. Aku lebih memilih dimaki olehnya dibanding mendapat _silent treatment_ seperti ini. Ia naik ke kamar kami dan mengganti pakaian berlari yang dipakainya seharian ini. "Kau darimana seharian ini? Aku mencarimu ke setiap tempat dan kau tak ada. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Langkahnya terhenti saat keluar dari kamar mandi ketika mendengar apa yang aku katakan. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Apa aku tak salah dengar?"

"Dengar Hemione, apa yang kau lihat di lobby hotel itu tak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan," ujarku.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan mematikannya. "Lalu apa yang aku lihat sebenarnya? Kau mau menjelaskan bahwa kau tidak tidur dengannya? Bahwa tadi itu bukan bagian dari _Crazy Thursday Morning with Pansy?"_

Aku terkejut dia mengetahui hal ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengetahui bagaimana Blaise menyebut hal ini sebagai bahan bercanda di antara kami. "Aku tak tidur dengannya," ujaku yang mencoba menjelaskan padanya.

Dia menggeleng cepat. "Kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu begitu saja. Kau bersamanya pagi ini, Draco, lalu apa yang harus kupercayai? Bahwa kau hanya sarapan bersama?"

"Aku memang hanya sarapan bersama."

Hermione tertawa sarkastik. _"I might be sound jelous, but I'm not. I'm disgusted, Malfoy."_

 _"I told you in our wedding night, I don't like sharing you with other."_

Ia masih menatapku kesal. "Dan alih-alih kau menyentuhku, kau lebih memilih tidur dengannya. Aku wanita dewasa, Draco. Dan aku juga memiliki kebutuhan. Jadi bila kau merasa aku tak dapat memenuhi kebutuhanmu dan kau mendapatkannya dari wanita murahan ini lepaskan aku. Lepaskan aku, kita tak akan bercerai. Aku akan menghilang dan kau dapat meniduri semua wanita yang ingin kau tiduri. Karena aku tak dapat berbagi suamiku dengan siapapun."

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu sampai kapanpun," ujarku.

"Kau membuat hal ini melelahkan, Draco. Kau mendiamkanku berhari-hari, lalu kau muncul begitu saja bak suami yang mencintaiku, dan sekarang kau tidur dengan wanita lain. Kau menghancurkan harga diriku."

Dia menghela napas. _"You're a selfish bastard."_

Hermione mengambil beberapa barangnya dan keluar dari kamar ini. Kali ini ia yang mendiamkanku.

000

Tak ada teriakan atau makian yang keluar dari mulut Hermione. Dia hanya diam dan diam. Bahkan saat kemarin aku menghindarinya ia masih sesekali menanyakan kabarku, tapi kali ini tidak. Dia tak marah lagi, tapi tak lantas ia mau berbicara lagi padaku. Setiap malam ia akan keluar dari kamar kami dan membawa barangnya untuk tidur di kamar tidur lain. Begitu pagi dia akan kembali kesini, mandi dan _jogging_ bersama Ballard. Ia akan menjalankan aktivitasnya dan begitupula denganku. Dan hal ini terjadi berhari-hari. Dia hanya akan menjawab saat aku bertanya dan itu hanya secukupnya saja. Aku tahu bagaimana frustrasi dirinya saat aku dengan egois menghindarinya setelah pagi aku mencumbunya. _She's officially shout me out from her life._

Dan malam ini aku memilih untuk memantau pekerjaanku dari Manor. Entahlah apa yang aku pikirkan, tapi aku hanya ingin hubunganku dengannya baik kembali atau berada seperti semula. Karena aku tahu bahwa hubungan kami tak pernah baik dari awal. Saat aku sibuk dengan berkas pekerjaan ini, pandanganku teralih oleh Hermione yang baru saja turun dari kamar kami dengan sangat berbeda. Ia terlihat begitu cantik, seksi, dan menggairahkan. Tak ada piyama yang biasa telah digunakannya pada pukul seperti ini. Malam ini ia menggunakan terusan selutut hitam yang terlihat bak memeluk erat tubuhnya. Dan aku semakin dikejutkan dengan punggungnya yang tak tertutupi sedikitpun kain. Sepatu hak tinggi dan riasan yang berbeda di wajahnya membuatku ingin mencumbunya saat ini juga. Aku bangkit saat ia berhenti untuk melihatku. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Aku bosan di rumah. Aku mau pergi minum," jawabnya

"Minum?" tanyaku dan ia mengangguk.

"Tetapi, kita punya banyak minuman disini. Kau hanya tinggal memilihnya."

Ia menatapku dan mengedik. "Aku bosan," jawabnya cepat.

Aku tak mungkin membiarkannya pergi sendiri dengan baju seperti itu. Aku dapat mencungkil setiap mata yang menatapnya satu per satu. "Aku akan pergi bersamamu"

"Terserah padamu."

Baru saja aku akan pergi sebuah telepon sihir memanggil dan aku tahu ini penting. "Urus pekerjaanmu terlebih dahulu. Aku akan pergi bersama Ballard, kau bisa menemui kami disana."

Dan ia keluar dari Manor begitu saja _. "Speak, Blaise,"_ ujarku pada Blaise di ujung sana.

000

Suara gaduh terdengar dari klub malam ini. Lantai dansa penuh begitupula dengan meja barnya.

"Aku tak tahu bahwa wanita-wanita Muggle ini begitu seksi. Aku akan mencobanya malam ini," aku memandang Blaise lalu terkekeh

"Terserahmu, mate."

Aku mencari dimana keberadaan Hermione dan mataku tertuju di meja bar. Ia tengah menenggak _gin and tonic_ favoritnya dengan Ballard yang berdiri di belakannya. Aku mendekatinya tepat saat seorang pria duduk di sampingnya. "Kau sendiri?" tanya pria itu.

"Yang kau lihat?" Hermione berbalik tanya pada pria itu.

 _Shit._ Dia menggoda pria asing itu. Pria itu menatap Ballard yang berada di belakangnya. "Kau bersama pria ini? Kekasih atau suamimu?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Hermione tertawa dan aku langsung menghampirinya. "Aku suaminya," ujarku pada pria itu dan Hermione menatapku.

Dia tersenyum. Hermione sudah mabuk. "Maaf aku tak tahu bahwa ia sudah menikah."

Aku tak memedulikannya dan kembali fokus pada Hermione."Ayo kita pulang kau sudah mabuk."

Dia menggeleng. "Jangan kau pikir karena kau tersenyum padamu di tengah perang dingin kita berarti aku sudah mabuk, Draco. Aku bahkan masih dapat mengerjakan sola Rune Kuno saat ini juga."

Ia terdiam sesaat. "Aku hanya senang kau peduli kepadaku."

Aku memegang pipinya. "Aku selalu peduli kepadamu."

Dia menggeleng. "Kau hanya peduli kepadaku saat kau takut aku diambil orang lain dan kau akan kehilanganku. Dan sisanya kau akan menganggapku sampah."

"Jangan berbicara sepert itu."

Dia melambai kepada pada bartender dan memesan satu lagi _gin and tonic_ padanya. Dia menyesapnya perlahan lalu duduk menghadapku _. "Dance with me."_

 _"I can't dance,"_ jawabku cepat.

 _"Yes, you do in our wedding."_

 _"That's different."_

 _"It's same."_

Tanpa aku menjawabnya dia menaarik tanganku. Suara musik begitu kencang. Aku memiliki banyak klub malam, tapi aku bukan salah satu penikmatnya. _"Feel the beat, Draco._ Lupakan bahwa kau menikahiku karena sejuta kepentingan. Berpura-puralah menyukaiku malam ini saja."

Lalu ia meletakkan tangannya di leherku dan menggerakan tubuhnya. Ia menantapku lalu tesenyum dan kembali bergoyang mengikuti irama. Kuletakkan tanganku di pinggangnya dan membiarkan ia memimpinku kali ini. "Terima kasih," ujarnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Untuk berpura-pura menyukaiku malam ini."

Aku diam tak lagi mengikuti irama hentakan musik di klub ini. Aku hanya menatapnya lalu memegang pipinya perlahan. Aku menunduk dan menciumnya di depan khalayak ramai. Merasakan hangat bibirnya kembali. Merasakan sentuhannya di tubuhku. "Aku tak berpura-pura."

Keningnya mengerut saat aku mengatakan hal itu. "Kau mungkin bingung dengan sikapku, tapi percayalah aku juga menginginkanmu. _But you're the purest soul I've ever met and I can't destroy you with my darkness. And when we're really together, I would never let you go."_

Kali ini Hermione yang menangkup wajahku. " _So don't."_

 _"Shit, Hermione. I want you right now."_

" _So take me home, "_ jawabnya.

Aku memberi sinyal pada Ballard dan meninggalkan dia dan Blaise begitu saja.

Begitu sampai di kamar kami, aku tak sanggup melepaskan Hermione sedikitpun. Begitupula dengan dirinya. Kami bergerak bersama begitu saja. Tangannya menjamah hampir di seluruh tubuhku. Aku mendengar ia melenguh saat aku mencumbu lehernya, dadanya, daun telinganya yang begitu sensitif. Tanganku terhenti di punggungnya yang tak tertutup kain sedikitpun. Aku menatapnya dengan tanganku yang lain di pundaknya. _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Unless you're not,"_ jawabnya.

Dan aku melepaskan perlahan baju terusannya itu dan seketika tubuhnya terekspos begitu saja. _Bloody hell,_ ia tak mengenakan bra malam ini. _"You're so naughty, Hermione."_

 _"Did you like it or not?"_ ujarnya berbisik padaku dengan tangan yang perlahan turun ke resleting celanaku.

Aku terkekeh. _"I love it."_

 _"And I love when you laugh, Draco."_

Aku kembali terkekeh di telinganya lalu mendorongnya perlahan ke ranjang. Ia terlihat mempesona di sana. Dan di tambah dengan sinar bulan di luar sana yang menelusup ke kamar kami, aku tak dapat menjelaskan betapa sempurnanya ia.

Kulepaskan kemejaku dan ikut bersamanya. Kami bercumbu dengan tangannnya di bagian tersensitifku dan tanganku yang perlahan menurunkan celana dalamnya. Ia terkesiap saat jariku memasukinya. _"Hell yes, Draco."_

 _"You like it?"_ tanyaku dan ia hanya melenguh dan semakin bersemangat bergerak bersamaku.

Ia berada di atas saat ini dan menciumi setiap lekuk tubuhku. _This woman is insane_. Aku tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini tak tahu bila Hermione akan segila dan semenggairahkan ini di ranjang. _"Are you ready?"_ tanyaku padanya,

 _"Very,"_ jawabnya.

Dan aku tahu bahwa ia sudah sangat siap melihat bagaimana tubuhnya bereaksi _. And God, she's so wet._ Aku bangkit untuk duduk dan ia berada di pangkuanku. Ia mengarahkan bagian itu ke dirinya dan perlahan ia membatuku untuk memasukinya. Hermione terkesiap lalu menghela napasnya. _"Bloddy hell, Draco."_

Dia mulai bergerak di pangkuanku dengan bibirku yang terus mencumbunya. Tangannya mengalungi leherku sementara aku menopang diri kami. _"You're so tight, Hermione."_

Kami bergerak mengikut irama. Ia sesekali tersenyum menatapku. Aku membalikan tubuhnya dan ia kini di bawahku. Kami terus bergerak dan bergerak. _"Faster, Draco,"_ ujarnya.

 _"Come for me, darling,"_ ujarku.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian aku mencapai puncaknya, aku jatuh di sampingnya. Ia masih mengatur napasnya perlahan. Peluh kami menjadi satu dan aku dapat merasakan aroma tubuhnya menempel padaku seutuhnya. Dan aku menyukai hal itu. Dia menelungkup untuk menatapku.

 _"Just promise don't break me, Draco."_

Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku hanya mengangguk dan kembali menciumnya.

000

 **to be continued**

 **How's this chap? Let me know everything that you thought. I count on you guys. See you in next chap. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N :** Midnight update huh? Enjoy this after the sahur, okay? or maybe you should wait after breakfasting hehe

 **I own nothing, trust me, okay?**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Hermione Granger**

Aku duduk terpaku di sisi ranjang ini. Draco Malfoy masih terlelap dengan posisi menelungkup dan anak-anak rambut yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya. Ia terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya, namun tidak pada nyatanya. Orang normal mana yang tidur dengan tongkat sihir dan belati yang siaga di bawah bantalnya. Hanya Draco Malfoy yang dapat melakukan hal itu. Apa yang aku lakukan tadi malam bersamanya? _Shit._ Aku menggodanya. Menggoda layaknya wanita-wanita murahan yang biasa ditidurinya.

Aku masih ingat betul apa yang aku lakukan pada Draco sejak di klub malam itu sampai di kamar ini. Aku masih ingat bahwa aku yang terlalu memprovokasinya. Bagaimana bila ketika ia bangun, dia sadar bahwa tidur denganku adalah sebuah kesalahan? _He's gonna freak out and avoid me again_. Dan kini aku yang terserang rasa panik. Kutarik selimutku untuk keluar dari ranjang ini dan langsung keluar setelah mengenakan _sweatpants,_ jaket, dan _running shoes._

Aku perlu menenangkan diri. Aku perlu mempersiapkan diri saat Draco kembali tak memandangku. Bahkan sekarang belum mencapai pukul enam pagi dan aku tak tahu apakah Ballard sudah siap untuk berlari bersamaku. Dan ternyata aku salah, Ballard sudah berada di ruang depan Manor ini saat aku turun. "Madam," ujarnya.

"Jaga jarakmu, okay?" ujarku langsung padanya.

Dia menunjukan tatapan tak setuju. Aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Draco padanya setelah insiden aku menghilang seharian dari pengawalannya. Tetapi, ia menjadi sangat protektif. Ia bahkan berlari dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat denganku dan mengikutiku di kampus secara terang-terangan.

"Aku tak mau kau kabur lagi, Madam," balasnya.

Aku mengerut. "Aku tak akan kabur lagi dari pengawasanmu," tandasku yang dibalas dengan tatapan tak percaya darinya.

"Kau butuh kita melakukan _unbreakable vow_ sekarang?" tanyaku kesal.

Dia tak menjawabnya. "Jadi mundur. Aku ingin berlari untuk menenangkan diri."

Ballard tak menjawabnya dan aku tak memedulikannya. Aku berlari lebih jauh dari biasanya. Napasku menderu saat aku sadar bahwa aku tak lagi berada di sekitar pedesaan Manor. Matahari sudah mulai menunjukan wujudnya yang menandakan bahwa aku sudah berlari terlalu jauh dan terlalu lama. Namun, pikiranku tak kunjung cerah. "Kau sudah mau mati?" tanyaku pada Ballard yang terlihat terengah-engah di belakangku.

"Kau sudah terlalu jauh berlari."

Aku mengangguk. "Ayo kembali ke Manor."

Dia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk ber-Apparate, namun aku menggeleng. "Kau dapat ber-Apparate sendiri, aku akan melakukan pendinginan dengan berjalan."

Dia putus asa menatapku dan memutuskan diam sambil mengekoriku kembali ke Manor. Kediaman itu masih terasa sepi saat aku kembali, tapi harum sarapan buatan Magnus sudah dapat kucium dari pintu depan Manor ini. Perlahan kunaiki anak tangga menuju kamarku dan langkahku terhenti di ambang pintunya. Draco sudah bangun dan sudah berdiri di balkon kamar ini dengan hanya menggunakan celana piyama dan bertelanjang dada. Ia berbalik untuk menatapku dari tempatnya. "Kau ingin membalasku kali ini?" tanyanya masih tanpa emosi seperti biasanya.

Dia berpikir aku pergi _jogging_ di pagi ini untuk membalas semua perlakuannya padaku. Sejujurnya aku tak tahu apakah itu benar atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin menyegarkan pikiranku, tapi jika ia berpikir seperti itu aku tak akan menepisnya. "Kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanyaku yang berusaha tenang lalu masuk ke kamar ini dan melepaskan jaketku.

"Aku terbangun dan kau sudah tak ada," ujarnya padaku yang masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya sementara aku sudah mondar-mandir sedari tadi.

Mulai dari membuka jaket, mengikat rambutku, memeriksa handukku apakah sudah di ganti oleh Magnus pagi ini. "Aku hanya lari seperti biasa."

"Satu jam lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kau bangun pukul 5 pagi lalu duduk di sisi ranjang memandangku dan pergi begitu saja," balasnya.

Aku terhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi dan menunduk agar tak menatapnya. Dia berjalan ke arahku. "Katakan apa yang kau pikirkan, Hermione."

Aku mendengus. "Kau biasanya selalu membaca pikiranku begitu saja tanpa meminta izin. Mengapa kali ini kau perlu repot bertanya padaku?"

"Aku butuh kau mengucapkannya dengan jelas apa yang terjadi padamu setelah apa yang kita lakukan tadi malam," ujarnya yang membuatku menahan napas.

Aku tak tahan berada sedekat ini dengannya. Suara bahkan harum tubuhnya di pagi hari saja mampu membuatku ingin melompat ke dekapannya. Aku masih menunduk dan tak mampu sedikitpun menengadah untuk bertemu dengan mata kelabunya. "Hermione," panggilnya dengan suara _husky_ itu.

Kuhela napasku dan berjalan menjauh dari dirinya. Aku berdiri di ambang balkon dan membiarkan angin di pagi hari membantuku untuk berpikir. _"I thought you're going to freak out. And in the end you aren't, but I'm,"_ ujarku dalam satu tarikan napas.

 _"Are you freak out?"_ tanyanya yang tetiba sudah berada di belakangku.

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu aku panik. Aku panik, aku takut, semuanya bercampur aduk saat aku bangun dengan tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuhku dan begitu pula denganmu."

"Kita sudah menikah dan kau menginginkan hal ini tadi malam," balasnya.

Benar. Aku memang menginginkan hal ini tadi malam. Aku juga heran kenapa aku jadi sekacau ini. "Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanyanya saat jeda di antara kami terjadi terlalu lama.

"Kau."

"Aku?" tanyanya

Aku mengangguk. "Iya, kau. Aku takut kau tetiba panik seperti saat pertama kali kita kontak fisik. Kau pergi begitu saja lalu kau akan kembali mendiamkanku. Membuatku seakan tak terlihat di rumahmu. Dan aku membencimu akan hal itu."

Ia semakin mendekat. Aku dapat merasakan kehangatan dari Draco di balik tubuhku dan aku tak berani untuk berbalik menatapnya. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu semalam datang ke pelukanku? Jangan katakan kau mabuk, karena aku yakin kau sangat sadar."

"Aku mendengar percakapan antara Blaise dan Theo beberapa hari yang lalu," balasku.

"Mengenai?" tanyanya

Kuhela napasku sesaat. "Kau. Apakah benar kau tak pernah bersama Pansy atau wanita manapun lagi setelah pemberkatan pernikahan kita?" tanyaku dengan jantung yang hampir loncat dari rongganya saking takut mendengar apa yang akan menjadi jawaban seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Benar," jawabnya cepat.

"Baiklah," balasku langsung dan tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

Dia masih berdiri diam di belakangku. Helaan napas dalam diamnya mengenai tengkukku dan aku tak mampu bergerak. "Hanya baiklah?"

Aku tak menjawabnya dan ia membalikkan tubuhku. Kedua tangannya berada di pundakku dengan mata kelabu yang menyorot langsung padaku. "Dihari pemberkatan pernikahan kita, aku sudah berjanji untuk setia kepadamu dan aku tak pernah melanggar janjiku."

"Tapi kau menjauhiku," tandasku.

Dia masih menatapku tanpa emosi sama sekali. _"I told you last night, you're the purest soul I've ever met. I don't wanna destroy your soul with my darkness,"_ balasnya dan aku mendengar nada putus asa di dalamnya.

 _"I know that. You're dark and dangerous but you're my husband. So, you're my dark and dangerous."_

 _"Okay,"_ balasnya dengan menyeringai.

Keningku mengerut _. "Okay?"_

Dia menyeringai. Aku masih menatapnya tak mengerti. Ia menunduk lalu menciumku. Bibirnya kembali berada di bibirku. Hangat tubuh itu masih sama dengan yang kurasakan tadi malam. Ia mendorongku untuk kembali ke kamar. Tubuhnya membimbingku ke ranjang dengan bibirnya yang tak pernah meninggalkan tubuhku sejengkalpun. Ia tersenyum sesaat lalu kembali menciumi lekuk leherku. "Sudah kukatakan jangan menggunakan pakaian ini saat berlari dengan Ballard lagi," ujarnya lalu menarik pengait _sport bra_ ini dan melemparkannya ke sudut kamar ini.

"Ehm," hanya suara itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutku.

Aku bahkan tak tahu harus meresponnya bagaimana. Tangannya turun ke _sweatpants_ -ku dan melepasnya perlahan dan aku menyerah begitu saja padanya. "Draco," ujarku saat ia menggigit sedikit daun telingaku.

Tanganku ikut turun dan berhenti di _waistband_ piyamanya. Tatapan kami beradu dan ia mengangguk. Kubuka perlahan celananya dan merasakan sesuatu mengeras di baliknya. _"You're so hard."_

Dia menyeringai. _"Thanks to you."_

Baru saja ia menarikku untuk duduk di pangkuannya sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintu kamar kami. Tangannya berhenti tepat di dadaku dengan mata yang terkesan jengkel. Dia kembali menciumku lalu secara sempurna membuatku duduk di pangkuannya. Suara itu terdengar lagi dan ia menghentikan kerja bibir lembutnya di dadaku. " _Fuck,_ " umpatnya.

Kami sudah sama-sama tanpa sehelai benang di ranjang ini dengan dipenuhi dengan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu dan semua itu terinterupsi dengan suara ketukan di pintu yang juga tak kalah menggebunya. _"Leave, Zabini,"_ ucap Draco yang terlihat benar-benar kesal.

Aku menatapnya. "Kau ada janji pagi ini?" tanyaku yang dijawab dengan anggukan olehnya.

Tok..tok..tok..

 _"Get up, Boss!"_ teriak Blaise.

"Tunggu aku di ruang belajar," ujar Draco lagi

Dan aku mendengar ia tertawa sangat renyah. "Selamat pagi, Hermione. Aku pinjam Draco sebentar."

"Pergilah," ujarku.

Ia mendengus lalu menciumku dan meletakkan keningnya di keningku. "Kau punya jadwal mengajar hari ini?" tanyanya dan aku mengangguk.

"Okay," ucapnya lalu bangkit dan mengambil jubah tidurnya.

Aku masih duduk di tepi ranjang itu dengan selimut yang kutarik untuk menutupi tubuhku sambil memandang suamiku yang tengah mondar-mandir mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bertemu Blaise. "Tunggu aku di meja makan, kita sarapan bersama," ucapnya lagi lalu mengecup puncak kepalaku.

Aku menatapnya tak percaya saat ia menghilang dari balik pintu itu.

000

Tak ada pulang larut malam lagi atau saling mendiamkan. Draco akan pulang tepat di saat makan malam walau tak jarang ia tetiba menghilang begitu saja dan aku tak akan pernah bertanya apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Dan kami bercinta seperti orang gila. Semua terasa berbeda dan bersama pria ini aku merasa lebih hidup. Namun, terlepas dari semua itu, Draco Malfoy tetap makhluk tanpa emosi yang pernah kutemui. Dia hanya tertawa sesaat lalu menyeringai atau tersenyum tipis, sisanya dia hanya akan diam. Dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

Tetapi, sudah beberapa hari ini dia pergi bersama Blaise dan Theo bertemu dengan rekan bisnis mereka atau sebut saja bandar narkoba negara lain yang akan berkerja sama dengan The Sociaty. Aku merindukannya. Merindukan kehadirannya. Merindukan tatapan dari iris kelabu tanpa emosinya. Merindukan semua hal yang biasa kami lakukan. Dan seperti istri prajurit yang sudah ditinggal berperang bertahun-tahun aku menunggunya di depan pintu rumah yang dijanjikannya berbulan lalu padaku untuk menjamu sahabatku ini. Beberapa pelayan sudah sibuk sedari pagi bersama beberapa peri rumah untuk memasak dan mempersiapkan rumah ini. Hari ini, setelah tiga bulan menikah, aku akan secara resmi memperkenalkan mereka pada Draco Malfoy.

Tak banyak yang kuundang. Hanya Harry, Ron, Ginny, dan Luna serta seluruh keluarga Weasley. Bukan jamuan makan malam formal, hanya sebatas makan siang bersama walau Draco membuat segalanya terkesan lebih mewah. Rumah yang baru saja rampung diselesaikan minggu lalu ini sudah didekor sesuai keinginannku. Meja-meja kayu panjang yang akan terisi dengan makanan dan minuman sudah terlihat cantik di halaman belakang kediaman ini. Tenda sihir bewarna putih dengan sentuhan bunga-bunga lilac juga sudah siap sedari tadi. Aku tinggal menunggu kehadiran Draco dan tamu-tamu undanganku.

Tepat sekitar pukul satu siang, Harry dan yang lain sampai ke rumah yang berlokasi di selatan kota London ini. "Kau cantik sekali, Mione," sapa Ginny yang langsung memelukku begitupula dengan Luna yang sudah mengantri di belakangnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menyilahkan mereka untuk masuk. "Hai," sapa Harry yang memelukku lalu memberikanku sebotol wine.

"Terima kasih," balasku yang disambut dengan senyuman darinya.

Ron sudah tersenyum di baliknya dan ikut memelukku. "Apa kabarmu?"

"Sangat baik."

Ron menatap ke sekeliling halam depan rumah ini. "Cantik sekali," pujinya.

Aku ikut tersenyum saat mengedarkan pandangan di halaman rumah ini. "Kado pernikahan dari Draco," balasku.

"Lalu dimana suamimu?" tanyan Harry.

"Disini," jawab suara yang sudah familiar di telingaku itu.

Draco tetiba saja sudah berada di belakangku dengan tangan yang telah melingkar nyaman di pinggangku. Aku bersandar di dadanya lalu menengadah. "Hai," sapaku dan ia ikut tersenyum.

"Hai," balasnya.

"Kalian ingin berdiri disini saja?" tanya Draco yang membuatku langsung mengajak kedua sahabatku ini untuk masuk.

Beberapa saat kemudian semua tamuku sudah datang. Artur dan Molly Weasley, Bill dan Fleur, serta semua keluarga Weasley termasuk Teddy dan yang lain-lain sudah sibuk berbincang-bincang sambil menikmati makan siang hari ini. Ditemani semilir angin dan matahari musim semi ini, semua orang tampak sangat gembira dengan hari ini. Draco yang sedari tadi terlibat percakapan dengan Harry dan Ron sudah berada di belakangku. Helaan napas dan kecupan lembutnya di tengkukku membuatku terkejut. "Kau senang?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih sudah membangun rumah ini."

Aku merasakan ia tersenyum meski aku tak dapat melihatnya. "Terima kasih karena sudah bersabar," ujarnya lalu mengecup ujung kepalaku dan aku tak habis tersenyum dibuatnya.

Harry dan Ron ikut bergabung bersama kami begitupula dengan Blaise dan Theo yang datang beberapa saat lalu. "Aku belum sempat bertanya padamu, mengapa kau tak membawa kami untuk berkunjung ke Manor kalian?"

Blaise tetiba saja tertawa sementara aku dan Draco hanya saling bertukar pandang. Harry menatap kami curiga dan menunggu jawaban apa yang akan terucap. "Manor sedang dalam perbaikan," jawab Draco.

"Bukan karena kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" sambar Ron yang membuatku terkejut.

Draco menyeringai lalu menggeleng. "Tak ada yang perlu kami sembunyikan. Benar begitu, Hermione?" ujarnya yang langsung kutangapi dengan anggukan.

 _"Be careful, Malfoy. I'll watching you,"_ ujar Harry

 _"You always watching us, Potter,"_ balas Blaise yang mengedik pada Theo lalu melengos pergi untuk mengambil minuman.

Harry hanya mengangguk. Dan di saat yang bersamaan Molly Weasley datang dengan wajah keibuan yang sangat bahagia melihatku. "Kau cantik sekali, _sweetheart,_ " ucapnya lalu memelukku.

"Aku belum sempat berbincang denganmu sedari tadi. Pria-pria ini seakan memblokmu, terutama suamimu," ucapnya yang membuatku terkekeh dan mengerling pada Draco.

Draco menyeringai. "Kau memblokku?" tanyaku padanya.

"Setiap saat," balasnya.

Ginny datang dengan Victoire di gendongannya. Victoire tampak malu-malu untuk membuka suara, tapi Ginny mengedipkan mata pada keponakannya itu. "Ayo sana katakan."

"Kau saja," bisik Victoire.

"Kau yang menginginkannya, kau yang harus memintanya, V," balas Ginny.

Victoire memandangku sesaat. "Auntie Hermione, bisakah aku mendapat es krim lagi?" tanyanya dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda oleh Fleur pastinya.

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. "Tentu, _sweetheart,"_ balasku yang baru saja ingin berbalik lalu ditahan oleh Draco.

"Aku akan memanggil, Magnus," ucapnya.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku saja. Ada di lemari pendingin di pantry," balasku lalu pamit pada mereka sesaat untuk mengambil permintaan Victoire tadi.

Senyum tak lepas dari wajahku selama makan siang ini. Semuanya tampak bahagia, walau aku tahu sesuatu selalu mengganjal di pikiran Harry dan Ron tentang pernikahan ini. Aku tak tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi di kehidupanku. Melihat keluargaku dan teman-temanku bersanding dengan Draco dan kedua sahabatnya. Meskipun aku tetap melihat tatapan canggung yang ditunjukan oleh Draco, Blaise dan Theo pada keluarga Weasley dan sahabatku, tapi setidaknya mereka mencoba.

 _"Happy?"_ tanya Draco yang sudah berada di belakangku dengan tangan yang sudah melingkari pinggangku dan bibir yang sudah berada di leherku.

Aku mengangguk _. "Very,"_ balasku.

"Bagaimana perjalanan bisnismu?" tanyaku yang masih berdiri di hadapan lemari pendingin.

Dia hanya diam dan tak menjawabnya. Selalu seperti ini dan akan selalu seperti ini. Draco tak akan membagi sedikitpun cerita bisnisnya padaku. "Kau cantik sekali hari ini," ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Aku memakai _dress_ dari bahan _lace_ bewarna _broken white_ dengan bandana yang senada melingkar cantik di rambutku. Dia mengambil kotak es krim yang kupegang lalu meletakanya di _kitchen island_ dan mendorongku kesana. Ia membalikkan posisiku agar aku dapat melihatnya. Draco Malfoy tersenyum. _"Miss me?"_ tanyanya yang kujawab dengan anggukan.

Ia memegang daguku lalu menciumku perlahan. Satu tangannya menelusup ke leherku dan yang lain berada di ujung rokku dan tetiba saja sudah berada di dalamnya. "Draco," ujarku putus asa dengan semua sentuhannya.

Ia tak menjawabnya dan justru mengangkatku lalu mendudukkanku di tepi _kitchen island_ ini. "Ada banyaknya orang di ruang tamu kita," ujarku saat dia memasukkan jarinya ke dalam diriku.

Aku terkesiap dan menggenggam rambutnya. Ia berada di dadaku dan membuka resleting _dress_ ini perlahan. "Draco," ucapku benar-benar putus asa karena sadar bahwa ada yang sudah mengeras di balik celananya.

Gerakan jarinya dan bibirnya membuatku tak dapat berpikir.

"Mione."

Bibir Draco terhenti di leherku dengan tangannya yang baru saja akan membuka bra yang kugunakan. _"Shit,"_ umpatku.

 _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"_ ujar Ginny yang kebingungan dan penuh keterkejutan mendapati temannya hampir separuh telanjang dengan jari suaminya yang masih berada di dalamnya.

Aku tak tahu apakah aku maish mampu menghadapinya nanti. "Aku pergi," ujar Ginny yang dengan sangat cepat menghilang dari pandanganku.

Kuletakkan kepalaku di pundak Draco sambil menghela napas. Ia tersenyum lalu kembali menutup _dress_ -ku. "Cepat usir mereka dan kita akan melanjutkan hal ini di Manor," ujarnya sambil menurunkanku dari _kitchen island_ itu.

 _"Damn you, Draco,"_ balasku.

Dia hanya menyeringai lalu mengecupku dan pergi dari dapur ini begitu saja.

Setelah yakin dengan penampilanku yang telah diporak porandakan Draco aku berjalan ke ruang tamu dengan sekotak es krim di tangan. _"Hey, V. Ice cream's coming,"_ ujarku yang langsung menyodorkan karton es krim itu pada Victoire yang terlihat bahagia seperti baru saja mendapat harta karun.

Victoire langsung berlari ke pelukan Bill di halaman samping dengan beberapa keluarga Weasley lainnya sementara aku di hadang oleh Ginny dan Luna yang tampak sumerimgah menatapaku. "Apakah kalian selalu seperti itu?" tanya Ginny dengan senyuman yang terlalu bahagia di wajahnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Liar," tandas Luna

Hal itu membuat Ginny tertawa lepas dan aku hanya menghelas napas. "Kalian benar-benar saling jatuh cinta," ujar Ginny yang membuatku terdiam.

 _We're falling in lust, not falling in love._ Aku tak yakin bila Draco dapat mencintaiku dan aku juga tak yakin apakah yang aku rasakan padanya adalah cinta. Kami bersikap layaknya pasangan suami istri, tapi cinta tampaknya belum berada di dalamnya. Aku memang merindukannya saat ia jauh dan merasa kehilangan saat tak ada dirinya di sampingku, tapi apakah hal itu dapat didefinisikan sebagai cinta. Aku bahkan tak tahu apakah aku dapat mencintainya dengan semua kehidupan yang ia jalani. Draco Malfoy adalah seorang mafia. Dia hidup dengan menjual obat-obatan terlarang antar negara, menjadi penguasa di berbagai wilayah yang sudah di akuinya serta membunuh siapapun untuk mempertahankannya. Cinta tampaknya tak tepat disandingkan dengan semua itu. Namun saat Draco tersenyum dari seberang ruangan ini kepadaku, aku merasa mungkin akan datang keajaiban lain dihubungan kami.

000

 **Draco Malfoy**

Hermione sedari tadi mondar-mandir hanya dengan pakaian dalamnya di kamar ini. Dari kamar mandi, lalu ke _walk-in closet_ -nya kemudian ke meja riasnya sambil sesekali mengumpat pelan dalam napasnya karena melupakan sesuatu. _Bloody hell, I fucking like the view of her._

Saat ia bersamaku, tak ada yang dapat kupikirkan selain dirinya. Bahkan aku suka saat ia memarahiku. Seumur hidupku tak ada yang berani memarahiku karena mereka pasti tak akan sanggup menarik napas dengan sempurna kembali, namun saat ia membentakku, aku justru sangat menyukainya.

"Draco," ujarnyan yang membuatku kembali fokus padanya.

Dia berdiri di hadapanku dengan berkacak pinggang sambil menatapku kesal. "Bersiaplah. Kau mengatakan bahwa acara pemberkatannya akan dilakukan pukul tujuh."

Aku hanya menatapnya dan tak menjawab. "Apa yang kau tunggu?" tanyanya kembali dengan kesal.

"Kau," balasku.

Dia mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku tengah mengagumi tubuhmu."

Hermione masih berkacak pinggang dan menatapku malas. "Bangkitlah, kita akan terlambat."

"Kita adalah tamu kehormatan. Mereka akan menunggu kita," balasku.

Wanita itu mendegus. "Mungkin kau harus kembali kesini dan kita batalkan saja datang ke acara pemberkatan itu," ujarku lalu menariknya.

Hermione terjebak di bawahku. Dia hanya tersernyum sambil menatapku. Mata hazelnya selalu terlihat hangat bagiku. Dia membelai rambutku lalu turun ke pipi dan tetiba saja di menamparku sambil tertawa. _"We just had sex a hour ago, bastard. Get the hell of from my body,"_ ucapnya lalu mendorongku agar aku menyingkir dari hadapannya.

Saat dia berhasil bangkit, Hermione hanya tersenyum lalu pergi ke _walk-in closet_ -nya. _Bloody hell. Bastard_ adalah panggilannya untukku saat ia kesal atau sedang menggodaku seperti tadi dan aku benar-benar menggilainya akan hal itu.

Aku ikut bangkit untuk mandi dan bersiap pergi ke pemberkatan sekaligus pesta pernikahan putri dari John Eerie salah satu Captain di The Sociaty. Langkahku terhenti saat melihat Hermione yang tengah bingung memilih gaun mana yang akan dipakainya. Aku langsung berjalan ke arahnya lalu menarik untuk menciumnya. Aku menciumnya dengan penuh gairah dan ia membalasnya. Tangannya sudah menelusup di rambutku dan dadanya yang padat sudah terasa sangat nyaman di dadaku. Tanganku meremas bokongnya yang hanya tertutupi celana dalam, lalu tetiba saja aku melepaskannya. Aku menyeringai. Ia masih berusaha mengatur napasnya. _"You ruin my make up."_

 _"I know you always wanted me,"_ balasku yang tak memedulikan ucapannya tentang riasannya yang rusak karena ulahku.

Aku langsung melengos untuk mandi. _"Bastard,"_ teriaknya yang membuat senyumku tak dapat terbendung.

000

Kami sudah berada di kediaman Eerie saat acara pemberkatan itu dimulai. Kami mungkin pembunuh, tapi The Sociaty selalu mempercayai keberadaan Tuhan. Dan pemberkatan adalah salah satu adat kami dalam sebuah pernikahan seperti yang aku dan Hermione lakukan beberapa bulan lalu. Hermione tampak kagum dengan kekhusyuan tradisi ini. Dan ia tersenyum kepadaku. "Apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya bahagia," balasnya.

Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangan di ruangan ini dan tatapannya jatuh pada Theo dan Blaise di sisi lain ruangan yang disihir sehingga terlihat seperti chapel. "Apa lagi?" tanyaku pada wanita yang tingkat keingintahuannya ini berada di atas rata-rata.

"Aku selalu melihat Blaise berganti-ganti pasangan dan aku paham dengan gaya hidupnya. Sementara Theo. Aku tak pernah melihat dia bersama dengan satupun wanita. Apakah ia hanya meniduri wanita itu lalu tak pernah membawanya ke publik?"

Aku tak suka saat ia mengangkat bahasan macam ini. Terutama masalah Theo. Perasaan bersalah itu selalu berulang kali menghantuiku. Ekspresi Theo malam itu tak pernah hilang dari ingatan bahkan sampai saat ini. "Draco," ucap Hermione.

"Apakah kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanyanya curiga.

Aku mengutuk kecerdasan otaknya. Tanpa perlu membaca pikiran seperti yang sering aku lakukan padanya, ia dapat menebakku dengan mudah. "Dia pernah mempunyai istri," balasku.

Pupil Hermione melebar karena ia terkejut. "Dan?" tanyanya menungguku melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Daphne meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu," balasku cepat.

"Daphne Greengrass?"

Aku menganguk. "Okay, sekarang tutup mulutmu, darling. Pendeta akan memulai prosesi pemberkatannya," ujarku dan ia hanya mendengus.

Aku tahu Hermione tak akan menyerah akan masalah ini begitu saja. Ia akan terus membombardirku dengan pertanyaan sampai aku menyerah dan bercerita padanya. Karena sama sepertiku, _Hermione fucking Malfoy_ tak menerima kata tidak dengan begitu saja. Setelah prosesi pemberkatan seperti biasanya semua orang akan berpindah ke ruang resepsi dan acara ramah tamah dan saling menjilat atau bertemu dengan para anggota lain dilakukan.

"Sir, Madam, senang melihat kalian hadir di acara putriku."

Aku membalas jabat tangannya dan ia tampak begitu bahagia. John Eerie adalah salah satu anggota The Sociaty yang sangat loyal kepadaku, namun ia sudah tua dan aku sedang berpikir bagaimana cara menggantikan posisinya.

 _"It's a beautiful wedding,"_ ujar Hermione yang aku dukung dengan anggukan.

Kami berada di sudut ruangan dengan gelas champagne di tangan. Aku melihat Blaise sudah menghilang dari ruangan ini dengan kemungkinan ia menyelinap dengan pengiring pengantin dan bercinta di salah satu kamar di rumah ini. Dan seperti biasanya, Theo akan menyendiri dengan minuman di tangannya lalu mengangkat gelasnya saat pandangan kami bertemu.

"Malfoy," sapa Pansy padaku dengan tatapan menggoda seperti biasanya.

Ia datang sendiri kali ini. Tak ada lelaki yang menemaninya. Aku tak yakin wanita seperti dia dapat hidup tanpa bergantung pada penyihir kaya yang mampu menopang kehidupan mewahnya. Aku hanya menatapnya sesaat. Dan saat ia akan maju untuk mencium pipiku seperti biasanya, Hermione membuatku terkejut dengan menarikku ke sisinya. _"Get the hell of from my husband, bitch,"_ ujar Hermione pelan kepada wanita.

 _Oh God_. Dia begitu seksi bahkan saat sedang mengumpat seperti saat ini. "Draco adalah suamiku. Jadi, menjauh darinya sebelum kuhancurkan wajah mahalmu itu," ancam Hermione yang membuatku semakin takjub padanya.

 _Bloody hell. I fucking like this woman._

Pansy menatap jijik kepada Hermione dan aku tak suka akan hal itu. "Draco? Kau membiarkan dia memanggilmu Draco? Tak ada satupun yang memanggil namamu, Malfoy. Dan kau mengizinkannya? Mengizinkan wanita ini?"

"Hati-hati dalam berbicara, Parkinson. Wanita ini adalah istriku," balasku.

Hermione berdiri tegap di sampingku seakan menunjukan pada semua orang bahwa aku adalah miliknya. "Tentu hanya aku yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Draco. Karena aku istri sahnya, sedangkan kau hanya pelacur yang pernah ditidurinya," ucap Hermione dengan menyeringai.

Demi Tuhan, wanita ini menyeringai. Aku bahkan hampir tak mengenali perubahan sikapnya yang menjadi sangat percaya diri seperti ini dan aku menyukainya.

"Bisa kita pergi dari hadapan wanita ini, Draco? Aku mulai muak,"ujar Hermione.

 _"Sure,"_ balasku.

Kulingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya lalu sedikit menunduk untuk berbisik padanya. " _You turn me on with your attitude like that."_

Ia menatapku lalu tersenyum. _"Really?"_ tanyanya menggodaku.

 _"Get ready. We're going home now and I'll fuck you all night long."_

Dan wajahnya memerah. "Aku akan ke toilet sebentar," ujarku dan meninggalkannya.

Saat bertemu dengan Ballard yang berdiri tak jauh dari kami, ia mengangguk padaku. " _Keep watching my wife_. Jauhkan dia dari Pansy sebelum ia membunuh wanita itu."

Ballard tersenyum mendengarnya sebelum menjawabku. _"Yes, Sir."_

Baru saja aku akan keluar dari bilik toilet di kediaman ini, aku mendengar dua suara masuk ke dalamnya dan tak berapa lama kemudian asap rokok tercium dari mereka "Kau lihat istri Malfoy?"

"Granger si Mudblood," ujar pria lainnya.

Pria itu tertawa. "Aku tak habis pikir, apa yang dipikirkan oleh Malfoy sampai menikahinya."

Pria yang lainnya tertawa dengan kepulan asap kembali membumbung. "Pasti mudblood itu hebat dalam masalah ranjang. Aku sangat bernafsu saat melihat tubuhnya. Bahkan aku tak peduli status darahnya, aku bisa bercinta dengannya semalaman."

Dan tanpa perlu mendengar banyak ocehan menjijikan tentang istriku lagi dari mulut kotornya, aku membuka pintu bilik ini dan mereka terkejut bukan main saat melihatku. Kurapalkan mantra ikat sempurna pada pria itu dan menarik pria yang lainnya dengan tangan kosongku. Kuhantamkan kepalanya ke cermin kamar mandi ini. "Kau sudah bosan hidup?" tanyaku dan menghantamkan kembali kepala itu sampai darahnya mencuat dan mengotori setelanku.

"Aku tak ingin mendengar lagi mulut kotormu mengeluarkan sedikitpun komentar tentang istriku," dan sekali lagi aku menghantamkanya ke cermin.

Darah mengalir ke lantai dan lumayan mengotori setelanku. Kulemparkan tubuhnya begitu saja, lalu aku beralih pada pria satunya yang sudah mematung di tempatnya. Kukeluarkan belati dari kantung tuxedoku. "Perhatikan sekitarmu sebelum membuka mulutmu yang kotor itu," ucapku lalu menikam jantungnya dengan satu kali hentakan.

Aku berdiri di ambang pintu dengan menatap kedua tubuh yang tak lagi bernyawa di toilet ini. Kurapalkan mantra untuk membersihkan pakaianku dan keluar dari toilet ini.

"Kau lama sekali," ucap Hermione saat aku sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan," jawabku tenang.

Ballard mengangguk padaku dan keluar untuk menyiapkan mobil sihir kami. Aku berencana menikmati malam ini dengan berkendara bersama Hermione. John datang menghampiriku karena tahu aku akan meninggalkan pesta ini. "Ajari teman-teman menantu sopan santun, Eerie. Dan maaf telah mengganggu pestamu dengan dua tubuh yang harus kau bersihkan di tolietmu itu," bisikku padanya.

Ia hanya menelan ludah dan mengangguk. "Kau siap untuk pulang?" tanyaku pada Hermione dan ia mengganguk.

" _Just like my wife told you, it's a beautiful wedding, Eerie. Good night,"_ ujarku.

 _"Good night, Sir,"_ balasnya.

000

Hermione tampak senang saat kami berkendara seperti ini. Ia mengatakan bahwa terasa lebih hidup ketimbang harus selalu ber-Apparate kemana-mana. Tak banyak yang kami obrolkan, aku hanya fokus pada jalanan dan begitupula dengannya. Sampai aku merasa bahwa kami sedang diikuti. Aku memeriksa kaca spion dan sebuah mobil sihir mengikuti tepat di belakang kami. Hermione menyadari hal ini dari raut wajahku yang sedikit berubah. "Ada apa, Draco?" tanyanya.

"Berjanji untuk tidak panik, okay?"

Ia hanya mengangguk dan aku mulai sedikit melepas kopling dan menginjak gas untuk memacu mobil ini. "Draco," ucapnya khawatir.

"Kita diikuti. Aku tak tahu siapa, tapi kemumgkinan The Bratva."

 _"Russian's mob?"_ tananya.

 _"Yes."_

Aku menggeser tempat duduknya perlahan sambil terus mengawasi mobil itu dari spion. "Kau merunduklah dan ikuti semua perkataanku. Sekarang Hermione."

Dan aku membuka kaca mobil ini untuk memberi serangan dari tongkatku. Mobil itu berhasil menghindar dan langsung memberi serangan balik kepadaku. Kulirik Hermione sesaat yang tampak berusaha mengendalikan kepanikannya. "Biarkan aku membantumu," ujar Hermione.

"Merunduk dan bersembunyilah. Kau bisa menghubungi Ballard dan Blaise, katakan padanya mobil kita diserang."

Hermione mulai menghubungi kedua orangku itu. Dapat kupastikan dalam beberapa saat mereka dapat mengejar keberdaan kami, tapi sepertinya mobil itu memiliki rencana lain. Tetiba saja mobil itu menghilang dari belakangku dan muncul tepat di hadapan kami. Aku menginjak rem mendadak untuk menghindari tabrakan dan membuat mobilku berputar di aspal ini. Baru saja aku menghela napas, pintu mobilku di hancurkan. Pria berukuran besar itu tak mengincarku, dia membuka paksa pintu ini dan menarik Hermione keluar dari dalamnya.

"Aaaaaa," teriak istriku.

 _Bloody fucking shit_. Aku langsung keluar dari mobil ini dan berjalan ke arah pria itu, namun sebelumnya aku sudah merapalkan mantra dan menusukan belatiku ke dua orang lain yang keluar dari mobil itu. Aku berlari mengejar pria itu yang baru saja masuk ke hutan di tepi jalan ini. Aku merapalkan mantra padanya dan ia melempar Hermione begitu saja. " _Holy shit,"_ teriakku.

Aku langsung berlari ke arah Hermione yang tampak setengah tak sadarkan diri. "Hermione," panggilku.

"Awas di belakangmu," ucap Hermione yang membuatku waspada dan langsung merapalkan mantra pada pria itu.

Aku tahu siapa pria ini. Pria besar dari The Bratva adalah pria yang sama yang hampir membuatku mati di tepi hutan rumah Hermione berbulan-bulan lalu. Kami beradu mantra dan saat tongkat kami sudah saling terlucuti dia mulai melancarkan tonjokannya. Kami bertarung tanpa senjata. Saling adu jotos sampai salah satu diantara kami tak mampu lagi melawan. Kuambil belati dan kami mulai pertarungan kembali. Kusayat tangannya namun dengan cepat ia menendangku tepat di luka yang ia berikan padaku. Aku tersungkur dan ia berdiri dengan sempoyongan ke arahku. Lukaku kembali mengalami pendarahan akibat tendanganya. Ia berdiri menjulang di hadapanku _. Holy shit_. Aku tak mungkin mati dengan cara seperti ini. Aku bangkit dan dengan cepat menikamnya dengan belati dan dengan cepat pula dia menghantam lukaku dengan kepalan tangannya. Darah sudah merembas di pakaianku saat aku kembali tersungkur. Namun tetiba saja dia jatuh. Aku melihat pria itu terjatuh kesakitan dan Hermione tengah merapalkan mantra kepadanya. _"You can't kill my husband,"_ ujar Hermione dan dengan satu jentikan dari tongkatnya pria itu meledak.

Meledak bagai debu yang berterbangan. Hermione terkesiap dan langsung lari ke arahku. "Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya panik dengan derai air mata.

"Aku baik-baik saja," balasku.

Blaise dan Ballard datang sesaat kemudian dengan beberapa anak buahnya. "Malfoy," ujar Blaise.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Tangkap sebanyak mungkin informan The Bratva malam ini juga," ucapku pada Ballard.

 _"Yes, Sir,"_ jawbanya dan ia langsung ber-Apparate.

Konsentrasiku kembali pada Hermione yang gemetar di sampingku _, "Hush, darling. Everything's fine."_

 _"Holy hell, Hermione did this?"_ tanya Blaise

 _"She killed this fucking giant?"_

Aku tak menjawabnya. Blaise duduk bersama kami dan tertawa. _"Welcome to the club, sister."_

000

Kepanikan Hermione seketika berubah menjadi kekhawatiran dengan pendarahan di perutku yang diakibatkan oleh pria berengsek itu. Doc – sebutan kami pada Healer Bennet – sudah membantuku untuk kembali menghentikan pendarahan dan membantu menjahit ulang luka itu. Namun aku meminta agar dia tak menimpa jahitan yang Hermione lakukan padaku dulu. Aku suka melihat hasil keterampilan tangannya di tubuhku. Ia mengenggam tanganku saat Doc melakukan pekerjaanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujarku menenangkannya.

"Aku tahu."

Setelah sedikit menenggak ramuan yang diberikan Doc aku mulai mengantuk. Aku masih mendengar saat Hemione berbincang dengan Doc dan Blaise. Lalu secara samar aku melihat ia pergi keluar dari kamar ini dan sesat kemudian aku terlelap.

Aku terbangun di tengah malam atau lebih tepatnya menjelang pagi dan tak menemukan Hermione di sampingku. Aku bangkit dan rasa nyeri di perutku kembali menjalar. Tetapi, hal ini tak ada apa-apanya. Aku masih mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari istriku dan ia tak tampak sama sekali.

Suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi dan lampu dari dalamnya membuatku berjalan ke arahnya. Hermione tengah berada di bawah shower dan terlihat sibuk menggosok tangannya. Ia menangis. Aku mendengar ia sesenggukan. Rambutnya basah begitupula dengan tubuhnya. Aku lupa tentang kejadian tadi. Hal itu pasti sangat berpengaruh padanya. Pembunuhan pertama yang dilakukannya setelah perang usai belasan tahun lalu.

"Hermione," panggilku yang tak diindahkannya

 _"Darling,"_ tambahku.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya. Ia masih sibuk menggosok tangannya dengan sikat. "Darah itu terasa masih menempel di tanganku, Draco," ujarnya tanpa melihatku.

Kumatikan keran itu dan menariknya kepelukanku. Ia terisak. "Aku pembunuh, Draco."

"Kau bukan pembunuh. Kau sedang membela diri. Kau membelaku, suamimu."

Kuambil tanganya dan mengusapnya dengan kausku. "Lihat. Sudah bersih. Ayo keringkan dirimu dan tidur."

Tubuhnya masih bergetar setelah aku membantunya mengganti bajunya yang basah. Kubawa ia ke ranjang kami dan meletakkan kepalanya di dadaku. Kupeluk dirinya. _"Sleep, darling,"_ ujarku.

Aku merasa sangat berdosa karena membawa masuk terlalu jauh dalam duniaku. Tetapi, aku tak pernah menyesal menikahinya. _She's my equal. If I were The King of The Sociaty, I would proud to say to everyone on this fucking world that she's my Queen._

000

 **to be continued**

 **Sorry for the sporadic typos. I'm reckless and I know it hehe. So, please still leave me your review. You guys always rock! Thank you and see yaa in the next chap:))**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing. Only Ballard and some other characters you didn't know**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Hermione Granger**

Aku seorang pembunuh.

Adegan-adegan di malam itu selalu terulang, bahkan di bawah alam sadarku. Aku masih mengingat jelas bagaimana aku merapalkan mantra pada salah satu anggota The Bratva itu dan dalam sekejap saja aku meledakannya. Demi Tuhan aku sama sekali tak berniat membunuhnya. Aku hanya ingin mengenyahkan dirinya dari Draco yang sudah terlihat bersimbah darah. Tetapi, semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Ia mati di tanganku. Bahkan darahnya masih dapat kurasakan di tanganku hingga saat ini.

Draco berusaha sekeras mungkin mengatakan bahwa aku bukan seperti dirinya. Aku bukan pembunuh. Semua hal yang kulakukan malam itu semata-mata hanya untuk membela diri. Membela Draco Malfoy, suamiku. Namun, segalanya terasa salah. Seharusnya aku hanya melumpuhkannya. Alih-alih melakukan hal itu, aku justru merapalkan mantra secara membabi buta.

Fakta yang kuketahui dari hal ini adalah Blaise begitu bangga padaku. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia tak pernah bertemu dengan wanita sepertiku. Dan sebagai istri dari pemimpin mafia di London, aku seharusnya bangga. Aku seharusnya bangga karena dapat menghabisi nyawa dari pria yang bahkan sanggup membuat Draco terluka, tapi pada nyatanya tidak. Perasaan bersalah itu tak pernah sekalipun hilang dalam hidupku.

"Madam."

Aku menengadah dan mendapati Ballard telah berdiri di sampingku. "Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Ballard meletakan nampan berisi sandwich dan jus jeruk ke meja kecil tepat di samping kursi malas ini. "Kau belum sarapan sejak pulang lari tadi dan Mr,Malfoy memintaku untuk mengingatkanmu makan," jawabnya.

Keningku mengerut. "Kemana sebenarnya Boss-mu itu?" tanyaku kesal.

Dia menghilang begitu saja saat aku kembali dari lari pagi ini. Dia hanya menuliskan pesan yang mengatakan bahwa ada hal yang perlu ia bereskan dan tak perlu menunggunya makan malam hari ini. Dia pergi di pagi hari dan tak akan pulang bahkan setelah makan malam di akhir pekan, katakan bagaimana caranya agar aku tak kesal padanya.

Ballard tak menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi aku tahu bahwa ia tahu dimana keberadaan suamiku. "Kemana Draco? Sedang mengadakan transaksi atau mengejar salah satu anggota The Bratva?"

Dia tetap tak menjawab. "Pergilah," ujarku dan Ballard menuruti permintaanku.

Di malam pernikahan putri John Eerie, bukan hanya aku berubah menjadi seorang pembunuh tapi aku juga sadar bahwa aku sudah menikah dengan seorang pembunuh. Aku tahu Draco membunuh dengan alasan 'pertahanan diri' sejak hari pertama aku menikahinya, tapi aku sama sekali tak pernah menyaksikannya secara langsung. Dan malam itu, di atas bahu pria separuh raksasa itu aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana suamiku dapat dengan mudah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Dengan satu kali hentakan tongkat dan rapalan mantra serta tikaman dengan belati yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun itu, ia berhasil menghilangkan nyawa orang yang menghalanginya. Aku masih tak percaya bahwa aku benar-benar berada di dunia yang bahkan tak sesuai dengan hati nuraniku. Mungkin seharusnya aku lari saja sejauh mungkin dan hidup sebagai muggle atau memilih mati di tangan mereka. Kuhela napasku sesaat dan meminum jus jeruk yang dibawakan Ballard tadi.

Suara derap langkah dari dalam Manor menyita perhatianku dan membuatku melongok ke sana. Theodore Nott tengah berjalan ke arahku dengan setelah khas para anggota The Sociaty _. For heaven'sake_ ini hari minggu dan mereka seperti tak memiliki waktu santai sama sekali. Aku kembali menyandar di kursi malas ini dan menghirup udara pagi serta membiarkan sianr matahari menelusup perlahan ke pori-pori kulitku.

 _"Morning, Madam,"_ sapa Theo yang sudah duduk di kursi malas tepat di seberangku.

Kulepaskan _sunglass_ yang sedari tadi kugunakan untuk melihatnya sesaat lalu kembali mengenakannya. Kuambil gelas berisi jus jeruk itu dan menyesapnya. "Kau tak ikut bersama suamiku dan Blaise pagi ini?" tanyaku.

Ia menggeleng lalu menunjukan gulungan perkamen dari balik jas hitam yang dikenakannya. "Ada pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan hari ini," balasnya.

Keningku mengerut. "Di akhir pekan? Apa yang kalian lakukan sebenarnya?" tanyaku yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman darinya.

"Katakan, kemana sebenarnya suamiku pagi ini sampai ia harus memintaku untuk makan malam sendiri di akhir pekan seperti? Bertemu dengan _drug dealer_ lain atau ia sedang memburu para anggota The Bratva?" tanyaku kesal.

Dan Theo kembali tersernyum. Ia hanya tersenyum. Demi Tuhan. Semua orang berkonspirasi dengan Draco. Aku pernah mendengar Draco mengatakan bahwa _his words is a rule_ dan aku sadar sekarang betapa kuat posisinya di mata para anggota The Sociaty ini.

"Percayalah, bila Malfoy tak ingin menceritakan padamu, artinya kau juga tak ingin tahu apa yang tengah ia kerjakan."

Aku tak ingin tahu apa yang tengah ia kerjakan? Apakah sekarang ia tengah membunuh seseorang dengan belatinya? Atau menyiksanya perlahan seperti para Pelahap Maut dulu saat menginginkan sebuah informasi dari sanderanya.

Kulepaskan _sunglass_ -ku dan bangkit dari sandaranku kemudian menatap Theo serius. Ia ikut menatap dan tak dapat menahan tawanya yang mendadak terdengar. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Hermione? Kau tampak tetiba sangat serius," ujarnya.

"Apakah aku semudah itu untuk kalian baca pikirannya?" tanyaku kesal.

Pertama, Draco dan kini Theo. Mungkin sebentar lagi Blaise akan ikut dengan mudahnya membaca pikiranku.

Senyum Theo masih berada di wajahnya. "Tak heran Malfoy menyukaimu, aku kira kalian hanya menikah untuk kepentingan masing-masing."

Aku terdiam mendengar pernyataan darinya. Draco menyukaiku. Hal itu sudah dapat dipastikan. Setelah semua yang kami lakukan. Setelah ia selalu mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki tubuh yang mengagumkan dan ia dapat mengunciku di kamar kami seharian penuh, sudah dapat kupastikan bahwa ia menyukaiku. Tetapi, apakah ia mencintaiku? Aku tak berani menanyakannya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau tanyakan tadi, Hermione?" tanya Theo yang membuatku keluar dari pikiran tadi.

Aku bersila di bangku malas itu sambil menatapnya serius. "Sejak kapan kau berteman dengan Draco?"

"Sejak menggunakan popok."

Jawabannya membuatku tertawa. "Sejak kami masih kanak-kanak. Aku, Blaise dan Draco tumbuh bersama. Masuk ke sekolah yang sama bahkan asrama yang sama. Kami menyukai hal-hal yang sama. Hal itulah yang menyatukan kami hingga sekarang."

" _Same interest, huh?"_ tanyanku.

Theo mengangguk. _"For killing people,"_ tandasku.

Theo menyeringai dan menggeleng. Mereka benar-benar mirip. Baru kali ini aku melihat Theo menyeringai persis dengan apa yang sering dilakukan suamiku. _"For power,"_ ujarnya.

 _"We have same interest for power and become a murderer is a part of that."_

 _Holy shit._

 _"But you guys're savages,"_ balasku.

"Hal itu yang memmbuat kami di takuti. Hal itu yang memberikan kami kekuasaan."

Percakapan tentang kekuasaan dan bagaimana cara mereka mendapatkannya terlihat begitu mudah saat Theo yang menjelaskannya, sementara aku hanya mampu mencernanya perlahan. Mencerna dan menyadari bahwa aku benar-benar dikelilingi pembunuh-pembunuh profesional.

"Dan aku mengagumi serta menghormati suamimu, Madam Malfoy."

Alisku mengerut saat ia mengatakannnya. "Semua orang memanggilnya _The Boogeyman_ karena ia tak pernah segan dan ragu untuk menghabisi siapapun yang dianggap musuh dan menghambat jalannya."

Aku menelan ludah saat mendengar penjelasan Theo. "Malfoy akan sangat senang menggorok langsung leher musuhnya dan menatap langsung saat orang itu meregang nyawa," ujarnya tersenyum.

Theo membicarakan Draco dengan penuh rasa takjub, sementara aku akan hanya dapat menahan mualku. Membayangkan Draco menikam jantung pria The Bratva pada malam itu saja sudah membuatku bergedik, aku tak dapat membayangkan ia menggorok leher musuhnya.

Theo terkekeh. "Aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Aku pamit dulu, Hermione."

Dia bangkit dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan aku yang masih tak tahu harus apa mendengar ceritanya. Saat bayangannya sudah tak tampak lagi di pandanganku, aku kembali bersandar. Kuambil gelas yang masih terisi jus jeruk itu lalu menenggaknya hingga habis. Haruskah aku bangga dengan siapa sebenarnya suamiku? Atau haruskah aku lari darinya untuk kembali menjadi diriku sendiri?

000

Malam sudah sangat larut saat aku sadar bahwa Draco belum juga kembali dari pagi tadi. Aku tahu ia memintaku untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu, tapi aku tak tahu bahwa ia belum akan kembali bahkan hingga tengah malah seperti ini. Dan mataku tak sanggup menahan kantuk ini.

Baru sebentar tertidur, aku merasakan ranjangku sedikit bergerak dan bibir hangat itu sudah berada di leherku. Aku berbalik dan mendapati Draco sudah berada di sampingku. "Hey," sapaku yang langsung mengecupnya.

Ia tersenyum. Aku dapat melihatnya walau dalam gelap sekalipun. Draco menunduk untuk menciumku. Bibir hangat itu memintaku untuk terbuka untuk untuknya. Kuletakkan tanganku di kedua pipinya saat tangannya perlahan menuruni gaun tidurku. Ada yang berbeda dalam ciumannya kali ini. Terasa begitu menuntut dan tergesa-gesa. Kulepaskan tautan bibir kami dengan tanganku yang masih menangkup kedua pipinya. "Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Ia hanya menggeleng lalu kembali menunduk lalu menarik dan kembali menciumku. Aku kembali hanyut ke dalam buaiannya sampai akhirnya tanganku berhenti di lengannya. Terasa basah. Dan aku tahu bahwa itu bukanlah keringat. Kuleapaskan dirinya dan terburu-buru aku menghidupkan lampu kamar ini. Mataku langsung tertuju pada lengan kanan setelan Draco yang terlihat terkoyak dengan darah yang masih belum mengering. Kuambil lengan itu dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi merobek dengan sempurna lengan baju itu. Luka sayatan terlihat di baliknya. Hatiku mencelos seketika. Kualihakan pandanganku pada bagian tubuhnya yang lain dan terlihat pelipis kirinya juga terluka. "Apa yang tejadi?" tanyaku dengan suara yang bergetar.

Dari malam hingga pagi tadi ia masih bebas dari luka-luka ini dan kini tetiba saja tubuhnya dipenuhi luka sayat dan baret. Ia menggeleng. "Hal ini biasa terjadi," balasnya berusaha menenangkanku.

Aku menggeleng. "Kau pergi dengan sempurna Draco, walaupun aku tak melihatmu pagi ini tapi aku tahu luka-luka itu belum ada. Dan sekarang kau pulang dengan luka-luka seperti ini."

"Aku baik-baik saja," balasnya.

Ia hendak bangkit dari ranjang ini, namun langsung kutahan. "Duduklah."

Alih-alih menentangku ia hanya mengikuti apa yang kuinginkan dan tetap duduk di tepi ranjang kami. Aku bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi kami lalu mengambil peralatan 'perang' yang ditinggalkan Doc untukku saat ia terluka kemarin. Aku duduk bersila di tegah ranjang ini dengan Draco yang sudah menanggalkan atasan yang ia kenakan tadi. Kuambil lengannya yang terlihat paling parah dan mulai membersihkan pinggir lukanya dengan alkohol. Tak ada ringisan seperti malam pertama kali aku menemukannya. Ia hanya menatapku tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun. Dalam waktu beberapa bulan ke belakang ini, aku sudah melihat ia berdarah berkali-kali. Dan ini kali keduanya aku membersihkan lukannya dengan tanganku sendiri. Perasaan aneh berkecamuk di hatiku. Pria ini dapat terluka kapan saja. Setiap ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari Manor ini aku tak yakin apakah ia akan kembali dengan utuh lagi. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan dapat terjadi tanpa dapat seorangpun mengontrolnya.

Aku mulai menetaskan dittany ke lengannya lalu sekali lagi membersihkannya dengan alkohol sebelum menutupnya dengan kain kasa dan perban sihir untuk mempercepat penyembuhannya. Saat aku akan beralih pada luka di pelipisnya, Draco memegang tanganku dan menyentuh daguku untuk menatapnya. "Kau menghindari kontak mata kita," ujarnya.

"Karena aku akan menangis begitu mata kita saling beradu," jawabku.

Dan benar saja, air mataku meleleh begitu saja tanpa dapat kukendalikan. Aku tak suka saat aku terlihat lemah di depan siapapun termasuk dirinya. Aku Hermione Granger dari asrama Gryffindor, keberanian adalah hidupku. Tetapi, Draco dan semua kehidupannya membuat aku kehilangan keberanianku. Aku takut akan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan menimpa pria di hadapanku dan aku tahu pasti akan berdampak pada kehidupanku.

Ia mengusap air mataku dengan ibu jarinya. "Shh, jangan menangis. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana bila kau mati?" ucapku begitu saja.

Aku menghela napas setelah mengatakan hal itu. Draco menarikku ke dalam dekapannya. Hangat tubuhnya selalu dapat menenangkanku. "Aku tak akan mati dengan mudah. Aku seorang penguasa. Aku yang memerintah kota ini. Kematian tak akan semudah itu datang kepadaku."

"Kau tak dapat mengendalikannya," ujarku yang bangkit dari dekapannya.

Ia masih memegang tanganku. "Tentu aku bisa, Hermione."

"Aku tak dapat bersama seseorang yang bahkan aku tak yakin apakah ia akan pulang kepadaku dengan selamat," balasku.

Draco tak menjawabnya. Kini ia yang tak sanggup menatapku. Dan sekarang aku yang menggenggam erat tangannya. "Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan menghindari hal seperti ini."

Ia masih tak mampu menatapku dan aku tak peduli. Aku tahu ia tak akan mampu menghidari hal seperti ini, namun sekali lagi aku mengatakan bahwa aku tak peduli. Aku tak sanggup melihat luka-luka lain yang akan menjadi koleksi baru di tubuhnya. Sudah terlalu banyak gurat luka yang menutupi tubuh kekar dan bidangnya itu. Kusentuh luka itu satu per satu. Bekas jahitan di dada kirinya. Guratan panjang di perut bawahnya. Bahkan ia memiliki bekas luka tembak di bahu kanannya. Dan sentuhanku berhenti di bekas luka yang berhasil kujahit malam itu dan sudah ditambal dengan rapih oleh Doc beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku tak sanggup bila harus kehilanganmu," ujarku.

Aku kembali menutup jarak di antara kami lalu mengecup bibirnya lembut. Ia melepaskanku. _"Don't, Hermione."_

Keningku mengerutnya. _"What?"_ tanyaku bingung.

 _"Don't ever love me,"_ balasnya.

Akhirnya ia mengatakan hal itu. _"Why?"_ tanyaku memberanikan diri untuk mendengar apapun yang akan menjadi balasannya.

Bahkan aku siap jika mendengar bila mungkin saja ia memiliki wanita yang sungguh-sungguh ia cintai di luar sana _. "I'm not capable of love."_

Aku terdiam mendengarnya _. "I'm not a man with heart and flowers. Like you said to me, I'm dark and dangerous. I'll always be like that."_

Aku lemas mendengarnya. Perlahan kulepaskan genggaman tanganku padanya namun ia tak melakukan hal yang sama. Dia justru semakin menggenggam erat tanganku. Draco menggeleng. "Aku mungkin tak dapat mencintai dan tak pantas untuk dicintai, tapi aku ingin bersamamu, Hermione. Aku ingin menjadi suamimu. Satu-satunya lelaki yang dapat kau andalkan."

Draco menunduk dan kembali menciumku. Ia menangkup wajahku dan aku menghela napasku sesaat. "Setidaknya berjanjilah untuk mengurangi menghabisi nyawa orang lain."

"Berjanjilah untuk tak menggorok leher orang lain dengan mudahnya," bisikku dalam peluknya.

"Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?" tanyanya lembut dengan dagu yang diistirahatkan dengan nyaman di puncak kepalaku.

Aku menggeleng. _"Sleep?"_ tanyaku.

Kali ini Draco yang menggeleng. _"I want you,"_ bisiknya yang mulai menciumi telinga dan leherku.

 _"Are you okay,Mister Malfoy?"_ tanyaku terkekeh saat ia sudah berada di antaraku.

Dia menyeringai _. "More than just okay."_

Dan dalam sekejap gaun tidur ini menghilang dari tubuhku dan aku seakan lupa dengan percakapan kami tadi.

000

 **Draco Malfoy**

"Aku tak dapat membiarkan kau pergi tanpa pengawalan, Hermione," ujarku padanya disela sarapan kami.

Ia menggeleng seraya melipat Daily's Prophet yang tadi kubaca untuk kemudian beralih ke tangannya. Hermione menyesap tehnya sesaat dan kembali menggeleng kepadaku. "Aku hanya akan ke kampus dan seharian berada di _carrel_ -ku selepas mengajar."

"Tapi, Ballard tak dapat menjagamu hari ini," kilahku.

Dia tampak tak memedulikan pemintaanku. Wanita ini lebih keras dari batu ternyata. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang dapat menembus penjagaan kampusku."

Aku bisa dan tentunya The Bratva serta musuh-musuhku yang lain. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan istriku pergi tanpa pengawalan sama sekali. Walaupun aku tahu dia dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri setelah aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sediri ia menghabisi si raksasa The Bratva itu, tapi aku tak akan mengambil resiko. The Bratva dan beberapa mafia negara lain sudah mengetahui kabar pernikahanku dan Hermione akan menjadi sasaran empuk mereka dalam menghancurkanku. Terutama The Bratva yang sudah menunjukkan serangannya secara terang-terangan.

"Aku tetap tak akan membiarkanmu keluar. Bila perlu aku yang akan langsung menemanimu ke _carrel_ perpustakaan itu."

Hermione menghela napas dan terlihat menyerah kepadaku. "Baiklah, berikan aku salah satu pengawal atau kaki tangan terbaikmu. Karena aku tak mau kau mengekoriku seharian."

Alisku bertaut. "Mengapa kau tak mau aku mengekorimu? Apakah kau akan makan siang lagi dengan si Kutu Buku Lane itu lagi?"

Hermione menatapku tak percaya. "Tepat sekali," ujarnya lalu ia tertawa kepadaku atau lebih tepatnya menertawakanku.

"Jangan bercanda, Hermione," balasku.

Dia masih menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Aku tak akan berselingkuh darimu dengan Lane, Draco," ucapnya yang membuatku lega.

"Aku pasti akan menaikkan standar ku sehingga dia dapat mengalahkanmu," kekehnya.

"Coba saja dan aku akan langsung mematahkan lehernya serta memastikan bahwa ia tak akan lagi menyicipi indahanya bernapas," balasku.

Hermione terdiam. Aku hanya mencoba untuk bercanda. Tetapi, sepertinya aku harus lebih berhati-hati terhadapnya. Sejak malam ia membunuh si raksasa itu, Hermione benar-benar menjadi sangat sensitif dengan hal ini.

"Baiklah, jadi siapa yang akan menemaniku selama Ballard pergi?" tanyanya.

Tak banyak orang yang kupercayai di The Sociaty. Blaise, Theo dan Ballard sajalah yang benar-benar mengerti dan yang aku percayai seutuhnya. Dan aku tak mau melepaskan Hermione dengan anggota yang tak kompeten di bidangnya, tapi aku memiliki pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan dengan Blaise semenatara Theo harus kembali ke Rusia beberapa hari ini. "Kau bisa pergi bersama Pietro," ujarku akhirnya.

Pietro adalah salah satu MadMen terbaik The Sociaty dan akan aku pastikan bahwa Hermione akan aman dibawah perlindungannya. _"Great,"_ balas Hermione yang benar-benar sudah menyudahi sarapannya lalu berjalan ke arah tangga menuju kamar kami untuk bersiap ke kampusnya.

Tak lama kemudian Pietro sudah tiba di Manor untuk bertugas mengawasi istriku paling tidak sampai Ballard kembali dari tugas yang kuberikan. "Jaga jarakmu, jangan sampai isitriku merasa terganggu."

"Awasi sekitarnya. Aku tak mau kejadian dengan si raksasaa The Bratva terulang kembali. Dia istriku. Kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu bila terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya, bukan?"

Pietro mengangguk. _"Yes, Sir."_

Hermione turun dengan cantik seperti biasanya dari kamar kami. Rambut cokelat sebahunya di biarkan tergerai begitu saja. Terkadang aku sempat berpikir kemana semua rambut singa saat kami bersekolah dulu. Pubertas benar-benar menakjubkan. "Jam berapa kau akan pulang?" tanyaku saat aku menghampirnya.

Dia tampak berpikir dengan bibirnya yang merengus. "Entahlah, saat makan malam mungkin. Aku tak tahu pasti. Kau akan pergi?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku akan di Manor sepertinya," balasku.

Ia mengangguk. "Aku pergi," ujarnya lalu mengecup pipiku.

Saat ia akan berbalik aku menarik tangannya dan ia kembali ke pelukanku. Aku mengisyaratkan pada Pietro untuk hengkang dari hadapan kami. Ia pasti akan menunggu di foyer Manor ini. Kuletakkan tanganku di pinggangnya. Dia tersenyum. Sangat cantik. "Kau akan membuatku terlambat."

"Aku donatur tetap universitas itu, kau tak akan pernah datang terlambat. Mereka yang datang terlalu cepat," balasnya.

Dan Hermione terkekeh mendengarku. "Tapi aku harus mampir ke panti asuhanku terlebih dahulu," jawabnya.

"Baiklah," ujarku.

Wanita ini hanya menatapku begitu pula aku kepadanya. "Seandainya aku bisa mengantungimu dan kubawa kemana-mana," ucapnya.

 _"But I have to go. So see you at dinner,"_ ujarnya lagi.

Dia melepaskan tangannya yang juga telah nyaman berada di pundakku. _"Give me a proper kiss,"_ ujarku dan menariknya ke dalam ciuman kami.

Bibirnya selalu lembut dan manis. Seperti campuran kayu manis dan vanilla yang mengingatkanku pada Natal. Dan Natal adalah hari kesukaanku. Kulepaskan tautan kami dan teresnyum padanya. _"See you at dinner,"_ balasku.

Hermione melambai padaku dan ia pergi bersama Pietro.

000

Blaise datang tak lama setelah istriku pergi. Ada beberapa masalah dengan para _drug dealers_ yang tetiba saja menghilang. Ada banyak spekulasi yang mengatakan bahwa ada bandar yang menjual di bawah harga pasaran dan hal itu merusak segalanya. "The Bratva pasti dalangnya," ujar Blaise.

Aku masih melihat berkas yang dibawakannya padaku. "Dia ingin menjatuhkan kita, sudah pasti dia akan melakukan segala cara termasuk membanting harganya serendah mungkin."

"Tetapi, barang kita berkualitas di atas rata-rata," tandasku.

Blaise menggeleng. "Para pecandu itu terkadang sudah tak sanggup lagi membedakan. Namun saat mereka mendengar ada _dealer_ lain yang menjual harga murah, pecandu-pecandu itu pasti akan lari ke mereka."

"Kau yakin semua ini kelakukan The Bratva?"

Ia mengangguk. "Seratus persen yakin."

Aku harus menyusun rencana untuk menjatuhkan bedebah-bedebah itu. Mereka tak tahu siapa yang sedang di hadapinya. Aku yang menjalankan kota ini dan tak ada yang bisa menggangguku. "Ada kabar dari Ballard?" tanyaku

"Seharusnya ia kembali malam ini."

Ballard tengah mengintai markas dan pabrik pembuatan narkoba milik The Bratva dan seharusnya ia kembali malam ini dengan segudang informasi untukku menjatuhkan kecoa-kecoa busuk itu. "Setelah Ballard kembali, aku ingin kita menyerang pabrik-parik narkoba dan gudang-gudang prorperti The Bratva. Aku ingin Zaslavsky hancur berkeping."

 _"Aye, Sir."_

Blaise tampak meminum whisky-nya. Ini masih tengah hari dan dia sudah meminum setengah botol whisky tanpa tampak mabuk sekalipun. Dasar orang gila. "Ada yang masih ingin kau kerjakan denganku?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Bagus. Karena aku akan memeriksa barang kita yang hari ini akan di kirim dengan kereta menuju Wales," balasnya.

"Aku pikir aku yang akan pergi memeriksanya secara langsung."

"Kau di rumah saja atau jemput saja istrimu itu. Aku bahagia saat kau bahagia."

Aku melemparnya dengan perkamen bekas di meja ini. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi menjijikan Blaise," kekehku.

"Sejak aku melihat kehidupan kalian berdua. Mungkin aku akan mencari wanita yang tak sengaja mengetahui rahasia kita lalu memaksanya untuk menikahiku agar aku dapat bahagia seperti kalian," ujarnya panjang lebar.

Aku menatapnya. _"Bloody hell. You drunk, mate."_

"Kau mengenalku puluhan tahun, mabuk tak pernah menjadi kata di dalam hidupku."

Kami berdua tertawa dan akhirnya aku ikut minum bersamanya. Ketenangan kami berdua terinterupsi oleh Magnus yang terlihat cemas. "Master," ujarnya.

"Bicara, Magnus," jawabku.

"Tuan Ballard berada di bawah dengan seorang pria di tangannya dan darah yang terus mengalir dari hidung dan pelipisnya."

Aku tekejut mendengar. _"Fuck,"_ ujarku dan Blaise bersamaan dan kami langsung bangkit lalu berlari turun.

Ballard berdiri dengan limbung di foyer dengan seseorang yang tak kukenal di tangannya. _"Sir,"_ ujarnya lalu tetiba saja rubuh.

 _"Shit."_

000

Doc segera datang sesaat kemudian untuk memeriksa keadaan Ballard. Dari luka yahg didapatnya kupastikan bahwa ia berhasil melewati _battle_ yang cukup berat. Tetapi, melihat siapa yang tengah kubicarakan aku yakin Ballard berhasil mengatasinya. Ia terluka cukup parah di wajah terutama kepala bagian belakangnya. Sambaran mantra dan sayatan pisau menjadi menyebabnya. Ballard masih tertidur saat aku dan Blaise melihat sandera yang dibawanya. Tato di pergelangan tangan kirinya menandakan bahwa ia adalah anggota The Bratva. Pria ini masih sama belum sadarnya dengan Ballard. Dan aku berencana menyembuhkan dirinya sebelum menginterogasi manusia satu ini.

Menjelang sore Ballard dan sanderanya sudah sadarkan diri. Aku langsung memerintahkan beberapa anak buahku membawanya ke _dungeon_ untuk proses interogasi, namun sebelumnya aku ingin memastikan keadaan Ballard terlebih dahulu. "Lebih baik?" tanyaku padanya yang sudah dapat duduk bersandar di kamarnya.

Ia mengangguk. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Blaise yang duduk di sofa sudut kamar ini.

"Mereka menangkapku ketika aku sedang mencuri dengar percakapan mereka," ujar Ballard cepat.

"Dan kau berhasil kabur begitu saja?" tanyaku

Ia menggeleng. "Mereka tangguh. Setidaknya aku berhasil menghabisi 10 dari mereka baru aku dapat melarikan diri bersama salah satu MadMen mereka."

Sepuluh orang dihadapinya seorang diri. Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tak pernah salah dalam menilai dan mempercayai seseorang. "Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku pikir kita telah disusupi."

"Disusupi?" tanya Blaise yang bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ada seseorang yang berkhianat pada kita dan menjadi agen ganda antara The Sociaty dengan The Bratva," jelasnya.

Tak mungkin. The Sociaty tak mungkin disusupi. Akan kucabik dengan tanganku sendiri bila aku menemukan si pengkhianat itu. Aku tahu tak semua anggota menyukaiku, tapi aku tak yakin bila mereka sanggup berkhianat.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanyaku lagi.

Ballard mengedik. "Dari apa yang aku dengar mereka hampir tahu semua pergerakan kita bahkan dimana semua gudang penyimpanan dan laboraturium pembuatan barang kita."

 _"Bloody hell,"_ umpat Blaise

"Kau ada petunjuk siapa yang menjadi pengkhianat itu?" tambah Blaise.

Ballard menggeleng. "Aku belum sempat mendengar suara si pengkhianat itu saat tetiba seseorang sudah menyerangku. Oleh karena itu aku menyisakan satu untuk kita tanyai dan bantai secara perlahan."

 _"Great._ Beristirahatlah," ujarku.

"Tunggu, Sir," ucap Ballard.

Kuhentikan langkahku yang baru saja hendak keluar dari kamar ini. Aku hanya menatapnya. "Aku masih tak yakin, tapi sepertinya mereka mengincar istrimu."

Napasku tertahan saat mendengar Hermione terbawa dalam masalah ini. "Beristirahatlah sesaat. Temui aku di _dungeon_ pukul lima sore ini. Kau pasti tak mau melewatkan saat kita menguliti tikus busuk itu bukan," jawabku.

Saat aku dan Blaise sudah keluar dari kamar Ballard, kuperhatikan sekitar Manor dan bersumpah akan membunuh sendiri si tikus pengkhianat itu. "Perketat penjagaan. Simpan semua berkas dan aset kita di _East Wing_ Manor ini dan perbaharui sandinya. Tak ada satupun yang boleh luput dari pengawasanku."

"Secepatnya aku ingin menghancurkan mereka."

Blaise memegang tanganku. "Jangan terbakar emosi. Ini bukan ciri khasmu. Kita kumpulkan informasi sebanyak mungkin baru kita hancurkan mereka."

"Tapi mereka mengincar istriku," balasku.

Blaise menangguk. "Hal itu normal melihat apa yang kau lakukan pada salah satu Zaslavsky beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Kuhela napasku seperti yang sering dilakukan Hermione saat ia putus asa akan sesuatu.

"Kita bertemu di _dungeon_ pukul lima nanti kan. Aku akan berkoordinasi dengan beberapa anak buah terlebih dahulu."

Blaise menghilang dari hadapanku. Mereka dapat menghadapiku, tapi jangan harap untuk menyentuh Hermione-ku sedikitpun.

000

Tepat pukul lima sore, aku dan Blaise sudah berada di dungeon Manor ini dengan Ballard yang sudah berada di tempatnya dan sudah mengenakan setelan yang biasa digunakannya. "Kau sudah membaik?" tanya Blaise.

 _"It was just piece of cake, Sir,"_ jawabnya lalu kembali menatap sandera terbaru kami dengan wajah seriusnya.

Blaise terkekeh lalu menatap tikus yang terikat rantai di kursinya. Ia setengah sadar karena beberapa anak buahku sudah sedikit melakukan pemanasan kepadanya sebelum kami sampai. Aku harus melakukan interogasi ini dengan cepat karena Hermione tak boleh tahu ada tikus yang kusiksa di bawah atap tempat ia bernaung. Aku tak mau dia histeris sepert saat malam ia menghancurkan raksasa The Bratva itu.

Aku melangkah untuk menatap tikus Rusia ini lalu menyentuh dagunya dengan tongkat sihirku. "Mikhailov, huh?" ucapku.

Matanya menatapku dengan angkuh meski darah sudah mengalir dari sudut bibir dan hidungnya. Ditambah memar di dekat matanya ia tak berhak menatapku seperti ini. "Semua akan menjadi mudah bila kau bekerja sama denganku. Aku akan tetap membunuh, tapi semuanya bergantung padamu."

"Kau bisa membuatnya cepat atau kau memilih kukuliti sedikit demi sedikit."

Dia membuang wajahnya lalu sedikit menatapku. _"Go to hell, Malfoy."_

Aku menyeringai lalu merapalkan mantra dan seketika ia kesakitan. Urat-uratnya terlihat menggeliat di bawah kulit pucatnya. Saat aku menghentikan rapalan itu dia terlihat begitu lega. Kembali aku meletakkan tongkat sihir di dagunya. "Jadi, apa yang kau tahu tentang rencana The Bratva untuk menyerangku."

"Enyah saja kau," balasnya.

Aku tahu bahwa hal ini tak akan menjadi mudah. Aku mundur dan meminta Ballard untuk melakukan hal yang memang ingin dilakukannya. Ia maju ke kursi itu dan langsung melemparkan bogem mentah ke perut Mikhailov sialan ini. Ditambah dengan sedikit rapalan mantra, Ballard memukulinya hingga aku yakin dia akan lebih memilih mati. "Cukup," ujarku.

"Dia memang tak tahu apa-apa," ujarku.

Saat Ballard memukulinya aku berusaha masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Aku tak tahu apakah dia benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa atau dia memang sudah menangkal diriku untuk masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Dan Verittaserum tak akan berguna untuk orang-orang seperti kami. "Aku kira kau berguna, tapi ternyata kami hanya membuang waktu," ujarku lagi.

Kutarik kursi lain untuk duduk tepat berhadapan dengannya. Wajahnya sudah tak berbentuk. Darah sudah mulai mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya karena rapalan mantra dari Ballard tadi. Aku melirik Blaise dan ia hanya mengedik yang artinya 'silahkan bunuh tikus di hadapanmu itu'.

"Sayang sekali kita harus berpisah disini, Mikhailov," ucapku dan dalam sekejap saja menancapkan belatiku ke pahanya.

"Aaarrrgh," dia berteriak sangat kencang.

Saking kencangnya aku takut Lucius bangkit dari makamnya seketika. Namun tetiba saja di tertawa. "Kau akan membayar hal ini, Malfoy. Kau dan istrimu akan membayar semua dosamu," ocehnya sambil tersengal.

Istriku. Berani-beraninya ia membawa Hermione ke masalah ini. "Tenang saja," ucapku lalu bangkit dan berjalan ke belakang kursinya.

"Aku akan mengingat setiap perkataanmu. Sampaikan salamku pada Zaslavsky junior saat kau sudah sampai di neraka," tambahku dan tanpa perlu berpanjang lebar lagi aku menggorok lehernya.

"Aaaargh," teriakan melengking terdengar di telingaku dan suara itu bukan berasal dari tikus ini.

Mataku menuju pintu _dungeon_ ini dan Hermione berada di ambangnya. _"Holy shit,"_ umpatku.

Hermione berlari dari tempatnya. "Bereskan tubuhnya," ujarku pada Blaise dan Ballard yang disambut dengan anggukan dari keduanya.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi aku berlari dari _dungeon_ ini menuju kamar kami. Dia seharusnya tak pulang secepat ini dan seharusnya beberapa penjaga itu sudah cukup untuk mencegahnya masuk ke _dungeon_ sialan ini.

"Hermione," ujarku.

"Berhenti," tandasnya.

Aku melihat air mata itu kembali mengalir di pipinya. Napasnya tak beraturan karena ketakutan dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. "Darling, aku bisa menjelaskannya."

Dia menggeleng. "Aku baru saja memintamu untuk tak melakukan hal itu dan pada nyatanya kau tak dapat menepatinya, Draco. Kau menggorok pria itu dengan sangat mudah," ucapnya.

"Aku tak tahu bahwa kau melihatnya."

"Dan itu tak akan menjadikanmu berhak untuk membununya," teriak Hermione.

"Tapi dia musuh kita. Dan aku tak akan segan untuk membunuhnya."

Aku melihat kemarahan di matanya. Pikiran kacau dan meninggalkanku terlintas begitu saja di pikirannya. Beberapa kali aku memasuki pikirannya dan beberapa kali pula ia berpikir untuk meninggalkanku. Aku tak sanggup memikirkan hal itu, tapi aku juga tak sanggup menahannya dan merubah dirinya menjadi sosok yang akan dibencinya kelak.

"Keluar dari pikiranku, Malfoy!" teriaknya.

Aku tersentak dan menarik diri dari pikirannya. "Apakah itu benar? Kau berpikir untuk pergi dari diriku?" tanyaku.

Hermione tak menjawabnya. "Hermione," ucapku untuk memanggilnya.

"Kau berjanji untuk tak membawaku jatuh terlalu jauh dalam duniamu, tapi hal itu tak dapat kau lakukan. Kau justru membuatku masuk terlalu dalam perlahan-lahan. Aku membunuh untukmu dan aku melihat pembunuhan dimataku hampir kapan saja. Semua itu bertentangan dengan diriku."

Aku tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Aku hanya mematung di tempatku berdiri. "Kau tahu siapa diriku," ucapku.

Ia memandangku dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Ia mengangguk. "Aku tahu dan aku tak dapat memintamu berubah."

"Beri aku waktu," balasku.

Seumur hidup aku tak pernah meminta sedikitpun pada siapapun dan kini aku meminta waktu pada wanita ini. Hermione menggeleng. "Kau bahkan tak dapat mencintaiku, tak ada yang dapat kuharapkan darimu."

 _I'm not capable of love and it's period_. Mengapa wanita ini tak dapat mengerti? Mengapa ia harus membuat segalanya menjadi lebih runyam.

Ia mendekat padaku tanpa berani bersentuhan sedikitpun denganku. _"Let me go, Draco."_

"Kita tak akan bercerai. Aku tahu Katholik dan The Sociaty tak mengenal perceraian. Cukup lepaskan aku," pintanya.

Aku lemas saat mendengar permintaannya. Aku tahu ia bersungguh-sungguh dan hal ini menjadi masuk akal. Bila orang-orang tahu kami berpisah, ia tak akan lagi menjadi incaran The Bratva. Aku berjalan ke arah _safe box_ di kamar ini dan mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen dari dalamnya. Passpor dan identitas baru baginya yang kubuat setelah kejadian malam itu. Kuserahkan benda itu padanya.

"Ini identitas baru serta beberapa kartu kredit untuk menyokong hidupmu sampai kau mampu membiayai sendiri hidupmu yang baru. Tinggalkan Hermione Granger-Malfoy disini. Hiduplah sebagai muggle sejauh mungkin," ujarku berat.

Ia menerima amplop cokelat ini dengan gemetar. "Kau melepaskanku?"

Aku mengangguk. _"Run, Hermione. Run as far as you can. If I find you someday, I'll never let you go anymore. So run now."_

Ia tampak menelan ludahnya lalu mengambil tas yang masih tergeletak di ranjang kami. Tanpa menatapku lagi ia keluar dari kamar ini.

000

 **to be continued**

 **So how's this chapter? Let me know what you think, okay?**

 **Saya suka senang sekali dengan tanggapan, komentar dan respon dari kalian. Dan saya suka tertawa sendiri saat kalian begging to not kill Hermione or Draco. Padahal saya berpikir untuk membunuh dua-duanya hehe (I'm kidding really, don't kill me please hehe). Jadi jangan lupa tetap tinggalkan review kalian. I'm dying to know what's on your mine, because unlike Draco, I'm not a mind reader hehe. Just remember you guys're my mood booster. So see you in the next chap. Thanks xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Hermione Granger**

Hujan rintik tampak terlihat di luar sana dari jendela kecil kamar ini. Tak sebesar Manor atau sehangat kediamanku di Godric's Hollow, tapi apartemen ini sudah cukup untuk menampung diriku seorang. Saat pria itu mengatakan padaku untuk lari sejauh mungkin, tak ada satupun kota yang dapat terlintas di pikiranku. Aku hanya keluar dari Manor lalu bermalam di salah satu hotel di tengah London sambil berpikir langkah apa yang selanjutnya aku ambil.

Aku sudah menulis surat kepada Harry dan Ron untuk mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan dengan jangka waktu yang belum dapat kutentukan. Aku juga sudah memasukkan surat pengunduran diriku ke kampus dimana aku berkerja. Selanjutnya apa yang akan terjadi di London semua sudah di luar kuasaku. Saat pria itu mengatakan aku dapat meninggalkan identitasku sebagai Hermione Granger-Malfoy disana, aku benar-benar sudah meninggalkannya.

Sekarang aku tengah duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menunggu hujan itu sedikit mereda sebelum keluar untuk mencari makan siang dan melakukan kerja sosial di salah satu panti asuhan di kota ini. Dan mengenai panti asuhanku di London, aku juga sudah meminta Ginny mengurusnya selama kepergianku. Kutatap passpor yang berada di tanganku sambil tersenyum getir. Madeline Park. Itu nama yang dipilihkan pria itu kepadaku. Seharusnya aku menyukainya, tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang janggal dan aku benar-benar rindu saat semua orang memanggilku Hermione.

Hujan mulai reda dan kuputuskan untuk keluar dari apartemen ini setelah mengenakan jaket cokelat dan sepatu boat, aku keluar untuk berjalan menuju restoran favoritku di kota ini. Hujan sudah mengguyur Belfast beberapa hari belakangan ini. Sekarang sudah memasuki pertengah bulan Agustus, tapi cuaca tetiba saja memburuk. Tak ada yang dapat diharapkan dari musim panas di benua biru ini. Bahkan hari ini, suhu berada di kisaran terendah musim panas kota ini yaitu sekitar 11 derajat celcius. Belfast adalah kota terbesar kedua setelah Dublin di Irlandia. Kota ini secara acak terlintas di pikiranku begitu saja. Tak secara acak sebenarnya, ibu dan ayahku sempat membawaku beberapa kali berkunjung kesini saat aku masih kecil. Topografi dan kehidupan yang tak berbeda jauh dari London membuatku memilihnya.

Suara lonceng terdengar nyaring saat aku membuka pintu restoran kecil di pusat kota ini. Seorang wanita paruh baya sudah menyambutku dengan senyumannya yang selalu hangat. "Madeline," sapanya dengan aksen Irish yang begitu kental di pendengaran.

"Siang Ms,Cavanaugh," ujarku lalu membuka jaketku dan meletakkan di tepi kursi yang biasa kududuki tepat di dekat jendela menghadap para pejalan kaki di kota ini.

Nyonya Cavanaugh mendekatiku lalu memberikanku seteko teh lengkap dengan cangkirnya. "Seperti biasa?" tanyanya dan aku mengangguk.

Sudah lebih dari sebulan dan aku tak kan pernah bosan sepertinya untuk memesan _Smoked Salmon_ dengan _Soda Bread_ untuk penutupnya. Bahkan aku menimbun _Soda Bread_ di apartemen karena entah sejak kapan aku selalu kelaparan di tengah malam. Sudah lebih dari satu bulan, aku berada di kota ini. Berkerja sebagai pekerja sosial, membaca di sebuah _botanical garden_ dengan hamparan bunga di dalamnya, atau menenggelamkan diri di perpustakaan umum kota ini sambil mengerjakan sedikit demi sedikit riset yang kutinggalkan begitu saja di London. Aku sama sekali belum berpikir untuk kembali kerja di bidang komersil karena sesungguhnya aku belum menetapkan pilihan apakah akan terus tinggal di kota ini atau pergi menyeberang ke pulau lain. Amerika dan Asia masuk dalam list benua yang akan kudatangi. Mungkin aku bisa mulai kembali ke universitas sebagai murid dan mencari pekerjaan setelahnya.

Kusesap teh yang mengepul di hadapanku lalu menghela napas. Seharusnya aku merasa bebas dan bahagia. Tak ada lagi darah yang bercecer di hadapanku dan tak ada lagi pembunuhan yang harus aku saksikan. Tetapi, alih-alih merasakan hal itu, aku justru merasa tersiksa. Bayangan pria itu, bagaimana cara ia memandangku, bagaimana cara ia memperlakukan. Semua hal yang dilakukannya. Aku kehilangan hal itu. Merasa muak dengan pikiran ini, aku menggeleng secepat mungkin lalu menyantap makan siang yang masih hangat di hadapanku.

Harum udara sehabis hujan yang menguap dari _conblock_ dan aspal jalanan menyeruak di penciumanku saat aku berjalan di salah satu gang kota ini menuju panti asuhan tempat aku menjadi sukarelawan. Udara sejuk menerpa kulitku dan aku menyukainya. Disela perjalananku, aku mencium harum lelehan keju yang biasa sangat kugilai, namun kali ini rasanya aku ingin sekali memuntahkan isi perutku karenanya. Kupercepat langkahku untuk menghindari wewangian itu dan tetiba saja kepalaku pusing bukan main. Sesuatu yang tak beres pasti tengan terjadi pada diriku. Mungkin saja salmon tadi yang kumakan kurang segar dan mengakibatkan keracunan makanan atau mungkin saja asam lambungku kembali berulah. Kuputuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat pada Suster Maria untuk memberitahukan bahwa aku tak dapat datang hari ini dan kembali pulang ke apartemenku.

000

Kutenggak ramuan yang sempat kubawa dari London untuk mengobati asam lambungku, tapi sama sekali tak bereaksi. Tubuhku memang sudah terasa sakit sejak pertama kali aku datang ke kota ini. Aku cepat lelah dan asam lambungku suka berulah tanpa melihat waktu. Tetapi, kali ini semuanya terasa berlebihan. Mualku menjadi berlebihan dan tetiba saja aku mimisan. _For love of God_ , kota ini sedang berada di musim panas. Mimisan adalah hal yang terakhir yang dapat kupikirkan, tapi hal itu terjadi padaku semalam. Setelah menenggak ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi akhirnya aku berhasil selamat dari kesengsaraan akibat asam lambungku semalaman.

Kupikir hari ini aku akan mampu melakukan aktivitasku seperti biasa, namun sepertinya aku salah. Mualku justru tak henti saat pagi menjelang. Kucoba untuk membuat teh dan akhirnya mual itu menghilang dengan sendirinya. Aku harus mencari tahu seberapa parah asam lambungku kali ini. Setelah mandi dan mengenakan jaket kuputuskan untuk ke rumah sakit. Baru saja berada di lorong apartemen ini, langkahku terhenti. Cairan terasa mengalir dari hidungku dan saat kusentuh darah kembali mengalir dari sana. _Shit!_ Aku mimisan lagi. Dan tetiba saja kepalaku berat sekali dan hal yang selanjutnya kuketahui adalah semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

000

Hal pertama yang tercium olehku saat berhasil membuka mata adalah wangi antiseptik yang seketika menyeruak di penciumanku. Wanginya begitu tajam bak membakar penciumanku dengan hebatnya. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa aku tak lagi di apartemenku. Ketika tangan kiriku terasa kaku di gerakan barulah aku benar-benar sadar dimana aku sebenarnya. Aku sudah berada di rumah sakit dengan selang infus yang sudah terpasang di lenganku.

Seorang dokter dengan wajah tersenyum datang membuka tirai putih yang mengelilingiku. "Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya lalu memeriksa infusku lalu meletakkan jarinya di pergelangan tanganku untuk menghitung detak nadiku.

"Aku Dokter Edwards," ujar pria di hadapanku ini.

"Kau dibawa oleh tetanggamu saat tak sadarkan diri di depan apartemenmu pagi ini," tambahnya dan aku ingat akan hal itu.

Aku berada di lorong apartemenku dan tetiba saja semuanya gelap. Kucoba untuk duduk dan dokter ini dengan sigap membantuku. "Jadi apa yang terjadi padaku, apakah asam lambungku semakin parah? Karena aku belum pernah semual ini selama hidupku."

Dokter Edwards tampak mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau belum tahu keadaanmu?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku menggeleng. _Shit!_ Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apakah aku mengidap leukimia atau tumor otak sehingga aku mual dan mimisan seperti ini?

"Apa aku mengidap leukimia atau tumor otak atau jenis kanker lainnya?" tanyaku curiga.

Dan tetiba saja, dokter ini tertawa lalu duduk di kursi penunggu pasien tepat di sebelah ranjangku. Dokter Edwards tersenyum padaku. "Selamat. Kau hamil."

Mataku membelalak saking terkejutnya. Ini tak mungkin. "Maaf?" tanyaku untuk lebih meyakinkan apa yang sebenarnya kudengar tadi.

"Kau tengah hamil. Mual dan mimisanmu adalah beberapa efek sampingnya."

Aku masih diam dan hanya menatapnya kosong. Aku masih belum sanggup mencerna kabar yang dilemparkannya padaku barusan. "Usianya sudah memasuki 7 minggu."

Dan aku belum menjawab dokter itu meski aku mendengar betul apa yang dibicarakannya. "Nona Park."

"Yaa," jawabku.

"Kau tak menginginkan bayi ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Kini aku mengalihkan tatapan kosongku kepadanya. "Kau tak berniat untuk menggugurkan kandungan ini, bukan?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya terkejut."

Ia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kabari aku atau perawat jaga di _emergency room_ ini, aku akan membawa alat _ultrasound_ untuk menunjukan padamu calon bayimu."

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu ia menghilang dari hadapanku.

Setelah melakukan _ultrsound_ tadi, dokter Edward meresepkan vitamin kandungan serta obat anti mual agar aku dapat memasukkan nutrisi ke dalam tubuh. Ia juga mengatakan mimisan pada wanita hamil di trisemester pertama itu adalah yang lumrah. Perubahan hormon menjadi alasanya.

Aku keluar dari rumah sakit itu lalu duduk di salah satu bangku tamannya dengan udara sore serta senja yang menemaniku.

Aku hamil.

7 minggu.

Dan janinnya tampak sehat dengan detak jantung yang kuat.

Fakta itu membuatku menarik dan menghela napas lebih banyak dari yang biasa kulakukan. Bukannya aku tak senang, karena aku yakin tak ada wanita yang tak bahagia saat mendengar kabar seperti ini. Tetapi, waktunya terasa sangat tidak tepat. Aku baru saja ingin bangkit dan melupakan pria itu. Alih-alih dapat melupakan pria itu, justru sebagian dari dirinya kini tengah tumbuh di dalam rahimku.

Kuperhatikan perutku yang masih rata ini sambil terus membelainya. Senyumku sedikit mengembang. Tuhan memiliki cara ajaib untuk mengejutkan para umatnya. Dan aku salah satunya.

000

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak aku mengetahui kabar terbaru tentang diriku. Senyumku suka tetiba muncul lalu beberapa saat kemudian tangisku pecah. _Stupid pregancy hormone_. Kebiasaanku secara drastis kuubah setelah mengetahui kehamilan ini. Aku tak lagi meminum wine kesukaanku. Tak ada lagi makan terlambat. Dan yang terpenting adalah asupan nutrisi sempurna untuk diriku dan janin ini. Namun, ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikiranku hampir sepekan ini. Apakah aku harus memberitahu kabar ini pada pria itu?

Hal ini menjadi dilema besar bagiku. Satu sisi aku tak lagi ingin betemu dengannya dan di sisi lain aku tak dapat memisahkan ayah dari darah dagingnya sendiri. Kubelai kembali perutku ini dan menyesap teh yan tadi kubeli di salah satu kedai kopi di jalan ini. Cuaca sudah agak mendung dan aku bergegas untuk kembali ke apartemenku sebelum hujan benar-benar turun dengan lebatnya.

Aku berjalan melewati gang yang sudah sangat familiar bagiku satu bulan terakhir ini. Tetapi, sesuatu tampak berbeda pada sore ini. Aku merasa seperti diikuti. Udara dingin menjelang hujan membawa hawa berbeda. Setidaknya hal itulah yang kupercayai karena aku tak ingin berpikir macam-macam. Aku kembali membalik badan untuk melihat kedaan, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tak ada siapapun di belakang sana. Aku tak mungkin ber-Apparate saat ini karena terlalu beresiko dilihat oleh para muggle dan dari beberapa literatur sihir yang kubaca ibu hamil kurang dianjurkan untuk ber-Apparate. Kupercepat langkahku agar sesegera mungkin keluar dari gang ini. Dan langkahku terhenti seketika saat dua orang pria muncul di hadapanku seperti meloncat dari salah satu atapan rumah di lingkungan ini. Mereka menatapku lalu tertawa pelan. "Hello, Nyonya Malfoy. Ternyata benar dirimu."

Langkahku terhenti. The Bratva. Dari aksennya aku tahu betul darimana kedua pria itu. Aku sudah merapalkan mantra untuk merubah rambutku menjadi hitam dan mengubah warna mataku menjadi biru keabu-abuan. Tak mungkin mereka dengan mudah mengenaliku. "Kau pasti salah orang, Tuan," ujarku.

Mereka semakin mendekat kepadaku dengan senyuman sinis di wajahnya. Salah satu pria yang berambut pirang itu menggeleng kepadaku. "Kau mungkin dapat mengubah warna rambutmu, iris matamu, bahkan nama dan wajahmu. Tetapi, aku akan selalu dapat mengenalimu, Hemione Malfoy."

Aku mundur perlahan dan langkahku terhenti seketika. Salah satu dari orangnya sudah berada di belakangku dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi mengunci kedua tanganku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak panik.

Jangan panik.

Jangan panik.

Aku mengulang dua kata ikut bak mantra. Dan saat mereka tertawa, aku menginjak kaki pria itu lalu dengan cepat menyikut dagunya. Saat ia kesakitan dan konsentrasinya terganggu, kurapalkan mantra ikat pada tubuhnya lalu meletakkan tongkat sihirku tepat di lehernya. Beruntunglah pria ini tak lebih tinggi dariku. Kutiup anak rambut yang sedikit menutupi pandanganku. "Hah! Aku lupa dengan siapa kami berhadapan," ujar pria pirang itu.

Aku masih tak bersuara dan terus menusukkan tongkat sihirku di bawah dagu salah satu anggota The Bratva ini. _"You're good, Hermione Malfoy,"_ ucapnya sambil berjalan ke arahku.

"Mendekat dan akan kubunuh temanmu," ujarku.

Ia menggeleng. "Aku juga lupa bahwa kau yang menghabisi nyawa Sacha," tambahnya.

Jadi nama raksasa The Bratva itu adalah Sacha. _Bless his soul_. Aku kembali menatapnya dan mencoba menyeringai ala pria pirang yang namanya tak sanggup kusebut. "Kau juga lupa bahwa aku istri dari siapa," ucapku dan mereka berdua tertawa.

Pria itu berjalan ke arahku dan aku semakin menyurukkan tongkat sihirku di leher pria ini. "Aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya."

Dia menggeleng. "Tak perlu. Aku saja," ucap salah satu pria The Bratva itu yang langsung merapalkan mantra kepada pria di tanganku ini.

Kilatan merah keluar dari tongkatnya dan pria itu roboh begitu saja. _"Shit,"_ umpatku.

 _"Yes, shit._ Dia terlalu lemah sehingga dapat kau lumpuhkan begitu saja. Pria seperti itu tak pantas menjadi anggota The Bratva."

Aku hanya menatap tak percaya pada manusia di hadapanku ini. Mereka benar-benar gila. Dan pandanganku teralihkan pada sosok yang berjalan di belakang mereka. "Kalian pikir, kalian pantas?" ucap pria itu.

Ballard.

Mataku membelalak saat menyadari keberadaannya. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi dia menembak salah satu dari pria itu tepat di kepalanya. _"Fuck,"_ umpat pria yang sedari tadi menggertakku itu.

Dia langsung menyerang Ballard yang tampak tenang di tempatnya. Mereka terlibat body combat. Aku belum pernah melihat Ballard beraksi sebelumnya dan dia benar-benar anak didik sejati dari pria pirang itu. _"Stay in your place, Madam,"_ ucapnya dan dalam satu gerakan ia mencengkram leher pria The Bratva itu. Matanya mendelik dan raut wajahnya memerah karena tercekik. Sementara Ballard hanya diam dan tetiba tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kau bisa membunuhnya, Madam," ucapnya.

Mataku membelalak. "Kau gila."

Ballard kembali tersenyum. Ia memutar kepala pria itu di tangannya lalu suara tulang patah terdengar di telingaku. Dan ia melepaskan pria itu. Ballard mengibas-ngibas tangannya. Mataku tertuju pada tiga tubuh yang tak lagi bernyawa ini. Baru saja aku memiliki kehidupan yang sangat tenang. Tanpa baku tembak, rapalan mantra, dan darah yang bercucuran, tapi semuanya hancur dalam satu hari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku bersikap defensive pada Ballard.

Ia masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Semenjak kau pergi aku kembali ke lapangan. Sangat kebetulan sekali aku sedang mencari ketiga pria ini dan mereka sedang mencarimu."

"Pria pirang itu tak memerintahkanmu untuk mencariku?"

Ballard menggeleng. "Ia menghormati keinginanmu, Madam."

Keningku mengerut mendengar pernyataannya. "Dia menceritakan kehidupan rumah tangga kami pada kalian?" tanyaku kesal.

Kembali Ballard menggeleng. "Tetapi, aku tahu bahwa ia tak mungkin memintamu pergi. Mungkin hidupnya memang dipenuhi oleh darah musuh, tapi saat bersamamu Malfoy menjadi orang yang berbeda. Kau tak tahu betapa kacaunya dia."

Aku mendengus. "Baru kali ini aku mendengar kau berbicara panjang lebar kepadaku. Berapa galleon yang dijanjikannya padamu untuk berbicara padaku seperti ini?"

Pria di hadapanku ini tertawa. "Dia bahkan melarang kami untuk mencarimu dan membiarkan Potter datang mengacak-acak Manor karena kepergianmu yang tiba-tiba, Madam."

Hatiku mencelos. Harry datang ke Manor dan pria itu membiarkan hal itu. Pria itu benar-benar sakit. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Dia tak mungkin membiarkan kepala Auror memasuki kediaman mafia dan bandar narkoba di kotanya. Ballard memanggil sesorang dari ponsel sihirnya. "Ada tiga tubuh. Lacak saja keberadaanku sekarang," lalu dia menutup panggilan itu.

"Kau menelepon siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tukang ledeng," ujarnya mudah.

Alisku mengerut. "Istilah The Sociaty untuk para pembersih tempat kejadian perkara, Madam," tambahnya lagi.

"Jangan panggil aku Madam lagi. Kau tak lagi bekerja padaku," balasku.

Ballard menggeleng. "Kau tetap istri Malfoy. _He's The King, my leader_. Kau akan selamanya Madam bagiku."

Dan suara dari ponsel sihirnya berbunyi. _"Yes, Sir,"_ sapanya.

Sir. Apakah mungkin pria pirang itu yang meneleponnya?

 _"Holly motherfucking shit_. Aku akan segera kembali," ucapnya panik.

"Aku harus kembali, Madam."

Ada rasa takut dan penasaran yang menderaku saat ini. "Ada apa?"

"Blaise Zabini baru saja meneleponku. Gudang cocaine kita diserang. Malfoy dan Nott terluka parah."

Jantungku mencelos saat mendengarnya. Hal ini tak mungkin terjadi. Draco Malfoy tak mungkin terluka parah.

"Jaga dirimu, Madam."

Dan Ballard pergi dari hadapanku.

000

Aku tak dapat memejamkan sedikitpun mata walau kini sudah tengah malam. Bahkan ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi dan hanya pria itu yang ada di pikiranku. Pria yang kuhindari menyebut namanya lebih dari sebulan ini. Menyebut namanya hanya membuatku sadar bahwa ia nyata dan pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Tetapi, hanya Draco Malfoy yang ada di kepalaku. Draco Malfoy yang dikabarkan terluka hari ini. Kenapa dia menjadi lemah? Aku tak tahu bahwa ia mudah dilumpuhkan karena sesungguhnya ia terpilih menjadi pemimpin oraganisasi itu karena ia tak pernah terkalahkan.

Pikiran-pikiran liar muncul di kepalaku. Bagaimana bila ia mengalami luka yag lebih parah dari saat ia terluka di rumahku? Bagiamana bila Doc tak dapat menyelamatkannya? Ditambah lagi dengan Theo yang ikut terluka. Aku bisa gila bila terus disini.

Kucoba untuk kembali memejamkan mata dan semuanya sia-sia. Kuputuskan untuk mengganti bajuku dan pergi dari apartemen.

000

 **Draco Malfoy**

"Kau membiarkan Potter menghajarmu?" tanya Blaise tak percaya setelah melihat luka di ujung bibirku.

Aku bangkit dari kursiku di Manor lalu berjalan menuju meja kecil di sudut ruangan untuk menuangkan whisky ke dalam gelas yang sudah berisi es ini. Kuhalau tanganku dan mengedik. "Ini bukan masalah besar," balasku.

Blaise menatapku kesal. "Tak hanya itu, kau membiarkan dia menerobos masuk ke Manor. _What the fuck Malfoy!_ Kau sengaja membangun sebuah rumah untuk Hermione agar Potter dan kawanannya tak sampai menginjakkan kaki disini dan kini kau membiarkannya begitu saja."

"Dia tak melihat apapun," balasku lelah.

Blaise ikut mengisi kembali gelasnya dengan whisky kesukaan kami. "Kau seorang Malfoy. Tetapi pria yang kuhadapi saat ini bukanlah dirimu. Kau tak pernah ceroboh dan kau tak pernah dengan mudah terbakar emosi. _You're the leader. You're The King. Our king. So, act like one,"_ ocehnya panjang lebar yang tak kuhiraukan.

Jeda sesaat. Blaise tampak berusaha meredam emosinya karena aku yang membiarkan Potter menerobos masuk ke Manor ini beberapa hari yang lalu karena kepergian Hermione.

"Kau berubah, mate. Cari dia. Cari Hermione, agar kau dapat kembali waras."

Dengan kalimat penutup itu, Blaise Zabini mengakhiri khotbah minggunnya. Dia pergi dari hadapanku dan aku kembali menenggak sisa whisky dari gelas ini. Kupegang luka kecil yang dilakukan Potter terhadap wajahku. Aku tertawa miris saat mengingat bagaimana Potter menerobos masuk ke Manor ini. Aku harus mengakui bahwa ia benar-benar handal di bidangnya. Aku berada di West Wing saat melihat ia memaksa masuk di gerbang Manor ini. Potter berhasil menaklukan para pengawalku hanya dengan sekali halauan tongkatnya dan aku memberi tahu kepada mereka untuk membiarkannya masuk ke foyer Manor ini.

Potter menatapku dengan sangat marah. Seperti anjing yang tak diberi makan majikan berminggu-minggu. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hermione? Dimana ia sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada yang hampir berteriak.

Aku hanya memandangnya dan tak mengatakan apapun. "Aku berusaha merelakan keputusannya untuk menikahimu dan ini yang kau lakukan?" akhirnya ia berteriak.

"Apakah kau menyakiti Hermione?"

Tidak secara fisik, tapi jika ditanya secara batin aku menyakitinya lebih dari siapapun.

Tanpa ada aba-aba lagi ia menyerangku. Potter menyurukkanku ke dinding. Ia begitu marah dan memukulku tepat di wajah. _"Great,"_ ujarku.

Saat sekali lagi ia ingin memukulku, kupegang tangannya lalu dengan cepat aku membantingnya. Ia tersungkur di lantai foyer Manor. Potter kembali bangkit dan masih menatapku penuh kemarahan.

"Apa yang dikatakan istriku padamu?"

"Dia mengatakan bahwa ia tengah mengerjakan sesuatu dan tak tahu kapan akan kembali."

Hermione mengatakan hal itu pada Potter. Selain meletakkan surat pengunduran diri sebagai pengajar di kampusnya ia juga mengatakan kabarnya pada Potter. Hermione benar-benar ingin lari dariku.

"Jika hal itu yang dikatakannya berarti seperti itulah kenyataannya."

 _"Bullshit, Malfoy_. Kau pasti menjadi alasan kepergiannya."

Dan aku diam. Tak mampu menjawabnya.

"Aku tahu semua yang kau lakukan, Malfoy. Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan untuk hidup. Kau mafia, kau menjual obat-obatan terlarang, dan kau juga pembunuh," ucapnya.

Aku tak mengatakan apapun. Aku sudah lama yakin bahwa Potter dan beberapa kawan Auror-nya mengetahui siapa diriku sebenarnya. Tetapi, aku tak perlu khawatir tentang dia yang akan membongkarnya ke depan umum karena The Sociaty memiliki terlalu banyak orang dalam di Kementerian untuk menutupinya. Bila mereka ingin memulai peperangan denganku, pasti dengan senang hati akan aku ladeni. Dan orang-orang Kementerian tak akan sebodoh itu memulai untuk peperangan dengan kami dan mengacaukan kedamaian yang sudah dibangun sejak kematian Voldemort.

"Kau tahu dan tetap membiarkan Hermione menikahiku?" tanyaku

Potter tertawa sarkastik. "Karena dia mencintaimu," balasnya.

"Hermione tak pernah mencintai seorang pria seperti ia mencintaimu. Aku tahu akan hal itu," tambahnya lagi.

Hermione mencintaiku. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini. Dia tak seharusnya mencintaiku. Tetapi, aku sedang berbicara tentang Hermione – istriku yang kepalanya lebih keras dari batu karang. Ia pasti tak akan mendengar permintaanku untuk tak mencintaiku.

Potter menghampiriku. "Temukan dia. Atau aku sendiri yang akan memimpin perang melawan organisasi rahasiamu.

"Kau tak akan mampu melawanku dan jangan pernah memerintahku," ucapku datar.

Potter menggeleng. "Aku kepala Auror negeri ini. Voldemort mati di tanganku. Jadi, temukan sahabatku," ancamnya.

"Dan jika terdengar olehku bahwa kau menyakitinya dalam bentuk apapun, Azkaban akan menjadi tempatmu selamanya."

Dan dengan kalimat penutup itu ia pergi dari hadapanku.

Jangan pernah remehkan Potter.

"Master."

Suara Magnus membawaku kembali dari pikiranku tadi.

"Mister Nott dan beberapa Captain-mu sudah berada di ruang tengah."

Aku hanya mengangguk padanya.

000

"Dimana Ballard?" tanyaku pada beberapa orang di hadapanku ini.

"Belfast," jawab Theo cepat sambil memberikanku perkamen yang berada di tangannya.

Apa yang dilakukannya di Belfast? Apa dia mendatangi Hermione? Tetapi, dia tak mungkin melakukan hal yang tak kuperintahkan. Keningku mengerut karena hal ini. "Dia mengejar beberapa kawanan The Bratva yang terlihat mencurigakan disana," tambahnya lagi.

"Aku tak merasa pernah menyuruhnya," balasku.

"Aku dan Blaise yang memintanya. Setelah kau memintanya untuk memeriksa klub kita disana, aku memintanya menyelidiki pergerakan The Bratva yang mencurigakan disana. Aku tak mau kita kecolongan lagi di derah kekuasan The Sociaty," jawabnya.

Theo kemudian mendekatkan lalu berbisik padaku. "Aku tahu Hermione berada disana. Blaise dan aku hanya memastikan bahwa ia tetap aman dari para kecoa busuk itu."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku mencoba menghindari mencari tahu kehidupanya sekarang, tapi aku selalu mengikuti setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan Hermione. _Call me stalker, but I just can't leave her just like that._

Blaise tetiba datang dengan wajah tegang dan beberapa bulir keringat terlihat di kulit cokelatnya. Ia memandangku dengan Theo secara bergantian. Hal buruk pasti tengah terjadi.

"Sir," ujarnya padaku.

 _"Speak,"_ balasku.

Blaise menghela napasnya. "Kita diserang. The Bratva menyerang gudang cocaine kita di Essex."

" _What the fuck,"_ umpat Theo seketika.

Semua tatapan langsung terpusat padaku. "Siapkan prajurit kalian. Temui aku di Essex secepat yang kalian dapat lakukan," ujarku pada beberapa Captain ini.

 _"Yes, Sir."_

Saat mereka membubarkan diri. Aku, Theo, dan Blaise langsung berlari ke _dungeon_ untuk mempersiapkan diri. Belati serta pistol dengan amunisinya sudah berada di tubuh kami dan kami lansung ber-Apparate secepat kilat.

Ketika aku menginjakan kaki di gudang itu, hampir separuhnya sudah terbakar. Tubuh anggotaku dan The Bratva sudah bergelimang jatuh di tanah. Aku langsung menghabisi siapapun yang mencoba menyerangku. Begitupula dengan Theo dan Blaise yang sudah menyebar. Tujuanku hanya satu, yaitu masuk ke dalam gudang yang sudah setengah terbakar itu dan menyelamatkan apa yang dapat kuselamatkan. Aku tak tahu berapa galleon kerugianku akibat perbuatan tikus-tikus Rusia ini. Pietro sudah berlari bersamaku dan kami saling melemparkan mantra serta tembakan kepada para The Bratva. Pietro dan aku tengah mengepak semua barang kami yang tersisa dan akan langsung memindahkannya secara sihir ke Manor, tapi pandanganku berhenti pada sosok yang berhasil menerobos masuk ke ruangan ini. _Another Zaslavsky_. Jika beberapa bulan lalu aku telah berhasil membunuh Yuri Zaslavsky, kakaknya. Maka kali ini aku akan dengan senang hati menghabisi Nikolai Zaslavsky, adik paling kecil dari keluarga bedebah itu.

"Senang bertemu dengamu, Malfoy."

Aku memberi sinyal pada Pietro untuk menyelamatkan semua barang yang telah kami pack dan pergi dari sini. "Tapi Sir," protesnya.

"Pergi sekarang."

Dan ia langsung hengkang dengan semua barang yang berhasil kami selamatkan. "Kau menyia-nyiakan nyawamu, little Zaslavsky," ujarku di tempatku sembari ia berjalan tepat ke arahku.

"Mungkin kau dapat dengan mudah menbunuh Yuri, tapi tidak denganku," balasnya sombong dan aku hanya tertawa.

Dengan cepat kukeluarkan tongkat sihirku dan kami beradu mantra. Kilatan saling menyambar. Teryata bocah ini tak dapat kuremehkan. Saat ia lengah ku keluarkan pistol dari balik jaketku dan menembak tempurung kakinya. Ia roboh seketika. Aku berjongkok di sampingnya dengans seringaian sambil menatap little Zaslavsky yang tengah kesakitan ini. "Kau lemah sama seperti kakakmu."

Bukannya marah ia justru tertawa. Ia terbahak-bahak dan membuatku bingung. "Di saat kau menembakku seperti sekarang, mungkin istri kesayanganmu tengah meregang nyawa di tangan orang-orangku."

Mataku membelalak mendengar pernyataanya. Hal ini tidak mungkin. The Bratva tak mungkin menemukan Hermione. Istriku terlalu pintar untuk dapat ditemukan oleh tikus-tikus ini.

 _Bang_

Dan aku terpelanting.

 _Fuck_

Rasa sakit luar biasa menyerang tangangku. Sebuah peluru berhasil mengenaiku dan tak ada seorangpun yang terlihat sebagai penembaknya. Marah akan semua fakta yang ada membuatku bangkit dan semakin menghajarnya. Aku menghantamkan semua pukulanku tepat di wajahnya. Hermione tak mungkin berada di tangannya. Ia wanita pintar. Dan baru saja aku hendak merapalkan mantra untuk mengakhiri hidupnya suara tembakan itu kembali terdengar dan kali ini mengenai pundakku.

"Malfoy!" teriak Theo.

Kali ini aku melihat salah satu anggota The Bratva tengah memegang pistol itu. Mataku membelalak saat Theo berlari ke arahku tepat di saat tikus itu kembali melepaskan pelurunya _. "No, Theo!"_ kali ini aku yan g berteriak.

Theo jatuh setelah aku mendengar dua kali peluru itu di lepaskan dan tepat mengenai pinggang dan punggungnya. Ingin sekali aku bangkit dari tempatku, namun peluru yang kini bersarang di pundakku membuatnya terasa mustahil. Tikus The Bratva itu berjalan ke arah kami dan aku bersiap untuk bangkit membawa tubuh Theo dan secepatnya ber-Apparate. Saat itu juga Blaise muncul dan dengan sekejap mata merapalkan mantra sehingga tikus itu mati di tempatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Blaise.

Aku menunjuk ke arah Theo yang sudah ambruk seadri tadi. "Theo tertembak di punggungnya."

 _"Fuck,"_ umpat Blaise.

Baru saja Blaise hendak bangkit untuk memeriksa keadaan Theo, aku memegang lengannya. _"Find Hermione. Make sure she's safe."_

Blaise mengangguk dan ia berjalan ke arah Blaise.

000

Theo selamat.

Doc datang tepat waktu dan berhasil mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang di punggung dan pinggangnya secara tepat waktu. Untung saja peluru-peluru sialan itu tak mengenai sistem sarafnya. Jika hal itu terjadi, aku taku tahu apa yang akan dialami Theo jika ia lumpuh untuk selamanya. Dan Ballard baru saja melaporkan bahwa Hermione baik-baik saja di Belfast sana. Setidaknya hal itu meringankan bebanku. Tetapi, hal ini justru membuatku hampir gila. Bagaimana bila The Bratva benar-benar menculik dan menyakitinya? Menghancurkan oraganisasi itu sampai ke akarnya saja bahkan tak sanggup membalaskan kemarahanku.

Malam sudah sangat larut saat aku keluar ke balkon kamar ini. Tanganku berdenyut luar biasa akibat luka tembak yang kuterima hari ini. Kutatap penyangga tangan yang dipasang Doc tadi. Alat bodoh ini membuatku terlihat lemah, namun aku tak mungkin melepaskannya bila ingin segera pulih seperti sedia kala.

Kutenggak whisky di tanganku sambil menatap bintang malam ini. Apa yang dilakukan Hermione malam ini? Apakah ia masih sering membaca hingga tertidur? Atau ia sudah merubah kebiasaannya. Kutenggaak lagi isi gelas itu hingga kandas. Aku tak dapat hidup seperti ini lagi. Aku harus pergi melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri dan memastikan bahwa ia selamat dan baik-baik saja. Atau aku akan memintanya untuk kembali ke pelukanku. Bahkan bila aku harus menyekapnya karena ia menolak, aku akan memilih hal itu ketimbang memikirkan dirinya dari kejauhan seperti ini.

Suara derap langkah terdengar di lorong kamar ini. Dengan sigap aku mengambil togkat dari balik celana tidur ini. Kuletakkan gelas itu di tepi balkon dan mengubah posisi siaga. Theo dan Blaise berada di wing-nya masing-masing, apalagi ini tengah malam. Dapat kupastikan bahwa bukan mereka asal dari derap langkah itu. Tetapi, penjagaan Manor sudah diperketat semenjak isu pengkhianat di The Sociaty. Apa mungkin derap langkah itu dari si pengkhianat? Dan mataku membelalak saat melihat sosok yang tetiba membuka kamar utama Manor ini.

"Hermione," ujarku tak percaya.

Gila. Efek bius yang diberikan Doc dan whisky yang kuminum membuatku berhalusinasi sehebat ini. Halusinasiku berjalan menghampiriku. Ia berhenti tepat di hadapanku. Wajahnya penuh dengan kekhawatiran saat melihat lenganku yang tersanggah. "Kau terluka," ujarnya.

Aku mengernyit. "Kau nyata?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Wanita di hadapanku ini kemudian menamparku. "Tentu aku nyata, idiot."

Aku tersentak. Dan Hermione benar-benar nyata. Aku menatap pongo sesaat dirinya lalu memeluknya. Ia membalas pelukanku. Tak ada kata yang terucap. Hanya aku dan Hermione saja. Ia melepaskanku dan menatapku lekat-lekat. "Berhenti membuat jantungku berhenti setiap saat, Draco."

"Aku baik-baik saja," balasku.

Dia tak menjawabnya. Hermione menghela napasnya. Kegiatan yang sudah tak kulihat lebih dari sebulan belakangan ini. "Aku harus pergi."

Aku langsung menggeleng _. "Remember when I said, I'll never let you go if I find you,"_ ucapku.

"Tapi kali ini aku yang menemukanmu," balasnya.

"Hal itu sama saja."

Ia tertawa. Tawa yang sudah kurindukan keberadaannya. Kugenggam tangannya dan aku terkejut betapa dingin tubuhnya. "Holy shit, Hermione. You're freezing."

Langsung saja kubawa dirinya ke dalam kamar kami dan kuberi selimut kepadanya. Ia hanya memerhatikan gerak-gerikku yang tetap lancar walau hanya dengan satu tangan. Kubawakan sebotol wine kesukaannya dan gelas lalu menuangkan dan memberikan padanya. Ia tampak ragu saat menerimanya. "Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Ia tak biasa seperti ini. Wine dan Hermione adalah sahabat karib. "Minumlah kau kedinginan, wine akan membantumu kembali hangat."

Dan ia menggeleg kemudian meletakannya di nakas tepat di tepi ranjang kami. "Kau sakit?" tanyaku yang mulai cemas.

Kembali ia menggeleng. Keraguan tampak jelas di wajahnya _. "Tell me, Hermione,"_ pintaku.

Ia menatapku kali ini. _"I'm pregnant."_

Aku terdiam di tempat saat mendengarnya.

000

 **to be continued**

 **Typos is my bestfriend. I'm so sorry. Leave me your review. See you next week. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing, unless the characters you didn't know**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Hermione Granger**

Kabar yang kulontarkan pada Draco membuatnya terdiam. Ia hanya memandangku tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutunya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Pasi seperti seseorang yang baru saja dicabut nyawanya. _Shit. He must be freak out._ Mana ada pria yang tak terkejut mendengar kabar bahwa seorang wanita hamil setelah meninggalkannya begitu saja. Walaupun dalam kasus ini, suamiku sendiri mendukungku untuk pergi meninggalkanya. Bahkan dengan santainya ia memberikanku identitas baru serta memintaku lari sejauh mungkin.

Sementar dia diam seribu bahasa, aku masih bersabar untuknya mengeluarkan satu kata saja. Tetapi, perasaanku berubah menjadi tak menentu. Apa yang akan menjadi reaksinya setelah ini? Apakah ia akan menerimanya? Atau dia mungkin akan mempertanyakannya? Aku tahu salah satu tujuan menikahiku adalah memiliki keturunan, tapi Draco sama sekali tak pernah menyebutnya sepanjang pernikahan kami. Kuhela napasku dan kuputuskan untuk bangkit. Aku tak punya nyali untuk dipermalukan bila ia menolak bayi ini. "Kau mau kemana?"

Akhirnya pria pirang ini membuka suaranya. Kutatap ia sesaat kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku. "Aku tak memintamu untuk bertanggung jawab. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa kau akan memiliki anak."

Alisnya berkerut. "Apa maksudmu aku tak akan bertanggung jawab?"

"Demi Tuhan, Draco. Kau hanya diam dengan wajah terkejut seperti ini lalu diam tanpa mengeluarkan satu katapun. Aku tahu kau pasti tak mengharapkan kabar ini, bukan?"

Draco Malfoy ikut bangkit bersamaku. "Idiot. Hanya aku yang dapat membaca pikiranmu. Jadi jangan suka menyimpulkannya seorang diri."

Ia masih menatapku sebelum kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tentu aku terkejut. Kehadiranmu saja malam ini sudah membuatku terkejut. Tetapi, dalam arti yang bagus."

Kini aku yang menatapnya. Kini aku yang tak sanggup berbicara untuk menjawabnya. _"I'm sorry for being jerk. No one ever love me for who I am, like you do. And that was make me freak out."_

"Aku minta maaf, Hermione. Aku minta maaf karena terlambat menyadari bahwa aku juga mencintaimu."

"Tapi kau membiarkabku pergi."

"Kau memintanya. Dan aku bodoh saat itu. Dan sekarang aku tak akan mengulanginya."

Draco menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Diletakkannya kepalaku di dada bidangnya. _Bloody hell, I miss this place._ Air mataku meleleh saat ia membelai lembut rambutku yang sudah kembali cokelat seperti sedia kala. "Jangan pernah menangis lagi di hadapanku. Kau tampak jelek."

Air mataku semakin deras dan aku semakin terisak. Aku tak menyangka bahwa hubunganku dengan Draco akan berada di saat seperti ini. Dia memelukku setelah mengungkapkan bahwa ia juga mencintaku. Aku tak pernah berpikir dan tak pernah berani bepikir bahwa hari seperti ini akan tiba. Ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Dan tentu aku juga mencintai anakku,"ujarnya.

Hanya dia pria yang tengah menyatakan rasa cintanya dengan wajah sedatar ini. Kembali aku memelukknya. Aku berjinjit lalu menenggelamkan wajahku di lekukan lehernya. Kulepaskan pelukan ini dengan Draco yang masih menatapku dengan sangat lekat. _"How old is he?"_

Aku tersenyum. _"Eight weeks."_

Alisku mengerut saat menyadari ucapannya tadi. _"Excuse me? He?"_ tanyaku

Dia hanya mengangguk. "Darimana kau tahu? Dia masih berusia delapan minggu. Dokter bahkan belum membicarakan jenis kelaminnya."

"Tentu aku tahu. Dia anakku."

"Anakmu?" tanyaku mulai kesal sambil mundur dari pelukannya.

Draco Malfoy telah kembali. Dia pikir hanya dengan spermanya saja bayi ini bisa langsung tercipta. Dia pikir aku tak ikut andil, huh? "Kau kesal?" tanya

"Salahkan hormonku yang tengah melonjak dan tak stabil," balasku.

Dia mengangguk beberapa kali lalu berjalan ke arahku. Wajahku masih memberengut saat berpikir bahwa anak ini akan dimonopoli oleh ayahnya saat besar nanti. Tangannya berada di perutku lalu mengusapnya dengan sangat lembut. Draco merunduk lalu berbisik padaku. "Anak kita."

Dan senyumku tetiba mengembang saat mendengarnya. _Stupid pregnancy hormones!_ Tangannya beralih ke wajahku. Draco memegang daguku lalu kembali merunduk dan menciumku. Aku berjinjit dan mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya. Aku dapat merasakan ia tersenyum di kulitku. Bibirnya mulai turun ke setiap lekuk leherku secara perlahan. Tangannya secara mantap berada di dadaku. "Aku merindukanmu," ujarnya.

"Aku juga," balasku sambil menarik dirinya semakin dalam kepadaku.

Draco mendorongku perlahan. Bagian belakang kakiku menyentuh tepi ranjang kami. "Draco," ucapku saat tanganya sudah melepaskan satu per satu kancing bajuku.

"Yaa," balasnya tanpa melepaskan sedikitpun sentuhannya dari tubuhku.

Kutangkup wajahnya agar ia menatapku. "Aku belum berkonsultasi tentang hal ini," ucapku menyesal menghentikan kegiatan kami.

Keningnya mengerut. "Aku belum berkonsultasi dengan dokter kandungan apakah seks di awal kehamilan baik dilakukan," balasku.

Dan aku melihat kekecewaan di wajah Draco. "Aku minta maaf, okay?" ujarku dan dia tersenyum.

Dia tersenyum lalu mengecup keningku. "Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Tak ada yang salah."

Aku mengangguk lalu berjinjit dan mengecupnya cepat. "Atur jadwal untuk bertemu healer kandungan besok dan tanyakan kapan kita bisa bercinta."

"Aku baru saja pulang," ujarku malas.

"Lebih dari satu bulan aku puasa bercinta, Hermione. Jangan memperpanjang penderitaanku lagi," balasnya dan tatapan datar itu kembali lagi.

Aku tertawa dan ia hanya mendengus. Draco berjalan meninggalkanku menuju kamar mandi di kamar ini. "Kau mau mandi? _For God's sake, Draco_. Ini pukul dua malam."

 _"I'm so hard and I can't have sex with you. Take a bath is the best choice, darling,"_ balasnya dari balik dinding kamar mandi itu dan aku tertawa mendengarnya.

Aku tertawa di pukul 2 pagi bersama Draco. Bersama suamiku. Duniaku terasa sedang jungkir balik sesukanya.

000

Harum teh dan roti yang baru saja di panggang sudah menyeruak di penciumanku saat pertama kali aku membuka mata. Senyumku mengembang ketika aku menyadari dimana aku akan memulai hari baru kali ini. Di Manor. Aku kembali ke Manor. Draco sudah tak ada di sampingku seperti saat aku terlelap pagi tadi. Kuusap mataku dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan dan tak ada tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Kusesap teh yang sudah berada di meja kecil di sudut kamar ini sambil membuka pintu balkon dan membiarkan udara pukul 11 pagi menghantam kulitku. Setelah merasa cukup mengumpulkan nyawa, aku bergegas mandi dan turun dari kamar ini.

Draco tengah duduk bersama Blaise saat aku turun dari kamar kami. Draco tersenyum saat pandangan kami bertemu dan Blaise langsung bangkit dari tempatnya saat aku mendatangi mereka. _"Sister! You're back,"_ pekiknya lalu memeluk dan mengangkatku seperti beratku tak berarti apa-apa baginya.

Draco langsung bangkit dari duduknya dengan mata siaga. _"Be careful, Blaise."_

Blaise terkekeh lalu menurunkanku. Aku masih terkejut dengan tingkah Blaise yang sering terlihat seperti remaja di bangku kuliah dulu. "Tenang, Malfoy. Hermionemu tak akan terluka."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau dengar itu? Aku tak akan terluka," kekehku yang meniru cara Blaise mengucapkannya.

Melihat mereka hanya duduk berdua yang tak seperti biasanya, aku teringat keadaan Theo. Tatapanku beralih serius kepada Draco. "Bagaimana keadaan, Theo? Apakah ia di St,Mungo?"

Suamiku menggeleng. Alisku mengerut dibuatnya. Aku mendengar Theo mendapat beberapa luka tembak dan rumah sakit adalah tempat paling rasional untuk keberadaannya sekarang. "Theo ada di _wing_ -nya di Manor ini," ucap Draco yang aku yakin sudah membaca pikiranku.

"Kami tak pergi ke rumah sakit, Hermione," ucap Blaise.

Aku masih diam dan menunggu salah satu dari mereka menjelaskannya. "Pergi ke rumah sakit dengan lukan tembak atau luka akibat perkelahian akan menimbulkan kecurigaan tentang apa yang menjadi penyebabnya. Jika rumah sakit menaruh rasa curiga, mereka otomatis akan melapor kepada Auror. Kami tak pernah bersahabat baik dengan Potter dan kawanannya," jelas Blaise

Hal ini menjelaskan mengapa mereka memiliki Doc - healer pribadinya. Aku tak pernah menyadari hal ini sebelumnya. The Sociaty benar-benar tertutup dan akan berusaha dengan segala cara untuk tetap tertutup. "Lalu bagaimana keadannya sekarang?"

"Doc membawa timnya dan mengoperasinya disini. Dia sudah sadar dan stabil di kamarnya," jawab Draco.

Aku mengangguk. "Kita bisa melihatnya sekarang sebelum kita pergi," ujarku pada Draco yang langsung mengangguk.

Blaise bertepuk tangan takjub yang membuatku dan Draco bertukar pandang. _"She's really your queen, Malfoy. You bow down to her,"_ ujar Blaise.

Draco memberikan tatapan mematikan pada sahabatnya itu lalu mengedik padaku. Blaise hanya tertawa dan disaat yang bersamaan Ballard muncul dari ruang depan Manor ini. "Sir, Madam," ujarnya kami.

Draco dan Blaise hanya mengangguk sementara aku tersenyum pada pria ini. "Hello, Ballard," sapaku dan ia mengangguk.

"Mobil kalian sudah siap. Aku dan Pietro akan menunggu di luar."

Kembali Draco hanya mengangguk dan kami beranjak menuju _wing_ dimana kamar Theo berada.

Theo tampak tengah membaca bukunya dengan tumpukan bantal yang menyokong tubuhnya. Senyumnya merekah saat melihat kami masuk ke kamarnya. _"Hermione, glad to see you're back,"_ sapanya.

Draco melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. _"You're everyone's darling now,"_ ucapnya dan aku hanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku.

Dia tersenyum, tapi matanya masih terlihat sayu dan aku yakin tubuhnya masih lemah. "Dua peluru di punggungku tak ada artinya. Aku pernah merasakan yang lebih buruk."

Air wajah Draco dan Blaise berubah saat mendengar perkataan Theo. Sampai sekarang aku belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara mereka bertiga dan Daphne di masa lalu.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku, Theo," ucap Draco.

Theo menggeleng. "Itu yang dilakukan keluarga. _Blaise and you're my brothers. Family always comes first."_

 _"Aw, touche Theo,"_ kekeh Blaise

Ia berjalan ke arah Theo. "Kau harus sering terluka, mate," ucap Blaise lagi lalu menepuk pundak Theo dengan keras yang membuatnya meringis.

 _"Fuck off, Zabini,"_ pekik Theo.

Mereka bertiga tertawa untuk kemudian Draco berdeham di sampingku. "Mulai sekarang siapapun terutama kalian berdua dilarang mengumpat di hadapan Hermione. "

Aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Draco kali ini. Blaise menautkan alisnya. "Kenapa? Istrimu bukannya hobi sekali mengumpat."

Draco memandang malas ke arah Blaise. "Aku hamil," ucapku tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

Theo dan Blaise tampak terkejut _. "Holy shit,"_ ujar Theo yang langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Maksudku wow!" tambahnya lagi.

Blaise tertawa lalu berjalan ke arahku dan untuk kedua kalinya dalam satu pagi ia kembali mengangkatku. _"Congratulation, sister."_

"Turunkan dia, Blaise," ucap Draco kesal .

"Selamat Malfoy. Kau akan menjadi ayah," ujar Theo dari tempat tidurnya.

Draco menyeringai. "Susah dipercaya, bukan?"

Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

000

Kehamilanku membuat Draco lebih memperketat sistem keamanan Manor dan formasi pengawalku. Jika biasanya hanya Ballard yang menemani kemanapun aku melangkah, sekarang Pietro menjadi bagiannya. Dan penambahan penjagaan terhadapku dimulai hari ini saat kami akan ke St,Mungo untuk memeriksakan kanduganku. Mobil sihir menjadi pilihan kami karena Draco sudah mengetahui bahwa wanita hamil tidak disarankan ber-Apparate, walaupun belum ada riset yang mendukung saran ini. Tetapi, sebagai calon orang tua baru aku dan Draco akan mengikuti saran apapun untuk kepentingan jabang bayi ini.

Langkahku terhenti saat berada di lorong khusus kandungan serta ibu dan anak rumah sakit ini. Semua tampak senyap dan kosong. Waktu masih menunjukan pukul 1 siang, tak mungkin poli ini sudah tutup. Lagipula aku memiliki janji dengan healer saat ini. Tatapanku beralih pada Draco yang terlihat sangat tenang dan sunyi sama seperti lorong ini di sampingku. "Ada apa?" tanyanya berpura-pura tak tahu maksud dari tatapanku.

"Kau mengosongkan tempat ini hanya untukku?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Ia mengangguk. "Aku tahu ini kabar gembira, tapi semakin sedikit orang yang tahu semakin terjamin keselamatanmu," balas Draco.

Aku terdiam saat mendengarnya. Aku lupa bahwa aku istri dari pria dengan sejuta musuh di dunia ini. Pastilah kabar ini menjadi salah satu cara untuk para musuhnya menyakitiku. Draco menggenggam tanganku. "Kau ingat saat aku mengatakan bahwa kau sekarang bersamaku. Kau pasti akan selalu dalam bahaya."

Napasku tercekat saat mendengarnya. "Tetapi, percayalah padaku. Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuh sehelai rambutmu dan anak kita."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Draco dan sifat protective berlebihannya.

Seorang healer sudah menunggu di ruangan prakteknya. Healer Samatha Davis namanya. Draco bersikeras untuk mencari healer kandungan wanita, karena ia tak sanggup melihat pria lain menyentuh bagian terintimku. _Oh I love this man!_

"Hello, Nyonya Malfoy. Mister Malfoy," sapanya saat kami masuk ke ruangan itu sementara Pietro dan Ballard menunggu di luar ruangan.

"Kau sudah tahu berapa umur kandunganmu?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Delapan minggu. Aku sudah pergi ke salah satu dokter kandungan Muggle. Tetapi, aku ingin berkonsultasi beberapa masalah," ujarku mengerling pada Draco yang tampak tenang tanpa ekspresi berarti dari wajahnya.

"Dan suamiku ingin melihat dan mendengar bayi ini dari ultrasound," tambahku.

Healer Davis mengangguk dan kami beranjak ke ranjang pemeriksaan. Sebuah stik sudah berada nyaman di perutku setelah gel lembut di oleskan di atasnya. Healer itu tersenyum saat monitor sihir itu sudah menunjukan gambar bayi kami. "Janin kalian sudah hampir memasuki usia 9 minggu. Kalian ingin mendengar detak jantungnya?"

Aku dan Draco mengangguk. Suara mengelepar-gelepar terdengar dari sana. Draco menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Aku menengadah untuk melihat wajahnya. Tatapan Draco terlihat sangat takjub saat suara itu terdengar. "Wow," ujarnya pelan.

Hanya kata itu yang terdengar dari mulutnya. Setelah pemeriksaan dengan ultrasound selesai kami kembali duduk dan tanpa perlu membuang waktu lagi Draco menanyakan hal yang sangat ingin ia tanyakan. "Apakah bercinta pada usia kandungan istriku saat ini berbahaya?"

Wajahku memerah saat mendengar pertanyaannya. Healer Davis tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Aktivitas seksual asal masih di dalam batas normal tak akan mengganggu janin. Tetapi, bila ada sesuatu yang mulai kau keluhkan kalian bisa menghentikannya sejenak lalu berkonsultasi denganku."

 _"Great,"_ balasnya.

 _This horny bastard._

Pietro memimpin jalan untuk kami saat aku dan Draco keluar dari rumah sakit ini, sementara Ballard berada di belakang kami. "Kemana kita selanjutnya?" tanyaku.

"Temuilah Potter," ujarnya saat kami sudah berada di mobil.

Harry dan Ron. Aku mengecup pipi Draco lalu tersenyum kepadanya. "Terima kasih."

"Aku akan menunggu di Manor untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah yang belum sempat kita selesaikan tadi malam," jawabnya.

Aku tertawa dan memukul lengan atas suamiku. _"Pervert,"_ ujarku dan ia hanya tersenyum.

000

Harry dan Ron tak ada di kantornya. Sedang bertugas, setidaknya hal itulah yang dikatakan asisten mereka. Aku keluar dari Kementerian bersama Ballard dan Pietro tanpa bersuara. Hari sudah menjelang sore dan perutku sudah memberontak minta diberi asupan.

"Kita mampir di salah satu bakery. Aku ingin roti kismis hangat dengan milkshakes."

 _"Aye, Boss,"_ jawab mereka serentak.

 _I'm their Boss now._

Aku sengaja duduk di luar bakery ini sambil menikmati udara sore kota ini. Aku sudah menghabiskan segelas vanilla milkshakes dan dua roti kismis hangat sementara Pietro berdiri agak jauh dariku dan Ballard berdiri lumayan dekat denganku. Aku menatap Ballard yang terlihat sangat muda namun sangat profesional di bidangnya. Draco pernah mengatakan bahwa Ballard masih berusia 15 tahun saat ia menemukannya di salah satu gang kota London setelah ia membunuh ayahnya yang setiap hari menyiksa ibu dan dua adiknya. Draco menyelamatkan keluarganya dan sejak saat itu pria dengan tubuh tinggi tegap itu menjadi bagian dari The Sociaty karena kemampuannya. Aku kadang berpikir bagaimana kehidupan Ballard dan Pietro di luar organisasi ini. Terutama Ballard. Pria dengan mata kelam serta rambut hitam ini tak mungkin tak memiliki kekasih di luar sana. Apakah ia memiliki banyak musuh seperti Draco dan keadaan kekasihnya selalu dalam bahaya sama sepertiku?

"Madam," ucapnya.

Aku menengadah untuk menatapnya. "Ada apa?"

"Mister Malfoy menanyakan keberadaanmu."

Aku menghela napas lalu bangkit. "Ayo kita pulang. Dan tolong pesankan milkshake vanilla ini lagi."

Ballard mengangguk dan aku berjalan menuju Pietro yang sudah siap di mobil.

000

Harry dan Ron berada di Frankfurt selama dua minggu dan aku sama sekali belum bertemu dengan mereka. Hanya suratlah yang menjadi penghubung kami selama ini untuk mengabarkan bahwa aku telah kembali. Dan sekarang kandunganku sudah memasuki usia 10 minggu. Mual dan pusing di kepalaku sudah mulai mereda. Aku kembali ke kampus sebagai peneliti karena aku sudah memasukan surat pengunduran diri saat pergi dari kota ini beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sikap protective Draco kadang berada di atas rata-rata. Kesal dan senang bercampur aduk di dalamnya. Tetapi, ada satu gesture Draco yang sangat kusukai. Ia selalu memegang perut kemudian membelainya lembut dalam setiap kesempatan. Terutama saat ia akan keluar 'bekerja'. Tak ada ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya seperti aku atau orang tua lain yang selalu mengajak bicara bayi dalam perut ini. Tetapi, itulah Draco. Tak perlu banyak kata yang terucap dari mulutnya untuk membuatku sadar betapa ia mencintai aku dan calon anak kami.

Hari ini Draco berjanji akan menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh bersamaku setelah beberapa hari belakangan ini ia sangat sibuk dengan pembangunan ulang gudang cocaine-nya dan beberapa restaurant yang baru dibelinya. Terkadang aku tak mempercayai apa yang terjadi kepadaku. Bagaimana mungkin aku sesantai ini menanggapi pekerjaan suamiku? Aku mungkin tak akan pernah menyukai apa yang dilakukan Draco, tapi aku tak akan lagi mempertanyakan serta menentangnya. Perpisahan yang sudah pernah kami lewati terbukti tak berhasil dan akan selalu ada jalan untuk aku kembali kepadanya atau ia menemukanku.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya padaku saat ia turun dan mendapatiku tengah menunggunya di ruang tengah Manor.

Aku mengangguk. Draco berjalan ke arah meja makan kami lalu membawa kotak besar di tangannya. Alisku mengerut. "Ini kotak bekalmu. Aku tahu selera makanmu menjadi sangat buas belakangan ini."

Aku tertawa mendegarnya. "Aku tak mau kau dan anak kita kelaparan di dalam mobil."

Senyumku semakin merekah saat mendengarnya. "Apakah milkshake-ku ada di dalamnya?"

"Semua yang kau sukai ada di dalamnya," balas Draco dan aku tersenyum dibuatnya.

Aku berjinjit untuk menciumnya. _"You told me that you're not a man with heart and flower, Draco. But now, you're my man with heart and flower."_

Dia menatapku malas lalu mengedik dan berjalan meninggalkanku. "Aku akan menunggumu di mobil."

Aku berjalan mengikutinya dengan senyuman yang tak mampu kubendung lagi.

Cuaca tak bersahabat dengan kami hari ini. Setelah berkendara dari London menuju Dorset, kami di hadapkan dengan awan hitam dan hujan ringan yang tak henti jatuh dari langit sana. Draco akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli makan di tengah jalan lalu memarkirkan mobil kami di tepi jalan yang menghadap langsung ke pantai bebas. Padahal aku sudah membayangkan pantai dengan pasir putih terbentang dengan laut bewarna biru serta sinar matahari, tapi kenyataan tak selalu sesuai dengan harapan.

Jadilah sekarang aku merebahkan kepala di pangkuan Draco di tempat duduk belakang mobil ini. Hujan rintik terlihat mengguyur atap mobil ini yang transparan. Tangan Draco berada di perutku dengan mata yang terpenjam entah sedang memikirkan apa. Kuambil _remote control_ di kursi ini dan memutar pemutar musik dari mobil ini. Senyumku mengembang saat mendengar lagu yang terputar secara acak ini.

 _"So I would do it for you, for you, for you. Baby I'm not moving on, I'll love you long after you gone,"_ ujarku bersenandung mengikuti lagu ini.

Mata Draco terbuka saat mendengar suaraku dan ia tersenyum. "Draco," panggilku padanya.

"Yaa."

"Jika aku mati lebih dulu dari dirimu, apakah kau akan mencari wanita lain lagi?" tanyaku

Aku menengadah dan melihat Draco mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?" ia berbalik tanya padaku.

"Usia tak ada yang tahu. Jika aku mati duluan dari dirimu apakah kau akan mencari penggantiku?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia menghela napas. "Jangan bodoh. Kau tak akan mati lebih dulu daripada diriku."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku hanya berandai."

"Jangan berandai hal yang menakutkan," balasnya.

"Jadi kau takut kehilanganku?" tanyaku menggodanya.

Dan ia kembali menghela napas. "Setelah semua yang terjadi kau masih mempertanyakan hal ini?"

Aku bangkit dan duduk menatapnya lalu menggeleng. "Bagus. Angin laut yang terlalu banyak dapat membuatmu flu dan otakmu menjadi terganggu. Ayo kita pulang," ujarnya datar.

Kupukul lengannya dan kami kembali duduk di kursi depan. Saat Draco sudah memacu mobil ini, lagu dari Phillip Phillips ini kembali terputar. "Jawabanya tidak, Hermione. Aku tak akan pernah mencari penggantimu karena tak akan kubiarkan kau meninggalkanku."

Dan untuk kesejuta kalinya, ia membuatku tersenyum.

000

 **Draco Malfoy**

Suara napas yang stabil dari Hermione menjadi temanku malam ini. Ia sudah tidur sejak pukul 9 malam tadi. Kehamilannya membuat wanita ini menjadi pecinta tidur. Dia dapat tidur kapan saja dan tetiba menjadi malas melakukan apapun. Tak ada lagi lari pagi bersama Ballard atau pergi ke pusat kebugaran seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Hermione akan memilih duduk sofanya membaca buku sambil mendengarkan musik dengan vanilla milkshake yang tak pernah absen menemaninya. Aku tak pernah memprotes kebrutalannya dalam menyantap makanan, aku hanya khawatir setelah melahirkan istriku menjadi pengidap diabetes karena pola makannya yang menggila.

Aku kembali fokus pada laptop sihir di hadapanku. Ada banyak hal yang harus kuperiksa malam ini. Beberapa restaurant yang telah kubeli dan data beberapa politisi yang mulai bermasalah denganku. Beberapa kali pula aku meneliti kembali beberapa anggota The Sociaty yang memiliki kecenderungan untuk berkhianat padaku. Entah dari latar belakang keluarganya atau yang lainnya. Tetapi, tak ada satupun yang terlintas di pikiranku. Pengkhianat itu pasti berada di sekitarku jika ia ingin mencari informasi dan memberikannya pada The Bratva, tapi pertayaannya adalah siapa? Tidak mungkin Blaise dan Theo. Apa mungkin Ballard atau Pietro? Jika benar pengkhianat itu adalah antara salah satu dari mereka aku tak tahu lagi akan percaya pada siapa. Atau mungkin saja Parkinson. Jika aku harus menaruh curiga, Gilderoy Parkinson adalah sosok yang tepat atas segala kecurigaanku. Dia seorang captain yang mobilitasnya tak terbatas di Manor ini. Selain itu ia juga tahu seluk beluk usaha dari The Sociaty dan yang paling utama adalah motif terbesarnya untuk menggulingkanku dari posisiku sekarang.

Kuambil ponsel sihirku dan mencari nama Blaise disana. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara pria yang sudah menjadi sahabatku itu entah sejak kapan. " _Yes, Malfoy_ ," ujarnya dari seberang sana.

Suaranya masih begitu hidup di pukul dua malam seperti ini. "Kau dimana?"

Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian suara musik bergemuruh terdengar dari sana. Dasar Zabini. "Apa?" tanyanya setengah berteriak.

"Kau di klub malam?" tanyaku saat suara itu tinggal terdengar samar.

Blaise pasti mencari ruang yang lebih tenang. "Dimana lagi pria single sepertiku berada. Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang berubah menjadi was was.

"Aku mencurigai Parkinson sebagai pengkhianat," ujarku tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi.

"Aku juga berpikiran sama denganmu melihat segala tingkah lakunya dan hasrat besar untuk menggulingkanmu," balas Blaise.

"Awasi dia beberapa hari ke depan ini," balasku.

Blaise tertawa. "Aku akan mengawasinya mulai malam ini. Kebetulan sekali dia tengah bercumbu di sudut klub malam ini dengan salah satu pelacurnya."

"Aku tak mau anggota lain tahu tentang ini sebelum kita mendapat bukti yang kuat," balasku.

 _"Aye, Sir."_

Kumatikan sambungan komunikasi ini lalu menenggak whisky yang berada di sampingku. Ranjang kami berberak dan Hermione membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya mengerjap saat cahaya dari lampu tidur di atas nakas itu tertangkap olehnya. "Hey," sapanya lalu menggeser tubuhnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuanku.

"Hey," balasku.

"Kembalilah tidur. Ini masih pukul dua malam," tambahku lagi sambil membelai lembut rambut cokelat indahnya.

Dia menggeleng. "Kau masih banyak pekerjaan?" tanyanya.

"Sudah hampir selesai. Aku akan tidur beberapa saat lagi," balasku.

Ia mengangguk-angguk. Alih-alih melanjutkan tidurnya, Hermione bangkit lalu duduk bersila di hadapanku. Matanya tak lagi terlihat mengantuk. Ini pertanda buruk. Dia pasti tengah menginginkan sesuatu. Hal ini sudah terjadi berulang kali hingga usia kandungannya yang memasuki 16 minggu seperti sekarang. "Kau mau makan apa?" tanyaku langsung sebelum ia mengucapannya.

Senyumnya merekah. "Aku mau popcorn," balasnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku akan meminta Magnus membuatkannya untukmu," ujarku yang langung bangkit dari ranjang ini.

"Draco," panggilnya lagi.

 _"Yes, darling."_

Dia menggeleng perlahan. "Aku tak mau popocorn buatan Magnus. Aku mau popcorn yang dijual di bioskop."

Langkahku terhenti. "Tapi semua bioskop sudah tutup, Hermione. Ini sudah pukul dua malam," jawabku.

Matanya tampak berpikir. "Tapi kau bisa membelinya di Los Angeles karena disana masih pukul 7 malam atau di Singapore. Disana sudah pukul 10 pagi," jelasnya.

Aku frustrasi mendengarnya. Hermione memang beberapa kali mengidam di waktu-waktu tak terduga seperti ini, tapi biasanya tak pernah seperti ini. Kali ini keinginannya benar-benar spektakuler.

"Tapi ini sudah larut malam, Hermione. Popcorn buatan Magnus pasti rasanya sama dengan popcorn di bioskop itu," ujarku masih berusaha.

Dia menggeleng. _Great._ Hermione dengan semua keras kepalanya. "Kau bisa ber-Apparate," rengeknya.

"Tapi ini sudah larut malam," ucapku lagi.

Air muka Hermione berubah. Istriku memberengut. "Okay," dia hanya menjawab dengan satu kata itu lalu menarik selimutnya.

 _Crazy pregnant woman_. Aku mengambil bajuku lalu secepatnya ber-Apparate ke salah satu bioskop di Los Angeles untuk membeli popcorn sialan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku sudah kembali ke Manor dan aku tahu bahwa Hermione belum tidur. Dia masih bergerak-gerak di bawah selimutnya dan aku juga tahu bahwa ia menyadari keberadaanku, tapi ia masih mau memasang aksi merajuk kepadaku. Aku duduk di tepi ranjang kami sambil menepuk lengannya. "Hermione," panggilku.

Ia tak menjawab dan tak mau membuka selimutnya. " _Popcorn is here."_

Perlahan ia membuka selimutnya lalu duduk. Matanya bercahaya saat melihat dua bucket berisi popcorn dengan rasa asin dan karamel itu. Hermione menyibak selimutnya lalu memelukku dengan senyum sumeringah. Perut buncit yang terhalang gaun malamnya menempel di diriku. Aku tersenyum bahagia melihat reaksinya. Senyum itu masih menghiasi wajahnya saat ia mulai memasukkan makanan ini ke mulutnya. _Damn it!_ Dia bahkan masih terlihat begitu cantik di pukul tiga pagi seperti ini. Gaun tidur malam yang memperlihatkan belahan dadanya serta perutnya yang sudah membuncit itu membuatku ingin 'memakannya' saat ini juga.

"Enak?" tanyaku dan ia mengangguk.

"Bahagia?" tanyaku lagi dan kembali ia mengangguk.

 _Great._ Karena kebahagian wanita yang tengah mengandung di hadapanku ini merupakan kebahagiaanku juga. Perlahan Hermione menutup bucket popcorn ini yang isinya masih menggunung. Alisku bertaut menatapnya. "Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku sudah selesai," jawabnya enteng.

Hampir saja mataku keluar dari kelopaknya saat mendengar ucapannya. Bahkan ia belum memakan seperempatnya dan ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah selesai. Aku bahkan masih ingat betul bagaimana ia merajuk tadi. Ia bangkit begitu saja ke kamar mandi lalu mendengar suara keran dan ia menyikat kembali giginya. Hermione kembali ke ranjang kemudian mengecupku panjang _. "Thank you, Draco. Let's go back to sleep,"_ ujarnya dan aku masih terperangah di tempat.

Dia memejamkan matanya begitu saja dengan dua bucket popcorn yang masih penuh di pangkuanku. Jika bukan karena aku benar-benar mencintainya, mungkin wanita ini sudah kubuang jauh-jauh dari hidupku.

000

Kecurigaanku sepertinya membuahkan hasil. Blaise mengatakan bahwa beberapa kali Parkinson bertemu dengan Orlov yang merupakan salah satu kaki tangan klan Zaslavsky. Beberapa kali pula ia mengendap keluar dari ruang berkas di Manor ini. Dan Blaise juga sudah 'menginterogasi' beberapa anak buahnya. Kecoa itu benar-benar tak tahu diuntung. Jika bukan karena garis keturunannya, aku sudah menggorok lehernya sedari dulu. Dan saat ini aku tak peduli dengan garis keturunannya lagi. Hal yang ingin kulakukan padanya adalah mengantarkannya langsung ke neraka.

"Kau disini rupanya," ujar Hermione yang mengambil tempat di sampingku di sofa ini.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar," balasku lalu menyesap teh yang diberikannya padaku.

Teh dan udara sore di pekarangan Manor ini benar-benar kombinasi yang tepat, walaupun angin menjelang musim dingin tampak tak bersahabat.

Hermione menggeleng. "Kau bisa mati beku perlahan karena semua angin ini," balasnya yang merekatkan sweater cahsmere hijau tua yang dikenakan bersama baju terusan hamilnya.

Aku ikut menggeleng lalu merapalkan mantra penghangat dan penghalang angin di sekeliling kami. Kuletakkan tanganku di perut buncitnya yang minggu ini sudah memaski usia 18 minggu. _"How's he?"_

 _"Doing great as always,"_ jawabnya yang membuatku tersenyum.

Pikiranku kembali jatuh pada Parkinson. Apa saja informasi yang telah dia berikan pada The Bratva sialan itu? Apa yang kali ini akan dilakukan The Bratva kepada The Sociaty? Apa mungkin mereka masih mengincar Hermione dan yang artinya sekarang mereka mengincar hidup anakku juga. _Holy shit!_ Semua ini akan membuatku mati muda.

Tangan hangat Hermione memegang pipiku dan membawaku kembali kepadanya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?"

Aku tak menjawabnya. "Aku bukan pembaca pikiran sepertimu, Draco. Jadi bicaralah padaku," ujarnya lembut yang masih mengusap pipiku.

Kuhela napas sesaat - salah satu kegiatan yang kuadopsi dari istriku. "Aku menemukan pengkhianat itu," ujarku pelan.

"Parkinson?" tanyanya.

Aku menangguk dengan keningku yang berkerut bingung darimana ia tahu. "Aku sudah menduganya. _He's an arsehole,"_ ujar Hermione.

 _"No swearing, Hermione,"_ balasku dan dia tertawa sambil mengusap perut buncitnya.

Pemandangan yang tak dapat kutemukan jika aku tak menuruti saran Blaise untuk menikahi wanita keras kepala ini. "Apakah adiknya juga kau curigai?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Pansy bukan anggota dari organisasi ini, dia tak berguna bagi The Bratva," balasku.

Kali ini Hermione yang menggeleng. "Tapi kau menidurinya bertahun-tahun serta dia adik dari Gilderoy. Dia pasti tahu sedikit banyak tentang organisasi ini. Selain itu dia juga memiliki motif untuk menghancurkanmu melihat dengan siapa kau berkahir saat ini," ujarnya jumawa di akhir kalimatnya.

Analisis Hermione ada benarnya juga. Pansy mempunyai akses untuk masuk ke organisasi ini dan ia juga memiliki motif utuk membalas dendam kepadaku.

"Sir, Madam."

Magnus datang ke teras ini dengan nampan berisi cemilan untuk ibu hamil di sampingku ini. Mata Hermione selalu bercahaya saat melihat makanan yang diinginkannya tiba. Kali ini cemilan sorenya adalah churros dengan cokelat lumer sebagai toppingnya. Dia memakannya dengan nikmat sebelum kembali berbicara padaku tentang topik ini. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Parkinson?" tanyanya dengan lelehan cokelat yang masih berada di sudut bibirnya lalu dengan cepat kubersihkan dengan ibu jariku.

"Aku akan menunggu dan akan menangkap basahnya untuk kemudian membunuhnya. Selesai masalah," jawabku yang ikut menikmati cemilan ini setelah Hermione menyuapkannya padaku.

Hermione menggeleng dengan churros di tangannya. "Pergunakan dia. Bila kau membunuhnya, dia akan menjadi pengkhianat yang tak berguna bagi kita."

Alisku bertaut menunggunya menjelaskan maksud dari ucapannya. "Tangkap dia lalu kau dapat menginterogasi dan menyiksanya separah mungkin, tapi jangan biarkan dia mati. Biarkan dia tetap menjadi agen ganda, tapi dengan kesetiaan penuh pada kita. Buat dia berguna dengan segala informasi yang bisa didapatkannya mengenai The Bratva, saat kau rasa dia sudah kehilangan kegunaannya kau dapat membunuhnya."

Penjelasan Hermione terhenti saat ia kembali memasukan churros itu ke mulutnya. Aku terpana mendengar strateginya. Aku bahkan seperti tak mengenali wanita ini seketika. Beberapa bulan lalu ia meninggalkanku karena menganggap aku seorang pembunuh sadis dan kini ia merencanakan hal ini disela cemilan sorenya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya padaku.

"Kau berbeda, Hermione. Kau terdengar seperti bagian dari kami," jawabku.

Matanya menatapku dan cahaya bersinar tadi hilang, berubah menjadi tatapan gelap dan kelam sama sepertiku. "Aku menikahimu, Draco. Aku sudah menjadi bagian dari kalian sejak sumpah kita di gereja hari itu."

Aku hanya terpana mendengarnya. _"But remember, Hermione. You're the purest soul I've ever met. I can't change you like this. Your place is in heaven, not in hell like me."_

Dia menggeleng mantap. _"If you were in hell, if you can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you, Draco. Damn it! We're rich. We can buy a penthouse and we'll live in hell forever as long as I'm with you."_

Senyumku berubah tawa mendengar ia berkata seperti itu. Kutarik dirinya dan menciumnya bergairah sampai kehabisan oksigen. "Jangan, Draco. Jangan menciumku dan mengacaukan segalanya. _I'm pregnant and horny, please don't screw up with me,_ " ujarnya putus asa.

"Kita baru saja maraton bercinta pagi ini. Aku tak sanggup lagi, tapi jika kau menciumku seperti tadi aku ingin sekali merobek bajumu dan bercinta denganmu di teras ini," lanjutnya kesal sementara aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

 _Pregnant and horny. I love that combination of this woman._

Dia masih menatap kesal kepadaku lalu menyeruput teh yang dimantrainya agar tetap hangat. Dia berhasil mengurangi meminum vanilla milkshake saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku tak mau memiliki istri dengan diabetes melitus di tubuhnya. "Jadi kau menyetujui rencanaku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," balasku.

Ia mengangguk-angguk. "Apakah ada wacana untuk menyiksa dan membunuh Pansy Parkinson?"

Aku menatapnya malas. "Jika dia terbukti menjadi salah satu pengkhianat, aku tak menutup kemungkinan."

Hemione tersenyum licik padaku. "Kabari aku. Aku ingin mengambil andil mencabik wajah operasi plastiknya."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya dan Hermione hanya tertawa. "Aku bercanda," ujarnya.

Meskipun benar aku juga tak mempermasalahkannya.

Hermione menatapku dengan tatapan yang aku sudah paham betul maksudnya. Ia menjilat bibirnya perlahan lalu mengambil karet rambut dan mengikatkannya di rambut cokelatnya. Leher jenjangnya terpampang disana dan dalam sekejap aku 'mengeras' dibuatnya. Hermione mendekat padaku. Dan dadanya yang membesar semenjak hamil ini menempel di dadaku dengan mantap. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya lalu melumat bibirku dengan sangat bergairah. Tangannya berada di rambutku dan perlahan menuruni wajahku dan berakhir di celanaku dengan ereksi yang tak dapat lagi ditutupi. Perlahan ia melepaskan bibirnya dari diriku lalu menatapku dan menyeringai. _Hell yeah!_ Dia menyeringai.

 _"I just changed my mind. Let's fuck, husband,"_ bisiknya di telingaku lalu bangkit pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Tak perlu memakan waktu lagi, aku mengejarnya. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak jatuh cinta padanya?

000

 _"Hello, Parkinson,"_ sapaku saat Blaise membuka penutup wajahnya di dungeon ini.

Ia tampak tak berdaya dengan luka memar di memar dan darah di wajahnya berkat prakarya dari tangan Blaise. Theo mengirimkan salam padanya tadi karena ia harus ke Wales hari ini dan tak dapat bergabung menikmati peristiwa ini bersama kami.

 _"Surprise, surprise,"_ ujar Blaise dari sudut dungeon ini setelah menenggak whisky-nya.

Parkinson hanya menatapku lalu tetiba mengamuk dan berusaha melepaskan rantai yang mengikat kaki dan tangannya secara sihir. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Malfoy?" tanyanya.

Aku menyeringai. Beraninya ia bertanya padaku, bahkan namaku tak pantas diucapkan olehnya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin membunuhmu, tapi istriku meminta untuk menyiksamu saja sampai kau tak sanggup lagi pergi meminta bantuan ke ketiak para bedebah The Bratva."

Dia tertawa seketika. Dan tetiba saja tawanya semakin kencang. "Jadi kau sekarang tunduk pada mudblood peliharaanmu itu?"

 _Holy shit!_ Dan kini ia menghina istriku. Blaise mengedik lalu memberikan cincin besi kepadaku sebelum aku melemparkan bogem mentah ke wajahnya berulang kali. Aku mendengar serta melihat tulang hidungnya patah. Blaise menepuk pundakku dan memintaku mundur. "Aku akan mempersingkatnya saja, kecoa busuk," ujar Blaise.

"Jadi, apa yang The Bratva rencanakan untuk melawan kami?"

Alih-alih menjawabnya, Parkinson meludahi wajah sahabatku itu. Blaise membersihkanya perlahan lalu mengeluarkan tongkatnya. _"You wanna play, Parkinson? Let's play,"_ ujarnya.

"Crucio!" ucap Blaise lagi.

Parkinson jatuh menggelepar dari kursinya dengan tubuh gemetar kesakitan. Ia kejang dan teriakannya dapat terdengar ke seantero Manor. Beruntunglah Herrmione tengah berada di luar. Bukan karena takut ia akan histeris lagi melihat aku menyiksa orang, aku hanya tak mau telinganya terkotori oleh suara kecoa busuk ini. Blaise menurunkan tongkatnya dan kutukan itu terhenti saat hidung Parkinson mulai mengeluarkan darah. Senyum licik Blaise terpampang di wajahnya. Dia kembali mengayunkan tongkatnya dan Parkinson kembali duduk di tempatnya. Ia terisak. _"Just kill me, Zabini. Just kill me!"_

Blaise tertawa lalu menggeleng. _"Where's the fun, Parkinson?"_ tanyanya.

Dan suara ponsel sihirku berbunyi. _"Yes, Hermione."_

"Kau dimana?" tanyanya dari seberang sana.

"Di dungeon mengurus beberapa hal," balasku.

Dia tertawa di seberang sana. "Aku hampir tiba," balasnya.

"Cek sekitar, Pietro. Dimana detail penjagaan kita," aku mendengar Ballard memberi instruksi pada Pietro.

Keningku mengerut. Aku meletakan detail pengamanan dengan radius satu kilometer dari gerbang Manor. Bila mereka menghilang ada sesuatu yang tak beres sedang terjadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione pada kedua pengawalnya.

"Ada yang tak beres, Madam. Kami akan memacu mobil agar segera sampai di Manor," balas Ballard.

Tatapanku beralih pada Parkinson. "Tenang, darling. Dan jangan matikan sambungan ini."

"Baiklah," balas Hermione.

Parkinson masih terlihat kesakitan. "Apa hal ini menjadi bagian dari rencana The Bratva?" tanyaku.

Blaise mengeluarkan belatinya dan menancapkannya di paha pria busuk ini. Dia berteriak kesakitan. "Lari, Malfoy. Selamatkan istrimu. Mereka mengincarnya," ucap Parkinson sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran.

Aku membatu di tempat. "Draco. Draco. Honey!" suara Hermione tampak panik mendengar percakapanku dengan Parkinson.

"Tenanglah. Berikan ponselmu pada Ballard," perintahku.

 _"Yes, Sir,"_ ujarnya.

"Pacu mobilmu. Buat dia terlindungi dan tak terlihat sampai kau sampai di Manor," perintahku dan mematikan sambungan ini.

Tatapanku beralih ke Blaise. "Periksa semua kamera pengintai," perintahku lalu keluar berlari dari dungeon ini.

" _Aye, Sir."_

Hermione dan anakku harus selamat. Tak ada yang dapat menyakitinya. Tak ada yang dapat mengambilnya dariku. Aku berlari dan tepat saat aku berada di pintu ganda Manor, mobil mereka masuk ke pekarangan. Perasaan lega menjalari tubuhku.

 _"Thank God,"_ ujarku saat melihat Hermione keluar dari mobil itu.

Tetapi, tatapanku teralihkan oleh sosok yang berdiri di atas pagar batu yang mengelilingi Manor ini dengan pistol di tangannya. "Awas!" teriakku.

Ballard langsung mengeluarkan pistol dan tongkatnya.

 _Bang._

Suara tembakan terdengar jelas. Aku langsung berlari ke arah istriku yang terlihat roboh. Aku berlutut di sampingnya dan ia menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Anggotaku yang lain langsung mengamankan tempat ini. "Syukurlah."

Aku memeriksa tubuhnya dan tak ada satupun yang terluka hanya luka baret di lengannya karena menghantam tanah tadi. Dan aku akan langsung meminta healer Davis untuk datang memeriksa kandungannya.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Pietro yang mendorongku," ujar Hermione.

Pietro. Tatapanku beralih pada Ballard yang berdiri tak jauh dariku. Dia menggeleng saat tatapan kami bertemu. Dia menghampiriku dan Hermione lalu meninggalkan tubuh temannya yang terlempar ke belakang mobil ini.

"Pietro tertembak. Dia tewas, Sir."

Hermione langsung memelukku. _"Oh my God."_

 _"Shit,"_ umpatku.

 _They ask for war. Let's war._

000

 **to be continued**

 **Saya mau berterima kasih pada Raisa untuk lagunya yang berjudul Kali Kedua. Lagu ini terus saya putar saat menulis chapter. Such a good song. So how's this chap? Let me know what you think, okay? Your review is my mood booster. And just like Draco loves Hermione and vice versa, I love you guys, my rock roll reader. So keep leave me your thought. And see yaa in the next week or maybe in the middle of the week hehe**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Eid Mubarak, guys! This my THR for !**

 **I own nothing**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Hermione Granger**

Udara Roma di Januari seperti ini sangat tidak bersahabat. Suhu berkisar 6 sampai 8 derajat celcius di luar sana. Suasana semakin muram karena apa yang menjadi tujuan kami datang ke kota ini. Aku berdiri di samping Draco dengan mantel hitam terurai panjang menutupi tubuhku serta sarung tangan yang menjaga agarku tetap hangat. Begitupula dengan suamiku, Theo, dan Blaise yang berdiri tepat di seberangku dengan sebuah peti yang menjadi pemisah kami. Tatapanku jatuh pada kedua anak perempuan berambut hitam legam persis seperti ayahnya serta seorang wanita muda yang kuketahui sebagai istri dan anak-anak Pietro Montella, pengawalku yang tewas beberapa hari yang lalu. Isakan mereka semakin kencang saat secara perlahan peti mati tempat peristirahatan pria yang telah menyelamatkanku itu masuk ke dalam liang lahatnya. Kuhela napasku perlahan agar tak ikut menitikan air mata saat salah satu anak perempuannya berteriak.

"Papa!"

Saat suara itu keluar dari mulut gadis kecilnya, aku mengenggam erat tangan Draco dan memalingkan wajah. Kupalingkan wajahku ke pundak Draco dan ia membalas menggenggam erat tanganku. Pikiranku bercabang kemana-mana. Takut jika hal ini menimpa keluarga kecilku nanti. Takut jika Draco meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu dengan cara mengenaskan seperti ini. Ketika peti itu benar-benar sudah berada di dalam liang lahatnya dan tanah sudah menutupinya secara sihir, Draco menatapku. "Kau mau pulang?" tanyanya.

"Tidak sopan bila kita tak menghadiri resepsi pemakaman di rumah mereka," balasku.

Draco mengangguk. Saat seluruh anggota keluarga Pietro meninggalkan pemakaman ini aku dan Draco meletakkan karangan bungan di makamnya dengan Ballard di belakang kami. Aku memang belum lama mengenal Pietro, tapi aku tahu bahwa hidupnya benar-benar didedikasikan kepada The Sociaty sama seperti Ballard dan anggota loyal lainnya. Blaise dan Theo sudah menghilang dari pandangan kami dan aku yakin bahwa mereka sekarang sudah berada di kediaman Pietro bersama yang lainnya. Aku menatap Draco saat ia mengeratkan mantel yang menghangatkan tubuhku. Dia tahu bahwa kematian Pietro mengguncangku.

"Ayo," ajaknya.

"Aku tak mau kau dan anak kita kedinginan disini," tambahnya lagi sambil mengusap perutku yang kian lama kian membuncit.

Kami menaiki mobil sihir yang dikemudikan oleh Ballard dengan aku dan Draco yang duduk di kursi belakangnya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, mobil ini memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah yang terlihat begitu sederhana dan bersahaja. Saat aku masuk ke dalamnya kesan hangatlah yang terpancar dari rumah ini. Aku tak pernah menyangka pria tanpa banyak bicara serta pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti Pietro memiliki keluarga dan kehidupan seperti ini. Katering dan mini bar sudah tersedia di kediaman ini sambil menunggu acara pengungkapan belasungkawa dari para koleganya. Aku duduk di sebuah sofa di sudut rumah ini sampai sebuah suara yang mengundang kami untuk berkumpul terdengar ke hampir seluruh rumah ini. Satu per satu keluarga dan koleganya mengucapkan belasungkawa dengan sesekali disisipkan lelucon mengenai Pietro. Dan akhirnya Draco mendapat giliran sebagai atasan dimana Pietro bekerja.

"Tak banyak hal yang dapat kuceritakan tentang kedekatan aku dan Pietro Montella, karena sejujurnya kami memang tidak dekat. Hubungan kami hanya sebatas atasan dan anak buahnya," ujarnya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan sejenak ke ruangan ini lalu melanjutkan eulogy-nya. "Aku dan Pietro bertemu di Bologna hampir delapan tahun yang lalu dalam sebuah insiden. Aku dapat membaca karakternya saat itu juga. Aku tahu bahwa ia setia dan dapat dipercaya. Oleh karena itu, aku berjanji demi kedua puterinya bahwa aku akan membalaskan dendamnya dengan tanganku sendiri."

Tatapan khidmat dan tenang tampak dari para anggota The Sociaty yang hadir saat Draco mengatakan rencana balas dendamnya. Kemudian Draco mengangkat gelas minumannya. "Untuk Pietro yang telah menyelamatkan istriku dan semua jasanya bagi The Sociaty. _Salute_ ," ujarnya.

 _"Salute,"_ ujar semua orang yang datang dengan gelas yang ikut di angkat ke udara.

Bahkan aku melihat Aria, istri Pietro juga melakukan hal yang sama. Draco berjalan ke arahku setelah menyelesaikan eulogy-nya tadi lalu meletakan tangannya di punggungku. "Ayo kembali ke Mansion, kau sudah tampak lelah," ujarnya padaku yang langsung kuberikan anggukan.

Theo menghampiri kami sementara Blaise tampak berbincang dengan Aria di sudut ruangan ini. "Kalian akan kembali ke Mansion?" tanya Theo.

Draco mengangguk. "Hermione sudah lelah. Kembalilah secepatnya ke Mansion bersama Blaise, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian berdua."

 _"Yes, Sir,"_ balas Theo.

Draco kembali menatap Theo. "Pastikan bahwa Aria mendapatkan kehidupan di atas layak dan anak-anak Pietro mendapatkan pendidikan apapun yang mereka inginkan," ujar Draco lagi.

Theo mengangguk. _"Yes, Sir,"_ jawabnya lagi.

Aku dan Draco mungkin tak akan mampu mengembalikan suami dan ayah bagi mereka, tapi akan kami pastikan bahwa mereka tak akan melewatkan hidup yang menderita secara finasial meski seharipun.

000

Mansion putih yang terletak di pinggiran kota Roma ini adalah salah satu properti Draco yang tersebar hampir di seluruh penjuru dunia. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu dimana saja dia memiliki properti untuk membantunya melarikan diri atau untuk kepentingan lainnya. Dan sudah dua hari kami berada disini khusus untuk menghadiri pemakaman Pietro.

Setelah insiden itu keamanan Manor diperketat hampir sepuluh kali lipat. Tak ada yang dapat dengan mudah keluar masuk ke dalamnya bahkan para Captain sekalipun. Dan setelah insiden itu pulalah, Draco menjadi lebih protective dengan kehamilanku. Posisiku yang terjatuh ke tanah setelah didorong Pietro sore itu membuat Draco langsung memanggil healer Davis untuk memeriksanya. _Praise The Lord_ , kandunganku tak bermasalah sama sekali dan little baby ini masih bergerak lincah seperti biasanya di dalam perutku.

Hari sudah beranjak malam saat mataku mulai mengatuk, tapi entah mengapa aku sulit memejamkannya. Bayangan Pietro dan anak-anaknya serta istri yang ditinggalkannya tadi terus terputar di benakku. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan bila Draco mati seperti ini. Setengah gila adalah kata-kata yang tepat menggambarkanku pastinya.

"Aku tak akan mati dan meninggalkanmu serta anak kita," ujar Draco yang ikut duduk bersamaku di depan perapian Mansion ini.

Ia menyerahkan gelas berisi vanilla milkshake kesukaanku. "Aku benar-benar takut kau akan pergi meninggalkanku secara tiba-tiba seperti ini, Draco."

Draco menggeleng lalu menarikku untuk berada di pelukannya. Kuletakkan kepalaku di dadanya dengan lengannya yang melingkari tubuhku dan dagunya yang beristitrahat dengan nyaman di puncak kepalaku. Diambilnya selimut yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sofa ini lalu menyelimuti tubuhku agar aku tetap hangat di cuaca 5 derajat celcius seperti ini. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Hemione. Kau bisa memegang ucapanku."

"Tapi.." prostesku belum selesai saat ia menggeleng untuk menghentikan argumen dan kekhawatiranku.

"Berhenti berpikir dan berandai hal yang tidak-tidak. Semua itu tak baik bagi tekanan darahmu dan bayi kita, okay?" ujarnya.

Ingin sekali aku menyanggah pernyataanya, tapi jauh di lubuk hati ini aku tahu overthinking memang tak baik bagi tubuhku. Jadi alih-alih beragumentasi dengannya aku memilih membiarkan kehangatan tubuhnya menenangkanku sambil terus memasukan sugesti ke pikiranku bahwa aku tak akan kehilang Draco seperti ini.

"Oops, apakah kami datang di waktu yang tak tepat?"

Suara Blaise membuatku menengadah dan begitupula dengan Draco. Blaise datang bersama Theo yang sudah berganti pakaian. Tak ada lagi setelan serta jubah hitam yang melekat di tubuh mereka. Kemeja dan jeans serta mantellah yang kini mereka kenakan. Aku bangkit dari pelukan Draco dan menggeleng. "Kalian mau bicara? Aku bisa menunggumu di kamar," ujarku pada mereka yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan oleh Draco.

Aku bangkit dari sofa itu, namun tetiba saja Blaise mencegahnya. "Kau bisa bergabung bersama kami," ujarnya.

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Bila Potter dapat menang melawan Voldemort karena memilikimu sebagai penasihatnya, maka kami membutuhkanmu untuk menjatuhkan kecoa-kecoa busuk itu."

Theo dan Blaise bertukar pandang untuk kemudian Theo mengedik. "Tentu. Kenapa tidak? Asalkan kita bisa membunuh mereka semua," tambah Theo.

Dan kini tatapan mereka beralih pada suamiku. Draco menatapku. "Aku tak mau membawamu masuk ke dalam masalah ini," balasnya.

"Aku sudah menjadi bagian dari masalah ini sejak para bedebah itu mencoba membunuhku beberapa hari yang lalu," jawabku enteng.

Draco tampak berpikir. Aku tahu ia tak mau melibatkanku dalam masalah ini, tapi aku tak mau menjadi istri yang hanya bisa diam dan menghabiskan uang suaminya tanpa berkontribusi sama sekali dalam hidupnya. Selain itu aku juga yakin dapat membantu mereka. "Tetapi, kau sudah lelah seharian ini," bantah Draco lagi.

Aku menggeleng. "Baiklah. Tetapi, pembicaraan ini akan langsung kuhentikan saat kau mengantuk dan lelah nanti."

Aku mengangguk dan mencium pipinya cepat.

"Aku akan mencari calon istri setelah kita membakar habis The Bratva," ujar Blaise.

Theo langsung terbahak saat mendengarnya.

000

Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan tengah malam saat aku, Draco, Theo dan Blaise mengatur strategi penyeragan terhadap The Bratva. Mereka ditemani berbotol-botol whisky sementara aku dengan bergelas-gelas vanilla milkshake. Perkamen-perkamen yang berisi informasi letak Manor mereka di Rusia serta pabrik dan gudang-gudang penyimpanan narkoba dan senjata mereka bertebaran di atas meja makan yang kini beralih fungsi menjadi meja rapat kami. Selain itu kami juga mendapatkan informasi jumlah anak buah mereka yang tersebar dimana saja dari Parkinson yang masih bertahan di dungeon Manor kami.

"Jadi, maksudmu kita menyerang Manor mereka tepat bersamaan saat kita meledakkan pabrik dan gudang-gudang penyimpanan mereka?" tanya Blaise yang mempelajari cetak biru denah dari Zaslavsky Manor itu.

Aku mengangguk sambil terus menyedot sisa vanilla milkshake di dasar gelas ini. "Buat mereka panik dan kebingungan antara menyelamatkan Manor dengan segala informasinya atau pabrik dan gudang yang berisi harta mereka."

"Brilian," ucap Theo.

Aku hanya mengedik sambil bertukar pandang dengan Draco.

"Kita bisa menyerangnya saat mereka lengah. Siapkan pasukan kalian dan kita akan ke Rusia secepatnya," ujar Draco.

Theo dan Blaise mengangguk. "Kita bisa menggunakan Mansion-ku atau berkemah selama kita berada disana," tambahnya lagi.

"Lalu kapan tanggal pastinya kita akan menyerang?" tanyaku.

Draco menatapku tajam. "Kau bisa menunggu di London, Hermione," jawabnya.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku bisa membantu kalian disana," balasku.

"Kau istriku dan kau tengah mengandung. Hermione tak akan ikut dalam misi ini. Diskusi selesai. Ayo kita tidur," ujarnya yang langsung menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya.

Aku menatapnya marah dan tak percaya dengan yang baru saja ia lakukan tadi. Draco mengatakan bahwa aku adalah _equal partner_ baginya dan sekarang ia dengan semena-mena menarik tanganku dan mengatakan bahwa aku tak dapat ikut dalam misi hanya karena aku istrinya dan tengah mengandung di depan kedua sahabatnya. _For fuck's sake._ Aku bukannya ingin memintanya ikut dalam pertempuran dan adu mantra di Zaslavsky Manor nanti, aku hanya ingin dilibatkan dalam setiap keputusan dan ikut berkemah dengan mereka saat hari penyerangan. Aku tak akan sanggup menunggu di London sementara aku tahu suamiku tengah bertempur di Novisibirsk, Rusia sana.

"Kau marah karena aku tak mengijinkanmu ikut?" tanyanya bersedekap di dekat pintu kamar ini.

Aku masih menatapnya marah lalu berjalan menuju meja riasku dan mulai membersihkan wajahku. Aku terlalu malas menjawab pria ini. Melihat wajahnya saja akan membuatku meneriakinya seketika. Dia masih bersedekap di tempatnya saat aku bangkit untuk mengikat rambutku dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menyikat gigiku sebelum tidur. Draco masih di tempatnya saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mata yang terus menatap setiap gerak-gerikku.

"Kau bukan seorang petarung, Hermione. Kau memang pintar dan cerdas dalam hal taktikal seperti ini, tapi aku tak bisa membahayakan dirimu dan anak kita," ucapnya saat aku mengusapkan lotion ke seluruh tubuhku untuk melembabkannya di tepi ranjang kami.

Aku menatapnya kembali. "Apakah aku ada memintamu untuk membawaku ke medan perang?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya memintamu membawaku ke camp atau Mansion-mu di Rusia," tambahku.

Ia menggeleng. "Hal itu sama saja."

Alisku mengerut. "Bagaimana mungkin sama? Aku akan aman bersama Ballard dan beberapa pengawal. Aku hanya tak mau kita berjauhan itu saja," balasku.

Draco tak menjawabnya. Alih-alih mengajakku kembali beradu argumen ia berjalan mendekatiku dan aku bangkit dari tepi ranjang itu untuk menenggak air putih sebelum tidur. Dia berhenti di tempatku tadi. "Berhenti marah kepadaku, Hermione."

"Aku kesal karena keputusan satu pihakmu dan aku juga kesal karena kau menarikku seperti tadi di depan kedua sahabatmu seperti aku properti milikmu," ujarku.

Aku masuk ke ranjanng. "Aku tahu aku istrimu dan aku juga tahu bahwa aku tengah mengandung anak kita, tapi hal itu bukan berarti kau dapat mengaturku sesukamu. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah _equal partner_ -mu dan kau sendiri pulalah yang menjilat perkataanmu."

Draco masih belum membuka suaranya. "Aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu, Draco. London dengan Novosibirsk terlalu jauh bila sesuatu terjadi di antara kita. Aku hanya tak ingin kehilanganmu."

Dan dengan kalimat terakhirku tadi, kutarik selimut ini dan memejam mata meski tak ada rasa kantuk sedikitpun di diriku.

000

London juga tak kalah dinginnya dengan Rome saat aku menginjakkan kaki kembali ke kotaku. Draco menunjuk Grosjean sebagai partner Ballard dan penggati Pietro untuk menjagaku. Beberapa hari setelah kepulangan kami dari pemakaman Pietro, Draco dan kedua sahabatnya sudah sibuk dengan aksi pengintaian markas The Bratva sementara aku sibuk dengan risetku serta sahabat-sahabatku.

Aku tengah menikmati minggu siang dengan Harry dan Ginny yang juga tengah mengandung anak keduanya serta Ron dan Luna yang sibuk dengan baby Hugo. Jangan tanyakan dimana Draco karena aku masih malas berbicara dengannya. Aku tak merajuk layaknya para remaja kepada kekasihnya, aku hanya masih malas berbicara dengannya. "Jadi kapan due date-mu?" tanya Ginny yang tengah menuangkan kami teh.

"Pertengahan April," jawabku.

"Kau sudah tahu jenis kelaminnya?" tanya Luna

Aku menggeleng lalu menyuapkan lemon cake buatan Ginny ke mulutku. "Aku tak mau mencari tahunya. Aku hanya ingin bayi ini sehat dan tak kurang satu apapun saja. Tetapi, Draco bersikeras mengatakan bahwa anak pertama kami adalah laki-laki."

"Itu impian semua ayah, Mione," balas Ron yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh Harry.

Aku dan kedua wanita ini hanya tersenyum mendengar Ron. "Lalu dimana Malfoy sekarang?" tanya Harry setelah menyesap tehnya.

Harry menatapku penuh dengan mencurigakan. Aku tahu dia sudah mengetahui ap yang dilakukan Draco dan dia masih menanyakan hal ini di depan Ginny dan Luna. "Kau tahu dia sibuk, Harry."

"Dan tak sempat menemanimu bertemu kami?" tambanhnya lagi.

 _Holy shit!_ Sejak kapan Harry berubah menjadi semenyebalkan ini. Apa maksud sebenarnya?

"Harry," tegur Ron.

Aku bangkit dari kursi ini. "Permisi, aku ingin mencari angin segar," ujarku pada mereka semua lalu pergi ke teras belakang kediaman Harry.

Kutenggak jus labu itu banyak-banyak agar dapat menghilangkan kekesalanku pada Harry. _Shit!_ Aku ingin sekali meminum vanilla milkshake saat ini. Udara dingin menerpa kulit wajahku dan aku tak memedulikannya. "Mione," Ron datang dan berdiri di sisiku.

"Kau juga mau bertanya mengapa Draco tak datang menemaniku hari ini?" tandasku.

Ron tertawa lalu menyesap wine yang dipegangnya lalu menggeleng. "Malfoy tak akan pernah menemui kami, aku tak perlu menanyakannya."

"Harry masih trauma akan kepergianmu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Kau tahu kami menyayangimu seperti saudara kandung kami sendiri, bukan?" tambahnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku tahu, tapi hal itu tak lantas membuatnya berhak mendiskreditkan suamiku di mata Luna dan Ginny."

"Harry pasti tak bermaksud seperti itu," bela Ron padanya.

Kuhela napas perlahan dan mengelus perutku. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya padaku? Aku tak seharusnya marah seperti ini. Mungkin saja Harry memang hanya mencemaskan kondisiku _. I'm married a murderer, he should be worry._ "Aku minta maaf," ujarku menyesal.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu," balas Harry yang berjalan ke arah kami,

Ia berdiri di sampingku lalu tersenyum. "Aku hanya tak mau kau terluka," ujar Harry yang memakaikanku mantel karena cuaca di teras ini masih begitu dingin.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Draco tak akan membiarkan siapapun melukaiku," balasku.

Ron dan Harry tersenyum. "Kau harus lebih tenang, Harry. Ferret itu begitu mencintai sahabat kita satu ini."

Harry tertawa. "Aku tahu hal itu. Jika ia tak mencintai Hermione, tak mungkin ia menugaskan dua orang di luar itu untuk menjaganya."

Aku tertawa. Seandainya mereka tahu jika nyawaku sedang terancam, mungkin Harry dan Ron tak akan membuat lelucon tentang Ballard dan Grosjean di luar sana. Seandainya mereka tahu Pietro tewas tertembak karena melindungiku,mungkin mereka akan menyeretku keluar dari Manor dan memintaku berpisah dari Draco secepatnya.

Harry menatapku lekat dengan tangannya yang berada di bahuku. _"I know your husband has a ton of enemies, so be careful, okay? I love you, Hermione. You're my sister."_

Aku mengangguk. _"I love you. Both of you,"_ ujarku pada kedua sahabatku ini lalu memeluk mereka erat.

000

"Dimana, Draco?" tanyaku pada Magnus saat aku sampai di Manor.

Magnus membantuku melepaskan mantel yang kukenakan lalu meberikanku sandal rumah untuk mengganti sepatu boat yang kukenakan tadi. "Di halaman belakang bersama Mister Nott dan Mister Zabini, Madam," ujarnya lalu secara sihir membawakanku teh hangat karena sadar betapa pucatnya tanganku.

Alisku bertaut. "Apa yang mereka lalukan? Mereka sedang rapat?" tanyaku saat duduk di sofa sambil memijat kakiku yang mulai membengkak.

 _I don't have a pregnant glowing like another women. Everything's hurt and swollen. And I hate it._ Tetapi, tenang lil baby, aku tetap mencintaimu.

"Mereka tengah bermain quidditch," jawab Magnus.

Mataku membelalak. "Quidditch? Di cuaca sedingin ini?" tanyaku tak percaya dan hanya disambut dengan anggukan oleh Magnus lalu ia pamit mengundurkan diri.

Aku bangkit dari sofa ini lalu berjalan ke halaman belakang Manor. Kubuka _rolling door_ yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dengan teras sebelum sampai ke halaman itu. Dan benar saja, mereka tengah berada di udara di atas sapu mereka. Aku menengadah dari teras dan dapat melihat jika mereka tengah saling melempar quaffle dengan Blaise yang sibuk menjaga gawang. Tak ada golden snitch, ketiga pria itu hanya sedang bersenang-senang sebelum mereka menyerang The Bratva.

Draco melihatku dan pandangan kami bertemu. Kulambaikan tangan kepadanya lalu ia tersenyum padaku. Quaffle yang tadi di pegang Theo kini mendarat nyaman di wajahnya. " _Fuck, Nott,"_ teriaknya yang membuat Theo dan Blaise tertawa.

 _"Focus, mate,"_ teriak Theo.

Setelah selesai tertawa di udara mereka bertiga turun lalu berjalan ke arah teras ini. Theo tersenyum padaku sebelum masuk dan melepaskan jaket yang ia gunakan. Blaise berada di belakang Draco lalu menepuk pundaknya. _"Watch your language, mate. Your wife is pregnant,"_ ujarnya yang membuatku tertawa dan Draco semakin kesal.

 _"Get lost, Zabini,"_ balas Draco.

Blaise menaikan satu alisnya. "Selamat sore, Hermione," sapanya padaku sebelum masuk ke Manor.

Aku menatap Draco yang pipinya memerah akibat perpaduan udara dingin dan hantaman quaffle tadi. Kusentuh pipinya yang memerah dan tak ada ringisan darinya seperti adegan di film-film romantis saat pemeran wanitanya memegang pipi pemeran prianya yang baru saja terluka. Draco hanya menatapku seperti tanpa emosi."Sakit?" tanyaku dan ia menggeleng.

" _It's nothing_ ," jawabnya lalu aku mengangguk.

Ia melepaskan jubahnya lalu menarik tanganku untuk masuk. "Kau masih marah?" tanyanya saat kami sudah berada di depan perapian ruang tengah Manor ini.

Aku menatapnya lalu menaikan sebelah alisku. "Apakah aku terlihat marah?" aku berbalik tanya.

"Kau mendiamkanku, Hermione. Kalau bukan marah, apa namanya?"

"Kesal," jawabku.

Ia masih menatapku. "Jadi, apakah kau masih kesal?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengedik. "Aku tak dapat terlalu kesal padamu."

Ia tersenyun mendengar jawabanku. "Aku hanya tak ingin melibatkan kau dalam hal ini. Terlebih lagi aku tak ingin kau terluka. Kau dan anak kita adalah prioritas utamaku saat ini," ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum lalu mengambil tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggumu di Manor dan tak terlibat sama sekali dengan misi ini."

Draco menggeleng. "Aku juga tak dapat berjauhan darimu. Kau benar meski kita penyihir ,London dengan Novoisbirsk itu terlalu jauh. Jadi, aku akan membawamu. Kau akan berada di mansion kita disana dengan penjagaan tiga kali lipat dari biasanya dan tentunya dengan Ballard dan Grosjean yang mendampingimu."

Kulepaskan tangannya lalu memeluk erat tubuhnya dan begitupula dengan Draco kepadaku. Namun tetiba saja ia melepaskanku dan senyum di wajahku merekah. "Dia menendang?" tanya Draco bersemangat dan aku mengangguk.

"Tetapi dia tak pernah menendang saat aku sedang ingin merasakannya," balas Draco.

"Mungkin ia bersemangat dengan misimu ini," balasku.

Dia tertawa mendengarnya. "Ini tak lucu sebenarnya, tapi entah mengapa aku tertawa," ujar Draco.

Draco mengelus perutku. _"Are you excited, lil kiddo? Are you excited to see your daddy kill the enemies?"_

 _Shit_. Aku menelan ludah saat mendengarnya.

000

 **Draco Malfoy**

Novosibirsk tertutupi salju hari ini. Suhu menunjukkan minus 14 derajat celcius membuat semua orang merapatkan jubah dan mantelnya dan para penyihir merapalkan mantra penghangat ke sekujur tubuhnya. Aku memandang salju yang masih turun perlahan dari angkasa bak serpihan sambil menunggu laporan terakhir dari Blaise tentang Zaslavsky Manor serta gudang penyimpanan hartanya sebelum menyerangnya malam ini. Sebelum terbang ke kota ini terlebih dahulu Theo dan Blaise sudah menghabisi nyawa Parkinson. Dan sebagai ucapan terima kasih kami padanya atas semua informasi ini mereka membunuhnya dengan mudah dan cepat tanpa menyiksanya lagi. Tubuhnya juga kami kirimkan ke kediaman agar diberikan pemakaman yang layak oleh adiknya. Karena Tukang Ledeng kami akan sibuk hari ini tentunya.

Tatapanku tertuju pada Hermione yang tengah bergelung di sofanya dengan perapian di hadapannya serta tumpukan selimut yang menguburnya. Matanya tampak mengantuk, tapi ia masih berusaha terjaga dan membaca. Aku tak dapat membaca pikirannya karena ia melarangku dan terlalu banyak hal yang kini kupikirkan. Kami sudah memiliki rencana yang sempurna, tapi selalu ada celah dan aku berusaha seminim mungkin membuatnya tak terjadi. Aku tak mau kehilangan banyak anggota hanya untuk membasmi kecoa-kecoa busuk ini. Kutenggak kembali whisky di tanganku lalu berjalan ke arah istriku.

"Sudah selesai menyendiri dan menenangkan pikirannya?" tanya Hermione yang membuka selimutnya lalu mengundangku masuk ke dalamnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam selimut itu. Kuletakkan kepalaku di pundaknya lalu memejamkan mataku dan mengelus anak kami yang masih berada di dalam kandungannya. Ia membelai pipiku lembut. "Tidurlah. Kau sudah kurang tidur dua hari belakangan ini."

Aku tak menjawabnya. Aku tak pernah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak saat The Sociaty berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Misi seperti ini bukanlah pertama kalinya, tapi aku tak pernah menganggap enteng hal seperti ini walau aku sangat yakin bahwa kami akan memenangkannya.

"Draco," panggilnya.

Mataku masih terpejam saat aku menjawabnya. _"Yes, darling."_

"Tidurlah. Ini masih sore. Kau akan mulai menyerang nanti malam. Tidur dan jernihkan pikiranmu," jelasnya.

Aku menggeleng lalu membuka mata dan bangkit dari pundaknya. Aku menatapnya. "Aku tak akan bisa tidur. Saat seperti ini adalah saat kritis. The Bratva bisa saja tahu rencana kita dan memberi serangan dadakan. Aku tak mau diserang dalam keadaan tidak siap."

Ia menghela napas lalu menciumku. Lembut dan lama. Hermione menarikku untuk kembali tidur di pundaknya. "Beristirahatlah jika begitu."

Dan aku memejamkan mata untuk beristirahat sesuai keinginannya.

000

Sebelum tengah malam, bebearapa captain dan anak buahnya sudah siap di posisi masing-masing sementara aku, Blaise dan Theo masih di mansion ini bersama Hermione yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir seperti induk ayam yang ingin bertelur.

"Berhenti mondar-mandir disitu, Hermione," ucap Blaise setelah menyesap whisky-nya.

Hermione hanya menatapnya sesaat lalu kembali berjalan di dekat jendela itu. Aku dan Theo bertukar pandang dan ia hanya mengedik lalu menyesap whisky-nya dan kembali menatap perkamen di hadapannya.

"Kita akan menang, Nyonya Malfoy. Jadi duduklah. Aku takut kau melahirkan sebelum waktunya," tambah Blaise.

Aku dan Hermione langsung menatapnya horor. Mulut manusia satu ini benar-benar tanpa penyaring ternyata. Blaise hanya mengangkat tangannya lalu cengir kuda keluar di wajahnya. "Aku bercanda, mate. Tenanglah."

Grosjean memasuki ruang makan ini saat aku bangkit dan berdiri di samping Hermione. Grosjean merupakan salah satu Madmen terbaikku yang kini kuberikan kepercayaan untuk mengawal Hermione bersama Ballard _. "Speak,"_ ujarku padanya.

"Mereka sudah berada di posisinya dan anggota kita mulai mematikan pelindung di Manor mereka. Kalian sudah dapat ber-Apparate saat ini," lapornya padaku.

Blaise dan Theo bangkit dari tempatnya lalu menepuk pundakku. "Kami menunggumu di depan, mate," ujar Blaise lalu mereka menghilang dari hadapanku.

Hermione menatapku lekat. Napasnya menderu lebih dari biasanya. Tangannya berada di kerah mantel yang kini telah kukenakan. _"Be careful, okay?"_ ujarnya lalu memelukku erat kemudian melepaskannya dan meciumku lama sekali seakan ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia menciumku.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, kau tahu itu darling," balasku.

Ia hanya mengangguk. Aku mengecup puncak kepalanya dan membelai lembut anak kami _. "Be safe, darling. I'll come back before you know it."_

 _"I love you,"_ ujarnya.

 _"I love you too."_

Ia kembali mengangguk lalu aku pergi dari hadapannya. Blaise dan Theo sudah menungguku dengan Ballard yang tengah berbincang dengan mereka.

"Jaga istriku dengan nyawamu," ujarku padanya.

 _"Aye, Sir,"_ jawabnya.

Blaise menyengol lenganku lalu bertukar pandang dengan Theo sambil tersenyum penuh kebahagian. _"Ready to having some fun?"_ tanyanya pada kami.

 _"More than just ready,"_ jawab Theo.

Mungkin bila aku masih sendiri dan hanya bersandar pada mereka berdua, misi seperti ini akan sangat menyenangkan. Tetapi, sekarang ada Hermione dan calon anakku yang tengah menunggu. Aku yakin kami pasti menang, tapi aku tega membiarkan ia melewati malam ini dengan kecemasan. "Mate," ujar Blaise.

Aku hanya mengedik lalu ber-Apparate bersama mereka.

000

Pelataran manor ini tampak sepi karena kuyakin para pengawalnya sudah tewas di tangan anggotaku. Aku, Blaise dan Theo berpencar dengan beberapa Madmen yang tetap menemani masing-masing dari kami. Tongkat dan pistol sudah siap di tanganku saat gerbang ini terbuka dan benar saja serangan dari anggotanya yang sudah sadar bahwa manor mereka tengah dibajak terarah padaku. Dengan mudah aku menghalaunya sambil terus berjalan dan ke titik utama bangunan ini. Ada banyak tubuh anggota mereka yang bergelimang di kakiku. Aku hanya terus berjalan sampai melihat Dimitri Zaslavky pemimpin dari oraganisasi turun menghampiriku. Ia mengangkat tangan untuk memberi isyarat kepada para anak buahnya untuk menahan seranganmya padaku. _"Welcome Draco Malfoy,"_ ujarnya.

"Kau tak pantas menyebut namaku, Zaslavsky," ujarku lalu berbalik dan menembak salah satu anak buahnya saat ia akan menembakku.

Aku kembali menatapnya dan menyeringai. _"You're good, Malfoy_ ," ucapnya.

Aku hanya tertawa. Serangan dari anak buahnya bahkan tak membuatku berkeringat. "Aku tak tahu mengapa kau menyerang kami. Bukankah kita akan hidup dalam damai," ujarnya yang membuatku muak.

"Kau sudah cukup berbasa-basi, old man?" tanyaku.

Dimitri Zaslavsky tertawa. "Aku dengar kau membunuh Parkinson. Kasihan anak itu," ucapnya.

"Jangan membuang waktuku, Zaslavsky."

Salah satu anak buahnya datang dan membisikan sesuatu ke telinganya. Matanya membelalak sambil terus menatapku. Urat-urat wajahnya tampak mengeras. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Malfoy!" teriaknya.

Aku menyeringai. Dia pasti baru mendengar bahwa semua gudang asetnya baik berupa narkobanya atau mobil mewah serta emah dan galleon-nya baru saja kubakar. "Terkejut?"

Dimitri tahu betul maksud kedatanganku kesini. Ia mundur perlahan. "Habisi bocah sialan ini sekarang juga," perintahnya dan tanpa kusadarai entah darimana anak buahnya suadah mengepungku sementara ia sudah berlari dari tempatnya.

"Habisi mereka," ucapku lalu berlari mengejar tua bangka itu.

Ada banyak sekali anggota bedebah ini yang mencoba menghalangiku dan semuanya dengan sangat mudah kulalui.

 _"Need a hand?"_ tanya Blaise yang tengah beradu mantra di sudut Manor ini.

Aku hanya mengedik sambil terus berlari mengejar satu-satunya Zaslavsky yang tersisa itu. Kulemparkan mantra kepada kedua pengawalnya dan ia tersungkur. Aku menggeleng saat mendekati tua bangka itu. Dia tak ada apa-apanya dan dengan berani-beraninya mengacaukan The Sociaty. Mereka benar-benar cari mati.

Kuinjak leher salah satu anak buahnya dan kutembak satunya lagi tepaty di kepala. Dimitri bangkit dan perlahan mundur untuk menghindariku. Aku masih terus mendekatinya dan tanpa dapat kuprediksi dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan melempar mantra kepaku. Mantra itu tepat mengenai lengan atasku. _"Shit,"_ umpatku saat darah segar mulai mengalir dari sana.

Ia melepaskan jubahnya dan mulai merapaliku mantra dan dengan cepat kutangkis. Orang tua ini tak dapat dianggap remeh ternyata. Aku menembak lututnya dan ia terjatuh. Baru saja aku ingin menghabisinya ia terlebih dahulu mencekikku dari belakang. Aku tak tahu dia dapat bergerak secepat ini. Kutendang kakinya dan membalikkan badannya sehingga aku beraa di atasnya. Darahku masih terus mengalir, tapi aku sama sekali tak peduli. Kulemparkan terus pukulan ke wajahnya. Kuhela napasku sesaat. "Ada kata terakhir?" tanyaku.

Ia menggeleng. "Kau salah bila berpikir menghabisi orang-orangku lalu membunuhku akan memecahkan masalah," ujarnya di sela nyawanya yang sudah di ujung tanduk.

Aku tak meresponnya dan membiarkannya kembali menghabiskan sisa napasnya. "Bukan kami yang meyerangmu. The Bratva hanya boneka begitupula dengan dirimu. Bukan aku yang memiliki dendam padamu atau bukan aku yang ingin sekali membunuh istrimu."

"Kau pikir Parkinson yang satu-satunya yang berkhianat, huh? Kau salah besar, young man. Kau.."

 _Bang_

 _Bang_

Dan sebelum ia menghabiskan kata-katanya dua buah peluru bersarang di kepalanya. _"Shit!"_

"Kau membuang waktu, Malfoy," ujar Blaise dari belakangku.

Aku hanya menatap Blaise. "Jangan percaya perkataan musuh, Malfoy. Aku akan memeriksa anggota kita."

Blaise pergi dari hadapanku. Masih ada pengkhianat di The Sociaty. _Shit!_ Aku menghela napas. Jika benar masih ada pengkhianat dan sosok ini masih ingin menbunuhku atau istriku berarti kami belum aman. Dia pasti mengincar istriku saat aku menyerang ke manor ini. Hermione. _Fuck!_

Aku langsung ber-Apparate ke mansion-ku dan aku langsung dikejutkan dengan tubuh para pengawalku yang sudah terserak disana.

"Hermione!" teriakku

Dan aku berlari menuju kamarnya. Ballard dan Grosjean tengah berlutut di sampingnya. Hermione tampak kesakitan namun tak ada luka sedikitpun di tubuhnya. "Ada apa?" tanyaku pada kedua pria ini.

"Kita diserang dan mereka sempat mecoba membunuh Madam saat aku menghabisi yang lain," ujar Ballard.

Tatapanku langsung beralih pada Hermione. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku dan ia mengangguk.

"Mereka mendendangku sampai terjatuh dan kini kepalaku dan perutku sakit bukan main," jawabnya.

 _Shit!_

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit," ujarku lalu mencoba memapahnya.

"Arrrgh!" Hermione berteriak kesakitan saat aku mengangkatnya.

Aku panik saat ini juga. Darah mengaliur deras dari kakinnya. "Draco, aku pendarahan. Bawa aku ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

Terlalu jauh untuk ber-Apparate ke London dan melihat kondisi Hermione sekarang aku tak tahu apakah ia bisa bertahan. Darah terus keluar dari celah kakinya dan aku tak sanggup saat mendengari berteriak kesakita. Kuputuskan untuk ke rumah sakit muggle terdekat di kota ini.

Aku ikut berlari saat Hermione sudah berada di brankar rumah sakit ini. " _Breath, darling. Everything's fine. Breath,"_ ucapku menenangkannya.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi selamatkan anak kita," ujarnya dengan kesadaran yang sudah mulai menurun.

Darah Hermione mengalir di sepanjang lorong ini _. Please save her, God._

"Draco."

"Ssh, Hermione. Kau dan anak kita akan baik-baik saja."

Brankar ini berheti di depan sebuah ruangan. "Kau bisa menunggu disini, Tuan. Kami akan menindak istrimu."

Nyawaku seakan melayang saat tim medis itu menutup pintunya dengan Hermione dan anakku yang tengah berjuang. Seharusnya aku tak membawanya ke kota ini. Seharusnya aku menyembunyikan dirinya sejauh mungkin. Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri bila terjadi sesuatu pada Hermione dan bayi kami.

"Ada apa, mate? Dimana Hermione?" tanya Blaise tetiba saja.

Ucapan kecoa itu kembali teringiang di benakku. Masih ada pengkhianat di organisasi kami. Hanya Theo dan Blaise yang mengetahui seluk beluk rencana ini dan Blaise dengan mudahnya memuntahkan peluru ke kepala Dimitri tadi seperti tak ingin pria tua itu mengatakan sesuatu. Tak mungkin Blaise. Tak mungkin.

"Mate?" ujarnya sekali lagi.

Aku langsung berbalik dan menyerangnya. Kuhentakkan tubuhnya ke dinding dan menyurukkan tongkatku ke lehernya. "Kau pengkhianat!"

"Kau gila?!" tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau membunuh Dimitri saat ia akan berbicara!" bentakku.

Blaise masih menatapku dengan tongkat yang kusurukkan di lehernya. "Karena kau membuang waktumu untuk medengarkannya!"

Kuambil botol kecil berisi Veritaserum di kantungku dan menyurukkannya ke mulut Blaise, walaupun aku tak yakin akan keakuratannya.

"Katakan apakah kau mengkhiantiku?"

"Aku tak pernah mengkhianatimu, Malfoy," balasnya.

"Apakah kau yang menyerang istriku?"

"Aku tak menyerang istrimu."

Ballard sudah berada di belakangku. "Sir, dia berbicara sesungguhnya. Bukan Zabini pelakunya."

Kulepaskan dirinya dan Blaise terbatuk saat itu juga dan berusaha bernapas dengan normal.

"Sir," seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.

Aku menghampirinya sambil terus berdoa bahwa tak ada yang terjadi pada mereka berdua. "Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanyaku.

"Istrimu mengalami banyak pendarahan. Usia kandungannya baru masuk 23 minggu dan belum saatnya untuk melahirkan, tapi ini situasi kritis. Kami harus membedahnya."

"Lakukan," ujarku.

"Kemungkinan selamat untuk keduanya sangat minim. Jadi kau harus menentukan siapa yang akan kau selamatkan. Istri atau anakmu," ujarnya enteng sekali.

Darahku mendidih mendengar bagaimana dengan mudahnya ia menyampaikan berita ini dan memintaku memilih salah satu di antara mereka. Tetiba saja kudorong dan kucekik dokter itu.

"Malfoy!" teriak Blaise.

"Selamatkan keduanya. Kau dokter! Selamatkan istri dan anakku!"

Aku mendegar ia terbatuk dan wajahnya memerah. "Malfoy, lepaskan dia," ujar Blaise.

Kulepaskan manusia ini. "Maafkan aku, Tuan. Tetapi kita harus memprioritaskan seseorang diselamatkan karena istrimu kehilangan banyak sekali darah."

Aku terpaku di tempat. Hermione memintaku menyelamatkan anak kami, tapi demi Tuhan aku tak dapat hidup tanpa wanita itu. Bila aku menyelamatkannya dan membiarkan bayi kami mati, dia pasti tak akan memaafkanku sesumur hidupnya. _Fuck!_

"Tuan?"

"Selamatkan Hermione. Selamatkan istriku!"

000

 **to be continued**

 **Please don't kill me let me know what you think okay? And for some of you who ask me how can I describe Ballard, I just portrayed David Gandy as him. Thank You!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** The Sunday update is back. Sorry for the sporadic typos last chapter. I wrote that in hurry and posted with my whole reckless. And let me clarification about something, in the last chapter, Hermione's pregnancy is in 28 weeks not 23. I'll replace that as soon as possible. So enjoy this chap!

 **I own nothing unless some unknown characters**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Draco Malfoy**

 _I hate waiting._

 _I fucking hate waiting._

Sudah berjam-jam lamanya Hermione di dalam ruangan _intensive care unit_ itu setelah operasinya tadi. Aku seharusnya berada di sampingnya. Tetapi, alih-alih bersamanya aku harus menunggunya di ruang tunggu sampai dokter muggle itu mengatakan bahwa aku dapat melihatnya. _For God's sake_ aku hanya ingin melihat dirinya secara langsung. Dokter-dokter itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan siuman setelah beberapa saat dan aku dapat melihatnya, tapi ini sudah lebih dari lima jam namun belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa istriku akan membuka matanya _. Shit!_ Bila sesuatu terjadi padanya aku tak akan membiarkan dokter-dokter serta perawatnya bernapas dengan lega seperti sedia kala.

"Malfoy."

Kutatap Blaise yang datang lalu berdiri di sampingku. Aku tak menjawabnya lalu kembali menatap ruangan yang ditutupi tirai biru dengan kaca sebagai pelindungnya. Blaise menyodorkan gelas kertas berisi kopi hitam dengan kepulan uap dari dalamnya. "Minumlah," ujarnya.

"Aku tahu kau tak suka dengan kopi karena kita bukan orang Amerika, tapi kau butuh minuman ini bila ingin tetap terjaga sampai Hermione sadarkan diri," tambahnya.

Aku menatapnya sesaat lalu mengambil gelas kertas itu dan menyesapnya perlahan. Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Aku kira setelah menghabisi The Bratva sampai ke akarnya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi aku salah. Salah besar. Permasalahan baru muncul begitu saja. Aku menatap Blaise sesaat dan tak mampu berkata-kata. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan bila benar ia mengkhianatiku. Tetapi, dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam aku yakin bukan dia pelakunya. Dan satu-satunya sosok yang kucurigai adalah Theo.

"Aku tak mengkhiantimu, Malfoy. Aku tangan kananmu dan The Sociaty adalah hidupku," ucapnya tetiba saja bak dapat membaca pikiranku.

Aku masih diam dan tak tahu apa yang harus menjadi jawabanku. "Dimana Theo sekarang?"

Blaise mengedik. "Dia menghilang sejak kita sampai di Zaslavsky Manor," jawabnya.

Aku menghela napas. Demi Tuhan, katakan bahwa bukanlah Theo pelakunya. Tetapi, aku merasa bahwa ia satu-satunya yang dapat melakukan semua ini. Hanya dia yang memiliki motif besar untuk melakukan hal ini kepadaku. "Cari Theo," ucapku.

Blaise menatapku. "Kau mencurigainya?" tanya Blaise.

"Hanya kita bertiga dan Hermione yang tahu seluk beluk rencana ini. Jika aku mempercayai bahwa bukan dirimu yang menjadi pengkhianat, hanya Theodore yang tersisa," balasku.

Blaise memijat kepalanya dan terlihat frustrasi serta tak percaya. "Dia sahabat kita, Malfoy. Bahkan kita sudah bersama layaknya saudara kandung," jawab Blaise.

Kutenggak kopi yang diberikannya padaku sekaligus meski pada akhirnya panasnya membakar lidahku. "Hanya orang terdekatlah yang dapat menyakiti dan menjatuhkanmu, Blaise. Jika benar bukan kau pelakunya, temukan Theo sekarang," balasku.

Ia mengangguk lalu pergi dari hadapanku.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada Ballard dan Grosjean yang menunggu di depan pintu ruangan itu. Mungkinkah salah satu dari mereka? Aku menggeleng. Hal itu pasti mustahil. Mereka tahu konsekuensi dari menentangku. Derap langkah seseorang dari arah ruangan itu membuatku memandangnya. Salah seseorang dengan baju scrub bewarna biru dan jas dokternya mendatangiku. "Mister Malfoy, istri Anda sudah sadarkan diri," ucapnya dan aku mengangguk.

Aku mempercepat langkah untuk dapat sampai ke ruangan yang sama sekali tak jauh dariku. Aku berhenti di ambang pintu ruangan itu lalu menatap Hermione yang sudah membuka matanya. Perut buncit yang sudah menjadi bagian dirinya selama tujuh bulan terakhir itu kini sudah tak ada. Ia menatapku dari ranjangnya dengan selang oksigen yang masih terpasang di hidungnya. Ia terseyum padaku saat tatapan kami bertemu. "Hey," sapanya.

"Hey," balasku lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya kemudian duduk dan menggenggam tangannya.

Dia menatapku lalu memegang perutnya. "Kau menyelamatkanku?" tanyanya dan senyuman sketika melihatku untuk pertama kalinya lenyap.

Aku mengangguk. Napasnya tampak menderu lalu air matanya berlinang. "Kau tak mendengar pemintaanku, Draco?" tanyanya.

Alih-alih berteriak ia hanya terisak. "Kau membiarkan anak kita mati," ujarnya dan kali ini ia benar-benar terisak.

Keningku mengerut lalu sadar bahwa ia belum tahu hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Aku memintamu menyelamatkannya, bukan aku," ia masih terus terisak.

"Ssh Hermione. Tak ada yang perlu kau tangisi. Tak ada yang mati, anak kita selamat," ujarku menenangkannya.

Isakan otomatis terhenti. Mata cokelatnya kontan menatapku lalu Hermione menggeleng. "Kau berbohong?"

Aku menggeleng. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya, tapi melihat jahitan operasi yang masih baru di perutnya dan ada beberapa selang di tubuh serta kondisinya yang masih harus tetap berbaring di ranjang membuatku mengurungkan niat ini. "Aku memang setengah sadar, tapi aku masih mendengar saat para dokter mengatakan hanya bisa menyelamatkan salah satu di antara kami," tambahnya lagi.

Untuk sekali lagi aku menggeleng _. "Our son is stronger than we thought,"_ ucapku di kursi tepat di sampingnya.

"Dokter menemukan nadinya saat ia di keluarkan dari tubuhmu. Jantung dan paru-paru serta otaknya berfungsi dengan sempurna. Dia selamat," balasku yang juga takjub dengan fakta ini.

Aku sudah siap diteriaki dan dimaki oleh Hermione saat ia sadar bahwa aku memilih dia dibanding dengan anak kami. Bahkan aku sudah siap jika ia tak lagi ingin berbicara denganku dan memilih meninggalkanku untuk kedua kalinya, tapi takdir berkehendak lain. Anakku selamat. Ia berjuang dari semua ini. Dia tak putus asa dan memilih bertahan untuk dapat bersama kami. Aku sudah resmi menjadi ayah seakarang.

Hermione kembali terisak. "Hermione, semua sudah baik-baik saja."

Dia tak mendengarkanku dan tetap menangis. "Kau tak berbohong?" tanyanya lagi untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tak pernah berbohong padamu. Kau ingat itu?" ucapku.

Ia mengangguk. Hermione menyeka air matanya dengan tangan kanannya yang terbebas dari selang infus. "Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Di inkubator, " jawabku cepat.

"Walaupun semua organ tubuhnya berfungsi dengan sempurna, 28 minggu bukanlah waktu yang layak untuk ia keluar. Tim dokter masih memantaunya sampai ia dinyatakan sehat dan aman untuk kita gendong," jelasku

Hermione mengangguk dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dari sudut mata indahnya. "Aku ingin melihatnya," ucapnya.

"Kau masih harus berbaring, biusmu bahkan belum sepenuhnya menghilang," jawabku.

"Aku ibunya."

"Aku tahu, tapi kau belum dapat turun dari ranjang ini."

Ia mengangguk dan air matanya masih berlinang. "Aku pernah mengatakan bahwa kau jelek saat menangis, kau lupa itu?"

Ia menggeleng dan senyumnya kembali terpulas di wajah pucatnya. Aku mengecup kepalanya lagi dengan tetap menggenggam tangannya. "Kau akan segera melihatnya," ucapku.

"Segera," ujarnya.

"Segera," balasku.

000

Hermione sudah dapat turun dari ranjangnya dan seperti biasanya dengan sangat keras kepala ia memintaku untuk membawanya bertemu dengan anak kami. Kudorong tubuhnya dengan kursi roda menuju ruangan bayi. Gaun rumah sakit bewarna putih masih ia kenakan, selang infus juga masih terpasang di lengannya dan jahitan di perutnya juga masih terasa sangat baru, tapi semangatnya untuk melihat anak kami tak ada yang dapat membendung. Seorang perawat menyapa kami saat sampai ke ruangan itu. "Tuan dan Nyonya Malfoy," sapa seorang perawat dengan pakaian merah mudanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Anak kami masih berada di inkubator di dalam sebuah ruangan yang dikelilingi kaca. "Bagaimana kondisinya hari ini?" tanyaku.

"Sudah sangat stabil, namun kami masih terus memantau kadar bilirubin di darahnya serta kinerja organ-organ tubuhnya," jawab perawat itu lalu mempersilahkan kami masuk.

Kudorong Hermione sampai berada tepat di depan inkubator anak kami. Air matanya kembali meleleh saat perawat itu meninggalkan kami. _"Hello, little boy. It's me. Your Mummy is here,"_ ujarnya.

 _"He's so tiny,"_ ujarnya dengan linangan air mata yang tak kunjung reda.

Anak kami memang tampak berbeda dari bayi-bayi yang baru lahir pada umumnya. Dia begitu kecil dan tampak begitu rapuh. Beratnya hanya 4,2 pounds, sekitar 1,9 kilograms. Kulitnya keriput kemerahan dan kadang terlihat ungu dengan pembuluh darahnya yang terlihat di kulitnya yang hampir transparan. Ia tertidur hampir sepanjang hari dengan selang oksigen di hidungnya.

Dia menengadah untuk menatapku. "Sampai kapan dia berada di inkubator seperti ini?" tanyanya padaku.

"Sampai dia dapat menopang semua organnya sendiri seperti bayi pada umumnya. Mungkin satu sampai dua bulan," balasku.

Istriku menghela napas. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di kaca inkubator itu. "Kau harus kuat, little boy. Mum dan Dad akan selalu disini bersamamu," ujarnya lagi.

Hermione tak sanggup lagi dan tangisnya pecah. Aku memeluknya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di perutku dengan tangannya yang melingkariku sangat erat. "Hush, Hermione."

"Dia begitu kecil dan rapuh. Aku bahkan tak berani berharap dia akan selamat hingga dua bulan ke depan," isaknya.

Kubelai lembut rambut cokelatnya sambil terus menenangkannya. Aku juga tak berani memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada anak kami ke depan, tapi aku yakin ia akan selamat. Perasaanku tak pernah salah.

 _"He's Malfoy, darling. He'strong and he'll survive. You should believe it,"_ ucapku pelan.

Hermione hanya mengangguk lemah di pelukanku.

000

Dua bulan sudah terlewati. Selama dua bulan kami pindah ke kota ini dengan aku yang sesekali pulang untuk memantau segala pergerakan bisnis kami di Inggris sana. Hermione menghabiskan hampir seluruh harinya di rumah sakit untuk menjaga Scorpius.

Scorpius Montella Malfoy adalah nama dari putera pertama kami. Dia memang seorang Malfoy sejati. Dalam dua bulan terakhir dia mengalami tiga kali komplikasi pernapasan dan saluran cerna, namun semua itu dapat dilaluinya. Scorpius bertahan hingga sekarang. Hingga ibunya dapat mengendong di dalam dekapannya. Untuk keratusan kalinya Hermione menjatuhkan air mata. Namun kali ini bukan karena melihat Scorpius sedang berjuang untuk bertahan hidup melainkan karena untuk pertama kalinya setelah melahirkan dia dapat mendekap puteranya. Ia menatapku dengan mata merahnya lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada putera kami.

"Kemarilah," ujarnya padaku yang masih mematung di ambang pintu ruang inkubator ini.

Aku perlahan berjalan ke arahnya. Tatapanku beralih dari Hermione ke anak kami. Kulitnya sudah tampak normal dan tak ada lagi selang oksigen yang masuk ke hidungnya. Ia juga sudah membuka matanya dengan bulu mata yang mulai tumbuh dengan lentiknya. Mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' saat Hermione mencium pipinya. Aku mendekat dan menatap keajaiban kecil di hadapanku ini. _"Say hello to your Dad, Scorp."_

Scorpius membuka matanya dan menatapku. _"Hey, young man,"_ sapaku.

Kupegang jari-jemarinya yan terlihat begitu kecil di tanganku dan aku sangat terkejut saat ia menggenggam jariku dengan telapak tangan kecilnya. _"It's miracle. You're miracle,"_ bisikku padanya.

Kupeluk Hermione yang tengah mendekap putera kami. Aku akan datang ke gereja untuk Sunday Service setelah kami kembali ke London. _Thank God for this miracle._

000

Cuaca London tampak bersahabat saat kami kembali ke kota ini. Bahkan musim panas masih sekitar dua bulan lagi, tapi sinar matahari sudah beberapa hari ini menunjukan wujudnya. Hermione dengan Scorpius yang telanjang di pangkuannya merupakan pemandangan wajibku setiap pagi di balkon kamar ini. Setiap hari Hermione akan menjemur putera kami di bawah sinar matahari pagi sebelum memandikannya. Sikap overprotecive-nya terhadap Scorpius mengalahkan sikap overprotective-ku terhadapnya padanya saat kami masih berdua dulu.

Ada berlapis-lapis mantra yang ia rapalkan di kamar kami. Hermione juga turun sendiri untuk memeriksa keamanan dan pagar mantra di sekeliling Manor. Ia memilih sendiri apa yang akan dikenakan Scorpius. Memeriksa darimana asalnya dan hal-hal lain. Beberapa hari saat kami kembali ke London, ratusan kado dari berbagai kalangan berdatangan ke Manor dan Hermione sendiri yang memeriksa apakah ada rapalan mantra yang tak dikenalnya atau apakah barang-barang itu akan menyakiti putera kami. Akhirnya Hermione menyadari bahwa kata 'aman' tak akan pernah dapat disandingkan dengan keluarga kami.

Aku berjalan ke arah ayunan kayu dengan kanopi di balkon kamar kami tempat Hermione bersama Scorpius pagi ini. "Belum selesai?" tanyaku padanya.

Hermione membuka matanya seketika. Ia tertidur rupanya. Ia belum menjawab pertanyaanku dan memilih untuk memeriksa keadaan Scorpius yang juga tertidur di pangkuannya. Badannya memerah akibat sinar matahari. Kuletakkan tanganku di kakinya yang sudah menghangat yang artinya kegiatan jemur menjemur kini telah selesai. "Sudah," jawab Hermione yang meletakkan anak kami di pelukannya.

Dia pasti kurang tidur semalaman karena little boy satu ini kurang kooperative dan terjaga sepanjang malam. Entah karena lapar atau popoknya yang sudah penuh. Hermione bangkit lalu tersenyum dan mengecupku panjang. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Kau mau pergi hari ini?"

Kembali aku menggeleng. "Blaise dan beberapa Captain akan kesini. Mungkin nanti malam aku akan ke salah satu bar di utara kota untuk memeriksanya," jawabku.

Scorpius mengerjap-ngerjap lalu membuka matanya. Matanya kelabu persis seperti milikku. Rambutnya juga pirang yang mana juga persis seperti milikku. Hermione pernah mengatakan bahwa bayi ini hanya meminjam rahimnya saja, karena tak ada satupun ciri khas Hermione berada di dirinya. "Dia lapar lagi?" tanyaku pada ibunya setelah melihat Scorpius memasukan ibu jari ke mulutnya.

"Hanya itu yang dapat dia lakukan, Draco," kekeh istriku.

"Lapar dan buang air serta tidur," tandasku.

Hermione tertawa lalu membelai pipiku dan kembali berjinjit untuk mengecupku. Hal ini membuat Scorpius memberontak karena berada di antara aku dan ibunya. "Hey, little boy. Kau harus berbagi ibumu denganku juga," ucapku.

Hermione masih tertawa lalu mencubit lengan atasku. "Hanya kau ayah yang sedang menggoda anaknya tanpa ekspresi sama sekali," ujarnya.

Aku mengedik. Aku tak pandai berbicara dengan bayi atau bermain bersama dengan menirukan suara-suara tertentu agar anak mereka tertarik. Scorpius tak lahir untuk menjadi bayi manja seperti itu. Namun, hal yang pasti ia tahu bahwa aku mencintainya lebih dari hidupku sendiri seperti aku mencintai ibunya.

"Ada kabar mengenai Theo?" tanya Hermione tetiba saja.

"Blaise mengatakan bahwa ia terlihat di Dusseldorf beberapa hari yang lalu dan kini ia kembali menghilang," balasku.

Hermione mengangguk dan menguap. "Aku akan memandikan Scorpius dulu," ucapnya dan aku mengangguk.

Ia melenggang masuk ke kamar sambil memanggil Magnus untuk menolongnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian ia sudah membawa anak kecil ini kembali ke kamar dengan pakain baru serta aroma bayi menyeruak di kamar ini. Tak ada lagi aroma wine milik Hermione dan whisky milikku yang bercampur dengan aroma sex di kamar ini. Harum little boy inilah yang mendominasi. Scorpius memiliki kamar sendiri tepat di samping kamar kami, tapi Hermione tak mau melepaskannya di kamar itu sendiri.

 _"Hello, Daddy,"_ ucap Hermione padaku saat menyerahkan anak kecil yang sudah rapih ini kepadaku.

" _Hello, champion,"_ balasku.

Aku tak tahu bahwa aku dapat dengan mudahnya menggendong bayi ini. Bahkan sejak awal aku sudah dapat dengan mudah mendekapnya dan anaku tampak nyaman berada di gendonganku. Aku pikir, aku tak bisa melakukan hal ini, tapi tidak pada nyatanya. Scorp sudah tampak nyaman berada di pangkuanku dan mulai menguap sebelum perlahan memejamkan matanya. Hermione tersenyum memandang kami lalu merenggangkan ototnya. Sekali lagi ia menguap. Wajahnya tampak pucat kelelahan namun binar mata bahagianya tak dapat ditutupi. "Tidurlah," ujarku.

Ia mengangguk. "Aku mandi lalu aku akan tidur bersama Scorpius," jawabnya.

Aku menggeleng. "Kau tidurlah. Aku akan membawa Scorpius bersamaku di ruang kerja," balasku.

Alisnya bertaut. "Bagaimana bila ia haus atau buang air?"

"Aku akan meminta Magnus menghangatkan ASI yang telah kau peras di lemari pendingin dan aku juga dapat meminta Magnus untuk membantuku mengganti popoknya," jawabku.

Dia menggeleng. "Dia anakmu bukan anak Magnus," ucapnya kesal.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya sendiri," balasku.

Hermione tersenyum. Bila berurusan dengan anak kami tak ada seorangpun yang dipercayainya kecuali aku. Dia mendekat padaku lalu menciumku dengan penuh bergairah. _Damn it! I want to fuck her right now. I miss all of her body._

Hermione melepaskanku dan senyumnya masih terpancar. _"Thank you,"_ ujarnya.

Alih-alih menjawabnya aku kembali mengecupnya. _"I miss your breast, darling."_

Dia tertawa lalu memukulku. _"Pervert. Scorpius can hear you."_

 _"He won't protest. He loves your breast too."_

Hermione masih tertawa sampai ia menghilang di dalam kamar mandi.

"Tolong kerja samanya, Scorpius. Biarkan ibumu tidur dan kau harus tenang serta tidak buang air dalam tempo yang singkat. Kau akan menemaniku kerja hari ini, champion," ujarku pada putera semata wayangku ini kemudian membawanya turun ke ruang kerjaku.

000

Blaise melirik ke _baby boucer_ di sampingku dengan Scorpius yang tertidur sedari tadi. Aku rasa ia mendengar perkataanku tadi. Dia tertidur sejak tadi lalu terbangun sesaat, lalu tidur lagi setelah kuberikan susu ibunya yang sudah dihangatkan. Blaise masih memperhatikan anakku dengan alis yang mengerut. "Kau kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku masih tak percaya jika dia darah dagingmu, mate. _Holy shit_ , kau punya anak sekarang," ujarnya.

Kulemparkan pena ke arahnya dan ia menghindar. "Jangan mengumpat di hadapan anakku."

Blaise terkekeh. "Dia akan sering mendengar perkataan itu jika tumbuh bersama kita," kilah Blaise.

Aku menggeeleng. "Nanti akan ada waktunya. Aku tak mau kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah umpatan."

Blaise mengedik. "Kita lihat saja nanti, Malfoy."

Aku juga ikut mengedik. Hermione memang suka sekali mengumpat apalagi saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganya di malam aku terluka tepat di samping rumahnya. Tetapi, ia akan sakit jiwa atau serangan jantung bila kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Scorpius adalah ' _bloody hell_ ' atau ' _fuck off'_. Pikiranku teralih pada Blaise yang menyodorkan perkamen berisi koordinat dan beberapa foto tentang Theo.

Theodore Nott sudah menghilang lebih dari dua bulan ini. Ia menghilang tepat di malam kami menyerang dan membantai Zaslavsky Manor dan semua asetnya. Hanya ada secarik perkamen yang ditinggalkannya di mansionku saat kami di Novosibirsk.

 _ **Wife for wife. It's time to say goodbye, Malfoy. Hope to see you soon.**_

Hanya kata-kata itu yang ditinggalkannya. Aku masih tak percaya bahwa ia mengkhianati The Sociaty, mengkhianatiku dan Blaise. _For fuck' sake_ kami berteman berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya. Tetapi, setelah melihat kamera keamanan yang dipasang di mansionku di Novosibirks, tampak Theo tengah berjalan masuk ke dalamnya di malam kami menyerang Zaslavky. Ia membunuh satu per satu anggota The Sociaty yang menjaga mansion itu. Bahkan aku melihat ia mengalihkan perhatian Ballard dan Grosjean sebelum dua orang yang mungkin menjadi kaki tangannya masuk untuk membunuh istriku. Tak hanya itu, anggotaku menemukan rekaman-rekaman kamera keamanan di Zaslavsky Manor dan Theo terlihat keluar masuk ke tempat itu sebebas ia masuk ke Manorku. Darahku selalu mendidih mengingat semua itu.

Aku juga akhirnya sadar bahwa Theodore jugalah yang berusaha menembak Hermione dari atas pagar Manor sebelum Pietro berhasil menyelamatkannya. Hanya Theo yang memiliki kemampuan menembak seperti itu. _Holy fucking shit!_ Ternyata dia menaruh dendam kepadaku.

"Kapan terakhir kali anak buahmu melihatnya?" tanyaku.

"Saat ia di Dusseldorf sampai sekarang kami masih melacaknya. Ia menghilang begitu saja bagai hantu," ujar Blaise.

Tak ada yang dapat meremehkan orang itu. Kami dilatih bersama, aku tahu betul bagaimana ia dapat menyelamatkan diri dari kondisi apapun.

"Tetap awasi setiap pergerakan yang ia lakukan," perintahku.

Blaise memikat keningnya. Dia menghela napas lalu meminum whisky di hadapannya. "Aku masih tak percaya apa yang telah dilakukannya."

"Apa yang kita lakukan bila menemukannya?" tambah Blaise.

Aku menyandar ke kursiku. "Bunuh dia," ujarku dingin.

Blaise menatapku dengan serius. Dia tak pernah menatapku seperti ini. Terakhir kali adalah saat ayahnya terbunuh sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan kami merencanakan balas dendam terhadap Chicago Outfit salah satu mafia di Amerika yang berusaha mencampuri urusan The Sociaty.

"Aku tak tahu apakah aku sanggup, Malfoy. Dia teman kita."

"Dia mencoba membunuh Hermione. Tak hanya itu, dia juga membunuh Pietro dan hampir semua anggota yang tewas di mansion itu," jawabku.

Blaise kembali menenggak whisky-nya. "Ingat Blaise, seperti inilah kehidupan kita. Diburu atau memburu. Semua itu adalah keputusanmu untuk memilih yang mana."

Alih-alih menjawabku ia hanya diam _. "And Blaise, don't trust anyone. Including me,"_ tambahku lagi.

Matanya menatapku marah. "Lalu aku harus percaya pada siapa, huh? Kau satu-satunya keluargaku, Malfoy. Aku mempercayaimu dengan seluruh hidupku. Bahkan bila kau memintaku terjun dari tebing aku akan melakukannya," ucapnya dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Kita pernah mempercayai Theo dan lihat apa yang dia lakukan?"

 _"Fuck him! He's not our family anymore, but you're, Malfoy. I'll hunt him and kill him with my own hands if I found him,"_ cecarnya.

Aku mengangguk. _"Great,"_ jawabku

 _"Holy fucking shit,"_ umpatnya.

Aku menggeleng. "Kau sudah mengumpat terlalu banyak di hadapan puteraku, Zabini."

Wajahnya yang tegang dan serius berubah menjadi tawa. "Aku minta maaf," kekehnya.

Dia mengangkat gelasnya lalu bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan puteraku yang masih tertidur. _"Sorry kid,"_ ujarnya yang membuatku tertawa.

Paman macam apa orang ini yang menenggak whisky di pukul satu siang dan tepat di hadapan seoarang bayi. Blaise kembali duduk. "Kapan kau akan membaptisnya?" tanya Blaise.

"Entahlah. Mungkin awal bulan depan," jawabku.

Ia menggelaeg lalu kembali bangkit dan kembali berdiri di hadapan Scorpius. "Scorpius Montella Malfoy. Aku kira kau bercanda akan menamainya dengan nama keluarga Pietro."

Aku mengedik. "Dia menyelamatkan Hermione dan banyak berjasa pada The Sociaty," balasku.

"Kau seharusnya menamainya dengan namaku," tambahnnya lagi.

Aku mendengus lalu menjentikkan tongkat untuk merapihkan meja ini dari perkamen-perkamen yang tadi bertebaran. "Apa yang aku harapkan dari memberinya nama dengan namamu? Aku tak mau ia seperti kau, Zabini. Masa depan puteraku akan suram."

Blaise ikut mendengus. Suara seperti buang angin terdengar dari arah Scorpious. Mata Blaise langsung menatapku horor. "Dia buang angin?"

"Dari suaranya sepertinya ia buang air besar," jawabku.

Blaise semakin membelalak saat menatapku."Aku pergi dulu. _Have fun with this little creature, Malfoy. Bye, kid,"_ ujarnya.

Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang tak pernah berubah.

000

Malam sudah larut saat aku kembali ke Manor hari ini. Ada begitu banyak masalah yang terjadi hari ini. Selain masalah Theo yang tak akan kunjung selesai, masalah di bar dan restaurant-ku juga sedang meminta perhatian. Hermione masih terjaga saat aku masuk ke kamar kami. Ia tengah bersandar di _headboard_ ranjang kami sambil mengenakan lotion ke tangan dan kakinya. _Fuck!_ Dia tampak begitu seksi dengan gaun tidur malam yang minim itu serta rambut yang ia ikat tinggi sehingga leher jenjangnya terlihat begitu menggairahkan. Aku ingin sekali 'memakanya' kali ini.

"Kau belum tidur?" ucapku sambil masuk dan melepaskan jubahku.

Ia menggeleng. "Aku menunggumu," jawabnya.

Dia bangkit lalu mengecupku. _Hell yeah!_

Hermione melumat bibirku dengan penuh semangat dan bergairah. Lidahnya sudah berinvasi ke dalam mulutku. Tangannya sudah berada di seluruh tubuhku. "Kau sudah siap?" tanyaku disela ciuman kami.

Dia hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil tongkatku dari kantung celana dan merapalkan mantra kedap suara kepada Scorpius yang sudah teler karena ASI di ranjang kami. "Aku merindukanmu,"ucapnya lalu perlahan membuka kancingku satu per satu.

Dia mengerang saat tanganku berada di dadanya lalu memainkan putingnya yang sudah mengeras. Kubuka gaun tidurnya dan seketika dirinya terekspos di hadapanku. "Pantas saja Scorpius menggemari dadamu," ucapku yang mendapat pukulan darinya lalu ia tertawa.

Hermione mendorongku ke sofa sampai aku terjatuh di sana. Ia membuka semua baju yang kukenakan perlahan tanpa melepaskan ciuman kami. Tangannya berakhir di celanaku dan ia menyeringai. _"Look who's so hard,"_ godanya.

 _"Stop teasing me, Hermione_ ," ujarku.

 _"Fine."_

Dan ia melepaskan semua celanaku lalu berlutut tepat di hadapaku. Dia memasukkan 'little me' ke dalam mulutnya yang membuatku lepas kendali. _It feels so good when you get your first blowjob after absent for sex more than two months._

 _"Shit, Hermione. Deeper,"_ ujarku.

Dia melakukan persis seperti dengan apa yang kuminta. Saat aku akan mencapai puncaknya, aku menariknya untuk bangkit dan membuat ia menghadap ke sofa. _Fuck! I love her ass and absolutely her pussy._ Aku memasukinya dari belakang.

"Draco!" pekiknya

Kami bergerak berirama sampai aku tahu ia akan mencapai puncaknya. _"Come, Hermione. Come for me,"_ ucapku sambil terus bergerak di dalamnya dan memukul bokongnya sesekali.

Dia mencapai klimaks dan begitupulan denganku. Kami terjatuh di sofa. Kuambil ambil selimut di ranjang kami dan menutupi tubuh telanjangku dan Hermione untuk kemudian membatalkan mantra kedap suara pada Scorpius. _"Let's do this again, Hermione,"_ ucapku sambil meciumi leher dan dadanya.

Dia terkekeh lalu menggeleng. "Ambil napasmu dulu. Aku berencana terjaga semalaman bersamamu," godanya lalu menyentuh 'little me' sambil menyeringai.

Hermione menenggak air mineral di sampingnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Ia mencium dadaku sesekali sambil berbisik bahwa ia mencintaiku. "Draco, panggilnya.

 _"Yes, darling."_

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau, Theo, dan Daphne?"

Pertanyaannya sangat tiba-tiba. Aku tak tahu harus menjawabnya atau tidak. Sudah lama aku tak mengungkit masalah ini. Dan aku kira Hermione juga tak akan kembali mengangkatnya. Memang setelah terugkapnya bahwa Theo adalah pengkhianatnya Hermione langsung bertanya hal ini padaku. Tetapi, semua dapat teralihkan oleh kondisi Scorpius yang masih kritis dan sekarang aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa menghindar dari pertanyaan ini melihat dengan siapa wanita yang kunikahi.

"Apakah harus sekarang?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk. _"You're a joy killer_ ," ujarku.

Dia hanya tersenyum. "Katakan padaku, Draco."

Pikiranku kembali pada kejadian yang terjadi hampir 12 tahun yang lalu itu. "Aku, Blaise dan Theo sudah menjadi anggota dari The Sociaty sejak perang dengan Voldemort berakhir karena ikatan darah yang mengalir pada diri kami. Kami bertiga sangat ditakuti oleh anggota lain dan dipercaya oleh para tetua. Sampai akhirnya kami memiliki misi untuk membunuh seseorang yang mencoba melawan The Sociaty."

"Semua berjalan dengan lancar sampai aku sadar bahwa Daphne berada di rumah itu. Theo Aku sedang bersama mereka berdua saat misi itu berlangsung. Pistolku sudah membidik pria tua itu. Pria itu tengah sendiri berada tepat di tepi beranda rumah itu sambil menghisap cerutu. Saat aku yakin bahwa bidikanku sudah tepat, aku melepaskan peluru itu. Alih-alih mengenai target itu, timah panas itu menembus dada Daphne yang tetiba saja datang dan mendorong pria itu."

"Theo shocked melihatnya dan kami langsung ber-Apparate menghampiri Daphne sementara pria itu melarikan diri. Ternyata pria itu adalah Immanuel Greengrass, ayah kandung Daphne yang kami pikir telah mati. Dia menjadi buronan setelah berkhianat pada The Sociaty dan Daphne mengetahui rencana ini dari Theo untuk kemudian datang ke kediaman itu untuk menyelamatkannya namun justru tewas di tanganku."

Aku menghela napas sebelum melanjutkannya. "Hari itu adalah tepat satu tahun pernikahan Theo dan Daphne. Mereka menikah di usia muda karena Theo begitu mencintai wanita itu. Kejadian itu benar-benar mengacaukannya sampai ia pergi dari London selama beberapa bulan. Aku merasa begitu bersalah padanya dan perasaan beralah itu masih menggelayuti hingga saat ini. Lalu ia kembali pada suatu hari dan mengatakan bahwa semua itu adalah kecelakaan dan ia tak pernah menyalahkanku. Dan sekarang ia ingin menuntut balas dendam atas kematian istrinya padaku," ungkapku pada Hermione.

Ia terdiam di tempatnya lalu memelukku. Pelukan yang berusaha untuk menenangkanku. Dia mengalungkan tangannya padaku. "Itu bukan salahmu. Itu kecelakaan."

"Kecelakaan yang membuatku kehilangan Theo selamanya. Membuat sahabatku ingin membunuh istriku sendiri," balasku sambil memegang lengannya.

Hermione melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatapku lekat. "Kita akan menghadapi semua ini bersama. Kau, aku dan Scorpius. _No one can touch our family. We're Malfoy, you always said like that."_

Aku tersenyum lalu mengecupnya. "Aku suka saat kau mulai mengacam seperti ini."

Dia tertawa. " _Wanna have another round?"_ tanyanya padaku dengan tangan yang sudah berada di pangkal pahaku.

Aku mengangguk dengan semangat. Dan suara tangisan Scorpius mengalihkan perhatian kami. Hermione menatapku dengan tatapan menyesal. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan menjadi milikmu semalaman setelah menyusui Scorp, okay?"

Aku kembali mengangguk. Hermione langsung memakai gaun tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah ranjang kami. " _Mum's coming, sweetheart,"_ ucapnya.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya lalu mencium puncak kepala anakku yang terlihat bahagia dengan ibunya. _"You win, champion,"_ ujarku yang langsung menjatuhkan tubuh di ranjang itu

Hermione terkekeh melihatku yang mulai memejamkan mata.

000

 **Hermione Granger**

 _7 bulan kemudian_

Salju kembali turun di London. Natal sudah hampir tiba dan ini adalah Natal pertama kami bersama Scorp. Magnus sudah memasang pohon Natal super besar yang diambil langsung dari hutan cemara yang tak jauh dari Manor. Scorp tampak terperangah melihatnya. Lampunya yang berkerlap-kerlip dan hiasan bewarna-warni benar-benar mengalihkan dunianya.

Anakku benar-benar menakjubkan. Aku berpikir dia akan mengalami keterlambatan motorik atau sindrom lainnya karena proses lahirnya yang tidak normal, tapi justru sebaliknya. Scorp berkembang lebih baik dari anak seusianya. Dia sudah menginjak usia 10 bulan sekarang dan segalanya tampak sempurna, kecuali minatnya pada bicara. Ia jarang sekali berbicara dan kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah 'Dadda'. _Life can be cruel_. Aku yang hampir 24 jam bersamanya, bukan ayahnya. Dan lihatlah apa kata pertama yang diucapkannya. Saat Draco mengetahui hal ini senyum jumawanya terpancar dan dengan bangga mengatakan ' _That's my son.'_

Dan sekarang aku sedang berada di gym Manor ini dengan Scorp di _baby stroller_ -nya yang ditemani oleh Magnus. Aku kembali berolah raga saat Scorp berumur tiga bulan. Aku kembali ke gym dan lari pagi bersama Ballard. Aku tahu Draco mencintaiku apa adanya, tapi aku tak mau berlama-lama memiliki gelambir di seluruh tubuhku. Dan tak hanya berolah raga, aku juga belajar banyak gerakan dan mantra untuk mempertahankan diri dari Draco dan Ballard. Draco menentang habis-habisan pada awalnya. Untuk apa aku memiliki Ballard dan Grosjean bila aku tetap harus belajar bela diri, tapi aku menyanggahnya. Karena tak selamanya mereka berdua ada di sisiku. Saat ini aku sedang mendalami seni melempar pisau. Aku belajar dari Ballard karena aku tahu dia sangat profesional di bidangnya.

Kami sama-sama mengenakan sweatpants serta jaket di gym ini. Saat aku berhasil melempar pisau ke target dan tepat pada sasaran, Scorp akan tertawa seperti bersorak sorai untukku. Sudah hampir satu jam, aku memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatan ini. "Ada kabar mengenai Theo?" tanyaku pada Ballard yang terlihat tengah menenggak air mineral dari botolnya.

"Dia menghilang bagai debu, Madam," jawabnya.

Aku mengangguk. Selain menjadi pengawalku, saat malam ketika Draco sudah kembali ke Manor, Ballard akan menjalankan misi yang ditugaskan padanya oleh Draco atau Blaise. Terkadang aku masih tak menyangka bila usianya baru menginjak 21 tahun. Dia benar-benar sangat dewasa dan profesional. "Kau memiliki kekasih diluar sana, Ballard?" tanyaku seketika saat kami keluar dari gym ini dengan Scorp yang sudah ada di gendonganku.

Dia menatapku sesaat lalu bingung harus berkata apa. "Apakah menjawab pertanyaan ini adalah perintah?" tanyanya dengan suara kaku.

Alisku mengerut. "Anggap aku temanmu," balasku.

"Aku tak memiliki teman, Madam Malfoy. Jadi, aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu," jawabnya cepat.

Aku tertawa lalu kesal kepadanya. "Baiklah. Ini perintah."

Dia diam sejenak. "Aku tak memiliki kekasih, Boss."

Kembali aku tertawa. "Mungkin bila kau masih berumur 10 tahun aku akan cepat-cepat melahirkan anak perempuan dan menjodohkannya denganmu," candaku.

Dia akhirnya tersenyum. "Aku hanya seorang pelayan, Boss. Dan keterampilanku hanya membunuh," jawabnya.

"Pertama, kau memiliki gen yang baik sehingga kau bisa tampan seperti ini dan kedua, jangan lupa bahwa suamiku juga pembunuh."

Dia menahan tawanya. "Kau bisa pergi sekarang," tambahku.

Dia pergi tepat disaat Draco kembali. _"Hello, champion,"_ sapa ayahnya.

"Dadda.. Dadda," ucap Scorp yang langsung menghentakan tubuhnya agar dapat di gendong oleh Draco.

Draco membuka pelukannya dan Scorp langsung menempel kepadanya. Scorp benar-benar hanya meminjam rahimku saja.

000

Natal akhirnya tiba. Salju malam ini sangat tebal menutupi kota London. Aku, Draco, dan Scorp dan semua anggota The Sociaty mendatangi gereja untuk misa malam Natal. Blaise juga datang dan seperti biasanya dia datang sendiri sambil berharap pulang membawa wanita yang dapat ditidurnya.

 _"How're you, godson?"_ tanyanya pada Scorp.

Sama seperti saat melihat Draco, Scorp juga sangat bersemangat saat melihat ayah baptisnya. Akhirnya kami memilih Blaise sebagai ayah baptis bagi Scorp karena pilihannya hanya dua Blaise atau Harry. Dan dapat dipastikan bahwa Draco tak akan memilih pilihan kedua. "Kado natalmu sudah ada di Manor, kid," ujarnya pada Scorp.

Alisku mengerut. "Apa yang kau belikan?" tanyaku curiga.

"Firebolt keluaran terbaru dengan spesifikasi impian semua pria," ucapnya bangga.

Aku langsung memukul tangannya. "Kau pikir berapa umur anakku, huh? Dia baru 10 bulan," ucapku.

"Ada aku dan Darco dapat menggendongnya," jawabnya.

"Tidak."

"Aku pastikan semuanya aman," balasnya.

"Tidak," jawabku lagi.

Aku menatap Draco untuk membantuku dan ia hanya mengedik. Pasti pria-pria sudah bersekongkol. "Jika aku melihat kalian berdua membawa terbang anakku. Akan kupatahkan leher kalian," ucapku.

Blaise menatap Draco. "Apa ia masih sering berlatih dengan Ballard?" tanyanya dan diberi anggukan oleh Draco sebagai jawabannya.

"Okay, Maam," ucapnya padaku.

Aku dan Draco terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Hermione," panggil Blaise lagi.

"Apa lagi?"

"Bolehkah selepas misa ini aku yang menggendong Scorp?" tanyanya.

Memicing mataku untuk menatapnya. Pasti ada maksud tertentu dari tindakan ini. Blaise pasti ingin mencari perhatian wanita dengan Scorp di tangannya. Ia tahu bahwa para wanita selalu luluh dengan pria dan anak yang menggemaskan di pelukannya. "Kau ingin memanipulasi wanita dengan anakku?" tandasku.

Dia menggeleng. "Aku hanya rindu."

"Bohong," ucapku.

"Sedikit," jawabnya.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, Hermione," rengeknya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak."

Blaise mendengus dengan Draco yang tertawa dan memukul lengannya. "Kau kurang beruntung, mate."

Misa berjalan dengan lancar dan khidmat. Kami kembali ke Manor dengan Ballard dan Grosjean di mobil ini. Scorp sudah tertidur di pangkuan ayahnya dengan ibu jari yang sudah berada di mulutnya. "Ayo rayakan Natal kita setelah makan malam bersama nanti."

Keningku mengerut. "Kau dan aku," tambahnya.

Aku tersenyum lalu mengambil tangannya dan mencium. "Ayo kita punya anak lagi," ujar Draco dan aku hanya tertawa.

"Kembar mungkin? Agar aku tak perlu repot melahirkan lagi," kekehku.

Dan Darco juga tertawa di sampingku.

Ada sebuah kotak di foyer Manor ini saat kami sampai. ' _To : Scorpius Malfoy'_ tulisan tangan itu menjadi penanda di kotaknya. Aku dan Draco bertukar pandangan. Dia menyerahakan Scorpius kepadaku dan memeriksa apakah ada rapalan mantra atau kutukan di kado itu. Dan kado itu bersih. Draco membukanya perlahan dan mendapati sepatu di dalamnya serta sebuah kartu ucapan

 _ **Happy Christmas, kiddo.**_

 _ **Your Uncle**_

 _ **Theo Nott**_

Draco menatapku horor dan begitupula denganku. _"Shit,"_ ucapnya.

 _Yeah, shit!_ Dia masih mengincar kami.

000

 **to be continued**

 **Hell yeah! The both of them are safe, so please don't kill me. They're not gonna die in this chapter. It's to soon haha (I'm kidding, I'm kidding). And for some of you who ask me the song tittle that sing by Hermione in the car, the tittle is Gone, Gone, Gone by Philip Philips. So enough for my babbling and let me know about this chap and leave your review. Thanks for everything. You guys rock! xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** : Hey, I'm back! Sorry for didn't update last week. Carlo and Khal're fine. They're just a little jetlaged. I just came back from short vacation with my family. So, enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for a lot of typos and the weirdness of this story hehe (still insercure)

 **I own nothing, unless the characters you didn't know**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Hermione Granger**

 _Delapan Tahun Kemudian_

Rhaegar terlihat tengah berlari di halaman belakang sementara Rhaella sedang tertawa bersama Blaise di atas kudanya. Aku memang tak memberi ijin terbang kepada ketiga anakku yang masih di bawah umur, tapi Draco dan Blaise berhasil membujukku untuk membiarkan mereka menaiki kuda. Elegan dan sangat khas Inggris adalah alasan Blaise yang menghadiahkan Rhaella sebuah kuda pada ulang tahun kelimanya.

Tepat dua tahun setelah kelahiran Scorpius, Rhaella Adaline Malfoy ikut meramaikan keluarga kecil kami. Draco terlihat terlalu bersemangat saat mengetahui bahwa anak kedua kami berjenis kelamin perempuan saat itu. Dia mengatakan bahwa sudah saatnya Manor mendapat sentuhan wanita selain dari diriku. Dan dua tahun kemudian jugalah Rhaegar Kraver Malfoy lahir ke dunia ini serta menutup kemungkinanku untuk kembali memilki keturunan. Terlalu lelah bila aku harus menambah satu Malfoy lagi di Manor ini.

Senyumku mengembang saat melihat tingkah laku mereka di luar sana. Hari ini adalah hari pertama matahari menyapa setelah hari-hari kelabu musim dingin di London. Walaupun minus anak sulungku, Scorp. Dia tak suka dengan kegiatan luar ruangan terlalu banyak dan seharian ini ia menghilang bersama Draco entah kemana. Berbeda jauh dari Rhaella yang sangat suka berkuda dan kegiatan lainnya terutama jika dilakukan dengan paman favoritenya, Blaise Zabini. Sementara Rhaella tengah sibuk dengan kuda dan pamannya, Rhaegar sedang terpana dengan lavender-lavender cantik yang tengah mekar di musim dingin ini. Rhaegar menatapku sesaat lalu tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganya padaku sebelum kembali terpana dengan tanaman di hadapannya bersama Magnus yang sedari tadi menemaninya. Kueratkan mantel yang menutupi tubuhku di tepi halaman belakang ini. Waktu benar-benar berjalan sangat cepat dan berada di luar dugaanku. Rasanya aku baru saja menemukan Draco yang terluka samping rumahku, baru saja aku menerima lamarannya, baru saja aku melahirkan Scorp, dan kini Rhaella dan Rhaegar sudah mengambil bagian di dalam keluarga ini. Tak terasa usia pernikahanku dengan Draco sudah memasuki satu dekade tahun ini dan segalanya terasa sangat tak terduga. Aku hampir putus asa menghadapinya. Menghadapi sikapnya dan menghadapi kenyataan siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Aku bahkan sudah meninggalkannya, tapi kami selalu menemukan cara untuk saling menemukan dan kembali bersama. Tak peduli seberat apapun cobaan itu, kami akan mencari cara untuk saling menemukan satu sama lain.

Namun, setelah semua yang kami lalui, momok terbesar bagiku dan Draco belum juga terselesaikan. Sudah delapan tahun dan kami belum juga dapat menemukan keberadaan Theo dan sepertinya Theo juga tak pernah mencoba untuk mengacaukan kehidupan kami. Tak ada satupun gerakan yang dibuatnya untuk menyerang kami. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Theo sudah melupakan dendamnya, mungkin saja dia tak akan lagi mencoba membunuhku, tapi tidak dengan Draco. Dia tak pernah mau membahas masalah ini lagi, tapi aku yakin ia tak pernah berhenti mengejar Theodore Nott. Kucoba untuk meyakinkannya bahwa tak ada gunanya bila ia terus menyimpan dendam seperti ini. Cukup saja ia tak mengganggu keluargaku dan aku tak akan pernah mengganggunya. Tetapi, aku sedang berhadapan dengan Draco Malfoy, pria paling keras kepala yang pernah kutemui.

"Mum!" teriak Rhaella yang sedang berada di kudanya sendiri.

Sendiri. _Damn it, Blaise!_ Aku hanya memalingkan pandangan sesaat dan ia sudah membiarkan puteri semata wayangku menunggang kudanya sendiri. "Hati-hati!" teriakku dan aku melihat Blaise tertawa dari sudut lapangan rumput yang sengaja diperbesar Draco untuk taman bermain anak-anak kami, termasuk area berkuda bagi Rhaella.

Aku melambai pada Rhaella dan ia memberhentikan kudanya lalu aku berjalan menghampirinya. "Kau sudah terlalu lama di luar, sweetheart. Ayo turun dari kudamu dan mandi. Sebentar lagi Dad dan Scorpius akan kembali lalu kita akan makan malam."

"Aku akan masuk sebentar lagi," jawabnya.

Aku menggeleng. " Matahari akan turun sebentar lagi, udara akan semakin mendingin, aku tak mau kau sakit karena terlalu lama di luar," balasku.

Dan kali ini Rhaella yang menggeleng. Keningku mengerut melihat ekspresinya. "Aku tak akan kedinginan. Kita penyihir, Mum."

"Tapi kau belum memiliki tongkat sihir dan belum dapat mengendalikan sihirmu, Rhaella Adaline," jawabku.

"Tetapi, Uncle Zab dapat melakukannya untukku."

Kuhela napasku lalu menatap Blaise yang mengedik dari seberang lapangan ini. "Turun dari kudamu sekarang atau kau tak dapat menungganginya sampai jangka waktu yang belum dapat kutentukan, young lady."

Rhaella hampir melotot kepadaku, tapi aku tahu ia menahannya _. "Fine, Mum."_

Dia menghentak pelananya dan aku melihat dia berjalan ke arah samping Manor ini untuk memasukan kembali kudanya ke kandang. Blaise berjalan ke arahku dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya. "Kau galak sekali," kekehnya.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakan Rhaella lagi, Blaise. Kau dan Draco akan merusak anak-anakku," ujarku serius.

Melihat bagaimana Draco dan Blaise memperlakukan ketiga anakku, tak akan menutup kemungkinan jika nanti mereka akan tumbuh menjadi anak-anak kaya yang sombong seperti kedua orang itu.

"Hidup mereka sudah cukup sulit karena memiliki ibu disiplin seperti dirimu, sister. Aku hanya sedikit memanjakan mereka," kekehnya.

Kuhela napasku lagi. "Dan untuk masalah berkuda _, for fuck's sake_ , Blaise! Rhaella bahkan belum genap berumur tujuh tahun," protesku pada pria yang dipanggil Uncle Zab oleh ketiga anakku ini.

Kembali ia tertawa. "Dan untuk anak yang belum genap berumur tujuh tahun Rhaella sudah sangat mahir menungganginya. Kau sudah seharusnya bangga," jawbnya.

Aku tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Aku tahu betul bahwa Blaise tak akan membiarkan Rhaella berkuda sendiri bila ia berpikir hal itu akan membahayakan dirinya, tapi tetap saja aku selalu was-was melihat anak perempuanku satu-satunya itu. Kami berjalan dari pinggir lapangan itu untuk kembali ke Manor. Draco sudah menunggu kami di beranda Manor dengan Rhaegar yan terlihat sumeringah di gendongannya. Magnus membawanya masuk terlebih dahulu tadi setelah ia selesai mengamati bunga-bunga musim dingin yang tumbuh di pekarangan Manor ini. "Dimana Scorp?" tanyaku padanya saat aku sudah sampai di beranda itu.

"Langsung ke kamarnya begitu kami sampai tadi," jawabnya cepat.

Blaise menepuk lengan Draco lalu mengangguk padaku. "Aku pulang dulu, guys. Milie pasti sudah sampai dan aku tak mau melewatkan waktu untuk bersama puteraku."

Kami mengangguk dan ia menghilang menuju perapian Manor ini. Satu tahun setelah Scorp lahir, Blaise memutuskan menikah dengan salah satu anak perempuan anggota The Sociaty yang juga merupakan temannya saat masih di Hogwarts dulu, Millicent Bulstrode. Tetapi, jangan harapkan sebuah pernikahan yang hangat dan setia seperti yang diharapkan para wanita di dunia ini, Blaise menikahi Millie agar dia dapat memiliki keturunan untuk mewarisi semua yang ia miliki dan juga karena ia iri pada kehadiran Scorp di antara kami. Millie menetap di Vienna bersama Niklaus Zabini putera mereka beberapa tahun belakangan ini setelah ia merasa tak lagi dapat mempertahankan pernikahannya bersama Blaise. Dan Blaise membiarkannya pergi begitu saja karena seperti para anggota The Sociaty yang lain, perceraian tak dapat memisahkan sebuah pernikahan, hanya maut yang dapat melakukannya. Dan kini Blaise harus bersabar untuk berbagi hak asuh dengan Millie.

Pandanganku beralih pada Draco yang masih menggendong Rhaegar di pelukannya. Bocah lima tahun ini betul-betul penggemar nomor satu ayahnya. Jika Draco sudah pulang dan sedang tak sibuk di ruang kerjanya, Rhaegar akan senang hati memonopoli dirinya. "Darimana kau seharian pergi dengan Scorp?"

Ia menatapku sesaat lalu wajahnya sedikit berubah. Aku tahu ia sedang menutupi sesuatu. Sepuluh tahun menikahinya, aku tahu betul sifat pria ini. "Menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan," jawabnya.

Ia tesenyum menatap Rhaegar yang sibuk dengan selimut lusuh yang selalu dibawa kemana-mana olehnya di tangan mungilnya itu. "Ayo masuk, Magnus terlihat sudah selesai menyelesaikan makan malam untuk kita," ujarnya lalu menurunkan Rhaegar kemudian menggenggam tangannya untuk berjalan masuk ke Manor ini.

Sesuatu tengah ditutupi olehnya. _Damn you, Draco!_

Scorp sudah turun dari kamar setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian tadi. Begitupula dengan Rhaella yang sudah mandi dan lumpur yang tak lagi menempel di sepatu boatnya. Kami makan malam dengan damai sampai Magnus menghidangkan hidangan penutup di hadapan kami. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Daddy hari ini, Scorp?" tanyaku pada anak sulungku itu.

Dia bertukar pandang sejenak dengan ayahnya. "Memeriksa beberapa hotel dan bertemu beberapa orang," jawabnya.

Memeriksa hotel. Aku pernah ikut melakukan hal itu dan semua kegiatan itu berakhir dengan Draco melepaskan peluru ke salah satu kepala distributor narkobanya. _Holy shit!_ Apakah ia membiarkan Scorp melihatnya membunuh seseorang hari ini? Tatapan horor langsung kulemparkan pada Draco yang mengedik begitu saja. Ingin sekali aku meneriakinya, tapi aku dan Draco tak akan pernah bertengkar di hadapan ketiga anak kami. Jadi, aku menunggu sampai makan malam ini usai. Saat mereka sudah menghabiskan lemon cake ini, aku mengantar mereka kembali ke kamar untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka sendiri. Scorp berdiri di hadapan Draco dengan cengiran bahagianya. "Naiklah, champ," ujar Draco pada Scorp.

Ia mengangguk. _"That was fun, Dad."_

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Scorp lalu ia menaiki undakan tangga menuju kamarnya. Aku menatap Draco sesaat lalu ikut naik bersama anak-anak. Draco melingakarkan tangannya di pinggangku saat aku berdiri di ambang beranda kamar kami sambil menyesap wine malam ini. "Kau akan mati beku," ujarnya berbisik di lekukan leherku.

Aku tersenyum. "Rhaella mengatakan bahwa kita adalah penyihir, dingin bukanlah masalah," kekehku yang membuat Draco ikut tersenyum.

Kubalikan tubuhku dan kami saling berhadapan sekarang. Ia mengambil gelas di tanganku dan ikut menyesapnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di hotel tadi?" tanyaku pelan.

Draco langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dariku menuju luar beranda ini. "Kita tak pernah berbohong satu sama lain, jadi katakan apa yang kau lakukan dengan Scorp tadi?" tanyaku sedikit memaksa kepadaya.

"Aku membawanya ke The Skye untuk memberi beberapa ultimatum kepada salah satu anggota keluarga Scuderi," jawabnya.

Keningku mengerut. "Scuderi berutang pada kita dan aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa mereka tak bisa macam-macam apalagi melanggar perjanjian," tambahnya lagi.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan padanya di hadapan Scorp?" tanyaku lagi.

Kali ini ia memilih untuk tak menjawabnya. "Apakah kau membunuhnya di hadapan Scorp?" tanyaku mulai histeris.

Dia mengangguk. Kulepaskan pelukannya dan menyesap wine di tanganku. _"What the fuck, Draco!_ Scorp masih berusia 9 tahun! Apa yang kau harapkan darinya? Dia akan trauma berkepanjangan!"

"Dan nyatanya dia tak trauma, Hermione. Scorpius cenderung menikmatinya. Aku bahkan menyaksikan pembunuhan pertama kali saat masih berusia enam tahun," jawabnya.

Mataku membelalak menatapnya. Aku tak tahu hal itu, tapi untuk saat ini aku tak peduli dengan dirinya. Aku tengah khawatir dengan nasib psikologis anak sulungku. "Kau tak dapat melakukan hal itu. Scorp belum siap dengan hal ini dan kau seharusnya berdiskusi denganku jika akan melakukan hal ini sebelumnya."

Draco menatapku dingin lalu berjalan masuk kembali ke kamar kami. "Jangan berlebihan, Hermione. Scorpius harus mengerti dunia ini sedini mungkin. Dia penerusku. Dia calon King untuk The Sociaty," balas Draco.

Kuhela napasku. "Aku tak peduli, Draco! Dia masih kecil dan dia anakku!" teriakku.

"Dan dia juga anakku, jika kau ingat hal itu," balasnya.

Kami saling memandang dengan emosi dan kemarahan. Aku berjalan ke arahnya lalu berhenti sesaat di hadapannya. " _I hate you. I hate your world,"_ ujarku.

 _"This's your world too, Hermione. You have to fucking accepted,"_ balasnya.

Kuhela napasku. " _Fine. Have a nice sleep alone, King,"_ ujarku lalu menghambur keluar dari kamar kami.

Kuredakan emosiku sesaat lalu berjalan ke arah kamar Scorpius yang berada di ujung lorong _wing_ ini. Kuketuk pintunya lalu menyembulkan kepala untuk melihatnya. Dia sudah berada di ranjangnya dengan buku di tangan dan piyama yang sudah dikenakannya. "Hey, Mum," sapanya.

Aku pikir ia akan menjadi cetak biru dari ayahnya, tapi tidak pada nyatanya. Rambutnya masih tetap pirang, namun aksen cokelat dari milikku terdapat di dalamnya. Namun mata kelabu dan kulit pucatnya tak ada yang dapat menyangkal bahwa ia keturunan dari Malfoy. Aku berjalan masuk ke kamarnya lalu duduk tepat di tepi ranjangnya. "Apa yang kau baca?" tanyaku.

"Hanya sekumpulan artikel tentang Cosa Nostra New York dan Chicago Outfit," jawabnya.

Aku tahu siapa kedua nama itu. Cosa Nostra dan Chicago Outfit adalah dua organisasi mafia yang berlokasi di Amerika Serikat.

"Uncle Zab atau Dad yang memberikannya padamu?" tanyaku.

"Uncle Zab," jawabnya.

 _Holy fuck, Zabini!_

"Kau tahu siapa kedua nama itu?" tanyaku.

Scorp mengangguk. "Tentu. Dad dan Uncle Zab beberapa kali bercerita tentang kedua kelompok mafia itu. Mereka mengatakan kita harus mempelajari setiap sisi dari musuh kita dan artikel yang dibukukan ini sangat membantuku," jelasnya.

Scorpius Montella Malfoy berbicara panjang lebar seperti tadi bak sudah dewasa. _For heaven's sake_ bisakah ia bertingkah normal layaknya anak laki-laki berumur 9 tahun lainnya di muka bumi ini. Alih-alih membicarakan mainan baru kesukannya, ia justru membahas musuh-musuh dari The Sociaty. _This's sick._

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Dad tadi," ujarku.

Scorp menatapku. "Dad mengatakan hal ini padamu? Dia mengatakan bahwa kau akan marah jika tahu apa yang kami lakukan tadi."

"Tentu aku marah, Scorp. Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk semua ini," balasku.

Ia menggeleng. "Mungkin aku memang masih 9 tahun, Mum, tapi aku sudah mengerti apa yang akan menjadi tanggung jawabku di masa depan kelak. Aku akan menjadi penerus Dad."

 _Damn it!_ Siapa yang kali ini berhasil mencuci otak anakku. "Mum hanya tak mau semua hal yang kau lihat tadi akan menghancurkan memori masa kecilmu, Scorp."

Dia tersenyum seperti ayahnya lalu menggeleng. "Sebenarnya tadi cukup menyenangkan, Mum. Aku suka melihat bagaimana cara Dad menangani para tikus itu."

Tikus. Bahkan dia sudah mulai memakai istilah-istilah itu. Kuhela napasku lalu bangkit dari tepi ranjang itu kemudian mengecup kening anakku ini. "Tidurlah, Scorp."

"Ini masih pukul 9 malam, Mum."

"Jika kau bagian dari The Sociaty, kau harus mengikuti kata-kataku. Kau ingat bahwa aku istri dari ayahmu, King of The Sociaty," jawabku.

Dia mengangguk. "Yes, Maam," jawabnya lalu masuk ke dalam selimutnya.

Kumatikan lampu kamarnya sambil memastikan bahwa mantra pelindungya terpasang dengan sempurna.

000

Setelah memastikan bahwa Rhaella dan Rhaegar sudah terlelap dan semua mantra pelindungnya juga sudah siaga, aku masuk ke ruang belajar di _wing_ ini. Kusihir sofa di sudut ruangan ini menjadi ranjang dan meminta Magnus membawakan selimut baru ke ruangan ini. Aku tak sanggup berada satu ruangan dengan Draco saat ini. Kurebahkan tubuhku di ranjang ini sambil menatap langit-langit dari ruangan ini yang disihir bak langit malam yang cerah. Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin Scorp dapat menghadapi hal ini dengan begitu tenang? Layaknya seorang yang profesional yang tahu bahwa ia dilahirkan untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh nantinya. Aku tahu apa yang menjadi pekerjaan Draco sejak pertama kali menikahinya dan aku tahu suatu saat hal ini akan diturunkannya pada anak-anak kami. Bukan hanya pada Scorp, tapi juga pada Rhaella dan Rhaegar kelak.

Aku pikir menerima hal ini akan mudah, tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku tak pernah bepikir bahwa ketiga anakku akan menjadi seorang pembunuh dan terjebak di dunia ini selamanya. Aku hanya ingin semua dosa ini berakhir pada diriku dan Draco. Aku tak mau ketiga anak kami menjadi bagian dari semua kekejian yang pernah kami lakukan. Aku pernah membunuh seseorang bertahun-tahun lalu dan aku berjanji tak akan pernah melakukannya,walaupun tanpa sengaja aku selalu menjadi penasihat bagi mereka untuk segala misi penyerangan dan pembantaian selama sepuluh tahun ke belakang ini.

 _Shit!_

Seandainya duniaku tak serunyam ini.

Mataku baru saja hendak terpejam saat Draco masuk ke ruangan ini. Dia duduk di tepi ranjang ini dengan aku yang memunggunginya. "Kau masih marah padaku?" tanyanya yang tak kujawab.

"Aku tahu kau tak pernah menyetujui jika Scorp cepat atau lambat akan terjun ke dunia ini. Tetapi, hal itu adalah masa depannya, Hermione. Dia seorang Malfoy seperti kau dan aku. Ini adalah dunianya. Seperti ini adalah duniamu dan duniaku."

Aku masih tak menjawabnya. "Aku tahu meski kau tampak mendukungku atau kau tampak kuat menemaniku memimpin organisasi, kau tetap Hermione yang kukenal. Kau tetap tidak menyukai kekerasan apalagi pembunuhan. _You're still the purest soul I've ever met."_

Setelah apa yang semua yang kulakan dia masih mengatakan hal itu. Setelah pembunuhan yang kulakukan, setelah semua taktik dan ide yang kuberikan, dan setelah semua kata-kata yang pernah kuucapkan, Draco masih mengatakan bahwa aku adalah jiwa paling murni yang pernah ia temui. _Damn it!_ Air mataku mengalir sesaat.

"Kita tak akan mampu mengubah jati diri kita sebenarnya. Aku akan tetap manjadi iblis dan kau akan tetap menjadi malaikat selamanya. Dan mungkin ketiga anak kita dapat melakukakan keduanya."

Bagaimana mungkin pria yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya iblis dan pembunuh berdarah dingin dapat mengatakan hal itu dan faktanya aku selalu jatuh cinta padanya dari waktu ke waktu.

Aku berbalik lalu bangkit untuk menatapnya. _"I'm sorry for yelled at you, but I'm still mad at you. And for tonight, I still hate you,"_ jawabku

Dia mengangguk. _"Fine,"_ jawabnya.

Draco mengecup puncak kepalaku saat bangkit dari ranjang ini. _"Goodnight, darling."_

 _"Goodnight, Mr, Dark and Dangerous,"_ bisikku.

000

Hujan salju baru saja reda siang ini saat aku, Ballard, dan Grosjean menjemput Rhaella di sekolahnya. Rhaegar tampak sibuk dengan miniatur sapu sihirnya saat aku meninggalkannya dengan Magnus dan beberapa pelayan lain di Manor.

"Hello, Hermione," ujar Harry yang memelukku erat saat ini.

"Tumben sekali kau yang menjemput Lily hari ini?" tanyaku sambil berjalan menuju bangku untuk menunggu bagi para orang tua seperti kami.

Harry mengangguk. "Albus demam hari ini dan dia akan menjadi sangat manja. Jadi, aku yang harus menjemput Lily."

Aku tertawa. Harry kembali dengan membawa dua gelas kertas berisi teh hangat. Kami bercerita tentang kehidupan kami selama ini. Sudah lama sekali sepertinya aku tak berbicara dengannya. Dia sibuk dengan kehidupannya sebagai Kepala Auror dan Harry juga sebisa mungkin menjauh dari semua hal yang dilakukan oleh suamiku. Ia mengatakan hal ini seperti menodai sumpahnya sebagai Auror jika tetap berada di dekatku, tapi tak melakukan apapun saat mengetahui kejahatan tengah terjadi di depan mata. Ballard datang menghampiri kami sesaat. "Madam, Tuan Malfoy menanyakan apakah kau akan mampir ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu setelah menjemput Miss Rhaella atau langsung kembali ke Manor?"

"Langsung kembali ke Manor, aku tak bisa meninggalkan Rhaegar terlalu lama," jawabku.

Ballard mengangguk. _"Aye, Boss,"_ ujarnya lalu kembali berbicara dengan suara di seberang sana yang kuyakini adalah Draco.

Harry menatapku lalu tersenyum. "Kau sudah menjadi boss mereka sekarang," ujarnya.

"Kau tahu aku menikahi siapa, Harry," kekehku lalu menyesap teh yang diberikannya padaku.

Aku rindu berbincang dengan sahabatku seperti dulu. Seandainya Ron juga berada disini untuk menjemput Rose, kami akan berbincang sampai mati disini. "Apakah ada kabar dari Nott?" tanyanya tetiba saja.

Aku menggeleng. Harry tahu apa yang terjadi antara aku, Draco, dan Theo. Ia menanyakan hal ini saat aku melahirkan Scorp secara premature. Kuceritakan semua padanya dan hanya di momen itulah ia terlihat satu jalan pikiran dengan Draco untuk meningkatkan pengamanan kepadaku setinggi mungkin.

"Delapan tahun ia menghilang dari kehidupan kami, Harry. Terakhir kali adalah saat ia mengirimkan kado Natal untuk Scorp dan dia tak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya lagi."

Harry mengangguk. "Beberapa kali aku melacaknya. Ia terlihat di Moscow sesaat lalu hilang bagai debu begitu saja."

"Draco juga pernah mengatakan hal itu. Tetapi, tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan Harry. Tak ada kabar berarti adalah kabar bagus. Mungkin saja ia sudah melupakan dendamnya pada Draco dan memilih hidup damai di Moscow sana," jawabku.

Harry menunjukkan raut wajah serius terhadapku. "Justru aku curiga dengan semua ini. Aku takut ia menghilang selama ini hanya untuk merencanakan hal yang lebih menakutkan kepadamu."

"Harry, kau berlebihan."

Dia menggeleng. "Aku seorang Auror, Hermione. Menangkap orang-orang seperti Nott adalah makananku. Aku tahu betul apa yang ada di pikiran mereka," jelasnya.

"Berharaplah kalau apa yang takutkan semua salah," jawabku yang menjadi ragu akan semua ini

Bagaimana jika apa yang ditakutkan Harry dan Draco benar adanya? Jika Theo masih mengincar hidupku dan keluargaku.

Harry tampak menghembuskan napasnya perlahan."Seandainya kau memilih menikahi pria normal seperti Krum atau McLaggen, pasti sekarang aku tengah bersantai tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan menimpamu cepat atau lambat."

"Seandainya kau mencegah pernikahanku malam itu atau menculikku saat aku berada di Manor," kekehku.

Dia ikut terkekeh. "Seandainya hal itu dapat kulakukan, tapi aku tak mungkin melakukan hal itu bila kau begitu mencintai Si Pirang itu."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Harry benar-benar sahabat sejatiku. "Dan aku akan terus mencintainya, Harry."

"Aku tahu," jawabnya.

Kupeluk erat dirinya. _"I love you, Harry."_

 _"You know I love you too, Hermione."_

Kami tertawa sesaat setelah ia melepaskan pelukanku. "Datanglah ke acara ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang kesepuluh bulan depan," ujarku.

"Kau yakin anggota organisasimu akan mengijinkanku datang ke Manor kalian?" tanyanya dengan bercanda.

Aku tertawa. "Aku boss mereka. Tamuku adalah tamu mereka. Jika mereka menolaknya, Ballard akan senang hati bermain-main dengan mereka."

Kami tertawa kembali. "Kau benar-benar seperti boss mafia sekarang."

"Aku bercanda, Harry."

"Aku tahu itu."

000

 **Draco Malfoy**

Manor masih sepi saat aku kembali kesini tadi. Hanya ada Rhaegar yang hampir terlelap bersama Magnus di kamarnya, sementara Scorp masih di sekolahnya dan begitupula dengan Rhaella. Atas permintaan Hermione, kami memasukan Scorp dan Rhaella ke _pre-school_ sebelum mereka secara resmi di terima di Hogwarts atau sekolah sihir lainnya di dunia ini.

Aku berjalan ke kamar kami dan mengambil pistol serta amunisi dan belatiku. Kupasang kembali mereka di tubuhku sebagai tanda bahwa aku siap untuk menghadapi monster terganas sekalipun termasuk Theodore Nott. Blaise mendapat kabar bahwa dia terlihat di Surrey beberapa hari ini dengan identitas palsu dan ramuan polyjus yang secara berkala di minumnya. Aku berencana mengakhiri semuanya malam ini. Membunuhnya adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuat hidupku dan keluargaku lebih tenang. Dia tak pantas kupanggil sahabat dan dia tak pantas berada di dunia ini apalagi menjadi bagian dari The Sociaty.

Ruang belajarku tampak sepi tanpa adanya Hermione yang biasa mengerjakan penelitiannya disini. Langit di luar tampak kembali menggelap. Suara petir kembali terdengar dan aku mendengar suara Hermione serta Rhaella yang baru sampai ke Manor ini. Suara derap kaki di lorong ruangan ini membuatku menengadah untukmelihat siapa yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu itu.

"Kau sudah pulang?" istriku bertanya dari ambang pintu ruangan ini.

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Kau akan keluar lagi?" tanyanya kembali dan aku kembali mengangguk.

"Okay, aku akan memeriksa anak-anak dahulu," ujarnya lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkanku.

Kualihkan perhatianku pada cetak biru mansion dimana Nott terlihat menetap selama ini di Surrey. Untuk ukuran buronan kelas tinggi dia cukup ceroboh memilih mansion sebagai tempat tinggalnya. Terlalu mencolok menurutku. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Hermione kembali ke ruangan ini. Senyumnya merekah saat melihatku. Dia berhenti tepat di hadapan meja ini lalu melihat peta dari mansion itu. "Kau mau menyerang tempat ini?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Salah satu musuhmu? Apakah ia tak membayarmu tepat waktu atau ia melanggar kontrak denganmu?"

Aku masih belum menjawabnya. "Apakah dia salah satu anggota The Bratva yang selamat dan kau berencana menghabisinya kembali?"

Aku menggeleng. "Mengangguk lalu menggeleng tak dapat menjawab pertanyaanku, Draco."

"Ini musuh kita," ujarku akhirnya membuka suara.

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya sesaat lalu matanya membelalak menatapku. Ia mundur sesaat, aku langsung keluar dari meja itu dan memegang lengannya. Ia menggeleng tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Rautnya tampak panik, tapi ia sama sekali tak berkata-kata. "Tak mungkin ia kembali untuk kita," bisiknya.

"Dia pasti kembali untuk kita, darling," jawabku.

Tubuh Hermione sedikit bergetar. Aku tahu hal ini pasti mengejutkannya. "Tetapi, ini sudah delapan tahun. Demi Tuhan, Draco. Ia sudah menghilang selama lima tahun. Ia tak mungkin kembali untuk kita," ucapnya.

"Kita berbicara tentang Theodore Nott, Hermione. Dia tak akan berhenti sampai berhasil melakukan apa yang diinginkannya," ujarku yang kini sudah memeluk tubuh istriku yang tetiba saja berubah rapuh.

Hermione mengalungkan tangannya di leherku dan aku membalas pelukannya dengan erat. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan berbisik.

"Aku akan mengakhiri hidupnya malam ini."

Istriku menggeleng tepat di lekuk leherku. "Jangan membunuhnya, Draco. Dia sahabatmu. Kau tak akan sanggup menghadapi rasa bersalah setelahnya."

"Dia berhenti menjadi sahabatku di malam kematian Daphne. Lagipula tak ada cara lain mengakhiri semua ini, membunuhnya adalah satu-satunya cara, Hermione."

Dia kembali menggeleng. "Kita dapat meminta Harry untuk menangkapnya dan menjebloskan Theo selamanya di Azkaban."

Auror dan aku tak pernah berteman dengan baik. Dan jangan pernah berharap bahwa aku akan membawa permasalahan pribadi ini ke tangan hukum dunia sihir. Lagipula ini masalah hidup mati dan harga diriku, tak ada yang dapat mencampurinya. Hermione masih memeluk serta tubuhku tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun lagi.

"Aku harus melakukan hal ini, darling. Untukmu, Scorpius, Rhaella serta Rhaegar. Untuk keluarga kita."

Dia melepaskan pelukannya. "Setelah semua ini selesai, maukah kau berhenti untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain dan berhenti untuk membalas dendam?" pintanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tak dapat menjanjikan hal itu, darling. Kau tahu siapa diriku."

Ia mengangguk. "Kau dan aku terjebak dalam dunia ini selamanya," jawabku.

Sebuah ketukan dari pintu ini menginterupsi percakapan kami. Saat aku memberi sinyal agar dia membuka pintu, Grosjean menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu itu. "Mr,Zabini sudah siap di bawah, Sir," ujarnya padaku yang kujawab dengan anggukan.

Saat ia telah menghilang dari pandangan kami, aku kembali menatap Hermione. Ia menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. _"Go get him. Kill him and put us out of this missery and after that please stop take a revenge. Let's have a happy and paecefull life with our childrens."_

Aku terseyum lalu mengangguk. Kucium bibirnya yang tak pernah berubah sejak bertahun-tahun lalu lalu mengecup lama keningnya. " _Stay alive and be careful, okay,"_ ujarnya.

 _"Okay."_

 _"I don't wanna see you dying anymore,"_ tambahnya.

Aku tertawa pelan. _"Me neither,"_ balasku.

 _"I love you, "_ ujarny dan kemballi mengecup lembut bibirku.

 _"I love you too."_

Aku keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan istriku dan segala kekhawatirannya. Sekeras apapun Hermione menunjukan pada semua orang bahwa ia mampu menjadi keji dan pantas mendampingiku, jauh di lubuk hatinya dia masihlah seorang malaikat bagiku. _She's still the purest soul I've ever met._

"Amankan Manor. Perketat penjangaan malam ini dan tutup semua akses untuk masuk kesini," ujarku.

Grosjean mengangguk. "Apakah Scorpius sudah kembali dari sekolahnya?"

"Dia sudah kembali beberapa saat setelah Miss Malfoy tiba."

Aku turun dan mendapati Blaise tengah memainkan tongkat sihirnya _. "Look who's so excited."_

 _"Let's fucking end of this bullshit, Malfoy,"_ balas Blaise dan kami ber-Apparate.

000

Tak ada salju malam ini, tapi hujan turun dengan sangat derasnya. Aku dan Blaise tak membawa banyak MadMen, hanya Grosjean yang kutugaskan menunggu di luar. Dari kamera pengintai sihir yang kupasang terlihat bahwa Nott sudah berada di dalam mansionnya sejak sore tadi dan belum keluar sama sekali kecuali dia ber-Apparate atau menggunakan jaringan floo. Tetapi, sesuai dengan laporan pergerakan yang terjadi di dalam sana, Nott masih berada di dalamnya hingga sekarang.

"Kau sudah memeriksa mantra perlindungan yang digunakan olehnya?" tanyaku pada Grosjean di luar pagar mansion ini.

Ia mengangguk. "Sudah, tapi Ballard berhasil menghancurkannya kemarin lalu memasang kembali dengan mantra palsu sehingga jika Nott tidak terlalu jeli dia tak akan menyadarinya."

 _"Great."_

Kujentikan tongkatku dan pintu itu terbuka seketika. Kami masuk dengan raut wajah Blaise yang berubah seketika. Aku menatapnya saat kami sudah berada di depan pintu ganda mansion ini. "Kau dapat pergi darisini, Blaise. Nott hanya mengincarku," ujarku padanya.

Blaise menggeleng lalu mengerlingkan matanya. "Kau dan Hemione sudah menjadi keluargaku sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Jika ia memiliki masalah dengan kalian, artinya ia juga memiliki masalah denganku."

Aku mengangguk. "Apakah kau sudah mematikan jaringan floo dan zona aparasi di mansion ini?" tanya Blaise pada Grosjean.

"Aye, Sir. Baru saja," jawabnya.

Kukeluarkan pistol yang sudah terisi penuh amunisi dan tongkat yang sedari tadi sudah siaga di tanganku. Pintu ganda itu sudah terbuka dan kami berjalan menuju ruang depan bangunan ini, namun Nott tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Aku dan Blaise berpencar. Aku berada di sisi kanan dan dia di sisi kiri mansion ini. Langkahku terhenti di ruang tengan mansion ini. Nott tengah duduk di depan perapian dengan whisky di tangannya persis seperti apa yang sering kami lakukan." _Long time no see, Malfoy. Did you miss me?"_ tanyanya meletakkan gelas itu lalu bangkit dan menatapku.

Tongkat dan pistolku lebih siaga dari biasanya. Ia tersenyum licik ke arahku. "Kau tak mau menyapaku, mate?" tanyanya yang terlihat akan berjalan menuju nakas di sampingnya untuk mengambil tongkatnya. Sebelum ia mengambil tonglat itu kurapalkan mantra dengan cepat untuk memusnahkannya. Saat kupikir ia tak lagi memiliki tongkat, Nott mengambil tongkat sihir lainnya dari balik bajunya lalu merapalkannya kepadaku. Dengan sigap aku mengelak dan kami berakhir dengan adu mantra. Tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak barang yang jatuh dan terbakar di ruangan ini.

"Kalian tidak mengundangku dalam pertempuran ini. Jahat sekali," ujar Blaise yang langsung melucuti tongkat Nott.

Aku hanya berharap bahwa ia tak lagi memiliki tongkat tambahan. "Blaise!" dia terdengar seperti terpekik.

"Reuni yang indah," tambah Nott lagi dan aku ingin sekali menghancurkan kepalanya.

Blaise mendengus. _"Shut up, rat!"_ teriak Blaise.

Nott tertawa. "Aku tak tahu jika kau begitu loyal pada Malfoy. Sampai kapan kau akan menjadi kacung pribadinya, mate," ujar Nott.

Blaise terkekeh. "Sampai maut memisahkan kita. Kami pasangan yang sangat romantis, kau tak tahu itu?"

 _Damn it, Blaise!_ Dia mampu bercanda di suasana seperti ini. Aku yakin sekai Nott akan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, tapi aku sudah melempar belati ke kakinya dan ia terjatuh begitu saja. Dia terlihat begitu kesakitan terutama saat aku mendengar bahwa Blaise merapalkan mantra ikat terkuat padanya. Aku berjalan ke arahnya. "Akhirnya hari ini datang juga," ujarku.

Dengan brutal aku langsung menghujaninya dengan tinjuan berulang kali. "Untuk Hermione," ujarku.

 _Bam._

"Untuk Scorpius."

 _Bam._

"Untuk Pietro."

 _Bam._

"Dan untuk semua yang kau lakukan pada The Sociaty."

 _Bam._

Nott sudah terlihat bersimbah darah. Darah keluar begitu saja dari wajah di setiap sisinya. Di tambah belati yang masih tertancap di kakinya membuat darah menggenanginya begitu saja. jubahku dan hampir seluruh tanganku terlumuri oleh darahnya. Darah musuh sekaligus sahabatku. Aku melihat ia masih bernapas walau dengan tersengal.

"Sudah cukup?" tanya Blaise di belakangku.

Aku berhenti lalu bangkit dari sisi Nott yang sudah terlihat tak berdaya. _"Let's burn this mansion. And let the fire burn him with his sins,"_ ujar Blaise.

Aku tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata. Blaise merapalkan ulang mantra ikatnya lalu berdiri di sampingku. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Blaise saat ini melihat Theodore Nott tengah meregang nyawa di hadapan kami. Blaise menatapku singkat lalu kembali kepada Nott. _"Goodbye, mate. It's nice to know you."_

Kami berjalan keluar dari mansion ini di bawah guyuran hujan. Api secara sihir membakar mansion itu, bahkan hujan sekalipun tak dapat menghancurkanya. Saat telah berada di mobil sihir kami, aku menelepon Ballard untuk memastikan keadaan Manor. "Panggil tukang ledeng dan siapkan alibi untukku, Blaise serta Grosjean."

000

Waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat dari tengah malam. Aku berada di luar pagar mansion itu semalaman hingga bangunan itu tak lagi berbentuk. Aku memastikan sendiri bahwa tak ada satupun makhluk hidup yang dapat kabur dari dalam bangunan itu. Memastikan sendiri bahwa Nott terbakar habis bersama mansion itu.

Manor sunyi senyap saat aku kembali ke sana. Aku berjalan ke kamar Scorpius, lalu Rhaella dan terakhir Rhaegar. Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah mereka saat terlelap malam ini. Wajah anak-anakku yang tak perlu lagi takut dengan monster hina itu. Tikus itu sudah mati. Aku seharusnya merasa bahagia dan lega, tapi tidak dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku tak pernah meyesali setiap pembunuhan yang kulakukan, tapi wajah Theodore Nott saat meregang nyawa terus terpurtar di pikiranku. Aku masih tak percaya bahwa aku membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri.

Langkahku terhenti di hadapan kamarku dan Hermione. Tak ada suara yang terdengar dari dalam sana. Pasti ia sudah tidur saat ini. Semua pekerjaan dan ketiga anak kami pasti sudah cukup menguras semua tenaganya. Kubuka pintu itu dan mendapati Hermione yang masih duduk di sofa di sudut kamar kami dengan buku di pangkuannya serta penerangan yang seadanya. Dia menutup buku itu saat menyadari bahwa aku telah kembali. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan dengan cepat dia bangkit lalu berlari memelukku. Kubenamkan wajahku di rambut cokelatnya. Rasa sesak di dadaku tak dapat lagi kubendung. Air mataku mengalir dan aku memperat pelukanku pada Hermione.

Hermione menepuk-nepuk punggungku dengan lembut. _"Shh, it's fine, Draco. You can cry, rightnow,"_ ujarnya

 _"I killed him, Hermione."_

 _"I know."_

 _"We win."_

 _"Yes, we win,"_ bisikinya.

000

 **to be continued**

 **How's this chapter? Are you guys happy or not? So let me know what's on your mind and hit the review button and keep babbling over there. Love you guys and see you in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the typos. Enjoy

 **I own nothing unless Ballard and Grosjean**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Hermione Granger**

 _Santorini, Greece_

Suara debur ombak menjadi musik latar pagiku kali ini. Sebuah gazebo berkanopi berencana kujadikan tempatku bermalas-malasan seharian ini. Aku melirik Rhaella dari balik _sunglass_ -ku yang tengah sibuk bermain ombak sambil histeris sendiri lalu tertawa bersama Scorp saat ombak itu mengejar mereka. Sementara Draco baru saja membawa masuk Rhaegar ke dalam villa karena tertidur denganku di gazebo ini tadi. Senyumku mengembang karena kedua anakku yang terlihat begitu antusias dengan liburan kali ini. Scorp tak pernah menyukai aktivitas di luar ruangan seperti Rhaella atau Rhaegar, tapi bila menyangkut pantai ia akan sangat bersemangat berada di tempat itu berjam-jam lamanya. Mungkin semua itu efek dari Draco yang selalu membawaku ke pantai saat aku mengandungnya dulu.

"Scorp! Jangan terlalu jauh ke tengah!" teriak Draco yang tetiba sudah berada di sisi gazebo ini.

Aku menengadah melihat wajahnya yang berubah khawatir melihat tingkah laku kedua anaknya yang sangat tergila-gila dengan pantai itu. Sementara Scorpius hanya mengangkat jempolnya menandakan bahwa semuanya berada di bawah kendalinya.

"Awasi adikmu!" sekali lagi Draco berteriak pada anak sulungnya.

Scorp melepaskan _sunglass_ -nya dan untuk sekali lagi mengangkat ibu jarinya. _"Easy, Father,"_ ia ikut berteriak dari tepi pantai itu.

Rhaella hanya tertawa lalu kembali berlari di tepian. Rambutnya yang ikal pirang kecokelatan itu bergoyang bagai pegas, sesekali ia mencipratkan air laut itu kepada kakaknya lalu kembali histeris saat Scorp mencoba menangkapnya. Akhirnya setelah meneriaki Scorp dua kali, Draco duduk di sampingku. Kulepaskan _sunglass_ yang sedari tadi membingkai wajahku lalu menatapnya. "Sudah selesai memberi instruksi pada puteramu?" tanyaku.

Dia hanya tersenyum sangat tipis lalu memajukan wajahnya dan mengecupku. "Rhaegar masih tidur?" tanyaku saat ia mengambil tempat di sampingku lalu ikut bersandar bersama.

Ia mengangguk. Kuletakkan kepalaku di pangkuannya lalu kembali memakai _sunglass_ ini. Sepuluh tahun menikahi pria ini tak pernah membuatku bosan memandangi dadanya yang bidang, apalagi saat ini ketika ia hanya mengenakan _trunk_. Jika buka karena kami sedang mengadakan liburan keluarga dan Scorp serta Rhaella tengah bermain di tepi pantai itu, dan Rhaegar tengah tertidur di dalam villa bersama Magnus dengan penjagaan ketat dari para pengawal kami, aku mungkin sudah bercinta denga Draco di gazebo ini. Draco membelai rambutku lalu tertawa. "Aku akan menyuruh Scorp dan Rhaella masuk sekarang jika kau terus berpikir seperti itu," ujarnya.

Kuintip dirinya yang masih terlihat memejamkan mata itu. "Percayalah, darling. Aku juga ingin bercinta denganmu sekarang di gazebo ini."

Aku ikut tertawa dibuatnya. Ada kalanya aku kesal karena tindakan semena-menanya membaca pikiran, tapi kali ini aku menikmati bagaimana ia tahu betul apa yang berada di kepalaku. "Bagaimana bila nanti malam saat mereka semua sudah terlelap," ujarku.

Draco masih membelai lembut rambutku. "Dengan suara deburan ombak dan pancaran sinar bintang yang membentang di angkasa," tambahku.

"Dan suara erangan dari dirimu. Terdengar seperti rencana yang sempurna," balasnya.

Kami berdua tertawa dan kembali diam terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Liburan kali ini terasa begitu lepas. Seperti tak ada lagi ketakutan jika tetiba saja seorang penembak jitu datang untuk mengincar nyawa kami. Tewasnya Theo membuat segalanya berubah. Tak ada penurunan dalam status penjagaan dari pengawal dan para Madmen kami, tapi rasa takut itu menurun drastis. Walaupun aku tahu Draco masih belum dapat menghilangkan bayangan Theo yang meregang nyawa di hadapannya. Tepat esok hari setelah ia membunuh Theo dan membakar mansion itu, Draco dan Blaise turun langsung ke tempat perkara untuk memastikan bahwa Theo benar-benar terbakar di dalamnya. Mereka menemukan jasad yang sudah terpanggang hingga tak dapat dikenali lagi kecuali lengannya yang terlihat masih sedikit utuh dengan sebuah tatto khas para pelahap maut dan tatto lain yang bertuliskan _'never regret'_ serta susunan gigi yang semua ciri itu menunjukan bahwa jasad itu adalah Theo. Draco meminta Ballard untuk memberikan pemakaman yang layak bagi jasad itu di sebuah pemakaman umum sihir di kota London. Sejak hari itu suamiku tak pernah lagi membahas masalah ini, begitupula dengan Blaise. Mereka berdua seakan mengubur habis masalah ini dan aku menghargai apa yang menjadi keputusannya.

"Sudah selesai berpikirnya?" tanya Draco yang masih terus membelai rambutku.

Aku mengangguk. Di saat yang bersamaan Grosjean datang menghampiri kami dengan ponsel sihir di tangannya. "Tuan Zabini menghubungimu, Sir," ujarnya lalu memberikan ponsel itu pada Draco.

 _"Speak,"_ ujar Draco pada Blaise di ujung sana.

Dia tampak mengangguk sambil sesekali mengiyakan perkataan Blaise lalu menutup panggilan itu. Setelah itu ia mengembalikan ponsel pada Grosjean dan pria itu pamit dari hadapan kami. "Ada masalah di London?" tanyaku.

Draco menggeleng. "Blaise hanya bertanya beberapa pendapatku tentang proses gencatan senjata kita dengan Cosa Nostra."

Alisku mengerut. _"Cosa Nostra from New York."_

Dia mengangguk. "Kita akan bekerja sama dengan mereka?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kita butuh aliansi di negara mereka. Mengingat hubungan kita yang tak akan pernah membaik dengan Chicago Outfit, Cosa Nostra adalah satu-satunya harapan kita di negara itu."

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian aku melihat Grosjean mulai mondar-mandir dengan _earphone_ di telinganya. Aku rindu kehadiran Ballard. "Kau seharusnya tak cepat-cepat mengangkat jabatan Ballard sebagai Captain. Aku rindu kehadirannya untuk menjaga aku dan anak-anak," ujarku pada Draco.

Suamiku hanya tersenyum . "Sudah waktunya dia berkembang, Hermione. Biarkan dia menjadi Captain dan mengatur anak buahnya sendiri."

"Kau terdengar seperti seorang ayah yang sedang membela cita-cita puternya," ujarku

"Aku menemukan Ballard saat ia masih kecil di gang itu. Aku membesarkannya hingga sekarang, tentu aku merasa bertanggung jawab layaknya ia anakku sendiri," jawabnya

Aku tertawa. "Kau yang mengatakan bahwa kita tak boleh terlalu percaya pada seseoarang, tapi kau terlihat sangat percaya pada Ballard."

"Aku memang percaya padanya, tapi bila ia mengkhianatiku, aku sendiri yang akan melepaskan tulang belakangnya dari tubuh anak itu."

Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Aku tahu bahwa ia tak bercanda

Aku benar-benar akan merindukan kehadirannya di sekitarku. Pria muda itu benar-benar mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk kami. "Bahkan aku berpikir untuk mengirimnya ke Rusia dan mengambil alih daerah kekuasaan The Bratva," ujar Draco lagi.

"Jika kau anggap itu akan berhasil, lakukanlah," balasku.

Ia mengangguk begitupula dengan diriku.

"Aargh!"

Suara teriakan Rhaella terdengar seketika. Aku langsung bangkit dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirku dari _bathing suit_ ini begitu pula Draco yang langsung berlari ke tepi pantai tempat anak-anak kami berada. Dan tak lama kemudian aku mendengar Rhaella tertawa histeris. Ternyata Scorp berhasil mengejarnya.

 _Shit._

Kumasukan kembali tongkatku. Mungkin Theo sudah tewas, tapi aku dan Draco selalu sadar bahwa kami hidup dengan dikelilingi musuh. Karena aku menikahi pria itu. _Because I marry Mister Dark and Dangerous._

000

Santorini di bulan Maret mungkin hangat di siang hari, tapi tidak dengan malam harinya. Angin dari arah laut bertiup dengan sangat kencang dan suhu perlahan mulai turun. Draco sudah menghidupkan perapian di ruang tengah villa ini dengan aku yang masih memeluk Rhaegar yang baru saja terlelap di pangkuan, sementara kedua kakaknya sudah berada di kamarnya masing-masing. Dia duduk bergabung bersamaku. Ia memberi isyarat untuk membawa Rhaegar masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tapi aku menggeleng.

"Dia baru saja tertidur, jika aku memindahkannya ke tanganmu dia akan langsung terbangun dan tak akan terlelap hingga lewat tengah malam nanti."

Draco hanya mengangguk lalu menyalakan pemutar musik di ruangan ini. Alunan suara dari Phillip Phillips terdengar lembut di pendengaranku. Lagu ini pertama kali kukenalkan pada Draco beberapa tahun yang lalu saat aku mengandung Scorpius. Draco memejamkan matanya di sampingku, namun jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk mengikuti alunan irama lagu ini. Lagu itu terulang untuk kedua kalinya dan Draco masih terlihat begitu menikmatinya. Saat aku yakin bahwa Rhaegar sudah benar-benar pulas aku menggendongnya ke kamar. Draco membuka sedikit matanya. "Biarkan aku yang menggendongnya," ujarnya yang langsung bangkit.

Aku menggeleng. "Biar aku saja. Aku akan segera kembali."

Aku berjalan masuk ke kamar Scorp dan meletakkan Rhaegar di ranjang tepat di seberang ranjang Scorp. Anak sulungku sudah terlelap sedari tadi sepertinya. Bermain di tepi pantai bersama Rhaella lalu berjalan-jalan sore bersama kami tadi benar-benar menghabiskan seluruh energinya. Kuperiksa mantra pelindung di kamar ini lalu merapalkannya ulang untuk kedua kalinya sebelum keluar dari kamar mereka. Hal yang sama juga kulakukan pada kamar Rhaella. Aku kembali ke ruang tengah dan menjatuhkan tubuhku di samping Draco. Ia membuka kedua matanya. "Anak-anak sudah tertidur?"

"Sangat pulas," jawabku.

Ia tersenyum mendengarnya lalu suamiku ini menarik tubuhku untuk bersandar di dada bidangnya. Aku menahan tawa mengingat apa yang aku katakan tadi siang padanya. "Padahal aku ingin sekali bercinta denganmu di gazebo tepi pantai itu, tapi angin di luar sana benar-benar tak dapat berkompromi," ujarku pura-pura kesal.

Draco tertawa. "Di ruangan ini juga terdengar mengasyikan," jawabnya.

Aku bangkit dari pelukannya dengan pupil mata yang membesar sambil menatapnya. "Benarkah? Kau benar-benar ingin bercinta denganku di ruangan ini? Bagaimana bila tetiba saja Rhaegar terbangun dan memergoki kita atau Grosjean datang begitu saja?" godaku padanya.

Bibirnya mengerucut lalu berubah malas menatapku dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Aku terkekeh melihat tingkahnya. Draco Malfoy, pria dingin dengan sifat yang sangat menyebalkan dan entah kenapa aku merasa begitu mencintainya. Aku menengadah lalu mengecupnya panjang kemudian sedikit menggodanya dengan membuka mulutku. "Ayo rapalkan mantra pelindung di sekitar gazebo dan kita dapat bercinta semalam suntuk," ujarku.

Draco membuka matanya lalu menyeringai kemudian menunduk untuk mengunci bibirku dengan bibirnya. Kami tertawa di sela ciuman kami. Sepuluh tahun dan tak ada yang pernah berubah dalam kehidupan rumah tangga kami kecuali tiga buntut yang menjadi prioritas utama di kehiupan kami sekarang. Alunan musik itu sudah berubah menjadi salah satu lagu kesukaanku. Suara Morrisey, vokalis The Smith terdengar sangat indah di telingaku. Kutangkup wajah Draco sambil bersenandung lirik yang selalu menjadi kesukaanku. _"To die by your side, is such a heavenly way to die. And if a ten ton truck, kills the both of us. To die by your side, well the pleasure, the previllage is mine,"_ ucapku dengan bernyanyi di hadapannya.

"Kau memasukkan lagu ini ke dalam playlist?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Ia mengangguk. "The Smith? Kau sangat menyukainya, bukan?"

Aku langsung mengangguk semangat. "Oleh karena itu, aku memasukkannya ke dalam playlist kita."

Aku terkekeh dan langsung menciumnya berulang kali. _"That's makes me love you more and more, Draco."_

Dia tersenyum. Aku masih menangkup wajahnya dengan membelai lembut seluruh kulit wajahnya yang terlihat semakin pucat di tengah temaram ruangan ini. Aku ingin sekali membekekukan momen seperti ini. Momen dimana aku dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya dan berat tubuhnya di atasku membuatku yakin bahwa pria di hadapanku ini nyata. Draco masih tersenyum dan hal ini langka ia lakukan. "Kau sering sekali tersenyum sekarang," ujarku.

Kali ini ia yang membelai wajahku dan menyeka anak rambut yang berusaha menutupi wajahku. "Aku bahagia. Kau membuatku bahagia. Scorpius, Rhealla, dan Rhaegar serta semuanya membuatku bahagia."

Aku tersenyum lalu menciumnya. "Jangan terlalu biasa dengan situasi seperti ini, Draco. Tak ada yang abadi di dunia ini termasuk kebahagiaan ini," ujarku.

Dia menggeleng. "Aku akan memastikan bahwa kebahagiaanku akan kekal. Karena aku akan bersumpah akan mengejarnya ke ujung dunia sekalipun bagi siapapun yang mencuri kebahagiaan dari hidupku," balasnya.

Kini aku yang menggeleng. "Jangan berlebihan," kekehku lalu kembali menangkup wajahnya.

 _"I love you, Draco Malfoy. My personal Mister Dark and Dangerous,"_ ujarku.

Dia menyeringai. " _You know I love you too, Hermione."_

Draco merunduk dan mengecupku panjang. "Ayo kita ke gazebo. Aku akan menagih janjimu tadi."

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling ia mengangkatku ke pundaknya dengan satu gerakan bak aku hanyalah selembar kain. Dia menepuk bokongku dan kaimi tertawa.

000

Secinta apapun aku dan keluargaku pada pantai di Santorini, kami harus menghadapi kenyataan untuk kembali ke London. Draco kembali dengan segala aktivitas 'kemafiaannya'. Aku kembali ke aktivitas sebagai peneliti dan mengurus panti asuhanku serta anak-anak yang harus kembali ke sekolah mereka. Tak hanya itu, aku juga disibukkan dengan pesta perayaan sepuluh tahun pernikahan aku dan Draco yang akan diadakan di Manor.

Baru kali ini Manor akan kami buka untuk selain anggota dari The Sociaty. Aku sudah mengundang Harry dan Ginny Potter beserta keluarga besarnya. Ron dan Luna serta seluruh keluarga Weasley. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin aku rayakan dan bagikan pada kedua sahabatku itu. Aku ingin menunjukkan betapa bahagianya diriku dan menikahi Draco Malfoy adalah keputusan terbaik yang pernah kubuat di sepanjang hidup.

Aku turun tangan sendiri menyortir list tamu yang akan datang, semua tema dan dekorasi, bahkan detail pengamanan yang akan diterapkan di Manor malam nanti. Sementara yang dikatakan Draco adalah 'apapun yang kau lakukan aku akan mendukung dan mempercayainya, termasuk jika kau ingin meledakan Manor ini.' Ungkapannya membuatku terkekeh dan menyikut dirinya. Aku tak akan pernah bosan mengatakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada pria ini lagi dan lagi di setiap harinya. Ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia merasa aku memiliki kedudukan setara di hidupnya, Draco benar-benar mewujudkannya. Dia selalu melibatkanku untuk mengambil setiap keputusan. Bukan karena ia tak dapat melakukannya sendiri, tapi karena ia menghargai keberadaanku sebagai istirinya. Hal ini pulalah yang membuat para anggota The Sociaty secara otomatis menghormati dan menghargaiku sebagai salah satu pemimpinnya.

"Maam."

Aku menengadah lalu mendapati Ballard tengah menungguku memberikan respon. "Ada apa, Ballard?"

Ia menyerahkan sebuah perkamen berisi list menu makanan katering untuk malam ini kepadaku. Aku mempelajarinya sebelum membubuhkan tanda tangan dan mengembalikanny pada Ballard. _"Well done, Madam,"_ ujarnya saat aku menyerahkan kembali perkamen itu padanya.

Saat ia akan berbalik badan untuk meninggalkanku, aku kembali memanggilnya. "Ballard."

Ia berbalik dan menatapku. _"Yes, Madam,"_ jawabnya.

"Kapan Draco akan mengirimmu ke Rusia untuk proses _take over_ aset-aset milik The Zaslavsky Bratva?" tanyaku.

"Besok pagi setelah pesta malam ini selesai. Aku sudah mengatur portkey untuk kepergianku," jawabnya.

Sepuluh tahun mengenal pria ini, ia tak pernah berubah. Ballard akan selalu menuruti apa yang menjadi keinginanku, dia akan selalu menjadi pelindungku di saat Draco tak mampu melakukannya, dan dia akan selalu menjadi anggota The Sociaty favoritku.

"Kau senang dengan keputusan suamiku?" tanyaku padanya.

Ballard tampak berpikir dan ragu dalam menjawab hal ini. "Apakah kau senang dengan promosimu sebagai Captain dan tugas barumu di Russia?"

Dia mengangguk. "Aku tak pernah meragukan keputusan yang telah diambil oleh Malfoy. Aku selalu menghargainya."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku akan merindukan kehadiranmu di Manor ini dan di setiap kegiatan yang kulakukan."

Ballard tersenyum. "Aku juga, Madam."

Dan seperti tadi, baru saja ia hendak pergi dari hadapanku aku kembali memanngilnya. "Liam," panggilku.

Dia mematung di tempatnya. "Kau tak suka panggilanku padamu?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia menggeleng. "Hanya saja tak ada yang pernah memanggil nama depanku lagi," jawabnya.

Liam Ballard. Aku mengetahui nama lengkapnya beberapa hari setelah pernikahanku dan tak ada yang pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan dan aku juga menghargainya. "Kau tak suka jika orang lain memanggil nama depanmu?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk. "Aku minta maaf karena lancang jika begitu," balasku.

"Hanya ibuku yang memanggilku dengan nama depanku."

Lalu Ballard menggeleng. "Aku tidak marah jika kau memanggilku dengan nama itu. Saat Malfoy menemukanku dulu dan membawaku pulang ke Manor ini lalu menjaga serta memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik, aku merasa bahwa ia seperti sosok ayah yang tak pernah kumiliki."

"Dan ketika ia menikahimu dan melihat bagaimana cara kau memperlakukanku, aku melihat kalian berdua bagai sosok orang tua yang selalu aku impikan. Jadi, kau dapat memanggiliku Liam atau apapun yang kau inginkan, Maam."

Air mataku meleleh saat medengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tadi. "Jaga dirimu di Russia sana, Liam."

 _"Aye, Maam,"_ balasnya.

Dia membalikan tubuh dan kini aku tak lagi mencegah langkahnya. Namun ia berhenti sesaat lalu berbalik kembali untuk menatapku. _"Thank you. Thank you for everything, Hermione."_

Saat ia sudah menghilang dari pandangan, aku menangis. Rasanya seperti melepas anak kandungku sendiri untuk pergi jauh merantau. _"Never mind. Never mind, Liam Ballard,"_ bisikku.

000

Setelah yakin betul dengan kelengkapan pesta malam ini, aku mulai mematut diri di hadapan cermin. Sesuai dengan laporan Ballard dan Grosjean, malam ini seharusnya berjalan dengan sempurna. Draco masuk ke kamar kami dan langkahnya terhenti di tempat. Aku tahu dia memandangku takjub, tapi dia tak menunjukkan. Pelajaran yang kuambil setelah bertahun-tahun menikahinya, Draco akan selalu dan akan tetap gengsi untuk memuji kecantikanku. Aku berjalan ke arahnya lalu berhenti untuk menatapnya. "Katakan saja," ujarku menggodanya.

Ia menyeringai lalu menggeleng. Draco melenggang masuk ke _walk in-closet_ kami kemudian mengambil dasi kupu-kupu bewarna putih yang telah kupilihkan. Dia kembali ke ruangan ini bersamaku kemudian mengenakan benda itu di leher tepat di hadapan cermin. "Kau tak mau mengatakannya?" tanyaku kembali saat telah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Apa yang perlu aku katakan?" ucapnya berbalik tanya.

"Bahwa aku telihat begitu menawan malam ini," kekehku.

Dia menyeringai lalu ikut tertawa dan untuk kedua kalinya ia menggeleng. Saat aku putus asa mendengar pujian itu keluar dari mulutnya, Draco menarik tanganku untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Kedua tangannya memegang pinggangngku. Salah satu alisnya bergerak dan kembali ia menyeringai. "Kau cantik sekali, Hermione Malfoy."

Aku terkekeh lalu mengecup. "Terima kasih, Draco Malfoy," balasku.

Tangannya masih berada nyaman di pinggangku. "Lalu apa tema malam ini? Kenapa semuanya serba putih?" tanyanya.

Selain dasi kupu-kupu dan kemeja putihnya, aku juga mengenakan gaun sleveless bewarna putih berbahan satin begitupula dengan Rhaella dan kedua saudara laki-lakinya. Kutata rambutku dengan messy bun dan riasan mata yang ringan. "Kau belum menjawabku," ucap Draco lagi.

"Ide itu hanya datang seketika di kepalaku. Kita terlalu sering mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, kali ini aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda. Lagipula tak akan ada pertumpahan darah malam ini, jadi putih adalah pilihan yang tepat," jawabku.

Kening Draco mengerut dan ia hanya mengangguk lalu mengecupku. "Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya dan aku mengangguk.

Saat kami keluar, para tamu sudah berdatangan di bawah sana. Seperti yang pernah dikatakan Draco padaku dulu bahwa kami tak pernah terlambat hanya mereka yang datang lebih cepat atau terlalu awal. Draco menggenggam tanganku saat kami menuruni tangga satu per satu, saat aku dan Draco sudah berada di anak tangga terbawah ketiga anak kami menghampiri. "Selamat malam semuanya," ucap Draco kepada semua tamu undangan.

"Terima kasih karena sudah datang di perayaan sepuluh tahun pernikahan kami. Aku tak perlu panjang lebar lagi berbicara pada kalian, aku hanya ingin semua orang di ruangan ini tahu bahwa keputusan untuk menikahi wanita ini sepuluh tahun yang lalu adalah keputusan terbaik yang pernah kubuat seumur hidupku" ujarnya.

Mataku membelalak saat mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia menatapku sesaat lalu menyeringai. _"Get out from my head now,"_ bisikku purara kesal padanya.

Ia menyeringai lalu menggeleng. " _I would never do that, darling. Never."_

Dari kejauhan Blaise mengangkat gelasnya. "Untuk Malfoy dan Hermione. _Salute,"_ ujarnya.

 _"Salute!"_ semua orang di ruangan ini mengangkat gelasnya.

 _"Happy anniversary, Draco,"_ bisikku.

 _"Happy anniversary, darling."_

Kami membaur dengan para tamu dan aku berhenti pada kedua sahabatku. Setelah sepuluh tahun pernikahanku baru kali inilah mereka dapat menginjakkan kaki secara resmi ke Manor ini. Harry memelukku erat dan mengucapkan selamat begitupula dengan Ginny yang bahkan terlihat sangat gembira malam ini. Ron dan Luna juga datang lalu menyelamatiku satu per satu.

"Albus," sapa Scorp kepada teman karibnya.

Albus menatap Scorp dengan penuh kesenangan. "Scorp," balas anak itu.

"Apa aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa Uncle Zab baru saja membelikanku replika naga dari Hungaria?" tanya Scorp.

Albus menggeleng dengan penuh semangat. "Ayo kuperlihatkan."

Kedua bocah itu pamit dari hadapan kami dan aku hanya tertawa menatap mereka. Draco datang bergabung dengan kami dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. "Terima kasih sudah datang ke pesta kami, Potter,Weasley," ujar Draco yang berusaha setengah mati untuk sopan di hadapan kedua sahabatku ini.

 _"Great party, Malfoy,"_ ucap Ron.

Draco meangguk lalu menatapku. _"Thanks to my wife. She's a great organizer."_

"Terima kasih kalian sudah datang ke pestaku. Aku benar-benar terharu," ujarku sungguh-sungguh terharu melihat kedua sahabatku tampak berdiri dengan akur bersama suamiku tanpa ada rapalan mantra.

Harry tertawa. "Apapun untukmu, Mione. Terutama jika Malfoy sudah berbiacara secara langsung untuk memintaku datang malam ini," jawab Harry.

Aku menatap seketika tak percaya pada Draco. "Kau bercanda, bukan?"

Draco mengedik. "Apapun untukmu, darling. Termasuk gencatan senjata dengan kedua Auror ini."

Kami terkekeh mendengar apa yang diucapkan Draco. Aku dan kedua sahabtku serta istri-istri mereka kembali terlibat percakapan sementara Draco pamit untuk bertemu dengan tamu yang lain. "Aku mendapat hadiah wine berumur lebih dari satu abad dari salah satu rekan kerja Draco, kau pasti ingin mencobanya."

"Tentu," jawab Ron antusias.

"Aku akan mengambilnya di gudang sebentar."

Harry menghentikan lankahku. "Tak perlu jika kau harus mengambilnya jauh-jauh."

Aku menggeleng. "Tak apa. Sekali-sekali menjamu kalian adalah hal terbaik dalam hidupku."

Mereka mengangguk dan aku berjalan menyeberangi kerumunan tamu. Tatapanku bertemu dengan Draco yang tengah asik berbicang dengan Blaise dan beberapa anggota lainnya dengan Rhaegar yang berada di sekitarnya. " _Wine cellar,"_ ucapku ari kejauhan dan ia mengangguk.

Kembali kuterobos kerumunan dan mengambil jubahku sebelum keluar dari Manor ini menuju _wine cellar_ yang terletak di sudut halaman belakang Manor. Tak ada salju di bulan ini, tapi udara masih betul-betul menggigit. Kubuka pintu ruangan ini dan merasakan kehangatan dari wine-wine tua koleksiku dan Draco. Aku sedikit merunduk untuk mengambil botol wine yang kujanjikan pada Harry dan Ron tadi. Aku dan Draco sengaja mengatur wine-wine ini berdasarkam umur dan namanya. Kuhentikan aktivitasku saat kurasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di ruangan ini. Perlahan aku bangkit dan menemukan bahwa pintu ruangan ini sudah tertutup dan aku ingat sekali bahwa aku tak menutup pintu itu saat aku masuk tadi. Pantas saja hembusan angin dari luar sana tak lagi terasa. Aku berjalan ke arah pintu itu dan napasku tercekat. Jejak lumpur di lantai itu menyita perhatianku. Kupegang daun pintu itu dan sudah terkunci secara sihir. Kukeluarkan tongkatku lalu membalikkan tubuhku dan mendapati sebuah sosok mengamatiku di sudut ruangan ini. Sosok yang tertutupi dengan jubah hitam berjalan perlahan ke arahku dan tongkatku semakin siaga dengan keadaan ini. "Lama tak berjumpa, Hermione Malfoy," sapanya lalu membuka jubah yang menutupi kepala dan wajanhnya.

Hatiku mencelos. Tubuhku lemas seketika. Ini tak mungkin terjadi. Aku pasti tengah bermimpi. Dia seharusnya sudah mati. Dia seharusnya sudah habis terlahap api di mansion itu seperti yang dikatakan Draco. Theodore Nott bediri di hadapanku dengan luka bakar yang menutupi hampir di separuh wajahnya. "Hidup memang penuh kejutan, bukan?" ujarnya.

"Kau.." suaraku tercekat

Dia tersenyum sinis. "Aku seharusnya mati. Apakah hal itu yang ingin kau ucapkan?" tandasnya.

"Sayang sekali, Hermione. Malfoy dan Blaise terlalu bodoh untuk meninggalkan aku di mansion itu. Mereka terlalu meremehkanku," tambahnya.

Dia berjalan semakin dekat ke arahku dan secara refleks aku mundur perlahan. Aku mencoba untuk ber-Apparate dari sini, tapi pria ini sudah memblok zona aparasi di ruangan ini. _Shit._ "Apa yang kau inginkan, Theo?" tanyaku mencoba untuk mengumpulkan seluruh keneranian.

Dia menyeringai dan luka bakar di wajahnya tampak sangat mengerikan. "Kau. Mati."

Darahku seakan berhenti mengalir di tubuh ini. "Aku ingin kau mati hari ini. Tepat di ulang tahun pernikahan kalian, seperti yang dilakukan Malfoy dulu kepadaku."

Aku ingat Draco pernah mengatakan bahwa insiden itu terjadi di ulang tahun pernikahan Theo dan Daphne dulu _. Damn it!_ Aku tak tahu bahwa Theo akan benar-benar sakit jiwa seperti ini. "Kau tahu aku tak akan mati secepat ini, bukan?"

Dia mengangguk. "Tentu, aku tahu. Kau seoarang Malfoy sekarang."

Baru saja aku ingin merapalkan mantra padanya suara dentuman keras terdengar dari Manor. Mataku membelalak. Aku berlari kepintu dan mencoba menghancurkannya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Hanya suara tawa Nott yang terdengar menggema di ruangan ini. "Kau juga tak mungkin berpikir bahwa aku sebodoh itu dengan merapalkan mantra lemah di pintu itu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Manor, huh?" tanyaku emosi.

"Mencoba membakarnya seperti yang suamimu lakukan pada mansionku," ia terkekeh menjawabnya.

 _Bloody hell!_ "Kau sakit jiwa!" teriakku.

"Terima kasih," balasnya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi basa-basi dari dirinya kurapalkan mantra padanya dan dengan sangat cekatan ia mengahalaunya. Kilatan cahaya berhasil mengacaukan ruanga ini. Botol-botol wine itu jatuh dan pecah begitu saja. Aku terjatuh dan dengan secepat kilat dia melucuti tongkatku. Dia tak dapat membunuhku. Aku tak dapat meninggalkan Draco dan anak-anakku dengan cara seperti ini.

 _Boom._

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mendengar suara dentuman di Manor. _Holy shit!_ Aku harus keluar dari ruangan ini dan menyelamatkan semua anakku. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi aku bangkit dan mengambil sebilah pisau yang selalu kubawa di pahaku. Kulemparkan pisau itu padanya dan seperti tak mengantisipasi kejadian ini, pisau itu menancap tepat di pundaknya. Aku baru saja berpikir ia akan tumbang justru dia semakin berjalan medekatiku seakan pisau itu tak ada apa-apanya. Dia melepaskan pisau itu lalu mengangkat tubuhku dan meleparkannya ke salah satu rak wine ini. Tubuhku berhasil mendarat sempurna di pecahan kaca botol-botol ini dan rasanya sakit sekali. Dia kembali menghampiriku dan kali ini saat ia akan mengangkatku, kutekan luka di pundaknya dengan sekuat tenaga. "Aargh!" dia berteriak.

Dan saat dia lengah kucekik lehernya dari belakang sambil mencari pisau yang tadi kulempar padanya di lantai. Tetapi, aku kalah cepat dan ia kembali membantingku dengan begitu keras. " _Crazy bitch!"_ makinya.

Ia hampir mencekikku saat aku menemukan pisau itu dan menusuk punggungnya beberapa kali. Dia kembali berteriak dan melepaskanku. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga dan dengan segala cara berusaha menghancurkan pintu itu setelah mendapatkan kembali tongkatku. Pintu ini akhirnya terbuka dan hawa dingin itu kembali menyeruak di kulitku. Baru saja aku akan keluar saat tangannya menarik pergelangan kakiku dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia membantingku. Aku diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi lalu di bantingnya begitu saja. "Kau tak akan mati semudah itu, karena kau akan menderita terlebih dahulu, Hermione."

Aku merasakan tangannya yang dingin menyentuh tengkukku dan menghatamkan kepalaku berkali-kali ke dinding. Darah segar sudah mengalir begitu deras dari sana. Mataku sudah tak lagi fokus semuanya sudah terlihat samar. Dia membalikkan tubuhku dan merapalkan mantra sehingga rasanya aku tak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Aku merasakan tubuhku melayang sebelum rasa sakit luar biasa menerpa."Aaarhg!" jeritku.

Tulang-tulangku terasa patah semuanya. Suara patah dari tulangku dan dentuman dari luar membuatku tak sanggup lagi membuka mata. Dia menjatuhkanku kembali ke lantai. Aku tersedak dan darah menyembur keluar dari mulutku. Nott menarik rambutku dan aku kembali berteriak karena tubuhku seakan tak utuh lagi. "Senang mengenalmu, sister. Kau seharusnya tak pernah menikahi, Malfoy."

Dia menendangku dan menginjak perutku. Sekali lagi darah menyembur dari mulutku. " _Goodbye, Hermione."_

Ia perlahan berjalan meninggalkanku dalam keremangan. Semuanya berubah menjadi begitu dingin. Aku tak mampu mengerakan tubuhku. Hanya bayangan wajah Draco dan anak-anakku yang berkelebat di ingatanku saat ini. Nadiku semakin melemah sejalan dengan darahku yang terus keluar dari tubuhku. Aku tak dapat mati seperti ini, namun sekali lagi hawa dingin itu kembali menyelubungiku.

"Hermione!"

Draco.

Aku dapat mendengar suaranya dengan jelas. Tetapi, aku tak memiliki kekuatan untuk bertahan lagi dan napasku mulai tersengal sampai pada akhirnya aku tak mampu lagi membuka mataku. Semuanya menjadi lebih gelap sekarang dan tubuhku seakan ringan seketika.

000

 **Draco Malfoy**

Pesta malam ini tak akan tercapai jika aku tidak menikahi Hermione. Aku masih takjub dengan cara kerjanya. Bagaimana ia dapat mengerjakan segala hal dalam satu waktu. Dia masih aktif di kampus sebagai peneliti. Dia menjemput Rhaella dan Scorpius sendiri. Dia juga masih sempat menagajar Rhaegar di rumah. Dia dapat melakukan segalanya sendiri karena ia adalah Hermione Malfoy

Aku mengabulkan keinginannya untuk mengundang kedua sahabat Auror-nya itu di ulang tahun pernikahan kami karena aku berpikir bahwa ia berhak mendapatkannya setelah semua yang ia berikan padaku. Dan dia benar-benar bahagia saat dapat bersama kembali dengan kedua orang itu. Percayalah apa yang menjadi kebahagiaannya akan menjadi kebahagianku juga, termasuk mengundang langsung kedua Auror itu ke kediamanku. Aku melihat Hermione meninggalkan kedua sahabatny itu. _"Wine cellar,"_ ucapnya dari jauh dengan aku yang membaca gerakan mulutnya.

Dia pasti ingin menyajikan wine terbaik yang kami miliki untuk para sahabatnya. "Jadi kau benar-benar akan mempercayai proses _take over_ kekuasaan Bratva pada Ballard?" tanya Blaise setelah menyesap champagne di tangannya.

Aku mengangguk. Ballard sudah cukup matang dan aku juga cukup mempercayainya untuk menangani hal ini. "Apakah ia tak terlalu muda untuk hal ini? Saat kau mengangkatnya jadi captain ada banyak sekali anggota yang menentang," tambah Blaise.

"Kau percaya pada penilaianku?" aku berbalik tanya.

Ia mengangguk. _"End of discussion, Blaise_."

 _"You're lucky, Malfoy. Your word is a law,"_ balas Blaise.

Kami terkekeh lalu kembali menyesap champagne ini. Ujung mataku menangkap sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sudut ruangan ini. Ada banyak wajah yang tak kukenal berkeliaran di Manor ini. Aku memang tak hapal betul siapa saja prajurit-prajurit kami, tapi aku yakin ada sesuatu yang janggal. Tatapan itu tampak waspada dan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan mereka di balik jubahnya, meski Hermione sudah menerapkan peraturan bahwa tak ada senjata yang dapat masuk ke Manor malam ini.

 _Boom_

Sekejap saja suara dentuman dari sayap timur Manor ini terdengar. Para tamu langsung berhamburan terutama para wanita. Aku menarik tangan Blaise. "Bawa anak-anak ke _safe room,"_ perintahku.

Aku langsung berlari menuju sumber ledakan yang kini perlahan telah terlahap api. "Sir," Ballard lari terengah-engah ke arahku.

"Kita diserang," ucapnya.

Mataku membelalak. "Beberapa dari mereka adalah orang-orang Russia dan sisanya seperti tentara bayaran," jelas Ballard.

"Bratva?" tanyaku.

Ballard menggeleng. "Aku belum menemukan pemimpinnya."

"Perintahkan untuk menyerang balik."

 _"Aye, Sir."_

 _Boom._

Untuk kedua kalianya suara dentuman terdengar dan api mulai terlihat berkobar di sayap barat Manor ini. _Shit_. Kukeluarkan pistol dan tongkat lalu mulai menyerang siapapun dari mereka yang mencoba menyerangku. Dalam sekejap saja pesta ini sudah berbah menjadi arena perang. Kilatan mantra, teriakan orang dan suara pistol terdengar di seluruh penjuru. Entah berapa banyak orang yang berhasil kuhabisi tadi.

 _Boom._

Aku merunduk saat ledakan kembali terjadi. Dalam hitungan detik aku bangkit lalu menarik seseorang dan menguncinya. "Siapa yang pimpinanmu?" tanyaku pada pria yang bahkan terlihat masih duduk di bangku sekolah ini.

Ia tak menjawabnya. Kutembakan timah panas ke lengan atasnya dan ia berteriak. Teriakannya bertepatan dengan Harry Potter yang datang di sampingku. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Kami diserang," balasku.

"Apa?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Selamat datang di dunia kami, Potter," balasku sarkastik,

Blaise sudah ikut bergabung bersama kami. "Bagaimana anak-anak?" tanyaku.

"Mereka aman."

"Termasuk anak-anak Potter dan Weasley?" tanyaku yang masih menodongkan pistol ke kepala bocah ini.

Blaise mengangguk.

"Kau mau mati?" tanyaku lagi pada bocah ini.

Ia masih diam, tapi ketakutan itu benar-benar terpancar di wajahnya. _"Speak, little man,"_ perintahku lalu kembali bersiap menarik pelatuk pistol ini.

"Nott!" teriaknya.

"Theodore Nott," tambahnya lagi.

Ini mustahil. Pria itu sudah mati. Aku sendiri yang memastikan jasadnya dan aku juga yang menyaksikan bagaimana Ballard menguburkannya. Pikiranku tetiba saja lumpuh seketika. Pria itu belum mati dan ia datang kesini untuk membalas dendam. Membalas dendam.

Hermione.

Aku langsung bangkit. "Kalian melihat istriku?" tanyaku panik.

Blaise menggeleng. "Terakahir kali bertemu ia akan pergi mengambil wine," jawab Potter.

Tanpa menunggu lagi aku langsung berlari sekuat tenaga menuju _wine cellar_ itu. Aku tak peduli ada berapa mayat yang kuinjak tadi. Aku juga tak peduli ada berapa banyak anggota yang gugur kali ini. Aku hanya peduli pada Hermione yang kini hidupnya pasti tengah dalam bahaya. Pintu ruang penyimpanan itu terbuka. Aku berlari ke arahnya, namun langkahku terhenti saat melihat sosok pria itu keluar dari sana. Aku membatu di tempat saat ia membuka jubah yang menutupinya. Theodore Nott berdiri di hadapanku dengan luka bakar di separuh wajahnya. _"Happy anniversary, mate. It's nice to know you."_

Ia menyeringai lalu ber-Apparate saat aku melepaskan beberapa tembakan dan belati ke arahnya. Hermione. Pikirikanku langsung kembali kepadanya.

"Hermione!" teriakku.

Kembali aku berlari ke ruangan itu. Aku menemukannya. Aku menemukan Hermione yang sudah bersimbah darah. _Shit!_ Hal ini terjadi lagi. Aku berlutut di sampingnya dan ia sudah tak lagi bergerak. Darah merembas dari kepalanya degan wajah lebam. Tubuhnya sama sekali tak bergerak dan tak ada lagi ritme napas yang terlihat.

"Hermione," panggilku.

"Hermione!"

Dia tak merespon sama sekali. Kupegang pergelangan tangannya dan denyut nadi itu terasa samar dan cenderung tak dapat kurasakan.

"Hermione!" panggilku sambil menepuk-nepuk wajahnya.

Dan ia tetap tak merespon. "Hermione," Blaie dan Potter datang dengan ekspresi tak kalah terkejutnya dariku.

"Panggil bantuan. Sekarang!" teriakku

000

Aku pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya, saat Hermione diserang di Novosibirsk dulu. Aku menunggu kabar dar healer akan keadaanya yang tengah ditangani dan kini kasusnya ia tengah dioperasi. Aku berjalan mondar mandir dengan anak-anakku yang menunggu di ruang sebelah. Tim Healer terbaik tengah menanganinya. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Hermione tak akan mati secepat ini. Aku pernah berada di situasi seperti ini. Aku pernah putus asa sebelumnya, tapi takdir selalu berkehendak lain. Hermione pernah selamat satu kali. Dia pasti melakukannya untuk kedua kalinya.

Seoarang Healer berjalan keluar bersama Doc dari ruangan operasi St,Mungo. Aku langsung menghampiri mereka. Wajah kedua orang itu tampak tak terbaca. "Malfoy," ucap Doc.

"Bagaiamana istriku? Dia selamat bukan?" cecarku.

Doc menggeleng. "Kami sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin dan semampu kami, tapi Hermione tak mampu berjuang bersama kami lagi."

Aku membeku saat mendengarnya. "Dia mengalami pendarahan hebat, semua organ tubuhnya rusak. Dan saat operasi tadi ia mengalami gagal jantung," jelasnya.

"Istrimu mengalami mati batang otak. Dan secara kedokteran muggle dan sihir istrimu sudah tak lagi memiliki harapan."

Aku hanya menatap kedua orang itu tanpa dapat mengatakan sepatah katapun.

000

 **to be continued**

 **One step closer to the finale, and as always, let me know what you think guys. See you in next chapter. Thank youxoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N :** So here it is! Don't expect to much from me about this finale, please. I'm trying, okay. So please enjoy

 **Everything belong to JK Rowling, I'm just having some fun**

 **Chapter Fifteen - The Finale**

 **Draco Malfoy**

Aku sudah pernah berada di dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sembilan tahun yang lalu tepatnya. Hermione terbaring lemah dan tak sadarkan diri sama sekali. Dan sekali lagi aku tegaskan bahwa aku pernah berada di keadaan ini sebelumnya. Namun, ada sedikit yang berbeda kali ini. Alih-alih siuman dan kembali tersenyum padaku, Hermione sama sekali tak menunjukan tanda untuk bangun dari tidurnya sama sekali. Hari ini sudah memasuki hari ke empat belas ia tak sadarkan diri dan ada banyak selang serta alat yang menempel di tubuhnya. Selain luka lebam dan sobek di wajahnya yang sudah menghilang secara sihir tak ada lagi perubahan yang terjadi di dirinya. Ia masih enggan membuka mata.

Doc dan para Healer lain sudah mengatakan bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi padanya. Mereka menyebut Hermione mengalami mati batang otak dan seacra medis sihir atau muggle ia tak lagi dapat tertolong. Jika semua alat ini dilepas dari dirinya maka ia akan pergi secara perlahan untuk selamanya. Aku berusaha untuk tak percaya akan hal itu. Hermione, istriku adalah wanita yang kuat. Ada begitu banyak cobaan di kehidupan kami dan ia dapat melewatinya. Oleh karena itu aku yakin bahwa kali ini ia akan berjuang untuk melewatinya juga. Untukku dan ketiga anak kami.

Aku baru saja keluar dari ruangannya di manor ini saat Doc datang untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin. Ia hanya mengangguk padaku lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang di kelilingi kaca di manor ini. Setelah mengetahui kondisi Hermione, aku meminta untuk memindahkannya ke manor dan menyihir salah satu kamar serupa mungkin dengan kamar perawatannya di St,Mungo. Aku juga meminta Doc dan beberapa Healer serta perawat terus berjaga di sini. Tak mudah memang melakukan hal ini, terutama setelah hampir 80 persen sayap timur di bangunan ini rusak akibat serangan dari Nott dan prajuritnya. Tetapi, apapun akan kulakukan demi kesembuhan Hermione.

Mataku tampak awas saat Doc beserta salah satu perawatnya keluar dari rungan itu. "Bagaimana kondisinya? Ada kemajuan?" tanyaku

Doc menatapku dengan sayu lalu menggeleng. "Kita sudah membahas hal ini, Malfoy. Kau tahu apa yang akan menjadi jawabanku," jawab Doc padaku.

 _For fuck's sake_. Jawabannya sama sekali tak membantuku. "Apa yang bisa kau usahakan untuk kesembuhannya? Apakah kau mempelajari sihir kuno untuk kesembuhanya? Pasti ada jalan untuk membuat otaknya kembali berfungsi," cecarku.

"Tak ada yang dapat aku lakukan, Malfoy. Pupil matanya tak lagi merespon dan begitupula dengan tubuhnya."

Aku terdiam. Tak ada lagi kata yang mampu aku keluarkan. Aku ingin sekali merantukkan kepala Doc ke dinding, tapi aku tahu bahwa hal itu tak berguna. Dan terlebih lagi aku tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakannya adalah benar.

"Semakin lama alat-alat itu terpasang di tubuhnya, semakin tersiksa pula dirinya, Malfoy. Kita tak lagi memiliki pilihan selain merelakannya."

Merelakannya. Apa maksudnya? Membiarkan istriku mati di hadapanku? Sementara aku masih dapat memerjuangkannya. _Nonsense._

"Pergilah. Pergi dari hadapanku saat ini juga," ucapku yang terdengar bagai mendesis.

Pandanganku beralih pada tubuh istriku yang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang itu dengan berbagai macam selang yang terhubung dengan alat-alat serta monitor yang mengelilinginya. Kupejamkan mataku sesaat lalu menghela napas kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan kerjaku.

000

"Belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan tikus itu?" tanyaku setelah menyesap whisky yang baru kutuangkan ini.

Blaise menggeleng begitu juga dengan Ballard. Karena peristiwa ini ia menunda keberangkatannya ke Russia. Mereka berdua yang bertugas untuk memantau perkembangan pergerakan dari tikus bajingan itu serta mengawasi pembangunan ulang manor ini.

"Jejaknya bak hilang terbawa angin," jawab Blaise.

"Bagaimana dengan anak buahnya?" tanyaku.

Ballard menggeleng. "Kami menginterogasi semua anak buahnya yang tersisa juga para tentara bayarannya, tapi nihil. Sebagian dari mereka memilih mati daripada menjawabnya dan sebagian informasi yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak valid atau sudah dihancurkan oleh Nott," jelasnya.

Keningku mengerut. Dihancurkan oleh Nott. Selain wajahnya yang sudah tak lagi berbentuk, tikus bajingan itu tetaplah Theodore Nott dan ia pasti tahu betul apa yang akan menjadi langkahku selanjutnya untuk mendapatkannya.

"Terakhir aku mendatangi sebuah rumah yang dijadikan camp strategi sebelum penyerangan malam itu, tapi sudah tak lagi berpenghuni bahkan aku tak dapat menemukan jejak kaki sampai sidik jari mereka semua. Nott membuatnya seakan-akan hal itu tak pernah terjadi," jelas Ballard lagi.

 _Fuck that arsehole!_

Kutenggak kembali whisky di hadapanku hingga kandas. Blaise melakukan hal yang sama, sementara Ballard hanya berdiri tegap di sampingnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menemukannya lalu mencabik-cabik tubuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri? Semua hal yang aku lakukan dia pasti akan mengetahuinya. Ditambah kini ia menghilang bak hantu, aku tak tahu apalagi yang harus kuperbuat.

"Sebarkan berita bahwa aku membuat kontrak eksklusive pada pembunuh bayaran di seluruh dunia. Satu juta galleon untuk menangkap bajingan itu."

Ballard mengangguk. _"Yes, Sir."_

Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan aku dan Blaise di ruangan ini. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut kami. Aku dan Blaise hanya mencoba menikmati whisky ini bersama. Kami bukan alcoholic, tapi alkohol selalu dapat membantuku dan tentunya Blaise untuk sedikit menetralisir masalah. Saat Blaise akan kembali menuangkan isi botol itu ke dalam gelasnya, tetiba saja ia ragu dan mengurungkannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hermione?"

Aku mentapnya sesaat lalu mengedik. "Tak ada yang berubah," jawabku cepat.

"Malfoy.."

Aku mengangkat tangan untuk membuatnya berhenti. Karena aku tahu betul apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya. Sama seperti Doc, Blaise juga memintaku untuk merelakan Hermione. Mereka meminta hal mustahil di muka bumi ini kepadaku.

 _"If you're gonna asking me to let her go, just go fuck yourself, Zabini."_

Kali ini ia benar-benar menuangkan whisky ke dalam gelasnya. _"She's dying. She's in pain, Malfoy. Hermione just like a sister for me and I don't wanna see her like this anymore. Let her go, Malfoy. For you and for your childs."_

Aku hanya diam dan tak menjawab. "Mau sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan anak-anakmu melihat ibunya terbaring seperti itu. Mau sampai kapan kau membiarkan Rhaegar bertanya-tanya mengapa ibunya hanya tidur di tempat itu dan berhenti mengajaknya bermain. Mau sampai kapan kau membiarkan Rhaella mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumahnya di rungan penuh alat seperti itu. Dan mau sampai kapan kau membiarkan Scorpius memerhatikan tubuh ibunya dari balik kaca kamar itu tanpa sedikitpun berani mendekatinya."

"Hentikan, Blaise. Dia istriku. Aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya dan untuk anak-anakku. Dia seorang pejuang dan ia pasti akan berjuang untuk kami."

"Kau tak bisa..."

"Hentikan, Blaise!"

Aku berteriak dan tanpa sengaja tongkat sihirku mengarah padanya dan membuat Blaise terpental ke dinding. Ia mendarat dengan lengannya. Aku menatapnya sesaat dan tahu bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "Pergilah."

Tanpa sepatah katapun lagi ia meninggalkanku.

000

Akhir pekan adalah hari yang paling disukai oleh ketiga anakku. Karena aku dan ibu mereka akan meluangkan waktu untuk mengajak mereka keluar dari manor bahkan hanya untuk sekadar makan siang bersama di sebuah taman kota. Tetapi, kegiatan itu tak dapat kami lakukan kali ini. Hujan turun dengan sangat lebat di luar sana dan ibu mereka tak dapat meninggalkan ranjangnya.

Sedari pagi tadi, Rhaella membawa buku cerita tebal lalu duduk di salah satu sofa di kamar perawatan Hermione dengan segelas susu dan sepiring biskuit yang tadi dibawakan Magnus. Sementara Rhaegar sibuk dengan rangkaian keretanya yang ia mainkan tepat di samping ranjang ibunya. Tetiba saja Rhaear berhenti dan memerhatikan sosok yang terbaring itu. "Apakah Mum akan bangun untuk bermain bersama kita hari ini?" tanyanya pada Rhaella.

Rhaella meletakkan bukunya lalu tersenyum pada adik bungusnya. "Mum sedang sakit. Secepatnya ia akan bermain bersama kita," jawabnya.

Aku tak tahu bahwa Rhaella dapat berkata sebijak ini pada adiknya. Anak perempuanku itu masih tersenyum sebelum kembali membuka suara. "Bermainlah dan siang nanti kita akan berdoa pada Tuhan agar Mum dapat bermain lagi bersama kita."

Rhaegar hanya mengangguk dan aku tak dapat menahan air mata ini.

Tepat setelah _Sunday Service_ ketiga anakku kembali ke manor dan aku berpamitan pada Hermione untuk melakukan beberapa hal. Saat aku kembali ke ruangan itu, Scorp tengah duduk di kursi tepat di sebelah ranjang itu. Kursi yang biasa kupakai untuk menunggui ibunya. Scorp menggenggam erat tangan Hermione.

"Kau tahu Mum, Rhaella bertengkar dengan salah satu temannya di sekolah? Akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi sangat emosional," ucap Scorp pada ibunya.

Di kembali diam. "Apakah sakit, Mum?"

Mataku menjadi awas saat mendengar perkataannya. "Apakah kau tak lagi sanggup menahannya?"

"Jika kau akan menyerah aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan berjanji membantu Dad di rumah serta menjaga Rhaella dan Rhaegar. Aku juga akan tetap mengerjaan pekerjaan rumahku."

Scorp bangkit lalu berjinjit untuk mencium kening ibunya. "Kau bisa pergi jika kau tak sanggup lagi Mum."

Kalimat itu menutup kunjungan Scorp ke ruangan ibunya hari ini. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam satu hari aku menitikan air mata karena ketiga anakku.

000

Hari sudah beranjak sore saat aku kembali ke kamar perawatan Hermione di manor ini. Ia masih tampak sampa seperti biasanya. Tetap terbujur tak bergerak barang sedikitpun. Kuambil tempat duduk tepat di samping ranjangnya. Kuambil tangan istriku lalu menggenggamnya dan mengecupnya lembut. Aku mengamati semua alat monitor yang terhubung dengan tubuhnya. Suara yang dihasilkan oleh mereka benar-benar mengganggu dan aku tak menyukai hal itu. Aku sempat bertanya pada Doc apakah ada cara lain memonitor Hermione selain dengan alat ini dan ia hanya mengedik.

Aku masih menggenggam tangannya dan menatap dalam ke arahya. Aku mencoba masuk ke dalam pikiran wanita ini dan mencari tahu apakah ia masih berjuang untukku atau benar seperti kata semua orang bahwa ia sudah menyerah. Bahwa aku juga harus menyerah bersamanya. Pikirannya kosong. Tak ada satupun informasi yang dapat kugali dari menyelami pikiran Hermione sejak ia tak sadarkan diri. Bahkan ia tak bermimpi. Pikirannya hanya kosong begitu saja.

"Bangun, Hermione," pintaku sambil berbisik padanya.

Bukan jawaban dari Hermione yang kudengar melainkan suara dari monitor yang memantau pergerakan detak jantung Hermionelah yang dapat kudengar. "Apakah kau mendengarku saat ini?" tanyaku walau aku tahu ia tak akan menjawabnya.

Kukecup lembut punggung tangannya. "Apakah kau tahu semua orang memintaku untuk melespaskanmu? Doc, Blaise, Weasley, bahkan Potter datang hanya untuk memintaku untuk melepaskanmu. Mereka tak tahu siapa dirimu, tapi aku tahu. Aku tahu bahwa kau pasti akan berjuang melawan segalanya untuk kembali kapada kami, bukan?"

"Bangunlah, Hermione. Ini sudah hampir satu bulan."

"Kau tak dapat meninggalkan aku seperti ini. Aku belum sanggup dan tak akan sanggup membelikanmu penthouse disana," ucapku.

Tetiba saja, tubuh Hermione bergetar. Aku mundur sesaat dan ia mulai kejang. "Doc!" teriakku.

Doc dan dua orang perawat datang lalu memintaku untuk minggir sementara mereka melakukan pekerjaannya untuk menyelamatkan istriku. Aku melihat Doc mulai memompa dada Hermione dan salah satu perawat memberikannya suntikan dan tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi Doc memasukan cariran itu ke dalam tubuh Hermione. Mataku membelalak saat melihat papan monitor itu menunjukan grafik datar. Dia tak boleh mati dengan tersiksa seperti ini.

 _"Charges!"_ perintah Doc pada perawatnya.

Ia menyibak gaun perawatan Hermione lalu meletakkan alat kejut jantung itu disana. _"1..2..3.. Clear."_

Tubuh Hermione terangkat karena alat kejut itu tapi grafik itu tampak tak berubah. Dia kembali terlihat menyuntikkan sesuatu pada tubuh Hermione lalu meletakkan lagi alat kejut itu ke dadanya. _"1..2..3..Clear."_

Sekali lagi tubuh Hermione terangkat. _"Come on, Hermione,"_ ucap Doc pelan.

Dan grafik itu kembali bergelombang. Doc berhasil mengembalikan Hemione untuk kali ini. Ia tampak memeriksa kembali tubuh istriku yang kembali tak bereaksi. Saat ia merasa keadaannya sudah stabil. Doc mengagguk padaku dan aku mengikutinya keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi?" tanyaku padanya di beranda lorong kamar ini.

Doc menatapku. "Ini merupakan tahap selanjutnya dari kondisi istrimu. Secara perlahan jantung dan paru-parunya melemah dan alat-alat penyokong kehidupannya tak lagi sanggup membantu."

 _Holy shit!_

"Tapi kau akan selalu menolong Hermione seperti tadi, bukan?"

"Hanya itu yang mampu kulakukan. Memberikan waktu kepadanya tapi aku tak sanggup menyembuhkannya," jawab Doc.

Ia menepuk bahuku sesaat lalu pamit dari hadapanku. Tatapanku beralih pada Hermione di dalam sana. Kau harus bertahan Hermione.

000

Hujan masih turun deras di luar sana. Suara gemuruh air yang jatuh dari langit ke bumi itu membuat Rhaegar ketakutan setangah mati. Ia bersikeras ingin tidur di kamar perawatan Hermione, sementara aku melarangya. Ia terus meronta dan menangis sampai akhirnya ia tertidur di pelukanku. Setelah memastikan bahwa Scorpius dan Rhaella sudah berada di tempat tidurnya dan terlelap aku kembali ke kamar kami untuk memeriksa Rhaegar yang tertidur disana sebelum menunggui Hermione di ruang perawatannya. Rhaegar tampak bergelung dan terlelap di tengah ranjangku dan ibunya. Satu ibu jarinya sudah berada di mulutnya dengan kening yang berkerut bak orang dewasa yang memiliki banyak tekanan. Aku duduk di samping ranjang itu kemudian membelai rambut pirangnya yang benar-benar mirip dengan milikku ini. Aku melihat mimpinya. Ia tengah berlari di halaman belakang manor dengan Magnus dan Hermione yang tengah menunggunya. Bahkan ia memimpikan ibunya saat ini. "Kau pasti sangat merindukannya, lttle boy?" bisikku lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Baru saja aku hendak bangkit dari tepi ranjang itu sepucuk surat muncul secara sihir di nakas tepat di samping ranjang ini. Alisku mengerut saat melihat namaku muncul di amplopnya. Tulisan tangan Hermione. Aku hapal betul bagaimana tulisan tangannya. Perlahan kubuka amplop itu sebelum membacanya.

 _Dear My Beloved Draco_

 _Bila kau membaca surat ini berarti sesuatu telah terjadi kepadaku. Sebelum kita berpisah untuk selamanya atau dalam kasus kita, aku yakin kau dan aku akan bertemu di kehidupan yang lain, aku ingin memberitahumu banyak hal. Menemukan dirimu yang terluka tepat di samping rumahku bertahun-tahun lalu adalah hal yang paling kusyukuri dalam hidupku. Karena menemukanmu malam itu membawaku ke kehidupan saat ini. Membawaku menikahimu dan menjadikanku seorang ibu dari ketiga orang anak yang tak pernah henti kusyukuri setiap harinya. Terima kasih sudah memintaku menjadi istrimu, Draco._

 _Sejak menemukanmu malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang dapat mengalihkan duniaku dalam sekejap mata. Kau membuatku melihat segalanya di dunia ini. Aku memang tak menikahi pangeran tampan dengan kuda putihnya. Aku cederung menikahi musuhnya, tapi aku tak pernah menyesal karena dia adalah kau. Hanya kau yang mampu mencintaiku dengan begitu besarnya. Hingga saat ini, hatiku masih selalu bergetar saat kau berbisik padaku bahwa kau mencintaiku. Rasanya mencintaimu bagaikan candu yang memabukan bagiku. Menikahimu dan membangun hidup denganmu adalah kesalahan terindah yang pernah kulakukan._

 _Aku tahu bahwa kita bukanlah orang tua yang sempurna, tapi aku percaya kepadamu. Aku mempercayai ketiga anak kita kepadamu. Hiduplah lebih lama dari diriku. Jaga anak-anak kita sampai mereka dapat berdiri di kakinya masing-masing. Jangan terpikir untuk menyusulku atau melakukan hal ceroboh lainnya. Ada Scorpius, Rhaella, dan Rhaegar yang membutuhkanmu saat ini dan selamanya. Hiduplah untuk mereka. Hiduplah untuk diriku. Relakan aku selamanya, Draco. Aku akan menunggumu di kehidupan berikutnya. I'll love you long even after I'm gone, gone, gone._

 _I'll never get tired to say this, I love you Mr,Dark and Dangerous. Thank you for bringing such a wonderful life to me._

 _Yours_

 _Hermione_

Surat itu basah dengan tetesan air mataku. Ini tak mungkin terjadi. Pasti ada kesalahan. Aku menyaksikan sendiri bahwa jantung Hermione masih berdetak tadi. Monitor itu tak mungkin menipuku. Sihir di surat ini pasti melakukan kesalahan.

Kutatap Rhaegar sejenak yang masih terlelap di ranjang ini lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamar perawatan Hermione. Langkahku terhenti di ambang pintu ruangan ini. Monitor itu masih berbunyi sama dengan biasanya. Grafik detaknya juga masih sama dengan biasanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyerah seperti ini, Hermione? Aku membutuhkanmu. Scorpius membutuhkanmu. Rhaella membutuhkanmu. Rhaegar membutuhkanmu."

Aku tak berani menyentuhnya. Aku hanya sanggup menatapnya dari tepi ranjang itu. "Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya aku menjalani hidup ini tanpamu. Kau pusat kehidupanku, darling. Jangan bercanda dengan surat tadi. Bercanda ada batasanya."

"Bangun, Hermione. Bangun!" teriakku seketika.

Aku tak sanggup lagi menahan emosi yang sudah lama sekali kupendam.

"Dad," sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatianku.

Scorpius tengah berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan ini. Dia menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Tak ada rasa takut atau rasa sedih. Dia hanya mematung di tempatnya dengan piyama dan jubah tidur yang melekat ditubuhnya. Aku belum sanggup menjawabnya dan ia juga tak mencoba untuk berjalan menhampiriku.

"Apakah Mum sudah meninggal?" tanya Scorpius di tempatnya.

Aku menggeleng. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu," ujarku.

Ia tampak ragu dan tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Petir di luar masih terdengar begitu menggelegar dan Scopius masih bergeming di tempatnya. "Scorpius, kembalilah ke kamarmu dan tidur," ucapku lagi.

"Apakah Mum akan meninggal malam ini?" tanyanya tetiba saja.

Aku tak menjawabnya karena sejujurnya aku juga tak tahu apa yang akan menjadi jawabanku. Apakah aku sudah dapat merelakannya? Apakah aku sudah sanggup hidup tanpa dirinya?

Scorpius berjalan ke arahku lalu ia memeluk pinggangku. "Aku mencintai Mum sebesar kau mencintainya, Dad. Aku tak lagi ingin melihatnya tersiksa seperti saat Doc mencoba kembali menyelamatkannya."

Scorpius menengadah untuk menatapku lalu berjalan ke ranjang Mum-nya. Ia sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup lembut kening ibunya itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Mum. Kau tahu itu."

Dia kembali berjalan ke arahku. "Selamat malam, Dad."

Anak sulungku itu lalu keluar dan menuju kamarnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat lebih bijak daripada diriku? Kembali aku duduk di samping ranjang isitriku.

"Kau membesarkan dan mendidik Scorpius dengan sangat mengagumkan, Hermione," bisikku dengan mengenggam tangannya.

Kubelai rambut cokelatnya hingga pipinya. "Aku berharap kita memiliki waktu selamanya-lamanya, darling."

Air mataku kembali jatuh membasahi punggung tangannya. Aku terisak. Perasaan sesak menerpa dadaku. _"I wish that I could breath for you, Hermione,"_ bisikku padanya.

Kuusap air mataku lalu bangkit untuk melakukan panggilan.

"Doc," ucapku saat sudah dapat mengontrol emosi.

"Malfoy, apakah terjadi komplikasi?" tanyanya.

Aku menghela napas. "Tidak ada komplikasi."

"Lalu?"

"Aku memutuskan untuk merelakannya. Besok datanglah dan cabut semua alat-alat itu."

"Kau yakin, Malfoy?"

Aku mengangguk walau ia tak dapat memandagku. "Tentu."

Kuakhiri panggilan itu lalu kembali pada Hermione. Kurapalkan mantra ke ranjang itu hingga membuatnya menjadi lebih besar. Kulepaskan sepatuku dan jubah yang kukenakan lalu masuk ke ranjang itu. Kupeluk dirinya dan mengecup kepalanya _. "I'll hold you and we're gonna sleep together for the last time, Hermione."_

000

Matahari sama sekali tak menunjukkan sinarnya sejak pagi tadi. Sisa-sisa hujan badai tadi malam masih menyelimuti kota ini. Kabar bahwa aku akan melepaskan semua alat penyokong kehidupan Hermione sudah tersebar. Sedari tadi orang-orang sudah berkumpul di manor ini. Potter dan Weasley dengan anak-anaknya. Blaise dan Niklaus, bahkan Millicent datang dari Vienna untuk mengucapkan perpisahan pada Hermione untuk terakhir kali.

Potter dan istri serta anaknya suda berada di ruangan itu. Air mata menghias wajah yang dibingkai dengan kacamatanya itu sejak kami masih di Hogwarts dulu. Disusul dengan Weasley dan istri serta kedua anaknya. Lelehan air mata masih menggenangi wajah kedua sahabat istrku ini saat mereka sudah duduk di ruang tengah. Blaise masih berusaha bercanda di depan Hermione.

"Kau akan selalu menjadi saudara perempuanku, Hermione. Bahkan di kehidupan berikutnya, aku akan menjebakmu untuk menjadi saudara perempuanku," kekehnya dan aku melihat air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Blaise mengecup panjang puncak kepala isitriku lalu menepuk pundakku sesaat dan keluar. Sementara Rhaella dan Scopius tak mengucapkan banyak kata. Mereka hanya saling berpegangan tangan sambil memegang tangan ibunya. "Kau tahu kami mencintaimu, Mum."

Hanya itu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut kedua anakku. Rhaella mencium ibunya sambil terisak dengan Scorpius yang menenangkannya. Bahkan Ballard berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tak meneteskan air mata saat ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada istriku.

Hal yang membuat hatiku semakin terasa terkoyak adalah saat Rhaegar yang tak mau bergerak dari samping tubuh ibunya. "Mengapa semua orang menangis, Dad?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku tak menjawabnya. "Ayo keluar," ajakku padanya.

Dia menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Aku mau bersama Mum saja," balasnya.

"Ayo kita keluar. Mum harus beristirahat," jawabku.

Dia kembali menggeleng. "Tidak, Dad."

"Rhaegar Kraver," ucapku.

Dia menangis. "Tidak!" teriaknya.

"Aku mau Mum. Aku mau bersama Mum."

Ginny Potter datang ke kamar ini saat mendengar teriakan dari anak bungsuku ini. "Hey, hey, sweetheart. Mum harus beristirahat saat ini. Kita bisa makan puding roti dengan susu cokelat sekarang," bujuknya.

"Tidak, Aunty Ginny. Aku mau bersama Mum."

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi ia menggendong anaku itu sambil menatapku untuk meminta ijin sementara aku hanya mengaangguk. "Tidak, Aunty."

Aku mendengar Rhaegar berteriak sambil menangis dan aku tahu duniaku sudah hancur untuk saat ini.

Doc datang lalu menepuk pelan pundakku. "It's time," ucapnya.

Aku melangkah masuk kembali ke ruangan itu. "Kau sudah siap?"

Apakah aku siap? Aku tak akan pernah siap menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Dahulu saat menikahinya dan kami dikaruniai Scorpius, aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku akan meninggalkan mereka terlebih dahulu. Tetapi, tidak pada nyatanya. "Malfoy," ucap Doc.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku tak lagi punya pilihan."

"Kau dapat memegang atau memeluknya," ujar Doc.

Aku hanya diam dan mengikuti instruksi yang diberikannya. Aku masuk ke ranjang itu lalu membuatnya seakan bersandar kepadaku. Selang-selang itu masih terpasang di tubuhnya dan selang terbesar yang berada di mulutnya segera akan dimatikan oleh Doc. "Kau sudah nyaman?" tanyanya dan aku mengangguk.

"Aku akan mematikan semua alat penyokong hidupnya lalu keluar dan membiarkanmu bersamanya hingga helaan napas terakhirnya," ujar Doc.

Untuk keskian kalinya aku mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. "Kau ingin aku mematikan suara dari monitor ini?"

Kembali aku mengangguk. "Aku benci suara alat itu."

Doc hanya tersenyum. Beberapa kali aku mendengar suara 'klik' dari alat-alat itu saat Doc mematikanya satu per satu. Doc menatapku sesaat. "Aku akan menunggu kalian diluar," ujarnya.

Kueratkan pelukanku padanya. Perlahan tubuhnya bergetar dan nadinya perlahan melemah. Air mataku kembali mengalir. " _You can go, Hermione. I'll be fine. We'll be fine,"_ ucapku terisak di rambutnya.

 _"I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone,"_ ucapku sambil berusaha bersenandung lagu kesukaannya.

Terdengar tarikan napas darinya dan grafik di monitor itu hanya terlihat bagai garis lurus. Dalam pelukanku Hermione pergi untuk selamanya.

000

* * *

 _Epilogue_

 _The Years Later_

"Aku tak akan memberikan kau kesempatan ketiga kalinya, arsehole. Kau mengacau di hotelku, kau menghancurkan reputasiku di kalangan kolega kita, dan kau masih tak menghormatiku," ucap Scorpius pada seorang pria yang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan tangan dan kaki terikat secara sihir.

Pria itu masih menatap kesal pada Scorpius walau wajahnya sudah babak belur dan tak jelas bentuknya. "Ayahku akan mengetahui hal ini dan kau akan membayar apa yang kau buat," teriaknya.

Scorp tertawa sesaat lalu menembak lututnya. "Aarrgh!" pria itu kembali berteriak.

Scrop menarik kursi di sampingnya lalu duduk berhadapan dengan pria yang tengah bermasalah dengan dirinya. "Mari kita luruskan sedikit masalah disini, bastard. Ayahmu adalah distributorku, secara garis besar dia bekerja untukku. Dan hal yang perlu kau tahu dia berhutang padaku ratusan ribu galleon, jadi simpan ancamanmu."

Sebelum bangkit pria itu mengumpat dirinya dengan bahasa Russia. Scorp berbalik lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baru saja aku ingin melepaskanmu, tapi kau tampaknya tak dapat menghargai kebaikanku."

Dengan satu kali tarikan dari pelatuk di pistolnya sebuah peluru berhasil menembus kepala pria itu. Dalam satu gerakan pria itu tumbang dari kursinya. Tawa meremehkan terdengar dari sudut kamar hotel ini. "Kenapa tikus ini bodoh sekali?" ucap Albus yang masih tekekeh.

Scorp dan sahabatnya itu hanya saling bertukar pandang lalu memasukan kembali pistolnya kembali ke _gun holster_. "Ayo keluar dari sini," ajak Scorp.

Albus mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan ponsel sihirnya untuk menghubungi Tukang Ledeng mereka. "Aku butuh bantuanmu, bersihkan kamar hotel ini dan kirim tubuh anak malang ini ke kediaman Ivashkov."

Terdengar kekehan dari Albus. "Tak perlu membuangnya ke danau atau sungai,aku takut tubuhnya mencemari lingkungan."

Albus menutup panggilannya lalu mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong hotel ini. "Ada kabar baik untukmu, mate."

Scorp menatap sahabatnya ini."Niklaus menemukan keberadaan sosok Nott di selatan London."

"Tikus itu sudah berani pulang ke kampung halaman ternyata," jawab Scorp.

Al hanya mengedik. "Kontrak untuk menemukanya masih berlaku dan aku ingin dia dibawa ke hadapanku hidup-hidup."

 _"Aye, Drug Lord,"_ balas Al.

Ponsel sihir Scorp berbunyi lalu ia mengangkatnya. "Yes, Rhaella."

"Kau dimana? Aku baru saja sampai di manor sementara kau dan Rhaegar tak berada di sini, ujarnya.

"Aku berada di Moscow."

"Kau tak datang ke peringatan kematian Mum?" tanya adik perempuan satu-satunya itu.

Para pengawalnya mengangguk saat Scorpius dan Albus memasuki lift untuk turun menuju mobil yang sudah menunggunya di lobby _. "Don't be silly, Rhaella. There're some business that I need to fixed it. I would never missed this. Family comes first, do you remember that?"_

 _"Yes, family comes first,"_ balas Rhella.

 _"See you soon, okay."_

Dia menutup ponselnya. _"Afternoon, Sir."_

"Ballard," balas Scorp.

Scorp, Al, dan Ballard berjalan menuju mobil. Sebelum masuk kedalamnya Scorp menepuk pundak Ballard. "Kau pulang ke London hari ini?"

"Tentu," jawabnya.

Ballard sudah dianggap bagian keluarga bagi seluruh klan Malfoy. Dan peringatan kematian Hermione Malfoy juga merupakan even mereka untuk kembali berkumpul. Dengan satu anggukan dari Scorpius, mobil itu meninggalkan hotel.

000

Matahari sore tampak menyapa Scorpius saat ia mendaratkan kaki di Manor ini. Bangunan ini tampak sepi, hanya ada beberapa pengawal yang terlihat menjaga. Mereka mengangguk pada Scorp saat ia masuk ke dalam. Rhaella tampak tersenyum lalu bejalan menuruni tangga untuk menghampiri kakaknya. _"Long time no see, Scorp,"_ ujarnya lalu memeluk Scorp erat.

Scorp mengacak rambut tembaga adiknya yang benar-benar tampak seperti ibu mereka. "Bagaimana studimu?" tanya Scorp sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengah manor.

"Tiga bulan lagi aku akan lulus dan secara penuh kembali pindah kesini," jawab Rhaella.

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

Mereka berhenti saat mendengar derap langkah dari pintu utama bangunan ini. Rambut pirang platina Rhaegar menyembul darisana. "Rhaella," pekiknya.

Ia berjalan ke arah kakak perempuannya lalu memeluk dan mengangkatnya. "Aku baru dari New York tadi dan bermaksud mengejutkanmu dan pulang bersama, tapi gagal karena kau sudah menghilang dari subuh tadi."

Rhaella terkekeh. "Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Bertemu dengan pewaris Cosa Nostra yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istri Scorpius," ujar Rhaegar enteng

"Shut up,Rhaegar Kraver."

"Dimana Dad?" tanya Rhaegar yang masih tersenyum setelah menggoda kakaknya.

"Sudah berada di makam Mum sejak berjam-jam tadi," balas Rhaella.

Mereka tahu sekali bahwa peringatan kematian ibunya selalu membuat ayahnya menjadi sedikit melankolis. Draco Malfoy akan duduk seharian di makam itu sambil membaca buku atau menyesap wine kesukaan istrinya. Dia melakukannya meski Hermione Malfoy sudah pergi meninggalkannya bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Ketiga Malfoy itu berjalan menuju makam ibuya yang terletak di sudut halaman belakang manor ini. Ayahnya sudah tampak berada di sana dengan buku di tangan. Sementara Scorp dan Rhaegar sudah siap membawa botol whisky dan wine serta gelas untuk bergabung besama.

"Father," ucap Scorp.

Draco menengadah. "Kalian sudah datang."

Mereka duduk mengelilingi makam yang indah itu. Draco memastikan langsung bahwa seseorang menjaga serta membersihkannya setiap hari. "Hai Mum," sapa Rhaegar.

Dan mereka mulai berbincang sambil tertawa dengan minuman di tangan mereka. Tak ada ritual khusus, mereka hanya senang berkumpul bersama. Itu saja. Saat matahri perlahan kembali ke peraduannya, Rhaegar dan Rhaella serta Draco kembali ke manor sementara Scorpius masih berlutut di sisi makan ibunya. Ia kembali menyentuh nisan batu ibunya.

"Aku sudah menemukan Nott, Mum. Aku akan membuatnya membayar untuk apa yang telah ia lakukan pada keluarga kita."

 _"Let's get revenge,"_ ujar Scorp dengan menyeringai.

000

 **THE END**

So how's this finale. I'm eager to know what you think. I'm sorry if this isn't like what you expect. I just wrote everything that popped up in my mind from the beginning. And I'm sorry if this finale isn't very 'wow' I just wanna show how grieve they are. And I'm sorry for my twinnies called the typos. So here's my playlist for this story you some of you who ask me day by day hehe:

Gone Gone Gone : Phillip Phillips

There's A Light That Never Goes Out : The Smith

Photograph : Ed Sheeran

Not Today : Imagine Dragon

Pamit : Tulus

(and many more, I don't wanna turn this page become an iTunes page hehe)

So thank you for still loyal to this story. Thank you for a tons of reviews, alerts, favorites, and PMs. I love you so fucking much guys. Hope will see you soon in my new story

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

How about the sequel? Scorpius and Rose, perhaps?

 **AchernarEve**


End file.
